


Will of the Force

by Alright_Anakin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Mpreg, Mpreg!Anakin, Prequel Fix It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 104,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alright_Anakin/pseuds/Alright_Anakin
Summary: The future of Anakin Skywalker was bleak at best, disastrous at worst. The Force itself decides to take matters into its own hands. When Anakin discovers the result of the midichlorians’ meddling, he is faced with an entirely new problem. But enlisting the help of Obi-Wan is by far the easiest task.Meanwhile, Darth Sidious’s plans are coming to fruition. Anakin must learn to place his trust in the Council, and reveal his most guarded secret if he has any hope of preventing his visions from coming true. With the help of an old ally from Beyond, he will face the Darkness head-on in order to end the Clone War. But all will be lost if he does not learn to face the Darkness within himself...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 171
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on this story for a long time (January 16, 2020, to be exact). As of right now, I am writing the last two chapters. I can't believe I am almost done with it! I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Edit: This fic was rated Mature, but as of December 28th, 2020, it was updated to Explicit. This change was made for Chapter 16 only. Chapter 16 is the only part of the story that will contain explicit content.

“As you can see, his current path will lead to the destruction of all for which you have fought. The Force is capable of many things. It influences everything in the living galaxy. Now it has done something that most would consider quite extraordinary.” Qui-Gon Jinn listened attentively. Learning to reach the living from the afterlife envelopment of the Force would prove immensely useful, and he was determined not to mess it up. The question was, how would he be able to fix the future?

“Just tell me what I must do.”

“Oh no, Qui-Gon.” The gentle voice murmured. “I will show you.”  
…

Anakin quickly raised his lightsaber to block the blaster bolts of the battle droids heading towards him. It seemed like the majority of his time in this war was spent destroying these droids. Granted, it was an easy task, which was good for him at the moment. He felt… off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what was wrong, but he knew it was something. Was he falling ill? That would not be good. He was needed for this mission. He continued making his way, decapitating droids as he went. Obi-Wan was not far behind. They were on yet another mission to attempt a capture of Count Dooku. Once they cleared the entrance, Obi-Wan came to his side. “What’s the plan, Master?” Anakin asked, surveying the empty entrance room for an oncoming attack.

“We might have to split up,” Obi-Wan said, though he sounded reluctant. Anakin wasn’t sure that was a good idea.

“I don’t know,” he murmured, “If this is a trap, splitting up may not be a good idea.” He frowned. “Besides, if one of us were to find Dooku, taking him on alone would not be smart.”

“That is true,” Obi-Wan said. “We’ll just have to search together and hope we get to him quickly.” With that, they set off down the hall, towards the heart of the compound. They continued running into a variety of droids guarding the compound. Anakin took this to mean that they were heading in the right direction. Soon enough, they heard the deep voice of the sith they were searching for. He was facing away from the doorway, speaking with a hologram. Anakin and Obi-Wan peered into the room, listening.

“It will be done, my Lord.” Dooku was saying, “I have lured them into the compound. They are headed this way.”

“Excellent,” an unfamiliar voice said. Anakin could see the hologram figure, but the figure was cloaked and hooded, making it impossible to recognize him. “When Skywalker and Kenobi arrive, strike Kenobi down, but ensure Skywalker remains relatively unharmed.” At this, Anakin balked. He turned to stare at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked as surprised as Anakin felt. Why would a sith want him alive? He would have to meditate on this later. For now, he knew the time of action was fast approaching. “I was not impressed with your last encounter with him, my apprentice.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Dooku replied. “It shall be done. Where will I take Skywalker?”

“To my ship. Do not fail me.” The sith disappeared as the connection ended. Dooku rose to his feet. Obi-Wan gestured wordlessly to Anakin and the younger Jedi nodded in understanding. They moved soundlessly away from the door, back towards the end of the hallway. Once they reached the other end of the corridor, they both began to sprint towards the room at which they had been listening. They entered the room, and Dooku turned to face them.

“We have come to take you to stand trial,” Obi-Wan said, unsheathing his lightsaber. Anakin activated his as well, moving closer. Dooku merely raised an eyebrow at them.

“Is that so?” he asked, sounding amused. “You might find that difficult.”

“Oh, I am not so sure about that.” Obi-Wan retorted.

“Skywalker,” Dooku’s attention turned to Anakin. He did not continue speaking. Instead, he let his gaze drop meaningfully towards the Jedi's gloved arm. Anakin glowered.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he growled. Sensing Anakin’s anger, Obi-Wan stepped forward, towards Dooku.

“It is in your best interest to come with us.” He said. Dooku activated his red blade and came towards them. He used the Force to push Anakin back, separating him from the fray, and keeping him from assisting Obi-Wan. Remembering the words from earlier, Anakin moved quickly to his partner’s side. The battle between the two Jedi and the sith apprentice lasted entirely too long for Anakin’s liking. Not only that, but towards the end of the duel, rogue Jedi came to assist Dooku. In the whirl of lightsabers, Dooku managed an escape before either Anakin or Obi-Wan could follow him. Once they managed to defeat the rogue Jedi, the pair started off in the direction that Dooku escaped. They made it towards the landing platforms just in time to see the ship disappear.

“Ugh! He keeps escaping!” Anakin exclaimed.

“I think it is for the best this time,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Why do the sith want you?” Anakin shrugged.

“I don’t know. But maybe I should have let him 'capture' me. Then I could have found out who he is working for.” Obi-Wan started heading towards their ship, and Anakin matched pace with him.

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s working for Sidious. Just as all the sith are.” Anakin was frustrated. Every time it felt like they were a step closer to ending this Force forsaken war, the end was pulled from their grasp.

“Okay, but who is Sidious? I could have found that out.”

“Then you would have died before you could get back to tell anyone on the Council.” Anakin felt a sickening lurch in his stomach at Obi-Wan’s words. It wasn’t so much at the thought of dying. As Jedi, they were all taught that death was a natural part of life. And while he was not a person who would sit idly by when his friends were in danger, he knew that if the time came, he would sacrifice himself for his loved ones. He shook his head to clear it. They boarded the ship and strapped in. Anakin prepared for takeoff. When they cleared the atmosphere, he set the coordinates for Coruscant. Once they entered lightspeed, Obi-Wan contacted the Council.

“Dooku escaped,” Obi-Wan reported.

“Unfortunate, this is,” Yoda said gravely.

“During the duel, we were held up by Rogue Jedi, and by the time we reached him, his ship was taking off,” Anakin grumbled.

“This is a setback, but we will get another shot.” Mace Windu said.

“When we land, we must share what we overheard before the duel,” Obi-Wan added. Anakin looked over at his former master, frowning slightly. “It is important, Anakin. They must know.” Anakin felt another jolt in his stomach. In any other instance, he would have chalked the sick feeling in his stomach to nerves, but something told him this was more than that. Maybe he was ill.

“Know what?” Master Mundi asked.

“Meet with you when you return, we shall,” Yoda said.

“We will return at 19:00 hours,” Obi-Wan stated.

“Meet then, we will.” Yoda insisted. “If important this is, wait, we cannot.” Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, clearly wanting a response from him. Anakin merely nodded his consent, briefly afraid to open his mouth as a wave of nausea washed over him. He looked away, avoiding the whirling of the galaxy outside the windows. Obi-Wan disconnected the conversation and Anakin sank back in his seat. He felt truly ill now.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin before looking ahead again. He was worried that the younger Jedi would make another rash decision based on limited information, as he was wont to do. “This could help us get closer to catching Dooku, and uncovering who is behind the war. We can end it, Anakin.” He sighed in frustration when Anakin didn't respond. “That being said, I don’t want you running off by yourself to try and uncover their plot. I have a feeling that if Sidious wants you delivered to him unharmed, he has worse plans for you than death.” Still, Anakin did not reply. “Do you hear me? Anakin, answer me.”

“Yes Master,” the younger Jedi whispered. Obi-Wan turned to look at him. Anakin was avoiding looking out any of the windows, and his gloved hand was hovering near his mouth. Obi-Wan frowned. It was almost as if his former padawan was airsick. But if there was anything he knew about Anakin, it was that he did not get airsick. He was a natural flier.

Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was softer than before. Anakin looked over at him for a moment before looking away. “Are you alright?” He nodded his head.

Obi-Wan was unconvinced, but he let it go. He figured time would tell. He lapsed into silence and simply waited. For what, he wasn’t sure. Well, he was unsure for about ten minutes, at which point Anakin jumped up from his seat and bolted towards the back of the ship. After the surprise wore off, Obi-Wan stood and headed in the direction of the airsick pilot. Sure enough, he found his partner doubled over the small fresher unit. He frowned in concern, rubbing soothing circles over the younger man’s back.

After an eternity, Anakin straightened up. He groaned as a cramp tightened in his abdomen. He pressed his palm there, hoping to ease the pain. “You could have said you were airsick.” the teasing, yet concerned voice of Obi-Wan reached his ears. He took the offered hand, allowing Obi-Wan to help him to his feet.

“It’s not that,” he moaned, pressing his stomach, “I—”He swallowed thickly, “I felt off back at the compound.” At this, the slight amusement left Obi-Wan’s face only to be replaced by concern. He brought his hand up, placing it against Anakin’s forehead.

“You don’t feel warm.”

“I don’t know what's wrong. I just—.” Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as he gagged. He quickly resumed his position in front of the fresher and continued to part company with the contents of his stomach. It continued this way for over an hour. Once they were coming up on Coruscant, Anakin felt that he was at least well enough to land the damn ship. Obi-Wan followed after him. Just as Anakin was about to take his seat behind the controls, he was tugged back.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Obi-Wan’s voice was incredulous.

“Piloting?” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Not after the last two hours, you’re not.”

“I’m fine—!”

“You are not fine, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Sit down and let me take over from here.” Anakin opened his mouth to object, but closed it as he felt a harsh cramp in his stomach. With a frown, he sank into the co-pilot seat, while Obi-Wan pulled out of hyperspace. Anakin hated to admit it, but it turned out to be for the best that he was not trying to pilot the ship. Entering the atmosphere on Coruscant was a little more bumpy than his sensitive stomach could handle. He was lucky to keep from vomiting while Obi-Wan landed. As soon as Obi-Wan shut off the ship, Anakin was out of his seat, racing out the door. He ran for the grass and doubled over. That was how Obi-Wan found him. “Maybe we should call off the Council meeting until tomorrow. Or at least, I can fill the rest in.”

“No,” Anakin gasped before heaving again. Once he finished, he straightened up. “I’ll be fine. I,” he paused, assessing his condition. He no longer felt nauseated, though he knew it could come back. However, his stomach felt calm. He was certain he could get through the Council meeting. Though, he had to admit to himself that staying with Padmé after would not be a good idea. “I don’t feel nauseated anymore.”

“You’re going to the medcenter tomorrow morning,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin quipped. Together, they entered the Temple. As soon as they entered, Anakin saw Padmé. She was in the shadows, behind one of the wide pillars, so he doubted anyone else saw her. He was just thinking of a way to quickly talk with her when Obi-Wan was called over by a few of the Jedi who were not part of the Order. He walked quickly over to the pillars. As soon as he reached his wife, he pulled her into a hug.

“Ani,” Padmé breathed, burying her face in his chest. She pulled back after a few moments then tugged at his robes, clearly intending to kiss him. He gave her a wry grin and shook his head.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do that right now,” he confessed.

“True, it is too risky.” She relented.

“No,” Anakin started, “Well yes, but I was going to say that you don’t want to do that because I’m pretty sure I’m sick.”

“Oh no, what’s wrong?” Her hand was at his forehead in a flash. “You’re a little warm, though I don’t think it’s a fever.”

“I spent a majority of the trip back here over the fresher.” He admitted.

“Oh, my poor Ani.”

“Yeah, I felt pretty awful.” He shrugged. “Anyway, I actually have a Council meeting to go to, so wish me luck.” He grinned crookedly at her. “But I probably shouldn’t come over, in case what I got is catching. I wouldn’t want you getting ill next.”

“Nonsense. Don’t worry about me.” Padmé frowned. “But you’re right. No, I’ll wait at your quarters.”

“What? No, that’s worse.” Anakin felt panic build in his chest. “It is far more conspicuous.”

“It’ll be fine, Anakin,” Padmé whispered. “Now go, Obi-Wan is headed this way.”

“He’ll probably ask if I was sick again.” Anakin murmured. Dropping a light kiss on her forehead, he turned and headed towards Obi-Wan.

“Were you just ill again?” His former master asked, and Anakin could see that his old master was worried.

“No, I just needed a moment to get my bearings,” Anakin assured.

“Well, the Council is waiting for us.” Together, they headed to the meeting.  
…

After Anakin finished explaining the conversation he and Obi-Wan had overheard, he sat down.

“Disturbing, this information is.” Yoda broke the prolonged silence.

“Are you sure Dooku was speaking to Sidious?” Mace Windu asked skeptically.

“Well not fully certain, but who else would it be?” Anakin pointed out.

“We ought to investigate this,” Master Unduli spoke up. “But how?”

Anakin bit back a grimace. The cramping returned with a vengeance. He awaited the end of the meeting, longing to leave and curl up into a self-pitying ball in the comfort of his bed. Eventually, it was decided that three different Jedi masters would engage Dooku and attempt to get information, or at least arrest him. In his eagerness to leave, Anakin rose too quickly. Black spots overwhelmed his vision and he felt incredibly dizzy and lightheaded. He stumbled, losing his footing and fell hard to the floor.

“Skywalker?!”

“Anakin!” Anakin felt himself being eased into a sitting position. He opened his eyes, blinking in an effort to see past the floaters.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, “I think I stood up too fast.”

“I’m taking you to the medcenter.” Obi-Wan said.

“Master please,” Anakin objected, “I’m just tired. I need to rest. I’ll go tomorrow morning if I don’t feel well.”

“Fine, But you better.”

“Yes, master.” Once the dizziness passed, Anakin got to his feet and left the room, leaving the remaining Jedi masters looking to Obi-Wan for an explanation. He headed towards his quarters, walking as quickly as he could, considering the painful cramping he felt in his belly. Once he entered his little apartment, he lumbered to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed with a groan. His stomach hurt. It had started to feel upset again too. Great.

“Oh Ani,” the gentle croon from his wife made Anakin yearn for more comfort. He felt her small hand rub his back. Another cramp clenched in his gut, causing it to rumble uncomfortably. He felt the bed dip as Padmé sat down next to him. He rolled over carefully so he was on his back. His stomach growled in protest. “Oh, that doesn’t sound good.” She murmured. “Do you want anything?”

“Stay,” he mumbled, grimacing in pain.

“Always, love,” she brushed Anakin’s curls out of his face. He winced again, feeling his stomach groan. Without thinking, he took her warm hand and pressed it firmly to his middle. The heat from her palm brought brief relief, and Anakin sighed. Then his mind caught up with him.

“Oh, Force. I— I wasn’t thinking.” He apologized. “Sorry—”

“No need to apologize, Ani,” Padmé assured. She started rubbing soothing circles over his rumbling stomach. “Oh, did you want to change?” Anakin sighed and nodded, getting up. The first to go was the belt. It felt tight around his middle, at least more than usual. “How was the meeting?”

Anakin sighed, rifling through the opened bureau drawer for comfortable sleeping clothes. “While on our mission, we heard Dooku talking to someone I suspected to be Sidious. It had obviously been a trap, but that’s not what was concerning.” He paused to tug a shirt over his head. “They were planning for Dooku to kill Obi-Wan and capture me to take to Sidious himself… unharmed.” Padmé frowned.

“Whatever Sidious has planned for you must be worse than death.”

“That’s what Obi-Wan said on the ship later.” Anakin smiled sheepishly. “Though I wasn’t really listening. I was too focused on not puking. I lost that battle.”

“How are you feeling now?” Padmé sounded concerned.

“I don’t feel queasy anymore.” He replied truthfully. “But Force, towards the end of the Council meeting, I wasn’t feeling well at all. And when the blasted thing finally ended, I stood up too fast, saw black, and fell to the floor super hard. In front of the entire Council. They didn’t know what to think.” Anakin laughed, replaying the whole thing in his head.

“Ani, you should have gone straight to the Medcenter.”

“I was just dizzy from a head rush. But Obi-Wan said the same thing. And I’ll tell you the same thing I said to him: if I don’t feel well tomorrow morning, I’ll go.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Padmé said sternly. Anakin nodded solemnly.

“Yes, mum.” Padmé swatted his shoulder lightly. He chuckled but broke off with a groan. A strong cramp seized his belly. “Ow, cramp.” He breathed, sensing her worry.

“What can I do?” She asked. Anakin took her hand, pressing it firmly against his lower abdomen. Understanding his silent request, she massaged the taut skin, kneading the area gently. Anakin allowed his eyes to close and within minutes, he was asleep. Padmé kissed his temple before curling up next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin awoke early, as he usually did. Sleeping late in the Temple was not something the Jedi did. He got up slowly, just in case he was still feeling off. He turned to see Padmé was up as well. “How are you feeling, love?” She asked.

“I’m actually feeling fine.” He said. It was true. He didn’t feel sick. His stomach did not hurt or ache in any way.

“That’s good.” She kissed him lightly. “Promise me though, if you start feeling sick, you’ll go to the medcenter.”

“I’m meeting Obi-Wan for breakfast, then we’re training. So I’m sure that if I do, he’ll drag me down there himself.” He grinned crookedly at her.

“Good.”

“Hey!” Anakin pouted. Padmé laughed and pecked him on the lips. He drew her in closer, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled back reluctantly.

“I better leave now if I don’t want to be discovered.” With that, she left his quarters, leaving Anakin to dress and freshen up.

Anakin headed towards the dining hall, keeping an eye out for Obi-Wan. He finally met up with his old master, and they sat opposite each other. “Good morning, Master.” He greeted.

“Good morning, Anakin.” Obi-Wan looked up at him, eyeing him carefully. Then a small, teasing smile crossed his face. “I suppose it really was a case of airsickness.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I suppose.” He didn't bother arguing. It didn't really matter. Besides, he could see that Obi-Wan was relieved that he was feeling better. They ate rather quickly. Anakin was eager to practice his form. He believed there was always room for improvement in his saber technique. The pair made their way towards the large practice room.

"You ready?"

“To win.” The two blue blades collided. Master and Knight were actually fairly evenly matched, though Anakin was more prone to stylistic defense. Their duels could go on forever. Obi-Wan was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was good to be able to practice like this. He didn’t have to focus so much on not hurting Anakin, since the young man could hold his own against almost anyone. There was a reason he was known across the galaxy as the Hero With No Fear, after all. Soon—though he was tiring—he was gaining the upper hand on Anakin. This wasn’t necessarily a concern, but as he watched his former padawan, he noticed that he looked a bit pale.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, though he knew Anakin’s answer before he posed the question.

“No, unless you want to?”

“Absolutely not.” They continued their practice for another ten minutes. At this point, Obi-Wan was going to stop, if only because Anakin looked about ready to pass out. His movements were slowing and he looked like he was in pain. Just as he was about to voice his concerns, Anakin stumbled backwards. Despite everything he witnessed the day before, what happened next was not something he had expected. The younger Jedi sheathed his lightsaber and let it fall to the floor before collapsing on his hands and knees, retching. All the other padawans, knights and masters stopped their own practice and turned to stare in shock. Obi-Wan moved to Anakin’s side immediately, putting a hand on his back. After a few seconds, Anakin jumped to his feet and bolted for the door, hand clamped over his mouth.

“Force, is Master Skywalker okay?” One of the padawans asked.

“He will be alright soon, I’d imagine,” Obi-Wan replied, though his concern was obvious to all ears. “Sorry about the mess.”

“I can clean it. Go check on him. Take him to the medcenter.” Ferus said.

“Thank you.” With that, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s lightsaber and hurried out the door towards the nearest fresher. Anakin was still heaving when Obi-Wan finally caught up with him. After a few minutes, he seemed finished...for the time being. “Anakin? I'm going to take you to the medcenter, alright?”

Obi-Wan's voice reached Anakin's ears, quiet and concerned. He nodded, allowing Obi-Wan to help him up. He didn't shrug off Obi-Wan's supportive hold on him either. He felt miserable. The walk to the medcenter was mercifully short. Once they reached the entrance, Obi-Wan paused. “I'll wait out here for you.”

“Thank you,” Anakin mumbled. He headed inside and took a seat at one of the unoccupied beds and awaited a Jedi Healer. He did not have to wait long.

“Skywalker?” Anakin looked up to see Healer Bant. “What are you doing here?” She looked him over carefully. “Not another mission injury, I hope.”

“No, I,” Anakin swallowed, “I think I’m sick.” Bant looked surprised.

“What are your symptoms?”

“Well, mostly nausea. It started right as we left our mission yesterday. I thought it might be airsickness, but I don’t get airsick. Also, I had stomach cramps last night. I was fine when I woke up today, but I got really nauseated while practicing, and vomited. Obi-Wan brought me here after that. I was ill yesterday after the mission too.”

“That sounds like a virus,” Bant replied, adding notes to the datapad.

“It does, except I don’t have a fever.” Bant stopped typing.

“What about a type of food poisoning?”

“If it was that, wouldn’t my symptoms be continuous instead of feeling ill, then fine, then ill again?”

“Yes. Hmmm,” she took his vitals and logged them into the datapad. “I would like to do a blood test.”

“Okay.” Bant left briefly to get a medical droid to draw the blood and complete the testing. After the medical droid left with the blood sample, Anakin waited. He stared off into space, deep in thought. He was a little concerned. He initially wasn’t worried, but after getting ill again today, he thought it might be worth getting a medical opinion. Well that, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t allow him to just not go. Not to mention Padmé might actually kill him if he didn’t get checked over.

The medical droid returned twenty minutes later and took Anakin to another room to conduct a full-body scan, then returned him to where he had been waiting and left to retrieve results. About a half-hour later, Bant returned with the test results. She had a confused look on her face.

“Skywalker, would you like to follow me?” Even more worried, Anakin slid carefully off the bed and followed Bant to a private room. Looking around briefly, he saw that there were no security cameras. There were not many security cameras in the Jedi Temple, but there were a few scattered about. One just happened to be in the medcenter. Whatever Bant had to talk with him about, she clearly didn’t want the camera to pick it up. This just made him afraid. Fear curled in his stomach.

“Am I dying?”

“What?” Bant looked surprised that he had come to this conclusion. “No. Sit down.” He did so, taking a seat on the examination table, while Bant took a seat on a chair.

“The results point to something that shouldn’t be possible, for a number of reasons.” She admitted. “I just need to ask you some clarifying questions and I need you to answer them honestly.”

“Okay,” Anakin cleared his throat.

“Are there any other symptoms, or anything you think might be important to tell me about how you have been feeling lately?”

“No?” Anakin paused. “I have been more tired lately, but I have been going on mission after mission, it seems.”

“Increase or decrease of appetite?”

“No, I mean unless you count yesterday.”

“Any pelvic pain?” This threw Anakin.

“What?”

“Like a dull throbbing or sharp pain like a cramp?” Bant clarified.

“No?” Anakin paused. “Well, the cramping I felt last night was lower than I thought it should be. So maybe?”

“Have you ever been sexually active?” Anakin felt his face heat up, giving him away.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Don’t worry, you are not the first, and you won’t be the last,” Bant muttered. “You are the first who has had this result though. Even, surprisingly, among female Jedi.”

“What?” Anakin panicked. “Do I have some sort of infection?”

“No.”

What is wrong?”

“Well,” Bant paused, seeming to look for the right words. “Alright, first I need you to know that I brought you to this room because there are no security cameras. This conversation will not be recorded in any way. And because I am a Healer, anything you say to me, I cannot report to the Council without your consent. Also, any medical ailment or condition you have, I cannot disclose to anyone unless it is life-threatening, in which case, I would have to report it to the Council.”

“Oh Force, it’s bad.” Anakin moaned.

“Well, not necessarily. It depends on how you take it.” Bant looked at him closely. “If I may ask, are you in a relationship?”

“Attachments are forbidden,” Anakin said immediately.

“That’s not what I asked.” Bant sighed. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t find myself in agreement with that particular ideal.”

“I—” Anakin swallowed. “Yes,” he whispered. Bant nodded slowly, then looked down at the result again. After a moment, she looked back up at him.

“I am going to tell you what the test shows and what that indicates.”

“Okay.”

“The test shows a surge in your midichlorian levels.”

“To how much?”

“You had 20,000. This blood test shows you have 40,000.”

“Wow, um…” Anakin cleared his throat, “what does that mean?”

“Well, the full-body scan gave a reason behind the dramatic rise in your midichlorian levels.” She set the datapad in front of Anakin and pointed at the outline of a body. His own body, he realized. “So this is a scan of all the midichlorian blood cells in your body. About half of them seem pretty evenly distributed throughout your body. The other half is all concentrated here,” she pointed at the middle of the body, indicating the abdomen.

“A clot?”

“No.” Bant shook her head. “If a clot was a fraction of the size, you would be dead. Not to mention, that doesn’t account for the increase of midichlorians.”

“What does it mean, then?”

“Well, I have a theory.”

“Which is?” Anakin was nervous. The way Bant was looking at him suggested that this was extremely serious. Possibly even dangerous.

“Well, as you know, midichlorians are present in all living things. The Force is present in every living thing, and the level of midichlorians determines whether a being is Force-sensitive.”

“Yes, Master Qui-Gon explained all of that to me when I was nine.” To Anakin’s surprise, Bant laughed.

“I know,” she replied, “but this ties into what I am going to explain.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Anyway, the fact that your midichlorian levels are doubled concerned me, which was why I got the body scan. The fact that the additional 20,000 are all in your abdomen suggests, well, if you had the ability, I would say that you were pregnant.” Anakin stared.

“That’s impossible.” He said immediately. “I—” he cleared his throat, “I don’t have the ability to even conceive in that way.”

“I know.” Bant frowned. “That’s why I brought you here. Well, one of the reasons I brought you here.” She handed him a stick.

“This is a standard pregnancy test. It's pretty common on many systems in the galaxy, and it is a fairly accurate way to test my theory.” Anakin took the little stick and stared at it. “Through that door, there is a small fresher unit. Go ahead and take that with you.” Numbly, he stood and followed her directions. Once he finished the task, he washed his hands and exited the fresher unit, bringing the little test stick with him.

“We have to wait five minutes.”

“I don’t know why we’re even entertaining the idea. It’s impossible.” Anakin said, though his voice shook with uncertainty. Bant didn’t speak for a while. Once the five minutes were up, Anakin grabbed the stick and looked at the tiny window. The word _pregnant_ shone unapologetically. Bant looked at the test too. After allowing a few moments for Anakin to grasp the gravity of the situation, she spoke.

“Is anything really impossible with the Force?”  
…

Anakin exited the medcenter in a daze. He almost ran into Obi-Wan, forgetting that the man had been waiting for his return. He suddenly had a strong desire to be alone. He needed to meditate. He needed to find out if what Bant said could really be true.

“What did they say?” Obi-Wan asked, looking relieved to see him, yet concerned. Force. What was Anakin supposed to say? _Well, Master, it would seem that by some impossibility, there is a tiny human inside me. Possibly. I have to meditate on this if you would excuse me._ Yeah, right. He had the strong feeling that he shouldn’t outright lie to Obi-Wan either.

“It’s nothing life-threatening.” He finally replied.

“What is it?”

“I—” Anakin paused, trying to decide what to say. He decided to be completely honest without disclosing what Bant had told him. “I want to talk to you about this, but I need to meditate on it. I am kind of in shock, honestly.”

“Is it bad?” Obi-Wan looked horrified.

“No, no, it’s just um, unexpected.” Impossible. Grounds for expulsion from the Jedi Order. _Force, I could be expelled for this._ “Look, I promise I will tell you more about this soon. I need… I need time. Time to… absorb this.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan looked unconvinced.

“Could, could you walk with me to my quarters?”

“Of course.”

“Look Master, I trust you. I really do.” Anakin found this truth rather surprising, though he wasn't sure why.

“Thank you, Anakin.”

“I just need to figure out what I am going to do about this, and I need to meditate on this. See if I can find some guidance on who to talk to and how to go about it.” Anakin looked over at his former master, feeling a tad vulnerable. Obi-Wan’s expression softened and he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I will be here if and when you need someone to talk to.”

“Thank you.”

The pair reached Anakin’s living quarters and bid each other good day. Anakin entered his flat and immediately sat down on the soft carpeting in the sitting room. He started to meditate, working on getting to the point where he could enter a trance. The first thing he decided to do was enter himself. He searched inside his body for the force presence he both hoped and dreaded to find. After a few minutes of centering himself within, he sensed them. Two bright force-sensitive beings. In his shock, he lost his focus in the trance.

“There’s _two_?!” He exclaimed. He was completely floored. He had just come around to the possibility that there was a tiny human residing within him, and now he had to come to terms that there was not just one, but two? Unconsciously, he pressed his palm against his abdomen. “What have I gotten myself into?” He re-entered his trance again, only this time he reached out into the Force, trying to find answers. After a while, he found himself in the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Was the Force sending him a vision? Anakin looked around. He saw Senator Organa and himself walking, and a ways ahead of him, Master Windu was speaking with the Chancellor. He saw himself say something to the senator and head towards the pillars. Anakin followed. He watched as Padmé embraced him. He could just hear their conversation.

_“There were whispers that you had been killed…”_

_“You’re trembling.”_

_“Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I’m pregnant.”_ Anakin didn’t know why this revelation in the vision shocked him. After all, in reality, he would have to break the news. Padmé has said something else, but Anakin has missed it. He only heard himself respond.

_“We’re not going to worry about that right now. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life.”_

The scene changed and now Anakin was in Padmé’s quarters. He watched himself jerk awake, clearly from a nightmare. He followed himself out of the room. Then Padmé was there, asking him what was wrong.

_“It’s nothing, just a bad dream.”_

_“I thought we promised we would start being honest with each other.”_

_“I had a dream like the ones I used to have about my mother. Only this one was about you.”_

_“What happens?”_

_“You die in childbirth.”_ Anakin’s blood ran cold. Padmé would die?

_“And the baby?”_

_“I don’t know.”_ Anakin thought that if this new development in his life was the Will of the Force, he found the reason.

The scene changed again. He was with the Chancellor. This time, he couldn’t hear the conversation. He only heard bits and pieces but not enough to make any sense.

_“Plagueis the Wise… create life…”_

_“...learn of this…”_

_“Not from a Jedi.”_

The next scene was horrific. Anakin saw himself kneeling at the foot of a Sith Lord. _"Henceforth, you will be known as Darth… Vader." A hoarse voice said. "Rise, my apprentice."_ Anakin stumbled back in horror at the scene. It seemed that the robed figure before the kneeling version of himself, was Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord who the Jedi have been searching for. Suddenly, a memory entered his mind. _Obi-Wan's voice was grave. "I don’t want you running off by yourself to try and uncover their plot. I have a feeling that if Sidious wants you delivered to him unharmed, he has worse plans for you than death.”_ This was worse than death. Sidius wanted to turn him to the Dark Side. But how does he manage to do it?

Anakin broke out of the trance, got clumsily to his feet, and made a dash to the fresher unit. This time, he knew the overwhelming nausea was a reaction to what he had seen rather than… morning sickness? After what seemed like a long time, he had nothing left to expel. He left the unit and headed back to the living room and sank back into a sitting position. He was about to try meditating again when he saw Qui-Gon Jinn sitting on the floor on his left.

"Oh! Force!" He exclaimed, jumping in surprise.

"Hello Anakin," Qui-Gon greeted.

“Wha—what are you doing here?” Anakin stuttered. “How did you—how are you here?”

“It is good to see you too.”

“Master Qui-Gon,” Anakin greeted, though his eyes were huge.

“You just had a vision of a possible future,” Qui-Gon said, a matter of factly. He eyed Anakin warily. “Please don’t get ill again.” Anakin breathed in deeply through his nose and pressed his palm to his stomach, willing it to settle.

“That still doesn’t explain what you are doing here,” he pointed out.

“Well, it would be pretty traumatizing to see what you just saw and not have anyone to talk to about it.”

“How do you know what I saw?”

“I was shown a more complete version of your vision.”

“Who is Sidious?”

“That is your most pressing question?”

“He is supposedly a big part in my possible Fall to the Dark Side. I need to know who to have arrested by the Jedi Council.”

“That will become apparent in time.”

“But not soon enough!”

“Trust me, Anakin.” Qui-Gon’s voice was soothing, just as Anakin remembered. “I am here to make sure you choose a better path. But the Force has already made adjustments to alter your path from the one you were heading down.”

“That alternate timeline, the one where I become, um, Darth Vader, it’s because I would start having nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth.”

“That is no longer a possibility.”

“When we engaged Dooku in a duel, we heard him talking to Darth Sidious. Sidious wanted Dooku to take me—unharmed—to his ship. Obi-Wan said that if Sidious wanted me, his plans for me were worse than death.” Anakin shuddered. “He wants to turn me to the Dark Side. And in that alternate timeline, he succeeded.”

“Sidious had a weapon to use against you that he no longer has,” Qui-Gon said.

“What weapon?”

“Your fear of Padmé dying in childbirth.” Anakin thought about this for a few moments. That was true; Padmé was out of harm’s way. But who would have possibly known that fear? He would have to come back to that question. Right now, he needed guidance on another piece of this whole puzzle.

“I’m pregnant.” He said. Saying the words out loud was surreal. It was unbelievable, and yet he had felt the evidence in the twin Force-sensitive beings.

“Rather surreal, isn’t it?” Qui-Gon said, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a small smile.

“How is that even possible?”

“Anything is possible through the Force, Ani.”

“That’s what Bant said.”

“She knows?” Qui-Gon sounded a little worried.

“How do you think I found this out?” Anakin asked. “I was sick and Obi-Wan dragged me to the medcenter. She did all these tests and came to this conclusion. She said she never held the Code’s idea of no attachments.”

“So she came to the conclusion that you are in a committed relationship.”

“Yes. She said that due to healer-patient confidentiality, she cannot tell the Council about this.” Anakin sighed. “Which is all well and good until it becomes obvious. I won't be able to hide this.”

“Hiding this was a factor that led you down the Dark Side in the alternate timeline.” Qui-Gon mused.

“And I told Obi-Wan I wanted to tell him but I needed to meditate on the matter.” Anakin buried his head in his hands. “How am I supposed to tell Obi-Wan? Oh, he’ll be so disappointed in me.”

“The Force will guide you on who to tell and when to tell them,” Qui-Gon said. “I believe you are supposed to have this conversation with your wife first.” He sounded amused.

“Padmé! Oh, how am I supposed to tell her?” Anakin fretted. “‘Oh hello love. Guess what?’ Yeah, right.” He snorted. “What will she say?”

“Oh, I think she might surprise you, Ani,” Qui-Gon said with a slight knowing smile. At that moment, Anakin heard footsteps approaching the front door. “I’ll take my leave now. But I will be back when you need me.” Qui-Gon faded away as the door opened.

“Ani?” Padmé called. Anakin got to his feet and headed towards the doorway. She turned when she heard his footsteps. “Oh, there you are. I had a feeling that you might start feeling unwell, and I thought I’d come by to check.” She closed the distance between them and brought her hand to his forehead. “Looks like I was right. You’re pale, love.”

“I’m alright,” he murmured. “I—I need to talk to you.” Padmé frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. What was he talking about? There was so much wrong. With a start, he realized that his quick jump to defense was for the tiny beings residing within him. He wanted to snort. Sure, nothing wrong with this picture. But there wasn’t. He inhaled sharply at the realization that he was already feeling protective. That was fast.

“Ani, are you in pain?” Padmé had heard his sharp intake of breath.

“I’m alright Padmé,” he said in a calm voice. “I’m not in pain. Let’s sit down. This is rather difficult to explain, and it sounds impossible.” Padmé sat down and Anakin followed suit, taking a seat next to her.

“What is going on?” She looked scared.

“Well while I was practicing dueling with Obi-Wan, I started feeling sick again. He noticed when I…well when I threw up all over the floor.”

“Oh, Ani,”

“Anyway, he took me to the medcenter, and actually waited for me. I mean, he said he would, but… anyway, it was nice of him to wait for me.”

“That was kind.”

“So I waited for a Healer, then Bant showed up. I explained what I had been feeling yesterday and last night. And I explained the incident that brought me there. She took my blood. Then she sent a droid to get a scan of my entire body. Anyway, to make a long story short, she noticed a surge in my midichlorian levels. I mean, they’re double what they were, and they were incredibly high to begin with. She said the body scan showed that half of my full count is all centered here,” he pressed his hand to his stomach.

“What does that mean?”

“She said that it indicates a strong life-Force presence. I asked what that implied, and she said that if it were possible, she’d say I was—er, that I—um…” Anakin took a deep breath. He had to say it. What was so hard about getting a two-syllable word out? “She’d say I was pregnant.” This was clearly not what Padmé had been expecting. She blinked once. Twice. Three times.

“What is it really though? Because that is not possible.”

“Um, so I said the same thing. But she remained convinced. She said some other things to try to convince me, and even had me take one of those tests, you know?” Padmé nodded, clearly unable to speak. “And that came out positive and she said, well, she said that anything is possible with the Force. Then Obi-Wan walked me back here, and I started meditating.”

“What were you looking for?”

“I was looking for proof, then I looked for answers.”

“Did you find any? Proof, I mean?” Anakin nodded slowly.

“I felt their presence. They are strong with the Force.” Anakin smiled and felt his cheeks heat up. He looked down. Then he looked back up. “There is one thing I don’t understand about all this.” He admitted. “Well, there’s a lot I don’t understand. But I am physically incapable of conceiving in a way that would allow this.”

“Maybe you didn’t,” Padmé said quietly. She seemed to steel herself. “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Anakin asked worriedly.

“Remember when you came back from your mission with the Gungans?” Anakin nodded mutely. “Well, I suspected that I was pregnant. I hadn’t confirmed it or anything, but I thought I could be. Then I had a miscarriage.”

“Oh Padmé,” Anakin didn’t know what to say to that. He felt her pain. He felt the muted echo of extreme anguish that she must have felt at the time. And he hadn’t known. He wasn’t there to support her. “I am so sorry I wasn’t there, I—”

“Thank you, Anakin, but please let me finish. I thought it was really odd for a miscarriage. I thought there should be more blood, more...something.” She shook her head. “But I had no experience with anything like that before so I figured that was that.” She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly pleading. “I decided not to tell you.” She admitted. “You and Obi-Wan were called on a new mission and I didn’t want you to hurt the way I was. I didn’t see the need to worry you.”

“Padmé—”

“Please, Ani.”

“But—”

“Don’t you see?” Her voice was suddenly filled with awe. Her gaze dropped from his face to his abdomen. She reached forward and lightly pressed her hand to his stomach through his robe. “You said so yourself; you, as a human male, are unable to conceive a child this way. Not to mention, we haven’t had much time to ourselves since the night this child was most-likely conceived. And the timing matches up.” Anakin’s hand covered hers, keeping it against his middle.

“You think so?” His voice shook.

“Yes,” Padmé whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

A new hope filled Anakin, stronger than he had ever felt before. “I’m going to be a father,” he murmured, a large smile spreading across his face.

“We’re going to be parents,” Padmé whispered.

“I’m so happy.” He said solemnly.

“Ani, what are we going to do? You would get expelled from the Order if anyone found out.” Anakin let his forehead rest against hers. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“We’re not going to worry about that right now,” he replied softly. “This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game! Can you tell which parts of this chapter I wrote on my phone?


	3. Chapter 3

During the next Council meeting, Anakin begged off missions for the next couple weeks, claiming to be fighting a virus. The Council was reluctant to grant his request at first. Later in the meeting, however, he was forced to excuse himself, and it was rather obvious that he was about to be sick.

“Has this been happening a lot?” Mace Windu asked, looking to Obi-Wan.

“Over the last week, I’d say. It started on the trip back from our last mission.”

“Explain, it does, Skywalker collapsing at our last meeting I would say, hmm?” Yoda said.

“Maybe we should grant his request,” Obi-Wan said.

“It is safest to do so,” Mace agreed.

“Put him in charge of the library, we will,” Yoda said. “For a few months.” At that moment, Anakin returned. Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to go to him. He looked dreadful: pale and shaky. He sank into his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

“We have decided to grant your request, Skywalker.” Mace Windu said after a moment. Anakin looked up and was surprised to see that he looked concerned. “Frankly, we don’t think you are in any condition to be out on the front lines. This may be stress related, so we have decided to have you continue serving here in the Temple.”

“To the library, you will go,” Yoda said. Anakin realized that this was a great opportunity to do some research on instances of extraordinary happenings with the Force that might explain how the little beings inside him had been transferred from Padmé’s body to his.

"Yes Master," Anakin lowered his head in a little bow.

"We thought you might benefit from some time away from the front lines. We will check back in with you in," Master Windu turned to look at Yoda.

"Five months' time." Yoda decided. "Discuss this again at that time, we will."

Five months. He’d have to find a solution to his ordeal before then. Not only because of the requirement of him rejoining the ongoing war but because there was no way he’d be able to conceal the existence of 2 growing babies, both of whom were strong with the Force, from the Jedi. Anakin nodded respectfully, and the Council meeting ended. As he headed out, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Obi-Wan. “Master,” he greeted.

“Anakin, may I have a word with you?” Obi-Wan looked worried, and Anakin felt a knot of fear tighten in the pit of his stomach.

“Of course.”

Obi-Wan frowned as Anakin turned away, leading them towards his flat. He had sensed the cold fear that spiked in his former padawan when he had asked for a word. He had the urge to examine that, but he didn’t want to go searching for the source. He had a strong feeling it surrounded exactly what he wished to talk with Anakin about. The last thing he wanted to do was to discover what the younger Jedi was hiding and lose Anakin’s trust. He had to have faith that Anakin would tell him when he was ready. The pair entered Anakin’s quarters.

“Would you like something to drink?” Anakin asked, moving towards the kitchen, “I’m going to make tea.”

“That would be perfect.” Obi-Wan took a seat at the bar and quietly observed his friend. He had the distinct feeling that there was something that he wasn’t seeing. The kettle began to whistle and Anakin poured the tea into two mugs. He passed the first one to Obi-Wan and took the second.

“We can talk in here,” he murmured, leading Obi-Wan into the small sitting room. He sank down onto the sofa opposite the entrance, while Obi-Wan sat down at the sofa nearest to the door. Obi-Wan noticed then how tired Anakin was.

“You’re still not feeling well,” he said, “this can wait.”

“I’m alright Master,” Anakin said quietly. “I’m just tired. What was it you wished to talk to me about?”

“You know,” Obi-Wan said, his voice non-accusatory. “It’s why you led me here. You told the Council that you were fighting a virus, and I could tell you were lying. This is something else.”

“Master I promise, I will tell you about this—”

“When?” Obi-Wan pressed. “Anakin, all I want is to help you. I care about you.” He sighed and looked away for a moment. Then he turned back to face him again. “Seeing you like this, it hurts. I just want to help.”

“Master I—”

“I want you to know that whatever is going on, whatever is causing you pain, you can tell me. I will help you.” Anakin was startled. What did Obi-Wan think was going on?

“Master it’s not like that.”

“Well what is it?”

“I’m more interested in hearing what  _ you _ think is going on.” Obi-Wan huffed in frustration.

“I don’t know what to think. All I know is whatever it is is serious. You’re ill, and Bant told you something that you feel you can’t tell anyone. Anakin, you’re not dying, are you?” Anakin saw the raw fear in Obi-Wan’s eyes. It was then he realized that Obi-Wan was actually afraid for his life. That was why he was pressing to know what was going on. He thought Anakin was dying. Anakin set his mug on the table and walked over to his former master. He sat next to the red-headed man and looked into his face, holding eye-contact.

“Obi-Wan, I am not dying. This—what is going on with me is not life-threatening.” He put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I want to tell you. Believe me, I want to. I—” he paused, trying to decide what was okay to tell Obi-Wan at this point  _ Force, help me. _ Suddenly Qui-Gon’s voice sounded in his ear

_ Tell him anything you want, except for the pregnancy and your marriage to Padmé _ .

“I have been talking to Master Qui-Gon.” Anakin wanted to whack his forehead against the wall. Why had he said that?

“You  _ what _ ?!”

“I mean, it’s through meditation, and I don’t even know how it’s happening except that he said the Force is behind it.”

“What does he talk to you about?” Anakin saw the sorrow and longing in Obi-Wan’s eyes, and he realized that Obi-Wan never got over Qui-Gon’s death.

“After you walked me back from medcenter last week, that was when he first appeared. He usually only appears when I am meditating.” Anakin paused. “Well, he first appeared after I saw a really horrifying vision. It was a vision of what could have been my future. Well, he makes it sound like it won’t happen now, but there is always the possibility until the timeframe passes, and we’re in the midst of it right now.”

“What vision? Anakin, you’re pale.”

“I’ll spare you the dreadful details, but it was a vision of me falling to the Dark Side.”

“What?” Obi-Wan looked stricken.

“I—I’m not—”

“No, I know.” Obi-Wan struggled to compose himself at the revelation. “How?”

“I—I can’t tell you.” Anakin sighed.

“Why not?”

“It—well, I can’t tell you right now. The Force will show me in time when I can tell you. Please trust me.” Anakin implored. “What I can tell you is that at the end of the vision, I saw myself kneeling before Sidious. I don’t know how, but somehow, he managed to trick me. I will meet him at some point in the near future, I think. I can also say that Qui-Gon is helping me avoid that future at all costs.”

“How?”

“He is guiding me with who to tell about these things, when to tell them, and how much to tell them at a time.” Anakin sighed. “My main worry has been… has been you. I didn’t know what to tell you, if anything, and I want so badly to trust you. But there’s so much you don’t know. I need time. Please, just give me time.”

There was silence while Obi-Wan thought of what Anakin said. He had had a feeling that Anakin was hiding a part of himself, but he wasn’t sure if this new development—whatever it was—was connected to that part of him, or if it was something else entirely. Then there was the vision to think about. Was this new development a will of the Force to stop Anakin from falling?

“Whatever this is—the thing you are not telling me—”

“Master—”

“Is it the will of the Force?”

“That I should wait to tell you? I think so.”

“No, is the thing you’re not telling me about—is that occurrence the will of the Force?”

“Both Bant and—” Anakin cut himself off just in time. He had been about to say  _ Padmé _ , and that would have not been good. “—Qui-Gon have said it is.” That wasn’t technically a lie. If Obi-Wan noticed his pause, he didn’t say anything.

“Then it must be a good thing.” Obi-Wan mused. To his surprise, Anakin blushed. This threw him. Anakin was nodding too, and it seemed like an automatic response.  _ But why was he blushing _ ? “I am going to meditate on this.” He stood, then realized he hadn’t drunk any of the tea. He brought the mug to his lips and tilted his head back, effectively downing the drink in one go.

“Wow,” Anakin snickered. He was standing too.

“I’ll leave you to, um, whatever it is you do in here,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin laughed.

“Alright. See you around, Master.”

…

The archives were quiet, which Anakin expected. Jocasta Nu was currently giving him a tour, and he listened intently. He wanted to serve her well. He respected her, after all. Besides, he needed to know the layout of the archives if he was ever going to find information about the possibilities behind his current condition.

“Let me know if there is anything I can help you with. Also, if there is any suspicious behavior.”

“Of course, Master.” Anakin replied, offering a bow. Jocasta Nu left to go about her duties and Anakin walked the length of the library, observing his surroundings. He wanted to scope the area before doing some studying of his own. As soon as he had completed a perimeter, he wandered back over to the section which contained datapads on rare uses of the Force. He figured that would be a good place to start. In order to provide optimal protection, he decided to plant himself in the front corner of the library. This way, he could see everyone who entered, as well as what was going on around the library. Tapping the datapad to activate it, he settled into a chair and began to read.

_ There are many instances of Rare Force Use. The most sought-after use is saving lives. This can be done by one Jedi transferring a part of their own life Force into another being. This is done most commonly by Battle Healers… _ This was certainly interesting, but it was not quite what Anakin was looking for. He thought to himself that maybe if he had known this in that alternate timeline, he wouldn’t have fallen to the Dark Side. He decided to revisit this information at another time. He continued scrolling through the different sections.  _ Another rare, but important Force Use is that of communication with those who have already passed on into the Force. As of today, very few Jedi know how to communicate Beyond. And fewer Jedi in Beyond have learned to reach out towards the Mortals. One may attempt to call to the Beyond through meditation… _ Well that was rather interesting… he might want to return to this section as well, though he needed to continue his search.

…

"The Council has asked me to go on a mission to the Outer Rim." Obi-Wan said suddenly. Anakin, who had been battling nausea all day and was now picking at his meal rather than eating it, looked up.

"They did? Where are you going? Who are they sending with you?"

"I am quite capable of going on a mission myself, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, amused. "I'm heading to Jakku. The main goal is to gather information about any useful resources."

"Um, the Council _ is _ aware that Jakku is a desert planet, right?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What has Jakku got that we need? Sand?" He snickered. Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's merely a scope of the resources. If we don't find anything, then we'll move on to other systems."

"Okay but I'm just saying, as a native to Tattoine, it's gonna be a waste of time. When do you leave?" Anakin figured he could talk to Obi-Wan about Padmé and the babies before he left. He had to mentally prepare himself for that task, as well as the very real possibility that Obi-Wan would report him to the Order.

"This afternoon." Anakim dropped the grape he had been messing with.

"What?!"

"What? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan frowned. "I just found this out last night. That is why I didn't tell you sooner."

"Oh, no. Sorry Master," Anakin replied quickly, "I just, I just was going to ask if you had a chance for me to talk with you about something. But it's fine. Really. It can wait until you get back."

"Oh," Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Had Anakin planned to tell him about what was going on with him? By the look on the younger man's face, he assumed right.

"Don't worry. I can talk to you about it when you return." Anakin replied easily.

"Alright." He replied. "Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Take care, alright?"

"Of course, Master. You too. How soon do you leave today?"

"I actually need to head out." Obi-Wan stood and grabbed a pack that Anakin hadn’t noticed sitting at his feet. Anakin stood too.

"I'll walk you out." The pair headed towards the prepped ship. Once they got there, Anakin hesitated before stepping forward to hug Obi-Wan. He wasn't sure what made him do that. Obi-Wan stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed and hugged him back.

Anakin berated himself for letting his emotions get the best of him, but he'd be lying if he said the hug wasn't exactly what he needed. He really did care for Obi-Wan. Though he had originally not wanted to be taken on by him and had preferred Qui Gon, he had to admit that after years of being trained by and working beside Obi-Wan, he had a deep bond with him that could not be broken. Which was why he felt it was so vital to tell the man about his marriage to Padmé and the pregnancy. The ship took off, and Anakin knew he wouldn’t see Obi-Wan for a while. Scoping missions tended to take at least a week and at most two months, though that was rare. The average time spent was a little over a month. As he headed back to the library to finish his shift, he pondered. He hadn’t felt an overwhelming urgency to tell everything to Obi-Wan before he left. This led him to believe that he was not actually meant to tell him today. He would have to meditate on this later.

After leaving the library, Anakin headed to Padmé’s apartment. He hadn’t been there in a little while, and he missed it. It seemed more like home to him now than his quarters in the Jedi Temple. He let himself in through the window, hoping Padmé wouldn’t be home to see him do that. She would give him a lecture on safety. Though if he was being honest with himself, he really did need to find a better way to sneak into her apartment, especially for the next seven months. Swinging around buildings and using grappling hooks while pregnant was definitely not safe. He fixed himself some tea from the canister on the counter and went into the small sitting room. He just sat down and was sipping the hot, soothing drink when a voice made him jump and spill tea on himself.

“Hello Anakin,” Qui-Gon said.

“Son of a Bantha!” Anakin cursed, calling a rag to his hand to dab his robes and wipe the mug. Qui-Gon chuckled. “Hello Master. Was that really necessary?”

“Obi-Wan left on a mission to Jakku today.”

“Yes, how did you—?”

“The Force, Ani.”

“Oh right.”

“You were going to tell him today?”

“I thought that was what the Force was nudging me to do, but upon further examination it seems that I am supposed to tell him when he returns.”

“Yes.”

“So there will be evidence.” Anakin blinked. What had made him say that? What evidence? Then he realized; the only evidence of the twins was their force signature. While both signatures were strong, one was considerably stronger than the other. Anakin also realized that the reason he hadn’t been called out by a member of the Council was because the twins’ force signatures were so intertwined with his at this point that it was hard to see a difference unless you knew what to look for. It was only logical: the evidence would have to be physical. He would most likely be showing by the time Obi-Wan returned. That left him with an entirely new issue. How would he hide this from the rest of the Jedi?

“You are assuming you have to hide this from the Jedi.” Qui-Gon said, interrupting Anakin’s thoughts.

“I’ll be expelled from the Order if they find out. Jedi aren’t supposed to form attachments. This is breaking the Code on two counts. I have a wife, and will soon have two children." The truth was that Anakin really hoped that wouldn't happen. He wanted to continue serving as a Jedi. On the same token, he knew that if he was forced to choose, he would choose Padmé and their children in an instant.

"I think you would be surprised to know that many Jedi have broken the Code." Qui-Gon said.

"That's what Bant said. But you were worried when I first told you that Bant found out."

"If you're smart about who you tell and how you tell them, you might not have to choose."

Qui-Gon disappeared, leaving Anakin to ponder that. He knew Obi-Wan should be the first person he told about everything. Maybe he should drop hints to Yoda.  _ Wait. Where had that come from? _ Anakin shook his head.  _ Why would I tell Yoda? _ He remembered that Yoda was the one to tell Anakin that they would give him time away from the front lines. He also had a strange feeling that Yoda had been the one to suggest five months. Why would he suggest that unless he had a suspicion? He wondered what Yoda would say to this.

"Ani?" He realized that someone was calling his name. "You were off in your own world, huh?"

"Hello Padmé," he murmured.

"Do I want to know how you got in here?" Padmé arched an eyebrow.

"Definitely not."

"You can't do that stuff anymore, Anakin." And Anakin knew by the way she used his full name that she was serious.

"I know love, I just haven't found another way that wouldn't raise suspicion."

"Yes, because swinging around on grappling hooks isn't suspicious." Anakin laughed. Padmé relented. It had been a while since she had heard him laugh like that. She missed it. “Just be safe, alright?”

“Of course,” Anakin drew her close to him and kissed her hair. She wrapped her arms around his middle and they stayed like that for a few moments, simply enjoying the closeness. “After all, I am now in charge of multiple lives.”

“This child will be so lucky to have you as their father, Ani.” Padmé pressed her palm against his stomach. Anakin felt his cheeks warm and he smiled.

“I think they will be far luckier to have you as their mother.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We hope you are willing to step back into the war against the Separatists, Skywalker.” Mace Windu said.

“Er, what is going on? What can I do to help?” Anakin knew that replying negatively to the offer would be suspicious, but he also knew that he needed to know as much information as possible.

“A second attempt to steal a holocron is being made by the Separatists.”

“Who is it this time?”

“Someone working for Sidious.”

“So do I continue my assignment with more caution, or…?”

“Giving access to the holocrons to you, we are.” Yoda said. “Until, uncover the plot and stop them, you do.”

As far as missions went, this one was far less dangerous than the ones he usually took. But he knew he still had to be on high alert. One misstep could put the lives of his children at risk. “I will discover who is behind this.” He assured the Council. Yoda handed him a temporary code for the Jedi Archives, and he was excused. He left to start his mission. With access to the holocrons, he could look for more answers. He briefly wondered if that would be misusing his temporary privilege, but he decided that if the council hadn't wanted him to access the actual holocrons, they would have said something.

After doing a complete sweep of the library, he informed Jocasta Nu of the new development. He headed over to the entrance of the Jedi Archives. Carefully, he entered the code and the door slid open. The room looked a lot like what he expected. The holocrons were stacked like the data pads in the main library. They were shelved. Around the outside, there were people studying holocrons.

Anakin headed towards the section on Life Force, which he thought might just help him. Most of the holocrons didn't seem to have anything that he was searching for. He was about to give up when he saw a darker holocron. He pressed his palm to the cube and reached out to the Force. It was indeed dark. He almost recoiled from it. Instead, he pulled his palm back and picked up the holocron from the shelf. He made his way to one of the corners of the room, putting himself in a perfect position to see the entirety of the room. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate.

…

“Master Qui-Gon, who is Darth Plagueis?” Anakin had scanned the holocron, but it was incredibly dark. He didn’t want to risk too much exposure to the Dark Side for many reasons. One being that he knew that the future he had seen wasn’t guaranteed to not become reality, and he didn’t want his children exposed to it.

“Where did you hear that name?”

“In the vision you showed me.”

“And you’re just now asking me?” Qui-Gon shook his head. “It came up again somewhere. Did Sidious talk to you about him yet?”

“Master, I don’t know who Sidious is. I haven’t met him.” Qui-Gon looked unconvinced.

“I don’t know if I should be saying this, but just because you don’t know who Sidious is does not mean you have not met him.”

“So Sidious is someone we know.”

“Well, haven’t the Jedi Council said they were worried that the Senate was under control of a Sith Lord?” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “Count Dooku said that, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did.” Anakin frowned. “So we have to look within. I don’t like that.”

“Darth Plagueis was said to have the ability to influence the midichlorians to create life.” Qui-Gon explained, though he looked as though he did not believe the tale.

“You don’t think that’s true.”

“Well, even if it was, he was still supposedly bested by his apprentice. He taught the apprentice everything he knew, then the apprentice killed him.”

“In the vision, Chancellor Palpatine mentioned Plagueis.” Anakin said. “The conversation there was distorted, but after he said ‘Plagueis’, he said something about ‘create life’ too. How does the Chancellor know about Plagueis?”

“Like I said Ani, we have to be on guard for anyone, even those we think we can trust.”

“Is there anything else I should know?” Anakin felt worry form in his stomach. “I have a feeling that when Sidious tries to tempt me, he will use my love for Padmé to do it. He’ll try to tell me about Plagueis as a way to convince me.”

“That is what he would have done.” Qui-Gon corrected him. “But I suppose it would be good for you to know that it was also said that Plagueis could save the ones he loved from dying.”

“He could?” Anakin sighed. “I can see how I would have had an interest in that.”

“Yes.” Qui-Gon eyed him suspiciously. “Now that you know that, you must know two more things. First, I cannot say whether that is true or not. I don’t think it is, as Sith have more motivation to kill rather than save. And second, Jedi have the power of siphoning off some of their life force to someone else in order to heal them. It takes a lot of energy, and the person doing the siphoning must be strong with the Force. But it has been done, and it is much more common than the idea of a Sith being able to save anyone.”

‘That is some interesting information. I will have to meditate on this.” Anakin murmured.

“I want you to be careful, Ani. The mission you are on, while relatively less risky, is still dangerous.”

“Of course.” Anakin frowned. “I didn’t really want to take it, but turning it down would have been suspicious.”

“You should meditate on who to talk to next.”

“I already know.” Anakin found himself saying. “I am going to tell Obi-Wan first. But I think the Force is urging me to hint at it to Yoda in the meantime.”

“Interesting.”

“I’m not sure why, but I think that’s why I am not supposed to say outright what is going on to him.”

…

Anakin tugged nervously at the belt around his waist as he paced outside Yoda’s meditation room. He felt uneasy. Partially because of what he would be talking with Yoda about, but perhaps more importantly, he noticed that the belt was tight against his abdomen. It was both uncomfortable and worrisome. This meant his robes were next. He’d start showing soon, and he was not ready. He was not ready to face the repercussions of the Jedi knowing.

He was startled out of his pacing by the door to the meditation room opening. “Come in, Skywalker.” Yoda said. “Troubling you, something is?” Anakin took a seat across from the Grandmaster.

“Yes,” he admitted. Yoda waited for him to explain, but he didn’t know where to start. He couldn’t come out and say anything. At least, not right now. He decided to start with the visions. “I had a vision.”

“What about?”

“It was of the future. A lot of things.” Anakin clasped his hands together to hide the fact that they were shaking.

“Troubling, these events are?”

“Yes” He took a deep breath to calm himself down. “It started off with me being worried that someone I cared about would die. Then I am speaking with the Chancellor and he mentions someone called Darth Plagueis the Wise. Then in the final part—” Anakin swallowed against the sudden queasy feeling in his stomach. “I am kneeling in front of Darth Sidious. He calls me Darth Vader,” he finished in a whisper, avoiding Yoda’s gaze.

“Had other visions, have you?”

“No, but I was visited by Master Qui-Gon after I had the vision. He said that what I saw had the potential to be my future.”

“Frightened, you are, by these visions.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Fear leads to the Dark Side.” Anakin’s lips thinned.

“Yes, Master. Master Qui-Gon told me that the Force has interfered with the events that would cause my fall.”

“In what way?”

“I can’t say.” Anakin admitted. “At least not yet.”

“Told you not to say, Qui-Gon did?” Anakin nodded.

“He said the Force would show me who to confide in and how to talk with them about it.”

“Ill, you are not.” Yoda stated. Anakin shook his head. “Meditated, I have, on this matter. Know, I do, that this is the will of the Force.” Anakin felt a knot of fear tighten in his gut. “Know, I do not, what, specifically, is going on with you.”

“Will the fact that it is the will of the Force change how you see the situation?”

“Influences all that is around us, the Force does, Skywalker. Yet the Force works through you in ways that no Jedi has seen. Clings to you, it does, more so now than before."

"M-more?" Anakin could barely keep from choking. This could give away his secret.

"Seen anything like it, I have not." Anakin swallowed. "Meditate on this and all you have told me, I will." Anakin took that as his cue to leave and stood up. He bid Yoda good day and thanked him for his time then left. He knew it wouldn't take the Grandmaster very long to realize at least part of what was going on. The Force told him that he would still have time to talk to Obi-Wan before Yoda figured out exactly what Anakin was hiding.

…

_ The power to transfer Life Force from one being to another is a power that both the Dark Side and the Light Side know. _ Anakin frowned. The Jedi holocron glowed before him, hovering just below his eye level.

“There must be a difference between how the Sith use that power, and how the Jedi use it.” Anakin said.

_ Indeed _ . The holocron glowed bright white light and pulsed with warm energy.  _ A Wielder of the Light will draw from themselves to save another. Most often, it is a partial Life Force transference. The Wielder will transfer a small portion of their Life Force into another. Then the receiver of the Life Force will be brought to a medical facility to receive more treatment to ensure their survival. _ The holocron changed, glowing blood red. The air around Anakin suddenly felt icy cold. He shivered.  _ The Wielder of the Darkness will draw the Life Force from another in one being in order to sustain the life of another. They will effectively pull the entire Life Force from a person, leaving them to die, in order to prevent the death of a being. _

“That’s horrible,” Anakin said.

_ A life for a life. _ The holocron shifted closed and fell to his outstretched hand. Anakin stood and placed the holocron back on the shelf, his hands shaking.

He made his way back towards the entrance to the main archives, but stopped short, his senses tingling. He turned and began walking slowly back towards the other side of the vault. he knew something was wrong. He scanned the room and noticed that there was a non-Force sensitive being to his left. He moved in that direction, heading towards the darker holocrons. He saw the being and knew immediately that it was a bounty hunter. How had he gotten into the Temple?

The bounty hunter turned, holocron in hand, and when he saw Anakin, he whipped out a blaster. Anakin activated his lightsaber just in time to block the blaster bolts. He called the blaster to his hand. “How did you get in here?” The bounty hunter charged at him. Anakin didn’t see the knife until it grazed his neck. In a flash he had the bounty hunter in a headlock and twisted the being’s wrist, forcing them to drop the knife. He pried the holocron from their other hand and placed it back on the shelf. “This latest attempt was pathetic. Who are you working for?”

“Wouldn’t  _ you _ like to know?” The distorted voice replied.

“I don’t have time for this.” Anakin growled. “I’m taking you in for questioning.” The bounty hunter continued their efforts to break free of Anakin’s hold but ultimately failed. He ran into Mace Windu. “Master, I caught the culprit. He attempted to take one of the holocrons.”

“I’ll take this from here,” Master Windu said. “I’ll send others to sweep the entire temple.”

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin understood his mission was over and took his leave. He moved almost aimlessly through the Temple. Eventually, he found himself in front of the Room of A Thousand Fountains. He paused briefly before entering. As a Padawan, this was his most favorite place in the entire Temple. He had never seen so much green his life before he had seen this room. He still remembered asking Obi-Wan if he could grow his own grass. He saw a few Padawans sitting in clusters talking, and a few Masters and Padawans meditating together. With a small sigh, he sank down under a tree in the far corner of the room. Crossing his legs, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Before long, he sank into a deep meditation.

_ “I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father.” A blond boy looked up at the older man, who had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were a startling blue. _

_ “Somebody’s got to save our skins!” A young woman shouted. Her hair was dark brown, pulled into buns. “Into the garbage chute, flyboy!” _

_ The man from before was back. This time, his lightsaber was drawn. “You can’t win Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.” He carried Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. _

_ “Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.” The mechanical voice belonged to the tall being clad entirely in black. He wore a mask, and it was clear it was some type of life support suit, if the mechanical breathing was any indication. _

_ “He told me enough!” The young blond boy from before spat, looking at the cyborg with utter hatred. “He told me you killed him.” _

_ “No, I am your father.” _

_ “Luke, what’s wrong?” _

_ “Leia, do you remember your mother? Your real mother?” _

_ “Just a bit. She died when I was very young.” _

_ “What do you remember?” _

_ “Just images, really. Feelings.” _

_ “Tell me.” _

_ “She was very beautiful. Kind...but sad. Why are you asking me this?” _

_ “I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her.” _

_ “Luke, tell me, what’s troubling you?” _

_ “Vader is here. Now. On this moon.” _

_ “How do you know?” _

_ “I felt his presence. He’s come for me.” The boy, Luke, was looking at the girl, Leia with a mixture of concern and acceptance. “He can feel when I’m near. That’s why I have to go. As long as I stay, I’m endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “He’s my father.” _

_ “Your father?” Leia looked horrified and disgusted. _

_ “There’s more.” Luke’s voice was gentle. “It won’t be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don’t make it back, you’re the only hope for the Alliance.” _

_ “Luke, don’t talk that way. You have a power I don’t understand and could never have.” _

_ “You’re wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time, you’ll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. And.. my sister has it. Yes. It’s you, Leia.” _

Anakin opened his eyes with a small gasp and looked around. He was still sitting beneath the tree. The odd vision was fading fast. As he tried to recall it, it faded more from his mind. But he remembered the open, kind face of a boy, and the clear, determined face of a girl. Luke. Leia. Who were they?


	5. Chapter 5

“Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan…”Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep. He was on his way back to Coruscant, and one of the clones was piloting the ship. “Obi-Wan…” He blearily opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by the blue glowing form of his Master, Qui-Gon. He gasped and called his lightsaber to his palm. His thumb was just hovering over the activation button when the form spoke again.

“Obi-Wan please, put that down.” He sounded as wary as Obi-Wan felt. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan set his lightsaber down, though he kept it close just in case.

“What are you?” He hissed.

“I have come to talk with you.” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “I seem to recall Anakin telling me that he told you about his conversations with me,” Obi-Wan remembered Anakin’s words from their conversation in his quarters.

“He did,”

“Well, you can’t be that shocked to see me here then, can you?”

“I—”

“I have come to give you a warning.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Can I pass?” He asked. “I really don’t want to see the future. Especially if it is a future where Anakin turns to the Dark Side.”

“What?” Qui-Gon frowned. “I am not here to tell you about the future. I am here to warn you about what Anakin will be telling you when you return to Coruscant. To prepare you.”

“He told me he wasn’t dying.” Obi-Wan murmured.

“He’s not dying.” For a reason Obi-Wan couldn’t understand, Master Qui-Gon’s mouth quirked into a knowing grin.

“Well, what is it?”

“I cannot tell you; only Anakin can.” Obi-Wan frowned.

“What are you warning me about?”

“He might seem different.” Obi-Wan was confused.

“Different how?” he asked. “I don't know what you are talking about. What is going on?”

“It's nothing bad. Anakin sees it as a good thing.” Qui-Gon assured.

“Anakin seeing the good in something, and the thing actually being good are two different things.”

“He is putting a lot of trust in you by telling you this, Obi-Wan.” He felt like Qui-Gon was lecturing him. “You need to be ready to hear things you won't like. Things that go against the Jedi Code.”

“Anakin has broken the Code?” Qui-Gon raised a reproachful eyebrow.

“Are you prepared to support him? You told him that whatever it was, you would be there for him.”

“Of course I will support him.” Obi-Wan found it was true. Whatever Anakin had done, he would help him. “But Anakin told me that you and Bant said that it is the will of the Force.”

"The Force is not tied to the Jedi Code, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon shook his head. With that he disappeared, leaving Obi-Wan to ponder his words.

…

After meeting with the Council about the resources on Jakku, Obi-Wan left, intending to find Anakin. He found that he was quite impatient. He wanted to know what Anakin had to tell him. He headed off in the direction of the library, thinking it was the best place to start, only to round the corner and quite literally run into Anakin, who had been hurrying down the hallway. “Master!” Anakin exclaimed. Obi-Wan was briefly worried the younger man would lose his footing and fall. He seemed off balance. “I was just on my way to welcome you back. I just heard you got back.”

“I just finished speaking to the council about the mission.”

“Oh, did you find anything useful?”

“A little. Not much.” Obi-Wan didn’t miss the knowing smirk that crossed Anakin’s face briefly.

“I told you, didn’t I?” he teased.

“Yes, you did.” Anakin suddenly grinned.

“I am glad you are back, Master.” Obi-Wan could see that Anakin meant it.

“I am glad to be back.” Suddenly, Anakin looked incredibly nervous.

“Ca—can I talk to you? I wanted to tell you what is going on.” His voice was quiet and he began to fidget, tugging at the belt around his waist.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied immediately. “Where would you like to talk?”

“Back at my quarters, I suppose,” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan followed him back to his quarters. He could feel the fear and uncertainty rolling off Anakin in waves. He knew then that whatever Anakin had to say was just as serious as Qui-Gon hinted at. Once inside, Anakin excused himself, saying he would be right out. Obi-Wan entered the kitchen and set a kettle of water to boil. He figured that the conversation would be better had over tea, seeing how Anakin was really nervous and he was worried. Anakin returned, and Obi-Wan noticed he had changed clothes. He was wearing a more casual robe, and his belt was gone. Instead, he had a cloth obi loosely tied around his waist. The way he was dressed almost reminded Obi-Wan of the clothing that people on Tatooine wore, but the material was heavier. Obi-Wan found himself looking him up and down. He thought there was something different about his former padawan, but he really couldn’t put his finger on it. He returned his focus to the now whistling kettle and finished fixing the tea. He handed Anakin a cup, who took it with a nod of thanks and grabbed the other. “We can talk here,” Anakin led him back to the room where they had spoken before Obi-Wan’s mission. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“There’s a lot I have to tell you before I tell you what is going on.” Obi-Wan was alarmed to see that Anakin looked terrified. He remembered Qui-Gon saying that Anakin had broken the Code. Maybe there were multiple instances. He also remembered Qui-Gon’s warning that this was not something he would see coming.

“Well, why don’t you start at the beginning.”

“Okay,” Anakin whispered. He swallowed, then said, “I— Padmé and I— er, well what I mean to say is that we are—”

“You and Senator Amidala are in a relationship?” As he said the words, Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Surely Anakin didn't truly believe his relationship was a secret. He wouldn’t be surprised if all of the Jedi Order had an inkling. He wasn't sure though, because they never mentioned it and they didn't seem to be aware that Anakin was breaking the Code.

“—married.” Anakin finished.

“I beg your pardon?” Alright, he spoke too soon. He did not see that coming. “Married?” For how long?” Then he thought he understood. “Oh, this happened a little while before I left, right? That is what you wanted to talk to me about.”

“No.” Anakin shook his head slowly, then sighed softly. “We married after the battle on Geonosis.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Obi-Wan had to remember to reign in his shock. “You married before the start of the Clone Wars?” Anakin nodded. “Why? I mean, why are you telling me this now?”

“I—” Anakin swallowed, looking almost like he was about to be sick. “Something has happened.” Obi-Wan had a sinking realization.

“Anakin, is the Senator pregnant?” He dreaded to know the answer. Anakin’s face reddened incredibly, but he shook his head.

“No,” Anakin’s cheeks were still flushed. “I am telling you what is going on  _ with me _ , remember?”

“Oh right. Well, what is going on?” Obi-Wan frowned. “I told Qui-Gon that you said you were not dying, and he got the strangest look on his face—” Anakin’s lips twitched, “—like that! What is so funny?”

“I am not dying. I told you this. In fact, it’s— well, it’s quite the opposite.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Anakin, you just said that Senator Amidala is not pregnant.”

“She was, but— well, I think I better explain this better.”

“Just tell me what is going on.” Obi-Wan frowned. “Anakin, I am confused — ”

“Remember how I told you that this is the will of the Force to ensure I don’t go down the dark path?”

“Yes.”

“Just remember that while I explain everything.” Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. Anakin took a deep breath and began. “So, apparently after our mission with the Gungans Padmé thought she might be pregnant. She didn't know for sure so she didn't tell me. Then she thought she miscarried.” Shock, then sadness washed through Obi-Wan. He could not imagine losing a child like that. He swallowed, willing his voice not to waver when he spoke.

"I am so sorry. That must have been really difficult."

"I'd imagine," Anakin murmured. His flesh hand twitched, but he clenched it into a fist. "She didn't tell me, and she admitted that she had not intended to tell me because she didn't want me to experience the pain she did."

"Oh." Obi-Wan frowned. "What made her change her mind?" Anakin’s words ran through his head again. “Wait, she  _ thought _ she miscarried?” Anakin held up his hand to signal for him to wait.

"I'm getting to that. I'm going to tell you what happened after our attempt to arrest Dooku. You know I wasn’t feeling well."

"Yes. Then the next day I walked you to the medcenter and you were checked over by Bant."

"Yes." Anakin stopped talking. His words seemed caught in his throat.

"What did she say was going on, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked soothingly.

"She had some tests run on my blood and she did a body scan." Anakin swallowed and wrung his hands together in his lap. Obi-Wan knew this was what Anakin was most afraid of telling him. "She said there was a surge in my midichlorian levels and that they are all in the middle of my body. She said that due to the sheer number and where they are positioned that it was highly likely that there was a— that there was a life force inside me."

"A— wait, what?" Obi-Wan could not process what he heard. It was nothing he could have seen coming. While he had guessed that Padmé might be pregnant, he could have never guessed this. It was impossible. "That's not possible."

"That is what I said, but she had me do a test that came out positive. Then you asked me what she said and I—I couldn't believe it myself, much less tell you." Anakin drew in a shaky breath and blinked rapidly. Obi-Wan realized he was fighting the urge to cry. 

"What made you believe her words?" He asked softly.

"As soon as we parted that day I meditated. I was looking for proof. I found their life force. They are strong with the Force." Obi-Wan wondered idly whether Anakin was using the word  _ they _ as a singular or a plural pronoun. With Anakin's next statement he had his answer. "They will become Jedi one day." The younger man’s mouth curved into a tender smile. Obi-Wan blinked once, twice.

"This is impossible." He said. "Anakin you are human. We are not capable of this."

"I know. That is what I told Bant. But she and Master Qui-Gon told me that the Force did this.” Anakin looked away. “When Padmé came to see if I had started feeling sick again, I told her everything Bant said. She said it was impossible, just as I did. But I told her how I felt them inside me. I told her how it didn’t make sense that they were conceived that way and that’s when she told me about her miscarriage. But then she realized that she hadn’t really miscarried after all. The Force transferred the twins to me.”

“Twins…” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. “I believe you. Well I mean I don’t think you would make this up.”

“I wouldn’t even think of this.”

“But there’s a part of me that just can’t grasp this.”

“Remember when I said the Force was guiding me on who to tell and when to tell them?” Obi-Wan remembered when Anakin had told him that. He was initially frustrated that he didn’t know what was going on. When Anakin told him that he was waiting for the right time to tell him, he had decided to wait.

“Yes.”

“You need proof.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise when Anakin began to undo his robe. He turned his head away, not wanting to see more of his former Padawan then strictly necessary.

“Anakin, I don’t need to see your naked body.”

“Calm down, Master.” Anakin rolled his eyes and tugged the robe off. Obi-Wan risked a glance. Anakin had on lighter underclothes. At first, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what Anakin was trying to accomplish. He looked the younger man up and down. Then he saw it: the little bulge jutting out from Anakin’s middle. It was small, and could easily be concealed. Obi-Wan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the small swell. Hearing Anakin's words and seeing proof were two very different things. Anakin took his hand and pressed it against the bump. It felt firm. “Reach out with the Force. You will sense them.” He murmured, his voice soft.

Obi-Wan did what he said, curiosity and fascination overpowering everything else. After a couple of minutes, he found them. Two bright Force-sensitive beings wrapped up in Anakin’s own Force signature like a cacoon. Obi-Wan had to see more. He delved deeper into the Force and began to examine Anakin’s Force signature. He remembered Qui-Gon saying that he noticed changes in Anakin’s personality. He noticed it as well and wanted to see if that went deeper. Ever since he had first met Anakin, Obi-Wan knew there was more darkness in him than most Jedi. Anakin was more vengeful than was considered normal in Jedi. Obi-Wan knew that was most likely caused by his childhood and the fact that he lost his mother. He also knew that Anakin was fiercely protective of anyone he considered a friend, ally, or loved one. Now as he examined the younger man’s Force presence, he felt light. The strongest emotion was love. It wrapped around the beings like a blanket. His love for his children was strong. Woven within the love was a protectiveness so powerful Obi-Wan nearly drew back. After some searching, he found darker strands of emotion. The strongest dark strand was fear. It wove throughout the love and protectiveness. When Obi-Wan examined it, he saw that the fear was mainly for what would happen when the Jedi Council found out. He also saw that Anakin was still afraid of how he would react. Obi-Wan retreated and pulled himself back to the present.

“You love them.” Obi-Wan said, his voice breaking on the word.

“Of course I do.” Anakin murmured, his hand covering Obi-Wan’s. He realized then that his palm still rested on Anakin’s stomach.

“Your protective instinct is strong.” He said, “But you are afraid.” He withdrew his hand.

“I am worried the Council will expel me, but more than that, I am afraid that they will take my babies away.” Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin dreaded this.

“Why would the Council take your children away?”

“You could see how strong they are with the Force,” Anakin said, his voice full of trepidation. “They will undoubtedly have the power to become Jedi. If I am expelled from the Order, they could take them away to train.” He was right, of course.

“Do you not want them to become Jedi?”

“I don’t want to lose them,” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan understood this. He knew that because of Anakin’s past, especially with the death of his mother, he couldn’t cope with losing those he loved. Although this scenario was different, he knew Anakin would most likely still view it as a similar loss.

“I will help you.” Obi-Wan found himself saying. “I can see that this is meant to happen. These children were meant to be.”

“What should I do?” Anakin looked lost.

“Well, Master Qui-Gon told me that you have spoken to Master Yoda.”

“Yes, but I didn’t say anything about Padmé or the babies.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan thought. “Maybe Yoda is meant to be the one to find out. He has a lot of influence over the council, being the oldest.”

“Yes, I think that is why the Force has pushed me to give hints to what is going on.” Anakin agreed. “But should I meet with him again and just tell him outright?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Master, I won’t be able to hide this for much longer,” Anakin said. “I mean there’s two of them. I’m honestly surprised I can still fasten my belt.” Obi-Wan’s gaze dropped to Anakin’s middle again. Truthfully, he was surprised too. He did some quick calculations.

“If they were conceived before you were sent to Scippio, then you must be in the second trimester.”

“End of the first, I think,” Anakin said. “I’m still getting queasy and that is supposed to stop by the second trimester.”

“You have been having morning sickness,” Obi-Wan realized.

“Yeah, and let me just say… It’s been pretty awful.” Anakin grimaced. “Last week I had to go to the Council and explain that I was too ill to patrol the archives.” He shook his head. “Basically I got there, told them I was too sick to work, ran out of the room to puke, then went back in to tell them I was going to bed. Master Windu offered to walk me back to my quarters.  _ Master Windu _ .”

“I’m sorry.”

“Then Padmé found out and she risked our secret so she could come and make sure I was still alive.” Anakin rolled his eyes fondly. Obi-Wan frowned.

“Anakin, Padme has come to the Temple many times. Do you honestly believe your relationship is a secret? I can’t be the only one who knows.”

“I realize that people may catch on, and they will, now that I’m pregnant, but we have made an effort to be inconspicuous.”

“Has it been that bad since then? I mean the nausea?” Obi-Wan asked. He was honestly concerned. He knew it was considered normal to be sick like this in the early stages of pregnancy, but the way Anakin described it made him uneasy.

“Yeah, but not too often.” Anakin shrugged. “They call it morning sickness, but for me, it mostly hits around midday and lasts through the evening.”

“What else? I mean, have there been other, um, developments?” Anakin laughed.

“Cravings.” He patted the little bulge of his tummy. “Honestly, I thought the change in my eating habits would have given me away by now.” Obi-Wan grinned.

“I am looking forward to our next meal together.” Anakin pouted.

“You’re rude.”

“I am simply being honest.”

“Whatever. When I first realized some of my clothes were getting too tight, Padmé made jokes about how I’m constantly eating.” Obi-Wan looked Anakin up and down again. He was still lean. In fact, the only change in his body that Obi-Wan could see was his little bump.

“What is your plan for when they get too big to hide?”

“Hopefully Yoda will have put the pieces together before then. I think I will have to talk with him again and give more hints.” Anakin sighed. “Even if I can get Yoda on my side doesn’t mean I am in the clear.” He paused suddenly and looked at Obi-Wan. “You are on my side right?”

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied. “I don’t think I would have the heart to leave you to this on your own. What can I do to help you?”

“Honestly Master, just knowing that I have your support helps me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan didn’t get the chance to see Anakin again for five days. He was sent on a brief mission to Corellia. When he returned, he decided to see if Anakin would like to join him for breakfast. He remembered Anakin saying that mornings were best for him. He headed toward Anakin’s quarters, and when he reached the door, he knocked and waited. After a few minutes, he wondered if Anakin had heard him. He was about to knock again when the door opened.

“Master?” Anakin croaked. He looked dreadful. He was pale and shaky. His forehead was covered in sweat. He shuddered and clutched his stomach. He was obviously sick.

“Oh Anakin,” Obi-Wan trailed off, his voice soft. After a moment, he stepped forward and put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and guided him towards the bedroom. Anakin stopped and shook his head slowly.

“No, I—” he swallowed thickly and hugged his stomach tighter. “I’m really nauseated right now.”

“Still?” Obi-Wan frowned.

“Still,” he moaned. Obi-Wan guided him to the fresher unit and sat with him. Once Anakin started to be sick, he didn't stop. Obi-Wan was starting to become worried. Surely this wasn't normal. There was a pause between episodes and Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. "You don't have to stay," he said, "It's gross."

"I am not leaving you alone when you are this ill," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"It's just morning sickness. I'm fine." As soon as he said that he was sick again. Obi-Wan raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Oh yes, you seem perfectly fine to me." Finally, it seemed he had stopped for good. Obi-Wan helped him to his feet.

"I'm gonna go lay down," Anakin mumbled. He left the fresher and collapsed onto the sofa. Obi-Wan followed after. Anakin looked like he was in pain. He was pale and was pressing his hand against his middle.

"Do you want anything? What can I do?”

“I don’t want anything.” Anakin murmured, closing his eyes. “Don’t worry so much, Master. I’m alright.” He opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. “I have to tell the Council I can’t patrol the archives.” He sighed and started to get up. He was stopped by Obi-Wan placing his hand on his shoulder.

“You are not going anywhere. I will tell the council you are ill, and I’ll come back.”

“Really, I can go.”

“Nonsense.” Obi-Wan insisted. “It is no trouble. Besides, I really don’t like the idea of you up and about right now.” Anakin sighed but laid back down. Obi-Wan left Anakin's quarters and went to find Yoda. He figured telling Yoda would be best since Anakin had already started telling him what was going on. As luck would have it, he ran into the small Jedi on the route to the medbay, which was where he planned on heading next. “Master Yoda, may I have a word?”

“Master Kenobi,” Yoda greeted. He stepped off to the side of the hall and Obi-Wan joined him. “Do for you, what can I?”

“I just wanted to let you know that Anakin won’t be able to patrol the library today,” Obi-Wan replied. “He is ill.”

“Know this, how do you?”

“I went to his quarters this morning. I was going to ask if he would care to join me for breakfast, but when he answered the door, I knew he was sick.”

“Similar symptoms as he has had recently, yes?” Obi-Wan nodded. “Sense, I do, that these symptoms are tied to something unusual. Ill, he is not. The Force surrounds him. Clings to him, it does. More than before.” Yoda mused. Obi-Wan had to work to keep his expression neutral. “Know, you do, what is ailing Skywalker,” Yoda stated. Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t lie.

“Yes, I know what is going on with Anakin. He has told me everything. He told me before my mission to Corellia.”

“Meditated, I have, on this,” Yoda said. He sounded frustrated. “No answers, have I found.”

“When Anakin told me, I didn’t believe him. He had to show me proof.” Obi-Wan thought maybe he shouldn’t have said that last bit.

“Extraordinary, it is.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan felt his mouth curve upwards and he fought to control his expression. He really had warmed up to the idea. At first, he was mostly worried about the Council finding out and expelling Anakin. But after meditating on the matter, and especially after feeling the two little Life Force presences inside his former padawan, he could see the good in the situation. He understood how Anakin felt love and protectiveness for them. “Anakin said he would talk more with you about it. I am not sure when.”

“Tell Skywalker, worry he should not, about coming to the archives today. Rest, he should.”

“I agree. I will tell him.” Obi-Wan bid Yoda a good day and headed towards the medcenter. He did not see that Yoda frowned in confusion at the direction he was heading. Obi-Wan hoped that he would be able to catch Bant. He knew that she was the only one who knew about Anakin’s condition. He couldn’t very well voice his concerns to another healer. He truly was worried. The way Anakin described the morning sickness was bad. What he had witnessed was worse than he imagined. There was no way that could be normal.

"Master Kenobi, a healer greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for—"

"He is looking for me." Bant put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I know why you are here. Let us talk somewhere more private." He followed her to a small examination room. She shut the door after them. "Take a seat." He did so, and she sat across from him. "So I take it Anakin talked to you."

“He did,” Obi-Wan confirmed. He frowned. “Why have you not spoken to the Council about this? His health is at stake. If he gets sent on missions in his condition—”

“Anakin has told me he wishes to speak to them about this on his own,” Bant explained. “I will admit, I was originally going to inform them a few days after he came to me. But he told me he wanted time. I told him that if the Council assigned him to any missions I would strongly advise them to assign another in his place. When he was tasked with searching for that bounty hunter, I almost spoke to Yoda, but he told me to wait.”

“What now?”

“He agreed to inform me if he got assigned another mission.” There was a beat of silence. “What else did you want to speak to me about?”

“I am actually here because I am worried about Anakin's symptoms,” Obi-Wan admitted.

"Ah. Morning sickness. I assure you Obi-Wan, it is completely normal. Oh, it's hellish, but it's not dangerous for either Anakin or the babies." Bant seemed to catch herself. "Oh, I mean—"

"I already know it's twins. Anakin told me." Obi-Wan frowned. "He's far worse than I imagined when he told me. He told me not to worry but he looked awful this morning and—"

"Obi-Wan. Anakin has already been to see me about it. He was worried as well because it was so intense. But I promise he will be fine. It is expected that he would have worse symptoms than others because his body isn't really meant for this."

"If his body isn't made for this, what does that mean for the twins?"

"Anakin came to me about a week ago. According to the ultrasound, they're fine."

"Oh, I'm glad." He was relieved. He had initially worried about the possibility of complications due to Anakin’s body not being equipped to support another life, let alone two. He walked back to Anakin’s quarters, feeling more at ease than before. When he entered the flat, he did not see Anakin. Frowning in concern, he headed towards the fresher and found the young man sagged against the wall.

Anakin heard footsteps approaching the fresher. He raised his head slowly, swallowing convulsively. “You’re back.” He shuddered against another wave of intense nausea, gingerly resting one hand against his rolling stomach.

“How long have you been in here?” He could hear the concern in Obi-Wan’s voice.

“On and off since you left.”

“Are you cold? Can I help you up?” Anakin shuddered again.

“No, my stomach—” He cut himself off with a groan and dove for the fresher. Gripping the basin tightly, he began heaving. He felt a hand on his back and another gathering his hair out of his face. Once he finished, he allowed Obi-Wan to pull him back. He all but collapsed against his former Master, breathing deeply and pressing his stomach to combat the remaining nausea and worsening cramps.

“Feeling like getting up?” Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s back gently. Anakin sighed and nodded. When they stood, he gagged and stumbled towards the sink. “Anakin?” Obi-Wan sounded more worried than before. He hung his head over the porcelain, breathing deeply in an effort to calm his stomach. It didn’t really work, but he figured he wouldn’t throw up again. He pushed back from the sink with a groan.

“Sorry you had to see that, Master,” he murmured, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. A cramp suddenly tightened in his gut, and he hunched over slightly. “Ooh…” he cradled his tummy, edging towards the sofa.

“It’s alright, Anakin. You’re not feeling well.” Obi-Wan draped a blanket over his lap. “I am going to make you some tea. Lemon Ginger?”

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin murmured. He winced as a cramp tightened low in his abdomen. He sighed and pressed his palm against it, hoping the warmth would help. Obi-Wan returned with a mug and handed it to Anakin. Taking the mug in both hands, he set it against his slightly swollen middle. The heat immediately began warming his belly, easing the cramping and slight nausea. With a sigh of relief, he let his head fall back against the sofa.

"Yoda said not to worry about going to the archives. He said you should rest."

"Okay," Anakin mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I talked to Bant after," Obi-Wan added. Anakin opened one eye.

"Why?"

"I was worried. I know that feeling sick early on is normal but I didn't realize it could be so bad." Anakin sat up and took a sip of the tea.

"Bant told me it's worse for me because my body isn't meant for this."

"That's what she told me too. I asked her why she did not speak to the Council about this."

“I need to take responsibility for this,” Anakin said firmly. “It’s my only shot at remaining in the Order after all this.” He sighed. “Bant was not impressed. She made me promise to find a way to stay off the front lines. I need to come clean sooner rather than later, but I just don’t know how.”

“I don’t know how you can have both,” Obi-Wan said quietly. They were quiet for a few minutes. Anakin sipped the tea, finding comfort in the warm liquid.

"Did Yoda seem like he might have figured out I'm…"

"In the family way?" Obi-Wan smirked. Anakin grimaced at his choice of phrasing but nodded. "No. He knows that I know and that it is the will of the Force and that it is a good thing. That's all. I told him you plan to talk with him again." Anakin nodded.

"When I feel like I can breathe without feeling like death I'll talk to him again." Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes at Anakin's dramatics but he frowned in concern instead.

"Are you still feeling queasy?"

"Not so much at the moment."

"Bant told me you got a scan of the babies," Obi-Wan said after a moment. Anakin smiled. 

"Yeah, I did. Would you like to see?"

"Of course.” Anakin stretched out his hand and called a sheet of flimsiplast to him. He held it out to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at the image. He could see the tiny beings. His gaze dropped to Anakin's abdomen. It was mind-boggling how two growing beings could fit in there. He looked back at the image. "This is incredible.”

"Yes, it really is." Anakin murmured.

"I'm worried that the Council will not allow you to stay when they find out," Obi-Wan admitted. Anakin sighed.

“I hope that talking to Yoda first will help me but it might not make a difference. I might still be expelled.” Anakin shrugged, and while it was meant to be a casual gesture, Obi-Wan could see that he was anything but casual about the possible outcomes. The door to Anakin's quarters opened suddenly, and Obi-Wan turned.

“Ani?” Senator Amidala's voice rang out through the apartment. "Anakin? Are you here?"

“How does she keep getting in the temple unseen?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. “I cannot believe you two think nobody knows, what with her sneaking around the Temple and you sneaking around the Senate Building.” Anakin blushed. Padmé appeared in the doorway. Her gaze fell on Obi-Wan but quickly flickered to Anakin.

“Ani? What's wrong?” Anakin's mouth quirked into a smile.

“Nothing is wrong, Padmé. I'm fine.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“You weren't fine earlier.” He said. He turned to the concerned Senator. “He was a wreck when I showed up this morning.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I had a feeling,” Padmé murmured, her hand stroked the side of Anakin's face tenderly and Obi-Wan had the sudden intense urge to look away from something so intimate. “That's why I came by to check on you.” She bit her lip. “I don't like you being alone when you're not feeling well.”

“Obi-Wan has been here all morning, love,” Anakin assured. Obi-Wan felt his face heat up upon hearing Anakin's adoring name for the senator. He was never privy to how Anakin and Padmé behaved behind closed doors, and he felt warmth in his chest at seeing that the pair was obviously in love.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” Padmé's tone was sincere. “I find myself always worrying about this fool.” Her gaze turned back to Anakin. “Love you, hun.” Anakin poked his tongue out at her briefly but seemed incapable of not smiling. He took her hand in his free one.

“I love you too,” he murmured quietly. Obi-Wan's heart swelled at their exchange. He knew his face was most likely red. Anakin glanced over at him and smirked. “We better pause this. Obi-Wan looks like he might catch on fire.” Padmé glanced over at Obi-Wan and laughed. Anakin chuckled, then yawned.

“You should sleep honey,” Padmé said, taking a step back.

"I am really tired," Anakin admitted. He stood up and started making his way out of the room. "I guess I'll go lie down for a bit." As he left, Obi-Wan stood to leave too. 

"Obi-Wan, I wanted to talk with you," Padmé said, sitting down in the spot Anakin had just vacated and bringing his discarded teacup to her lips.

"Oh," Obi-Wan sat down again, wondering what she wanted to speak with him about.

“Anakin told me that when he told you all of what has been going on that you said you would help him,” Padmé said after a few moments.

“I did,” Obi-Wan confirmed.

“I am glad he has you.” Padmé smiled. “Before all of this, I sensed that he was really affected by the war. I am glad that you have been there to keep an eye on him when I was unable to.”

“I noticed that too,” Obi-Wan said. “He seemed to become frustrated easily. I mean that was always the case, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t concerned.”

“I know what you mean.”

“What about since, um—”

“Since the pregnancy?” Padmé asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes. I have noticed a change in him. Have you?”

“Yes,” Padmé said quietly. A small smile tugged at her mouth. “I noticed it a week or so after he told me about the babies. He just seems happier. I think that he is more at peace, which is a little odd, just because I know he is incredibly worried about what the Council will say when they find out. He was so worried about how you were going to react before he told you.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan murmured. Then he smirked. “You don’t honestly think your and Anakin’s relationship is a secret, do you?” Padmé’s smile faded.

“What do you mean?”

“It is rather obvious. You two are not great with subtlety.”

“Do you think the Council already knows?” Padmé sounded worried.

“I don’t think so,” Obi-Wan said. “I have a feeling that I am not the only person who Anakin goes on missions with that has figured out that you two are clearly more than friends. I will admit that I had no idea you two are married, but I knew that your relationship had surpassed friendship long ago.”

“This isn’t good,” Padmé said.

“On the contrary, I think it is good,” Obi-Wan stated. “From what Anakin has said about his vision of the future, the fact that you hide your relationship and your children is a part of what leads to his turn to the Dark Side.” Padmé frowned, but she nodded.

“I had that idea too. I know that Anakin has been talking to Yoda, but he doesn't know if Yoda has figured out what is going on yet.” She took another sip of the tea.

“I talked with Yoda today. I told him that Anakin was sick and unable to go to the library.”

“Did he say anything about what Ani has told him?”

“He said he doesn’t know what is going on,” Obi-Wan replied. “However, he did say that he understood that whatever it is that he hasn’t figured out yet is the will of the Force. Hopefully knowing that will help. I know that sitting on that knowledge for a while is what helped me to hear the rest of the story when Anakin finally told me.”

“I hope it comes to light soon,” Padmé admitted. “He won’t be able to hide them much longer. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “I do really appreciate you being here today. I worry about him sometimes.”

“I do too,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I can escort you out of the Temple if you would like,” Obi-Wan said, standing. He took his empty teacup with him. Padmé followed him to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s door opened, and the pair turned. Anakin stood in the doorway, looking oddly vulnerable. “Ani? What’s the matter?” Obi-Wan frowned in concern. It almost looked like his former padawan was about to cry.

“‘S nothing, just a bad dream.” He looked at Obi-Wan briefly before his gaze flittered back to Padmé. “I don’t—I mean…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Padmé’s expression softened and understanding crossed her face.

“Did you want to come home with me, love?” she asked quietly. He nodded, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“In that case, I suppose I will walk both of you out,” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile. Anakin blinked, clearly still confused and sleepy. “C’mon, Padawan.” Together, the trio walked to the Temple exit. Obi-Wan bid them goodbye when they reached Padmé’s speeder, but she turned to him.

“When Yoda finds out about the pregnancy, will you let me know?” Padmé asked.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan assured. “Though, I would guess he will tell Anakin when he realizes what is going on.”

“I have a feeling you will be the one he contacts,” Padmé replied.

“Well if that is the case, I will tell you and Anakin.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan nodded and re-entered the Temple.

…

Anakin awoke, unsure of what pulled him out of his sleep. He stared at the ceiling of the dark room, wondering what could have possibly awoken him. Suddenly, his stomach growled, breaking the quiet of the darkness. Eyes widening in surprise, he pressed his palm gently to his middle, hoping that this wasn’t about to become another episode of nausea. After a few moments, his tummy rumbled again. It was then he realized that he wasn’t feeling sick; he was hungry.

It was the middle of the night, and Anakin was hungry. No, not just hungry; he was starving. He got out of bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Padmé, who curled up, still fast asleep, and padded quietly out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. He flicked on the light and opened the conservator, looking to see what looked good. His tummy growled again and he sighed, pressing his palm against it. “Alright, alright.” He murmured. “I’ll feed you. Be patient.” He grabbed a carton of eggs and set it on the counter, then set a pan to heat up on the stove and waited. “It’s the middle of the night, you know,” he crooned gently. “Are you two the reason for this? You know I haven’t gotten up in the middle of the night to eat since I was a padawan.” He thought he felt movement from one of the twins, but he wasn’t sure. He knew it was a tad too early for him to feel their movements yet.

Padmé was not sure why she woke up. At first, she thought it was because of a dream that she couldn’t remember. With a small sigh, she rolled over, intending to snuggle closer to Anakin. It was then she discovered his side of the bed was empty. Now more awake, she got up and headed towards the fresher, expecting him to be in there. He wasn't. She suddenly heard a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. She headed that way but paused in the doorway. Anakin was making eggs and speaking quietly.

"You would have loved her. For a long time, she was all I had. At least, until Qui-Gon found me." He was talking to the baby about his mother. Padmé felt her heart squeeze. Anakin looked up and saw her. "Hey, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't wake me," Padmé walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he turned his attention back to the eggs. "When I noticed you weren't in bed I thought you were sick."

"No, I was just so hungry it woke me up." Anakin's cheeks colored. "I was telling the twins I haven't done that since I was a padawan." Padmé stilled. Twins?

"What?"

"You know, tall lanky teen and all that," Anakin gestured dismissively. Padmé pulled back.

"No, you said twins." Anakin paused and turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"There's two of them?!"

"Wait, did I not tell you that?"

"No!" Padmé tried to look angry but she was too shocked. "You most definitely did not!" Anakin laughed.

"I told Obi-Wan but I didn't tell you? But I showed you the scan!" Padmé paused. He had shown her. How did she miss it? She thought back to the scan that Anakin had shown her. At that point, the baby had been small. Well, the babies had been small. She still was surprised she couldn’t tell there were two. Then she thought back to every instance that Anakin had referred to them. He always referred to multiple children, but she had simply thought he referred to it as they because he was not sure which gender it was.

“I suppose I should have seen.”

“They were super small then, so I guess it is not surprising you couldn’t see.” Anakin took her hand and pressed it against his stomach. “But yeah, there are two little ones in here.” His voice was soft.

“Ani,” Padmé breathed. She felt her heart swell. Anakin was smiling gently at her. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too,” he murmured. He turned back to the pan and scooped the eggs onto a plate. Padmé suddenly laughed. “What?” He asked, confused.

“Oh, it’s just that eggs are a common craving.” She explained. “I mean, it's the type of food that people either crave or can’t stand when they’re pregnant.” Anakin took a bite and closed his eyes.

“Oh, this is perfect. Exactly what I needed.” He grinned at Padmé and continued eating.

“You’re adorable.”

“How is eating eggs in the middle of the night adorable?”

“I don’t know, you just are.” Padmé felt so full of love. She was so in love with Anakin, even after all they had been through with the war and the stress of keeping their marriage quiet. When he finished eating and they went back to bed, she curled up next to him, wrapping her arm around his middle. “You are the light in my life, Ani.” said quietly.

“No Padmé, you are the light in mine.” He replied. She burrowed closer to him and fell asleep quickly.

_ A girl Anakin did not recognize turned to face him. But he realized it was not him her attention was focused on. “Why did you hate your father?” The scene changed, and he got the feeling that time was rewinding. The familiar girl from before, Leia, stood in the middle of a room. _

_ “Luke is more forgiving than I am,” she spat. “How can you stand there, asking to explain? What can you say to make all this pain go away?” And she was hurting. He could see it in her familiar brown eyes. “My parents are dead. And I don’t mean you.” He felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest, though he did not know why. “You destroyed my planet. You tortured me. You hurt my brother. Your son! You’re a monster!” Time spun forward again. The unfamiliar girl now stood before him again. _

_ “You’re a monster!” _

Anakin awoke with tears spilling down his face. It was still dark. Padme was still asleep. Carefully, he burrowed closer to her, seeking comfort in the closeness. Padme sighed in her sleep and unconsciously pulled him closer. He closed his eyes again, breathing in the faint vanilla of her favorite lotion. He allowed the familiar smell to lull him back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is late! It was short and I wanted to add more. Then my WiFi decided to not work so I wasn't able to finish my addition until today. Wild times. I also got into digital drawing and I got a bit obsessed with it. I have my first piece on my tumblr if any of you are interested. Still working on my second piece.

“Oh no,” Anakin groaned, “C’mon. I’m not ready.” He most definitely was not ready. Not when he had to go meet with Yoda in an hour.

“What’s wrong?” Padmé asked, re-entering the room. Anakin huffed in frustration.

“My belt isn’t fastening.” He felt his cheeks heat up. Padmé’s mouth quirked into a little smile.

“Oh honey,”

“No,” Anakin tried to frown, “this isn’t good. Not when I have to meet with Yoda in an hour.”

“But Ani, it means they’re growing.” Padmé was grinning widely now. Anakin sighed in exasperation, but gestured for her to come closer. He set the belt down and took her hand, pressing it against his stomach through his robes. Padmé could feel the bulge through the layers. Before, she only ever felt a difference when he was wearing lighter material or nothing at all over his torso. Now, though, she could feel his growing bump through his thicker jedi tunic. It was no wonder his belt no longer fit. She reached over and picked it up.

“If I can’t get it to fasten, you won’t be able to.” Anakin sighed.

“I think you were trying to put it around your waist.”

“That’s where it goes.” Padmé rolled her eyes fondly.

“Yes, but that is also where your tummy is the biggest right now.” Anakin frowned in confusion but allowed her to wrap the obi up higher around his ribcage. She fastened it easily. “How does that feel?”

“It worked,” he said, surprised. Padmé nodded.

“Does it feel uncomfortable there though?” Anakin frowned.

“No, not really. I mean, it feels odd, but I think that’s because I’m not used to it being there.”

“Keep it there and see how that works,” Padmé suggested.

“Thanks, love,” Anakin kissed her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. She kissed him back, gripping his robes to pull him even closer. After a few minutes, Anakin reluctantly pulled away. “I better head off.” Padmé nodded. Anakin made his way towards Yoda’s meditation room. He knocked on the door when he arrived and it opened relatively quickly.

"Have a seat Skywalker," Yoda greeted. He glanced over the young man. Something about him looked different. Was he still growing taller? He had already surpassed a majority of the Jedi in height. It wasn't until Skywalker sat down in front of him that Yoda noticed the difference. His face was not quite as angular, and he looked healthy. For a while, he just looked constantly ill, and Yoda had grown concerned, despite Skywalker's reassurances that he was alright. He looked softer around the middle too, but Yoda wasn't sure what to make of that. "Many questions I have."

"Yes, Master?"

“Ill, you have been, because of this development. Is this a permanent effect?”

“Oh no, Master Yoda. It will fade with time.”

“Any lasting effects, will there be from this?” Anakin felt his face heat up.

“Um, there will be lasting results, yes.” He admitted.

“Results of what kind?” Yoda pressed. Anakin shifted nervously. What could he say?

“Um, well… they—I mean the results— will change everything for me. They already have.” He murmured the last part quietly. Yoda was thrown by his answer.

“Change everything how? What tell me, can you?”

“I don’t... know.” Yoda frowned.

“Sense, I do, that there is another involved in this.” Anakin’s blood ran cold.

“I’m sorry?”

“Surely Obi-Wan is not the only one to whom you have confided?”

“No, he is not the only one who knows.”

“Who have you told?”

“Um…” Anakin paused. He couldn’t tell Yoda he had told Padmé, could he? “Healer Bant knows, and I confided in another close friend of mine.” Anakin winced. He knew it wouldn’t take Yoda long to put together what was going on now.

“Been seeing Healer Bant regularly, have you?”

“Yes.” Anakin looked down, not wanting to see possible realization dawning on the small Jedi’s face. “I have been going to her regularly. She was the one who told me what was going on.”

“Realize what was happening, when did you?”

“The day after Master Obi-Wan and I returned from our last mission,” Anakin admitted. This was an interesting insight Yoda had not expected to discover.

“Explain, this will, why you have been reluctant to take missions?” If possible, Skywalker blushed deeper. His expression gave him away. “It does. Hmm.” Yoda closed his eyes briefly. Therefore, he did not see Anakin shift and press his palm to his stomach. “Meditate on this later, I will.” He opened his eyes just as Anakin folded his hands in his lap again. “Dangerous, is this?”

“No, Master,” Anakin assured. “It is…unusual for one of my gender and species to have this condition, and with that are most likely higher risks, but overall, it is not dangerous.”

“You believe the rarity is why, will of the Force, it is?”

“Bant suggested it first, and then when I told—um, the friend of mine—they said that it was most likely the will of the Force that this happened.” Anakin looked Yoda in the eye then, yearning for him to understand. “I believe, as does Master Qui-Gon, that this is happening to keep me from going down the wrong path. Qui-Gon agreed that this was the will of the Force, so it must be a good thing, right?” Yoda was taken aback by the desperate look in the young knight’s eyes.

“Serve a greater purpose, most likely, it will.” He replied reluctantly. “But, as I do not know what has happened, sure that it is a good thing, I cannot be.” Skywalker’s expression changed from a pleading stare to a tender gaze. Yoda frowned in confusion.

“It is a good thing,” Skywalker said quietly. His voice was soft and a gentle smile emerged. This, Yoda knew, was a massive hint. But it threw him so hard, he didn’t have any hope of piecing together all of what Skywalker had said in a way that made sense. He needed to meditate on this. He dismissed Skywalker and immediately sank into a meditative trance, hoping to find the answers that he felt he should have already known.

…

“We wouldn’t be asking this of you if it wasn’t dire, but we need your help. The troops are being overrun by the Separatists, and the clones' strategies are not working.”

“I really shouldn’t—”

“Isn’t there anyone else we can send to assist the squads?” Obi-Wan sounded almost as desperate as Anakin felt. He couldn’t go out on the front lines. Not now. But by the looks of the situation and the requesting of the Council, it appeared he would have no choice but to go. He glanced at Master Yoda, who had remained suspiciously quiet during the conversation. Yoda was studying him closely. It was obvious that he did not know about the pregnancy yet.

“We have requested the help of Clone Force 99, and they have affirmed that they will assist.” Anakin sighed. He knew he would have to agree to help.

“Who all is going?”

“I will go,” Obi-Wan said immediately.

“Mace is already there. You two will join him.” Anakin felt uneasy. “Skywalker, you are one of the best we have. We need your help. Now more than ever.”

“I will go,” Anakin replied.

…

“Anakin, you really shouldn’t—” Obi-Wan started. Anakin sighed.

“I know, but if I refused to go, the council would become suspicious.”

“But shouldn’t the lives—”

“Stop.” Anakin snapped. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, counting to ten. “Don’t you dare question my devotion to my children.” He spoke quietly, so no one in the hall could hear him, yet he knew his tone sounded deadly if only because Obi-Wan flinched. “I love them. So much.” He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and blinked rapidly. “And I’m afraid of what might happen. But if we are overrun by the Separatists, what could happen then?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed—”

“I need you to understand that every decision I make revolves around those I love,” Anakin said. He was still speaking quietly, but his voice was calmer. “Maybe that is not the Jedi way, but it is true. Every decision I make revolves around you, Padmé, and now my children.”

“Anakin, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to question if you love them. I see it in your face every day that you do.” Obi-Wan reached up and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. “I think you will make a great father.” Anakin looked at him, surprised.

“You—you do?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan smiled. He noticed that his former apprentice was now attempting to get a handle on his emotions. The latest development, besides the bizarre cravings and his ever-expanding waistline, was that Anakin’s mood could fluctuate so quickly it was dizzying. One moment he could be happy and the next, he could become so angry, Obi-Wan was sure that even Captain Rex would back away.

“That—that means a lot to me,” Anakin choked. He swallowed, and Obi-Wan was certain he was about to cry.

“Come here,” he said gently. For once, Anakin did not need to be told twice. He took a step forward and allowed Obi-Wan to pull him into a hug, which he returned just as tightly. Anakin pressed his face against his shoulder, and Obi-Wan pretended not to notice his robe becoming damp. He knew Anakin needed this. He knew Anakin needed a safe place to release his emotions. After about five minutes, Anakin pulled away. He smiled at Obi-Wan, shakily, but genuinely.

“Thank you.” He murmured. “I—I needed that.”

“Everyone needs to release their emotions, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I always hoped you would feel comfortable enough to confide in me with what you are feeling. I just never wanted to push you.”

“Isn’t emotion something the Jedi are not supposed to have?”

“We are taught to release our emotions into the Force, but that is not always the best method,” Obi-Wan smirked. “You have always relied on emotions more than most Jedi, and especially now, they seem to have quite the hold on you.”

“I can’t help it.” Anakin insisted, and Obi-Wan sensed he was feeling defensive. “I think it’s all these hormones my body isn’t used to and doesn’t know what to do with.”

“I am not blaming you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied soothingly. “I don’t expect you to try to ignore these emotions. From what I have read, mood swings are normal. What I am saying is that I want you to trust me with what you are feeling. Whatever it is you are feeling, and for whatever reason, I want to be here for you.”

“Thank you,” Anakin replied, clearly uncomfortable. “I will try to do that.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan began walking and Anakin matched pace with him. “I will do my best to keep an eye out.”

“I think I need to confide in another person on this mission as well,” Anakin admitted after a moment.

“That is probably wise.” Obi-Wan agreed. “Who? Master Windu?” Anakin shuddered involuntarily. While he did respect Master Windu, he had never gotten along with the man. He didn’t want to entrust his secrets with him.

“No, I think someone else.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.” The pair boarded a larger ship and prepared to take off. The ship contained supplies for the troops in Anaxes. Once they had taken off, Anakin quickly realized this would be more difficult than he had anticipated. He had finally reached the point where he wasn’t feeling queasy anymore, but it seemed to not apply while flying. That all-too-familiar nausea grew steadily. He breathed in and out slowly to try to stave off the rolling feeling in his gut, but he knew he was only delaying the inevitable. He swallowed. “Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“About what?” Obi-Wan looked over at him, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

"I think I—" he swallowed thickly, bringing his hand to rest against the small swell of his belly. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh no…" Obi-Wan got up from his seat. "Go on, I'll get us into lightspeed."

Not needing to be told twice, Anakin jumped up and made his way quickly towards the back of the ship. Obi-Wan waited for the sound of the fresher unit door sliding shut before shifting into lightspeed. The ship jerked, and Obi-Wan heard a string of Huttese curses shouted from behind the fresher door. He winced. After checking the estimated time of arrival to Anaxes, Obi-Wan headed to the back. Anakin was sitting on a small bunk, doubled over. His head rested on one hand and his other arm was wrapped loosely around his stomach. Obi-Wan sat down next to Anakin and began rubbing soothing circles on his back between his shoulder blades. “How are you feeling?” He asked, worry mounting within him.

“Nauseated,” Anakin mumbled, the arm around his torso tightening as he doubled over more.

“Were you sick?” Obi-Wan continued rubbing his back.

“Yes,” he moaned and his other arm wrapped around his middle. “This was a bad idea. I should have just come clean. I thought I would be able to buy myself more time by taking this mission.”

“I think it’s motion sickness. You will most likely feel better when we land.” Obi-Wan soothed. Anakin shook his head slowly.

“I know, but who knows what else might make me feel queasy? Or worse still, I won’t be as agile as I usually am. What if they get hurt?”

“I will keep an eye out for you. I promise. Have you thought about who else you want to confide in?”

“I think I’m going to talk to Rex,” Anakin said, swallowing. He sat up slowly.

“That is probably a good idea. You both can strategize more effectively that way.”

“Yes,” Anakin agreed. After a moment, he looked up at Obi-Wan. “How long have we got?”

“A while. A few days.” Obi-Wan replied. “Are you going to be alright?” He asked gently, placing his hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I’ll be okay.” Anakin sighed and reached behind himself to the clasp of his belt. “I’m going to rest for a bit.” He tugged the belt free, leaving his robes on. He placed it on the floor next to the bunk before laying down.

“You should,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll come back later.”

“Thank you,” Anakin murmured. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan did not miss the way his hand came to rest against his lower abdomen, almost cradling the small bulge of his tummy. A small, tender smile pulled at his lips and he draped a blanket over the younger Jedi before heading back towards the front of the ship to keep an eye on the journey.

Obi-Wan decided to meditate. After all, there was not much left to do. He felt himself slip deeper into the Force. He reached out around himself with his senses and found Anakin’s signature easily. It was bright, as always, but calm. He was more deeply asleep. But then he found two small, yet bright signatures. One was like a sun. Warm and bright. It surrounded him like the rays of sun back on Stewjon. The other small presence shone like a welcome splash of cool water on a hot day. Obi-Wan realized belatedly that it was the twins he was sensing. The two seemed to compliment each other. They fit together perfectly. He could sense Anakin’s signature, wrapped around them like a soft, warm blanket. He shone like a supernova in the Force, protecting the small life forces from the outside. They were a family. They were both a part of him.

Obi-Wan started in surprise when he felt the twins reach out towards him. They must have sensed him. And judging by the way that they willingly rose to meet his signature, they were curious. He reached out, hesitantly at first, but more confidently when he sensed the warm glow of the twins. He brushed his signature against their minds lightly, like a gentle caress. Their signatures glowed brighter in response. Obi-Wan’s heart melted.

…

When Obi-Wan entered the common area of the ship, Anakin was sitting on the ground, surrounded by various droid parts. He looked up when he heard his footsteps. “I figured you fell asleep up there.” He nodded towards the cockpit.

“I think I did,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“I made tea if you want it.” Obi-Wan noticed the half-full mug sitting among the scattered wires and pieces of durasteel plating. He stepped over a coil and grabbed the second mug. The tea was still hot.

“Are you feeling better?” Anakin nodded without looking up.

“Yeah.” There was a long silence. Obi-Wan sipped the tea while Anakin continued to work, his head bowed. After a while, Obi-Wan spoke.

“I was meditating earlier and I sensed them.” Anakin stilled.

“The twins?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,”

“They’re…” Obi-Wan trailed off, trying to decide how to phrase what he wanted to say. “Pure. They’re so bright in the Force.”

“I know.” Anakin whispered, not looking up.

“They didn’t shy away from me.”

“Why would they?” Anakin looked up then, his expression soft. “They’re familiar with you. I’m around you enough.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan sipped his tea again so he wouldn’t have to say anything more. Anakin laughed quietly into his mug.

“They’ll like you. Uncle Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan stilled.

“What?” Anakin’s cheeks were flushed and he stared down at the floor.

“Well, you’re my brother in all but blood. Of course, you’ll be their uncle.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I mean if you want.”  _ Oh, Anakin. _

“Of course, I would be honored.” And he meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant to post this earlier but kept forgetting to read through it for editing. So it's late. Sorry about the wait! Anyway, things are picking up.

Master Windu had just finished informing Anakin and Obi-Wan of the current losses the Republic had suffered. Anakin frowned at the revelation that the losses were increasing and becoming more difficult to combat. As they were about to discuss possible counter-attacks, Captain Rex and Commander Cody entered. Rex reported that he had a suspicion that the Separatists had gained intel on their strategies. Cody added that if the Separatists had gained knowledge on how to beat Rex, they all were in trouble. Anakin looked over at Master Windu and Obi-Wan. He could tell that they were all thinking the same thing he was: that it was vital to find the algorithm and remove it from Separatist access. Master Windu agreed to Cody and Rex’s proposed plan. Anakin, however, sensed conflict within Rex. It was obvious that his mind was elsewhere.

“Is there something else Rex?” He asked quietly.

“No Sir,” the clone replied. Anakin had a feeling that there was indeed more, but he also sensed that Rex was not going to tell him if he wasn’t ready.

…

It was bad. The droids were harder to combat. It was odd that in the span of only a few months, the separatists had managed to create an algorithm that successfully guessed the Republic's movements. It didn't help that Anakin, while certainly capable, was not as agile as he usually was and—much to his displeasure—tended to tire easier. It was obvious enough that Master Windu had felt the need to talk to Obi-Wan about it. Anakin hadn't heard the entire conversation, but from what he had gathered, Master Windu had been worried that Anakin would get injured. And that was something Anakin had been working tirelessly to avoid.

Obviously, with all the energy he was using, his appetite grew. He had not failed to notice the shock on a majority of the troops' faces to see the amount of food he could consume. Obi-Wan had told him not to worry about it. Due to the amount of energy his body was using in battles along with its task of growing two humans, it was expected that he would need more sustenance to keep going. But he knew that he would eventually start to show and his condition would come to light. He hoped that the solution would present itself. That Rex and Clone Force 99 would find what they needed in order to gain the upper hand against the Separatists again.

A few days later, just when Anakin was beginning to wonder if there had been trouble that affected the mission, Obi-Wan got word that Rex, Cody and Clone Force 99 were heading back. They had apparently found the algorithm. “Were they able to destroy it?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Cody is injured and Rex seems to be in shock about something.” He explained. “Hunter said that the signal was not coming from anywhere on Anaxes.”

“I sensed that Rex’s mind was elsewhere when he came to us before going on the mission,” Anakin admitted. The pair entered the clearing to see a ship landing. After the ship landed, the doors opened and the bad batch, as well as Rex, exited. Between the five of them, the story was relayed to the two Jedi. Rex looked haunted as he explained that what they had found was a live signal from Echo. Anakin was surprised.

“Echo?” He asked. “But we haven’t seen him since the Citadel.”

“I know, General,” Rex said. After a few moments, Obi-Wan spoke up.

“I will inform the Council of what you have told us. I hope they will approve a mission to track the intel.” 

“Thank you, sir.”

…

Anakin slid back out from underneath the ship he had just finished repairing. As he got to his feet, however, he was suddenly dizzy. He leaned against the side of the ship and pressed his palm to his forehead and closed his eyes in an effort to stop the world from spinning.

“General?” The voice sounded far away to Anakin and he had the feeling that he was about to pass out or be sick. “General Skywalker, are you alright?” Anakin opened his eyes. Rex was standing before him looking concerned. He supposed he looked quite pale.

"I—" he swallowed, "I'm alright, Rex. Don't worry." Rex raised an eyebrow.

“You look about to pass out, General.” He deadpanned. Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. He still felt incredibly dizzy. The next thing he knew, he was lying face-first on the ground. He had apparently collapsed. “General!” Anakin opened his eyes and sat up. Rex had pressed the comlink on his armor and was about to ask for help but Anakin reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t, I’m alright.”

“General, you just collapsed! You are obviously ill and need to be examined—”

“I promise I’m alright.” Anakin insisted. “Being examined would be more of a hindrance than a help at this point.”

“What is going on here?” Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan.

“General, he just collapsed!” Rex exclaimed. “He is insisting that he is fine, but I really think that he needs to be examined—”

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan knelt down. “Is everything alright? What happened?” Rex frowned. He didn’t understand why the General wasn’t insisting that Skywalker get examined. If there was one thing he understood about the two Jedi, it was that they were close. He had been so sure that Kenobi would drag Skywalker to the medcenter if necessary.

“I, I’m not entirely sure. I think I got up too fast and got a head rush.” Anakin muttered. “I’m still pretty dizzy though.”

“What about…?” Kenobi trailed off and Rex saw Skywalker’s eyes narrow in concern. He brought his hand to his middle. Was he ill after all?

“I think they’re alright.” He said after a moment. “I will meditate to be sure, of course.” Rex’s frown deepened. What could Skywalker be talking about? He had heard rumors that Jedi could communicate through bonds, especially if they were padawan and master, but he had never seen it happen. He wasn’t sure that was what was going on, but it had to be, because Skywalker’s response made no sense in answer to Kenobi’s unfinished question.

“What could cause this then?” Kenobi asked. “Is this something we have to watch for?”

“According to what I’ve been told by Bant, it’s pretty normal,” Skywalker replied. Rex now had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. “I think it has to do with stress on tendons.”

“So it will continue happening.” Kenobi stroked his chin. “I think this might have been a bad idea.”

“I knew it was risky, but if I had turned it down, the Council—”

“Anakin—”

“We’ll continue this conversation later. I need to meditate on something.” Skywalker gave Kenobi a significant look and proceeded to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily. Kenobi automatically reached out to steady him.

“Perhaps Rex is right. Maybe you should get examined.”

“Haha, very funny.” Rex was very confused. Why were they joking about this? It was obvious to him that Skywalker’s health was compromised and they were acting like it was nothing to worry about.

“Well at least go rest or something. You’re still dizzy, I can sense it.” Kenobi’s tone had taken on a note of authority.

“Yes, Master.” Skywalker stumbled off, leaving Rex with Kenobi.

“General Kenobi, what is going on with General Skywalker?”

“He will be alright, Rex,” Kenobi replied. “Don’t worry.” Rex was now feeling annoyed and incredulous.

“With all due respect General, he was clearly not well when I approached, and then he proceeded to collapse. There is clearly something going on that is negatively impacting him!”

“He will talk with you about this in time, Rex,” Kenobi said. He started to walk away.

“Wait, what?” He started after Kenobi. “What are you talking about?”

“He had been planning to talk to you when you returned, but once we heard about Echo, he decided what he had to say could wait until after the mission to Skako Minor.”

“Did the Council approve it?”

“I have a strong feeling it will be split, but the majority will be in favor of the mission,” Kenobi revealed. That was good to hear, and while it was close to distracting Rex, he still had more questions.

“I had the feeling that he was waiting to speak with me, but then he didn’t. I thought he was just gonna come clean about his relationship with—” He cut himself off just in time. Just because he had his suspicions didn’t mean that Kenobi had the same suspicions

“With Senator Amidala?” Kenobi asked, raising an eyebrow. “I see I am not the only one who has caught on.”

“Um, yes.”

“They are not subtle,” Kenobi smirked. Rex laughed.

“I had a strong feeling that there was something there when the Senator was infected with the Blue Shadow Virus and tried to tell the General she loved him, but then passed out.” Rex chuckled. “I mean she didn’t actually get to say the word, but I am almost certain that was what she would have said.”

“Again, they are not subtle.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly. “Ahsoka started asking me pretty coded questions not long after they got back from returning that hutlett to Jabba.”

“Wow.” Rex was surprised. “She had only known the General for what, a few days?” Kenobi nodded. “But I don’t understand.” Rex wanted to get back on topic. “If you know about what is going on, why are you okay with him going on missions?”

“The situation is a lot more complicated than Anakin’s symptoms, Captain.” Kenobi sighed. “I tried to persuade the Council to ask another Jedi to come in his place but they insisted he go. He is one of the best we have.” Kenobi stopped walking and turned to face Rex. “This is a conversation that you should have with Anakin, not me. But please do me a favor and keep an eye on him when I am not around to do so.”

“I will sir.”

…

“I still think it’s a trap, but me and the boys will tag along, if only to tell you ‘I told you so’.” Hunter agreed.

“We will head out as soon as we get the go-ahead from General Kenobi.” Anakin said.

“Why wait?” Rex sounded impatient. But Anakin could hardly fault him for that. He was worried for a close friend, after all.

“First, we have that thing to do.” Anakin said, raising an eyebrow to Rex.

“Um, what thing, sir?” Rex looked confused.

“You know.” It took a few moments for Rex to understand.

“Um, we don’t have time for that, sir.” 

“Yes, we do.” Anakin stared at Rex intently, hoping that he understood.

“I’ll let you two sort this out. We’ll be waiting by the ship.” Hunter said. He turned to leave.

“Come on Rex, I’m late enough as it is.” Rex followed Anakin to the barracks. When they reached the door Anakin turned to him. “I owe you. I’ll take your helmet so it looks like I’m actually doing something useful in there.” Rex handed him the helmet and stood guard outside the barracks while Anakin headed inside.

Anakin set the helmet and a holoprojector on the ground. Pressing the little activation button, he stood and before him stood Padmé.

“Ani.” She murmured. Anakin felt a smile tug at his mouth. “How are you? How are the twins?”

“I’m doing alright love.” Anakin assured. He pressed his palm to his tummy. “The twins are fine. I have been really careful.” He chuckled. “So careful that Master Windu asked me why I wasn’t my usual reckless self.”

“What did you say in response to that?” Padmé laughed.

“I said that I was taking a page out of his book.” Padmé rolled her eyes fondly.

“Ani…”

“It’s fine. He doesn’t really suspect anything. He doesn’t pay that close attention to me.” Anakin sighed. “Rex on the other hand…”

“Do you think he suspects?”

“No one would suspect this, Padmé. Trust me.” Anakin smirked. “I’m one of a kind, apparently.”

“What does he think is going on?”

“I think he thinks I have a bad illness.” Anakin rubbed his neck sheepishly. “It probably doesn’t help that I fainted in front of him.”

"Feeling dizzy is pretty normal at this stage," Padmé said, frowning.

"I know." Anakin murmured. He didn't want to point out to her that it wasn't the symptom he was concerned about: it was what could happen as a result that had him worried.

“Are you sure there hasn’t been anything else going on with you?”

“I’m really alright, Padmé.” Anakin assured. “As far as I am aware, lightheadedness is pretty common. Hopefully it doesn’t continue, but it’s not concerning.”

“It could get you hurt. Ani, you’re in the front lines again. Getting dizzy could get you killed.”

“I know,” he said solomley. “That is why I stick by Obi-Wan. It’s why I am going to tell Rex when we get back from this next mission to Skako Minor.”

“Why not tell Rex now?” Padmé asked. “The more people you have that understand, the better.”

“I know, but Rex has a lot on his mind. He thinks that Echo may still be alive.” There was a pause. Padmé blinked.

“Really?” She breathed. “Didn’t he die at the Citadel?”

“He must have survived.” Anakin replied. “Well, Rex thinks he did. He has been really worrying about that and I just don’t want to add anything to his plate until we get back. I’m worried that Rex is letting his personal feelings drive him too much on this mission.” Padmé raised an eyebrow.

“I wonder where he learned that.” Anakin felt his face heat up. He shrugged, a rueful smile tugging at his mouth. “When you run off and make reckless decisions, where is Rex?” She asked after a moment.

“Right beside me.” Anakin admitted.

“Maybe that is where you should be, Ani.” She frowned in thought for a moment. “Well not making reckless decisions, but at least supporting his thoughts. He wants to find Echo, and maybe you should support him in this.” Anakin bit back a smirk.

“You’re right. I will do what I can to help him find Echo. Hopefully the Council will approve the mission.” He said.

“I love you, Ani.” She held out her hand and he wove their fingers together. Calm settled over him like a soft, warm blanket and he wanted nothing more than to be in Padmé’s embrace.

“I love you too,” he murmured, “so much.”

Anakin exited the barracks and saw that Obi-Wan had been talking to Rex. Obi-Wan raised a knowing eyebrow at Rex who cleared his throat and looked away. “Here’s your helmet, Rex. Try not to break it again.” Anakin admonished gently. He tossed the helmet back to Rex, who caught it with a sigh. “Let’s go.”

“Anakin, wait.” Obi-Wan said. “About the mission. The Council thinks—”

“That it’s a good idea? I agree.” Anakin interrupted. He suspected that was not the case, but now he was determined to help Rex. “Let’s go, Rex.”

“No, Anakin wait—”

“No time, gotta hurry.”

“Well I at least hope you told Padmé I said hello?” The amount of sass in Obi-Wan’s voice was incredible. Anakin paused and turned, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll let her know you send your regards.” He quipped. Obi-Wan gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Why do I even bother?”

Rex and Anakin caught up with the rest of Clone Force 99. They were all waiting by their ship and seemed to be laughing quite hard about something. Anakin watched as Hunter, still laughing, nudged Tech in the ribs and made an obscene gesture with his hands. Tech rolled his eyes and shook his head. Crosshair was smirking and Wrecker was laughing along with Hunter.

As they got closer, Rex announced that they were going to head out. The Clones started to board the ship. Anakin went to board the ship as well, but stopped short when he saw the front of it. The nose of the ship had a banner-type of design. He recognized Padmé, dressed in far less than she would ever wear in public, and holding a gun. The slogan over the top read  _ Good to be Bad _ . Anakin swallowed his disgust as best he could.

“Hey... what's with the nose art?” He hoped his voice sounded casual.

“Ahh.. that's our girl: the Naboo senator.” Hunter replied. “We check her out on the holoscans.”

“Yeah. She can negotiate with me anytime.” Wrecker laughed. Anakin saw red. He knew he couldn’t act on it though. And while he understood it was logical for him to be disturbed by this, he also realized the rage he felt might be attributed to his fluctuating emotions. He saw Rex staring at him and tried to get a handle on his anger.

Rex cleared his throat. “Uhm... le-let's get aboard.”

“That.  _ Is not _ . Staying there.” Anakin growled, but he boarded the ship all the same. Rex joined Tech in the cockpit while Anakin joined Wrecker, Hunter and Crosshair. Luckily, the takeoff was relatively smooth. Once they entered lightspeed, Anakin was beginning to think he would be free of any sort of illness.

“We’ll be at Skako Minor in a little over two hours.” Tech informed them. The clones seemed to all spread out and found different tasks to occupy themselves with. Anakin walked around the ship, interested to see if there were any differences between their ship and the ones he usually used for missions. For the most part, it seemed the same. There were some modifications that he assumed were made by Tech, or maybe Hunter. He entered the cockpit, more out of curiosity than anything else. Looking around, he noticed the colors of the switches and buttons were different, almost brighter. He blinked and looked away, out into the whirling of the galaxy. It was then he felt an overwhelming sense of vertigo. He swayed dangerously and braced himself on the doorframe. Shutting his eyes, he waited for the awful dizziness to fade before turning away and opening his eyes. A quick scan of the room told him that no one had noticed. While the dizziness had subsided, nausea was quick to replace it. Anakin wanted to groan, though he supposed he brought this on himself. He made his way past the clones and came across a ladder. He climbed down into the lower part of the ship, swallowing against the sick feeling in his stomach. He walked down the small hall, and about halfway down, he found a small fresher unit. He entered the small room and slid the door shut. Sinking to his knees, he prepared himself for the inevitable.

Hunter had the odd sense that someone was in distress. His heightened senses had a habit of picking up on these sorts of things. He looked around and saw that all of his fellow men were within eyesight. Crosshair was fiddling with something that looked like a magnet. Tech was talking to Rex and Wrecker was lifting a gonk droid over his head repeatedly. Everyone was here, except… “Where’s the Jedi?” He asked, more to Rex than anyone else. Everyone looked up.

“He was looking around the ship.” Tech offered. “Maybe he went to the lower level.”

“General Skywalker does have a tendency to go off by himself a lot.” Rex admitted. “He could be somewhere in the lower level. Probably just wanted to meditate.”

“Jedi do that a lot.” Crosshair muttered. Hunter frowned. He got up and headed toward the lower level. Once he reached the hallway down below, the sense of distress only became stronger. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would walk in on, but he made his way further down the hall anyway. He approached the fresher unit. The door was closed. After a moments’ pause, he activated the door, which slid open. His eyes widened in shock. There, hunched over the fresher was General Skywalker. Of all things to walk in on, this was at the bottom of Hunter’s list. Skywalker lurched forward, heaving. Hunter was not entirely sure what he should be doing in this situation, but he decided that getting water would be a good start. Surely the General would want to wash his mouth out after this. He left to grab a glass and when he returned, Skywalker was still retching. Hunter was beginning to feel concerned. After what seemed like a long time, the Jedi straightened up and pushed himself back against the wall, one hand resting against his middle. He looked up after a few moments and jumped, clearly not expecting Hunter to be there.

“H-how long have you been here?” Skywalker asked. Hunter shrugged.

“Long enough.” He replied, handing Skywalker the glass of water. Skywalker took it and started sipping at it carefully. “You’re sick. Why did you come if you’re not feeling well?” Skywalker shook his head.

“I’m not sick.” He objected. Hunter raised an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s not contagious.” He amended. “It’s nothing to worry about.” Hunter remembered Rex and Skywalker’s talk from earlier as well as the pair slipping off to go into the barracks. He had to work hard to suppress a smirk.

“Don’t wanna swallow too much, to be sure.” He quipped.

“True. I’m just really thirsty.” At this, Hunter snorted.“I mean from being sick…” Skywalker raised an eyebrow. “What are you laughing about?” Sith spit. Of course he was talking about being parched from vomiting and he thought Hunter’s joke was just about drinking too much water.

“That’s what I was referring to.” Hunter said casually. He really should watch his mouth around Jedi.

“It wasn’t, but honestly, I don’t think I want to know.” Skywalker sighed. “Thanks for the water, Hunter.”

“No problem, General.” Hunter frowned in concern. “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” A small smile tugged at Skywalker’s mouth.

“I’m sure.” His voice was oddly soft. Hunter nodded and left, not wanting to stay longer than he was needed. He didn’t want things to get awkward.

Anakin stayed where he was, feeling too tired to bother getting up. He knew he should get up and head to the upper level where everyone else was but he didn’t want to move. After a few minutes of gathering his energy, he hauled himself to his feet and trudged down the hall. After making it up the ladder, he found an empty seat where he could sit down. He decided to meditate, and it didn’t take him long to drift off to sleep.

…

“We’re coming up on Skako Minor.” Tech announced. “You should probably strap in.” Rex turned and saw that General Skywalker was meditating. He hadn’t heard Tech. He walked over and tapped Skywalker’s shoulder. He didn’t move. Rex tried gently shaking his shoulder, but still he remained still. It was then that Rex realized; the General wasn’t meditating: he had fallen asleep.

“General Skywalker?” Rex shook his shoulder again —though rougher this time. “General?” He turned to Hunter. “Where was he when you found him?” Rex reached up and tugged the restraining bar down over Skywalker’s chest.

“Hurling his guts up over the fresher.” Hunter supplied. Rex paused in reaching for the buckle restraints. He turned to look at Hunter.

“What?”

“He told me not to worry about it.” Hunter explained. “I asked him if he was sick and he said he wasn’t and that it wasn’t anything to be concerned about.” Rex knew Skywalker would not admit to being ill if he thought he could muscle through it. He pressed the back of his hand against the Jedi’s forehead, then his cheeks. He felt cool.

“He’s not warm.” Rex muttered. Hunter shrugged.

“It’s probably a reaction to something else.” He hedged. Rex missed the waggling eyebrows. Crosshair coughed to hide a snicker. “Whatever caused him to be sick earlier probably wore him out too. It’s why he fell asleep.” Rex sighed, worry still present. He grabbed the buckle restraints to click together over Skywalker’s waist. As he clicked the buckle into place, Rex’s hand brushed against his abdomen. He paused, his hand lingering for a moment. Something felt...different. He couldn’t really put a finger on it, but he wasn’t going to feel up the General in order to find out what it was. Shrugging it off, he strapped in just as Tech began the descent into the atmosphere of Skekko Minor.

The process of landing managed to rouse the General. Skywalker blinked a few times then rubbed at an eye. “Did-did I fall asleep?” He asked, looking over at Rex. Rex nodded.

“You were asleep when we were coming up on Skekko, Sir.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—” Anakin wanted to groan. How could he have actually fallen asleep? He would have never done that before, well before the twins. But, he reminded himself, his body was most likely using double the energy to keep him going these days, so it would make sense he needed more rest. It was, of course, the reason Obi-Wan adamantly refused to have Anakin take any night watch shifts.

“Hunter told me he found you in the fresher unit, sir,” Rex muttered quietly. “He said you were sick.” Rex hadn’t expected Skywalker to blush so brilliantly. He looked as though his face might actually catch fire.

“I—It isn’t anything to worry about.” Rex wanted to roll his eyes.

“I noticed you are not running a temperature.”

“You checked?” Anakin suddenly realized he was strapped into the seat he had taken to meditate. He hadn’t even thought to do that. That meant someone else would have… His gaze lowered and he saw the strap across his waist. “Who…?”

“I did, Sir,” Rex replied.

“Thank you,” Anakin murmured. Tech landed the ship and everyone got up to look out the front at the landscape. “What do we know about this place?”

“On this part of Skekko, there’s this race of locals: the Poletecs.” Rex supplied. “All we know is they’re very primitive.”

“Primitive is being kind.” Tech said. “My intel says the Poletecs worship flying reptiles.” Out of nowhere, a giant, flying reptile landed on the front of their ship. Anakin took a step back in surprise.

“No! What the heck was that?!” Wrecker shouted.

“One of those reptiles,” Tech replied.

“I want that thing off my ship!” Hunter exclaimed.

“Hold on,” Rex cautioned, “don’t just run out there.” But it was no use. They all barreled out of the ship, only to see that a Poletecs was riding the reptile, which remained on top of the ship. Anakin activated his lightsaber, unsure of what situation they were about to find themselves in.

“Hey! Get off of there!” Wrecker yelled.

“Calm down,” Anakin said. “We need to talk to them.”

“Why?” Hunter asked, sounding exasperated. Rex, however, agreed with Anakin’s thinking. But more reptiles were now coming for them.

“Look out, Rex!” Anakin pushed Rex out of the way of the talons of one of the reptiles. He turned around in time to see the reptile from the ship come directly at him. It got a hold of him by his mechno arm, pulling him up into the air. His lightsaber fell from his grip. He couldn’t free himself now. He was subject to go where the Poletecs wanted to take him. He saw blaster bolts coming at him and he prayed they would miss. If their aim was off and a bolt hit him, it could be very bad. Not for the first time, he wondered if he should have just turned down the Council’s request for him to help on this mission. He saw a grappling hook coming for him. It wrapped around the creature. In the far distance, he could see one of the tropers being pulled along now. As he got closer, Anakin could see it was Hunter. It was a rather interesting tactic to keep an eye on a comrade, to be sure. With the wind and the jerky movements of the reptile, Anakin felt like his arm was going to be yanked out of his socket. Hunter continued aiming shots at the beast as well, which probably hindered more than helped. Once they were passing over a little cliff, Hunter released himself from the grappling hook. As the beast landed, it dropped Anakin unceremoniously to the ground, and he hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him.

Before Anakin could get a chance to move, the reptile pinned him to the ground, one of its talons digging into his middle. Worry shot through him like a cold sweat. Gasping in pain, he tried to break free, but it was fruitless. One of the Poletecs approached him and grabbed his shoulders to push him back down, then moved to his side. It started speaking to him in a tongue he could not understand. “Okay, I think we’re going to have a slight miscommunication problem here.” He made to sit up again, but the reptile lifted its talon to pin him down by his chest instead. At least it was better than pressing on his stomach. From what he could tell, the twins were fine. The Poletec continued speaking to him, but Anakin had no idea what he was saying. He tried to break free from the reptile’s grip, but all he was managing to do was use up energy.

Suddenly, the Poletecs started shouting in their native language and scattered. A stunning bolt hit the beast in the leg and it shrieked, letting go of Anakin. He rolled away on instinct, landing on his stomach. He looked up just in time to see a giant boulder heading right for him. He rolled again, bringing his hand up to block his face. Ending up on his hands and knees, he remained that way for a moment, gathering his bearings. He clambered to his feet in time to see Hunter pull a blaster on the Poletecs who had taken Anakin. The Poletec put his hands up in an obvious sign of surrender and began to hurriedly explain in his native tongue. “Tech, translate what he said,” Hunter commanded.

“He says he does not want war on their planet,” Tech replied. “That is why he took our leader.”

“We didn’t bring the war here,” Anakin said quietly. “It was Wat Tambor and the Separatists.” Tech translated Anakin’s explanation into the Poletecs native language, and though his speech was halted and slow, the Poletecs leader seemed to understand what he was saying.

“Tell him we apologize for what happened,” Rex said. “But tell him the enemy is holding one of our men prisoner in Purkoll. As soon as we rescue him, we’ll leave his planet for good.” Tech translated that as well.

The leader responded, and as he did so, he came closer to Anakin. After he finished speaking, he looked at Anakin closely, studying him as though he had never seen anything quite like him before. Anakin’s thoughts drifted to his twins and he thought wryly that it was probably true the Poletecs had never seen anything quite like him before. Tech explained that the Chief said he would provide scouts to lead them to Tambor’s city but that they would be on their own. “Any help is better than no help,” Anakin replied


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin and the troops followed the Poletecs for a long while. The journey started on flat terrain, but before long they were climbing cliffs higher and higher, where the oxygen supply thinned. It was not necessarily a concerning decrease, but Anakin felt it more intensely than the others. He found that he was becoming short of breath and if they remained at this height of elevation it could prove problematic.

Rex noticed General Skywalker was breathing more heavily. He wondered if the lack of oxygen was getting to him, but he had never seen the General struggle like this before. He wanted to ask, but the determined look on Skywalker’s face suggested that even if he were to ask, he would just be assured that the General was fine. He remembered General Kenobi’s words from earlier:  _ Keep an eye on him when I am not around to do so _ . Rex knew he would have to. He knew his friend was always more likely to take risks. And if he really was struggling with his health, as Rex suspected, then Rex would have to keep a close eye on him. He knew that General Kenobi did not want his former apprentice getting hurt. When they reached the top of the cliff, Skywalker dropped to one knee, and Rex did as well. He could see his Jedi breathing deeply. One of the Poletecs spoke, pointing out past the clouds, towards multiple tall, cylindrical towers nestled between tall cliffs. Rex caught the word  _ Purkoll _ and he knew that that was where they were to go.

Anakin nodded to show understanding and thanks, then got to his feet, turning to face the rest of the troopers. “I hope nobody’s scared of heights.” All of the Bad Batch turned to look at Wrecker. Anakin wanted to raise an eyebrow. The thought of someone as fierce as Wrecker being afraid of heights was somewhat amusing.

“Oh, I’m not scared of nothin’,” Wrecker insisted boldly. “It’s just...When I’m up real high, I got a problem with gravity.”

“Speaking of problems, I’m no longer picking up Echo’s signal.” Tech admitted. Rex turned around and Anakin could sense worry and slight frustration rolling off Rex in waves. He frowned, feeling worried for his friend.

“I...I don’t understand.” Rex said. “You said it was coming from this city.” He pointed behind him, towards the towers.

“I can only speculate, but it’s possible there’s a latency issue with the frequency caused by all these atmospheric disturbances.” Tech offered. It sounded like a possibility. Still, if the signal from Echo was spotty, that would make their mission more difficult.

“Or… Maybe they sent the signal to lure us into a trap.” Hunter said. “And maybe your friend’s actually dead.” Anakin sensed a spike of anger in Rex. “Well, I can’t be the only one thinking of that.” The possibility of this being a trap had crossed Anakin’s mind multiple times, and he could tell that it had most likely crossed Rex’s mind as well. But he also knew that Rex wanted to take the chance to be certain, and he couldn’t really fault him for it. How many times has he risked himself and a mission to rescue a friend? To rescue Obi-Wan? Ahsoka? Padmé?

“Look, every mission could be a trap. This one is no different.” Rex said, his voice growing louder and more frustrated by the second. “I’m telling you that signal is being sent by Echo himself! He’s alive!”

“I think you’re letting your personal feelings get in the way.” Crosshair said. “Because you left him for dead at the Citadel.” How many times had Obi-Wan lectured Anakin about letting his personal feelings get in the way of his missions?

“I had no choice! You hear me?” Rex sounded almost desperate; like he was trying to convince himself that there had been no way to save Echo at the time.

“Oh I don’t blame you.” Crosshair said. “I would have left him for dead too. Besides, he’s just another reg.” Blind rage came over Rex. Without a thought, his arm snapped back and he punched Crosshair in the face. He lunged at him to continue his assault, but Wrecker quite literally picked him up. Anakin was shocked. He knew that Rex was being driven by emotion on this mission, and he knew all too well what that could do to a person, but he was not expecting to see Rex become so angry. Shaking his head to clear it, he ran over to where Rex was about to attempt taking on Wrecker.

“That’s enough!” he reprimanded. “Sergeant, take your men and scout the area for a tower entrance. I want to talk to my captain alone.” The rest of the troops headed off towards the city, leaving Anakin and Rex alone. “Rex, I hate to say it, but… You have to prepare yourself for the possibility that Echo is dead, and this is all a Seperatist trick.” Anakin knew how hard it was to accept something like that, and if he was being honest with himself, he knew that was something he struggled with. But he didn’t want Rex’s hopes to be dashed. He needed Rex to prepare himself for the possibility.

“Sir, I have watched so many of my brothers fall during this war,” Rex sounded almost defeated, “and I try not to hang onto any one of them.” He pulled off his helmet. His eyes met Anakin’s. “But that changed when I heard that Seperatist transmission. It was no algorithm.” The fire in Rex’s eyes burned and Anakin recognized the determination blazing in his captain's eyes. It was his own. “That was Echo’s voice. I know it!” His expression became pleading. Anakin felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed it down.

“I hope you’re right.” He said. Luckily, his voice did not waver, as he feared it would. “But if, for some reason, you’re wrong…”

“Then I’ll deal with it.” Rex replied, his voice quiet but strong. And Anakin knew he would. He would face the consequences if it came to that. But he hoped, more for Rex’s sake, that he was correct in believing Echo was still alive.

…

By the time Anakin and Rex caught up to Hunter, Wrecker, Crosshair and Tech, a sandstorm had picked up. Anakin held his hands up to shield his eyes from the unrelenting coarse grains, but it was no use. His eyes were stinging when he caught up to Hunter. His body was fatigued as well, a reminder to him that nighttime was approaching. Hunter informed him that Tech had regained Echo’s signal. The day was not over yet, at least for them. Tech managed to open the door to the lift and they all filed in. The doors shut. As they began their ascent, Anakin decided to remind them that they were not to go out blasters blazing.

“Remember, this is a stealth mission. No blasting, no blowing things up. Nobody knows we’re here.” He looked around to all of the men. The doors opened and Wrecker ran out with a yell. Anakin held a hand up as if to stop him but it was no use. In the end, they did go out, blasters blazing. Anakin sighed.

“So much for stealth,” Rex said with a shrug. Anakin shook his head, but couldn’t help the soft amusement he felt for Wrecker. It was also rather impressive to see the large clone hurling the droids out of the windows. Crosshair was quite a shot as well if he were being honest. Anakin didn’t think he had yet to see the clone miss a droid. The last droid was blasted repeatedly by Wrecker.

“Yeah!” Wrecker shouted in victory, raising his hands into the air like a fighting champion standing over his fallen opponent. All the clones and Anakin turned to look at him. Wrecker’s cry of victory quieted. “Uh… sorry.” He lowered his arms. “I just got excited.” Anakin had to work hard not to chuckle. Tech was able to get a log on Echo’s signal again, and they all headed into the compound.

“Alright men, let’s go hunt some droids,” Hunter said.

“Now you’re talking! Yeah!” Wrecker shouted, fist-pumping the air. Anakin grinned and shook his head. They entered the main hallway. Rex and Hunter took down the droids passing by then signaled for the rest to come out.

“Where exactly is Echo’s signal coming from?” Anakin asked.

“Strange,” Tech said, tapping the device on his arm. “I just lost the signal.”

“What?” Rex asked. “How can that be? There’s no atmospheric disturbances up here.”

“Well, I have a new theory,” Tech said. “I’m surprised I did not consider it earlier. The signal is only traceable during data transmissions.” Anakin wanted to groan. That would be the type of luck they would have. He registered that he was tiring, and with this new setback, he wasn’t sure how long it would take for them to find Echo. “So until Echo dispenses more intel, I cannot pick up the signal.”

“Okay,” Anakin sighed. “We’re splitting up. Search every door. If someone finds Echo, contact the others. We go in together, just in case there’s trouble. Anakin headed off one direction, with Crosshair following him while the rest of the troopers went the other way. Activating the first door, Anakin stepped into the dark room, keeping an eye out for anything amiss. He heard the unmistakable sound of moving droids. Two droids dropped from the ceiling.

“Drop your weapon!” A robotic voice commanded. Anakin brandished his lightsaber, activating it. The narrow room glowed blue from his blade. “You are surrounded!” They began firing, and Anakin relied on the Force to tell him which side of his body to block. Eventually, he got the upper hand on one droid and managed to slice it in half down the middle. But he could sense the other droid was going to have a clear shot at him. He was not in an adequate position to defend himself. Suddenly there was a blast. Anakin hunched over, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from falling debris. Wait, debris? He whirled around, brandishing his saber towards the entrance, only to see Crosshair aiming his rifle at him, clearly having just taken down that droid. He sheathed his weapon and clipped the hilt to his belt, following Crosshair out and towards the others. As they rounded the corner, they came upon a large squad of droids ready to open fire on the rest of the troopers. Anakin reached out with the Force and pushed a majority of them aside. Then he continued forward, slicing through droid after droid with his saber. He impaled the final droid then stood and looked around, making sure none of the men were injured. They all seemed fine. Unfortunately, more droids were coming towards them, opening fire.

“Tech!” Anakin commanded. “Open that door for Rex!”

“Yes sir!” Tech hurried over to the panel by the door.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for, Captain,” Hunter said.

Rex entered the room with Tech. Anticipation and fear tightened in his gut. “I don’t like the look of this.” Tech hurried over to the computer system.

“I’m definitely picking up a life-form in there.” He said. “It seems to be a stasis chamber. I think I can get it open.” The door did open and a limp, pale body slumped forward, still connected to the chamber by a series of wires. His eyes were the only part of his body that moved, roaming back and forth quickly. Rex felt horror like he never felt before. It was Echo alright. But he looked like a haunted, damaged version of his friend. A loud buzzing sound almost like a signal caught in static sounded along with the repetition of the code  _ CT-1409 _ .

“Echo… Tech, we gotta get him out of here.” Rex was aware of how desperate his voice sounded. “Figure out how to unplug him from—from this mess.” He picked up Echo, achingly aware of how light he was, and gently lowered him to the ground. He removed his helmet to get a better look at his friend and he felt his heart break. “What have they done to you?” He murmured.

“We—we have to get to the shuttle to escape the Citadel.” Echo gasped, his voice hoarse. “No!” He breathed. “I’ll go first.”

“Echo.” Rex grasped his shoulders gently and eased him back.

“No!” Echo’s eyes squeezed shut.

“Echo!”

“No.” Echo gasped.

“It’s Rex. I’m here.”

“No.” He gasped and opened his eyes. “Rex? You, you came back for me?” He grasped Rex’s forearm weakly. Rex’s heart shattered.

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

“What?” Echo gasped for air. “What happened? Where am I?” He looked around himself, looking as though he didn’t recognize this place at all.

“It’s okay Echo.” Rex gently grabbed Echo’s hand and forearm. “You’re safe now.” He put his hand on Echo’s shoulder. “Just sit tight, Trooper.” Echo’s eyes drooped. “You’re going home.” Rex turned and gestured for Tech to approach them and help.

…

The droids continued to advance. They came as quick as the Troopers and Anakin could destroy them. Once there was a lull, Anakin decided he had to check on Rex and Echo. He asked Hunter to hold off the droids while he went through the door Rex and Tech had entered a few minutes ago. He ran down the small hall. “Situation’s almost under control out there.” He stopped a few paces away from Rex and Tech. “How’s it going in here?” He couldn’t help the twisting in his gut when his gaze fell on Echo. What had they done to him? Tech turned to face him.

“I’m still trying to decrypt Echo’s cerebral interface. Until I do, we cannot disconnect him from this computer system.” Tech got back to work on the interface.

“How is he, Rex?” Anakin asked quietly.

“He’s too weak to walk.” Rex stood. The concern in his eyes was obvious. “Very disoriented. Doesn’t even remember how he got here. He remembers being at the Citadel, but that’s about it.

“Any word on the extraction squad?” Anakin knew it would be hopeless asking, but he had to try.

“We called it in, but no word back.” Rex frowned. Anakin sighed.

“Well, that’s no surprise. We knew when we got into this that we’d be on our own.” Wrecker chucked a broken battle droid into the hall. The rest of the troopers were beginning to get cornered, it seemed.

“It’s gonna get more difficult to get out of here,” Hunter called. “There are several squads of droids closing in.” They managed to get the door closed and began the process of welding it shut.

“Enemy approaching.” Crosshair warned. “Droids—Lots of ’em.”

“How long do you think you can hold them off?” Anakin asked.

“How long do you need?” Hunter asked.

“Tech,” Anakin was beginning to grow impatient. He knew he was feeling stressed. The longer they were all here, the more likely it would be that any one of them could get hurt—his twins included. He couldn’t let that happen. “How much longer?”

“Not yet,” Tech said, tapping furiously on what looked like a keyboard. “I need more time.” Anakin looked over and saw that the door that Hunter and Crosshair just finished welding shut was being slowly drilled open by a laser. Hunter and Crosshair quickly ran through the second set of doors and began the process of welding them shut.

“I’ve got it,” Tech announced. “We can unplug him now. Echo got to his feet and turned around, bracing himself weakly against the control panel. Rex yanked the wires out one by one. Each time, Echo jerked forward from momentum. Unplugging the last one, which was attached to his head, caused him to pitch forward and bang his forehead against the controls. He collapsed. Anakin grimaced. That had to hurt. He was actually surprised Echo didn’t pass out on impact.

“Rex?” Echo moaned.

“What is it?” Rex asked, concerned. Echo collapsed into a brief fit of coughs.

“I got a big headache.” Echo’s eyebrow raised and Anakin realized he was making a joke, though he had no doubt that Echo  _ did  _ have a massive headache from slamming into the control panel. Echo chuckled weakly at his own joke.

“Better to feel something than nothing, old buddy,” Rex said gently.

Anakin felt a tremor in the Force. He knew their time was almost up. That impatient desperation returned quickly, and when he spoke he knew his voice reflected his current mood. “It’s a touching reunion, guys, but we need to get out of here now.” For the first time, Echo’s eyes found his. He looked Anakin up and down, and Anakin could tell that he felt confused. But Echo seemed to shake the feeling away. He inhaled, his breathing was raspy, which honestly concerned Anakin. He coughed weakly.

“There’s an exhaust vent that leads to the cooling systems right there.” He pointed above their heads. Anakin looked up.

“They’ve breached the front door,” Hunter said. “It won’t be long until they’re through the second.” Echo turned towards the computer system and plugged his arm in. His arm? Anakin turned and did a double-take. Echo’s right arm stopped at the elbow, much like Anakin’s own, actually. But unlike Anakin, Echo’s artificial limb was a connector similar to Artoo’s. He felt sick. How could anyone do such a thing to a living being?

“That should get it open.” Echo said. It did indeed open. Anakin shook his head to clear it.

“Great.” Crosshair said. “Now how do we get up there?”

“Oh I can help with that.” Wrecker said.

“Wait, what?” Hunter gasped. “Wrecker, what are you doing?” Anakin watched in surprise as Wrecker quite literally threw Hunter up the shaft. “A heads-up would have been nice!” He yelled. One by one, Wrecker tossed the clones up into the shaft. Until only he and Anakin remained. Wrecker took a few steps towards Anakin, obviously preparing to throw him up the shaft too. Anakin held his hand up to stop him.

“It’s okay, Wrecker. I’ve got this.” He said. Wrecker gestured for him to go ahead. Anakin called on the Force to aid him and jumped easily into the shaft. He looked down in time to see Wrecker run away from the opening. “What are you doing?!” Anakin called, frustrated and confused. They didn’t have any time left.

“I’m putting an end to Tambor’s little science experiment!” Wrecker explained. Anakin’s patience ran thin. He recognized Wrecker’s actions were valid and probably a good precaution, but their time was up.

“Are you done? Time’s up!” He shouted. He didn’t want whatever was breaching the doors to get Wrecker, or any of them, for that matter. Said device entered the room, and Anakin pressed his lips together. Reaching out with the Force, he started to lift Wrecker from the ground, up towards the shaft.

“Woah! Woah! Oh, no!” Wrecker panicked. “What is that thing? I don’t like it! I don’t like it!” Anakin frowned, concentrating harder, and pulled Wrecker up faster. “It’s trying to get me! Woah!” He got Wrecker through the door and closed the hatch just in time. They quickly made their way through the ventilation corridor. Tech marveled at the multiple uses.

“How did you know it was up here, Echo?” Anakin asked, looking around.

“Well they got access to my memory,” Echo explained, “And I got access to the Techno Union Database. All their plans, inventory, building schematics—everything.”

“You mean you can find us a safe way out of here?” Rex asked.

“Well there is a way,” Echo coughed, “but you’re not gonna like it.” Anakin looked at Echo, his eyebrows raising. What could Echo mean by that? He got his answer by a door opening. So the plan was to make their way across a narrow pipe while the wind blew harshly and sand obscured their vision?

“I should have said no,” Anakin muttered. One slip up in this situation and the twins could get seriously injured or die.

“I don’t know about this,” Wrecker said, and Anakin agreed. This was incredibly risky.

“I’m telling you, there’s a landing pad on that other building.” Echo said.

“So you think there’s a ship there we can steal?” Rex asked. Anakin started making his way across the pipe, arms outstretched for balance. He was painstakingly aware that his balance was not as good as it used to be. His center of gravity was off.

“Well, I hope there’s a ship we can steal.” Echo replied.

“Let’s hope this trip isn’t for nothing,” Hunter said.

They made it about halfway across when Anakin stopped. There were droids heading their way. “Turn around!” He shouted. “Go back!” But there were droids behind them too, blocking the way they had come. He activated his lightsaber and began to block the blaster bolts, a feat which was now made more complicated due to the wind and his lack of balance. “Anybody got a brilliant idea?” He turned to face them.

“I do have a brilliant idea,” Tech replied.

“I’m hanging here!” Wrecker shouted. It was then Anakin saw that Crosshair and Wrecker were hanging upside down on the underside of the pipe.

“When the locals attacked us, I recorded the creatures’ distress call,” Tech said.

“He records everything,” Hunter said. “It’s a hobby.”

“Which allows us to call those flying creatures to us.” Tech finished. He pressed a button on his gear and a high-pitched screeching noise filled the air. Anakin doubled over, covering his ears. That alone was enough to give him a headache. The noise continued, causing the pounding in his skull to increase and nausea to build in his stomach. “There is our ride out of here!” Anakin straightened, swallowing. Sure enough, there were the flying reptiles, heading towards them. He couldn’t help being impressed.

“Now how do we get on them?” He asked though he knew the answer.

“How else?” Tech replied. “We jump!”

“Alright, I’ll go first,” Anakin said. He jumped and managed to land on the reptile on his hands and knees.

“Oh, that wasn’t a part of the plan,” Anakin heard Tech say. “Those things can fly!”

“Oh, kriffing hedd…” He cursed. Of course, the blasted things could fly. He turned and began blocking blaster bolts. “We have to shake those droids! How do I steer this thing?” The reptiles continued heading towards a cliff, but they turned down at the last moment. The droids were not as agile and ended up crashing into it. “Well, that takes care of that,” Anakin muttered, relieved. Before long, they were back at the village from earlier. The reptiles landed and Anakin dismounted and headed towards the chief. The chief started speaking to him, and Anakin turned to Tech for a translation.

“Their leader is impressed that we tamed the Keeradaks,” Tech translated, “but he wants to know why we returned here.”

“Tell him we had no choice,” Anakin said. He turned to face the chief. “Tell him… Tha—that we wore out our welcome in Purkoll.” As soon as Tech finished translating Anakin’s words, blaster fire rained down on the village. Anakin began blocking the fire while the troopers shot back and the natives scattered. The droids were quickly staved off, but Anakin knew they would be back larger in number before long. “Not good.” He muttered, turning to Tech. “If I know Tambor, he’ll come after us, us, and the Poletecs, with everything he’s got.” The Poletec Chief responded, looking angry.

“He says that we have broken our word,” Tech translated. “We have brought the war to his village.” Rex came forward.

“You’re right.” He said, removing his helmet.“Tell him he’s right, Tech. Tell him we didn’t plan to drag his people into war. But look what the Separatists did to one of our people!” The chief looked over to where Rex was pointing, at Echo. He drew back and exclaimed something in his own tongue. Anakin recognized the horror on his face. It was what he had felt. What any decent being would feel looking at what had become of Echo. “They took away his freedom,” Rex continued, “his humanity.” His voice contained so much emotion, Anakin could hardly stand it. “They tried to turn him into a machine.” He paused in his speech to allow Tech to translate. Once Tech finished, he continued, more passionate than before. “The Techno Union claims it’s neutral, but they have chosen sides. Now your people have to choose.”

“Couldn’t have said it better, Rex,” Anakin said quietly. Crosshair looked up.

“Ugh! Let’s hope it works,” he groaned, “because I see forces coming—more than we can handle alone.”

…

By nightfall, reinforcements were well on their way, but the plan was already set. Working with the Poletecs would certainly give them an advantage. Anakin just hoped it would be enough. Really, the last thing he should be doing is fighting in a battle. It really didn’t help that he was exhausted. But he had to keep going, just a little while longer. From his spot on top of one of the cliffs, he could see the droids land in the heart of the village. He gestured to Wrecker, signaling that he should start the attack. With a nod, Wrecker ran over to the giant boulder behind them and began to push it towards the edge of the cliff. The boulder destroyed the droids in its path. With a war cry, the Poletecs charged after the droids. There was blaster fire everywhere. Not for the first time, Anakin admired how Tech, Wrecker, Hunter, and Crosshair each had their own unique way of fighting. They used their unique abilities to take down the droids in ways that were nothing short of impressive.

From the distance came a massive droid, bigger than Anakin could recall ever seeing. Bigger than the droids similar he had dismantled on Christophsis. It had multiple blasters attached and caused massive destruction. Anakin knew he had to stop it, especially when he saw that there was a second one heading their way. Before he could get a chance, flying droids began blasting at him, Crosshair and Echo. He deflected the droids’ blasts, aiming the bolts back at them. Then he pulled out his comlink. “Rex, we’ve gotta take out these walkers. “I’ll take one, you take the other.”

“Don’t worry, General. The boys and I can handle it.” Rex replied. Anakin moved back towards the back of the cliff.

“Still showing off, huh, General?” Echo quipped. Anakin felt a small smile tug at his mouth.

“You know me, Echo.” He replied. He bolted, launching himself off the cliff, towards the closest walker. Brandishing his lightsaber midair, he landed on top of the walker, impaling it’s top with his blade. Sliding around the topp, he let gravity pull him down, dragging his blade through the droid. He had to time this just right; he couldn’t afford to make a mistake doing something so reckless in his current condition. Using the Force as an aid, he landed, catching a hold on one of the spinning cannons with his flesh arm and slicing the end off with his blade. He dropped onto one of the massive legs and launched himself towards the next cannon, and as he spun around the long pipe from momentum, he sliced that one off as well, continuing on to the next cannon. He landed on the third one and braced himself while the head of the droid rotated and once it stopped, he sliced that cannon off as well. Ignoring the fact that he was panting, Anakin moved on to the legs, slicing through one and kicking it aside easily. Now the droid was off balance. He pushed himself off, somersaulted through the air, and called on the Force to push the droid against the other one. He landed hard on his feet, stopping his fall from momentum with his mechno arm.

Dawn was breaking as the last of the droids departed. The Poletecs escorted the troopers and Anakin back to their ship. Once they reached the entrance, Anakin turned to the Chief. “Thank you for helping us in our fight.” He said. Tech translated. The Chief responded, and Anakin caught the word  _ Jedi _ , but nothing else.

“He said the Jedi will always have an ally here on Skako Minor.” Tech said. The Poletecs departed and Anakin headed up the ramp, the troopers following. He saw that Echo and Rex remained, and he knew they needed a moment. Once they boarded the ship, Tech started up the engines and they soon took off. Anakin all but collapsed on one of the seats, his eyes closing immediately. He was asleep by the time they exited the atmosphere.

…

“Woah,” Wrecker placed a careful hand against General Skywalker’s forehead, “he’s out.” The ship entered lightspeed, and Tech exited the cockpit. He walked over to where Crosshair, Hunter, Wrecker, Rex and Echo were seated. They were all starting to get up, wanting to see what Wrecker was talking about, save for Echo, who looked rather tired and remained where he was. But he too was looking over towards the General.

“Is General Skywalker alright?” Echo asked. “He seemed a little…” he trailed off, searching for the right word, “different.”

“Is he not normally like this?” Hunter asked. “I mean I don’t know. He fell asleep on the way to Skako, remember?”

“Definitely not like this normally.” Rex said. “He practically admitted to me that there was something going on, but he said he ‘didn’t want me to worry about him when I was focused on finding Echo’.” Tech came forward and placed his hand against Skywalker’s forehead.

“I’ve already done that.” Wrecker said. “He’s not warm.”

“He isn’t.” Tech agreed. “I wonder what’s wrong.”

“He might have just pushed himself too far.” Hunter suggested. “Crashed.”

“It would take much more than what we just did for him to crash from exhaustion,” Rex said. “Jedi can go on for days without rest.”

“But if he admitted to Rex that he’s ill…”

“He didn’t exactly say that,” Rex said. “If anything, he kept insisting he was fine. But that was after he passed out for no apparent reason.”

“He was physically ill on the way to Skako.” Hunter said. “He told me he was fine.” Tech reached down and unclasped the restraints.

“Wrecker, let’s take him down to the medbay.” Wrecker picked Skywalker up easily. It was a testament of how exhausted he was that he didn’t wake up.

“When I told General Kenobi that Skywalker should be examined, they both treated it like a joke.” Rex said. “General Skywalker was adamant that he not get looked over by a medic.”

“Seems suspect to me.” Crosshair muttered.

“I think we ought to look him over. This could be serious.” Tech said.

“But Skywalker said—” Rex started.

“Good thing I’m not a medic,” Tech replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Tech headed to the lower level with Wrecker who had Skywalker draped over his shoulder. They entered the medbay, Rex right behind them. Crosshair, Hunter, and even Echo had followed them. There were two beds. Wrecker laid Skywalker gently on the closest bed. The Jedi sighed and shifted, one hand coming up to rest against his abdomen. Tech frowned. He seemed to think of something and looked over his shoulder.

“Sit down on that other bed Echo,” he said. Echo did so. Tech appraised Skywalker’s still form, then grabbed a basic scanner and began running it over the Jedi. It beeped repeatedly as he ran it over Skywalker’s midsection. “Hunter, do you sense anything?” He asked. Hunter shook his head.

“He doesn’t seem to be in any pain or distress,” Hunter said. He turned to Echo. “You need to rest, my friend.” With a tiny sigh of defeat, Echo gave in, curling up under the blankets. He remained awake though, not wanting to miss whatever Tech found out about the General’s condition. Tech was now reaching beneath Skywalker’s robe, pressing a flat disc to his chest. A steady thumping sound filled the room.

“His heartbeat,” Tech explained, “it sounds fine.” Skywalker shifted again and Tech snatched back the disc. Skywalker frowned and his hand fumbled at the belt around the base of his ribs. He tugged at it as though it was uncomfortable. After a moment, he moaned and his hand dropped to his side in defeat. Rex stepped forward.

“I can unclasp that.” He said. Tech raised an eyebrow but gestured for him to go ahead. Echo propped himself up on his forearm to get a better look. Rex reached over and fumbled the clasp for a moment before gently pulling the belt free from around his middle and setting it on a nearby chair. Tech ran the scanner over Skywalker again, yet it still beeped when it hovered over his midsection.

“This device is not too useful. It only indicates that something is wrong. I don’t really have anything to check him over with here. I think I ought to just see for myself.” Tech said.

“What? You mean strip him?” Rex asked. “That’s pretty invasive.”

“Not his entire body. Just his torso.” Tech corrected. “The scanner indicates that there’s something going on here,” he gestured to Skywalker’s abdomen, “but I haven’t got anything good to look him over with.”

“Maybe this should wait,” Rex said. “I mean, we should wait until he wakes up and can advocate for himself.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Tech countered. “I mean, if we find something, we might be able to do something about it, and if we don’t… well, no harm is done.”

“General Skywalker is very private, even for a Jedi.” Rex insisted. “I mean, he hardly lets me take off his tunic to check wounds after battles.” Hunter choked and Crosshair snickered. Wrecker coughed. It was clear to Rex that they were all trying not to laugh. Even Tech was pursing his lips together to hide a grin.

“Checking wounds?” Hunter quipped. “Is that what they call it these days?” Wrecker howled. Rex was utterly confused.

“I have no clue what you’re even talking about, but I am being serious when I say that we should probably just let him be.”

“Um,” Echo choked, “Rex, I think he’s insinuating that you and General Skywalker are… how do you say? More than friends.” Rex’s eyebrows shot up. Echo was grinning. “I will say this was much more than I expected to come home to. I didn’t know you two felt that way about each other.”

“What?! No!” Rex gasped once he got his breath back. “I—we’re not in a relationship!”

“Ah, gotcha,” Hunter said. “Quick shag buddies. No harm in that.”

“NO!”

“Here’s the deal,” Tech said. “We’ll leave you alone with the General. You check him for anything amiss. But if it is anything that needs medical attention, you call us down here again.”

“I’ll know if you’re covering up,” Hunter said. “I can sense everything.”

“Fine.” Rex agreed. The last thing he wanted to do was infringe on General Skywalker’s privacy, but he figured it would be much better if he saw something he shouldn’t, rather than the others as well. The others left, with a final warning glance from Hunter, and Echo laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

“I’ll try not to look,” Echo muttered. “Are you two—?”

“No, we are not,” Rex said. “I don’t even know what made Hunter think that anyway.”

“Okay.” Echo closed his eyes, but Rex knew he was not sleeping yet. He approached Skywalker and reached over to undo his robes. But he couldn’t do it.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“You’re checking to see if he’s alright.” Echo murmured, his eyes still closed. “You shouldn’t be so worried. Why are you so tense?”

“It’s not what it seems like. It’s just that General Skywalker told me that he would tell me himself what is going on, and if I do this, and I figure it out for myself…”

“You probably won't figure it out.” Echo reasoned. “Maybe you will see something odd but it isn’t like you will automatically know what it is. Maybe you won’t see anything at all.”

“Okay,” Rex still felt unsure, but he knew it would be best if he just checked. He reached over and tugged the robes open gently. The first thing Rex’s eyes fell on was the rise and fall of Skywalker’s chest. Slow and even. Good. He was still deeply asleep. His eye was then caught by something that most definitely was amiss. “What the…?” Rex stared, jaw-dropping slightly in shock. He had seen Skywalker’s bare torso only a few standard months ago after he received a rather deep graze in his side from Dooku. This was the last thing he expected. His abdomen was distended, skin tight, and if the small red marks lower on his belly were anything to go by, certainly painful. Without really thinking about it, Rex pressed his fingertips lightly against the bizarre swell of Skywalker’s middle. The skin there was indeed taut, and he didn’t feel any give as he pressed oh so gently.

“What is it?” Echo’s voice was genuinely concerned now. “I’m not looking.” Rex quickly pulled Skywalker's robes closed, and then reached for his belt.

“I—” Rex cleared his throat. “I have no idea.”

“See? There you go.” Echo said. “You still don’t know what’s going on with him.” Rex bit his lip as he eased the belt around the General’s middle. He clasped it just below his ribs. Now that he had seen the bulge with his own eyes, he could see a hint of it through Skywalker’s robes.

“I—” Rex swallowed, “I think he’s got a tumor. At least, that’s what it looks like.”

“What?” Echo sat up. “You should get Tech.”

“No,” Rex shook his head, “He needs medical attention. From Coruscant. When we get to Anaxes, I’ll tell General Kenobi what I saw and he’ll listen to me this time.” He signed. “You should rest, Echo.”

“Alright.” Echo laid down and closed his eyes again. This time, Rex could tell he was drifting off. He sat down in a chair between the two beds and rested his head in his hands. He was worried. How in the stars had Skywalker managed to not be adversely affected by a tumor? Rex realized that his symptoms were the adverse effects. It was going to get worse, he knew it. Echo was now completely asleep, but it seemed that Skywalker was beginning to come around.

Anakin blinked slowly, trying to fight off the remaining exhaustion fogging his mind. He was still so tired that it took him a solid minute to realize he was laying down in a bed, clearly having been moved to medbay. He turned his head to see Rex sitting beside him. There was another bed, and he could see Echo laying there, asleep. Rex had his head in his hands and he seemed to be mumbling to himself. He was pale and Anakin could feel the fear and worry rolling off of him. He must be worried about Echo.

“Rex?” Rex’s head snapped up, and his attention was immediately on Anakin.

“General—”

“Is Echo alright?”

“I—yes, he’s fine.” Rex sounded distracted. “General, how are you feeling?” Was that fear in Rex’s voice?

“I’m alright Rex,” Anakin said slowly, “what’s wrong? Why am I here in the medbay?”

“You— I—I’m worried about you, General.” He definitely sounded afraid. He took a deep breath and it was obvious he was trying to calm down. “General Skywalker, is there something you wanted to tell me?”

For half a second, Anakin felt as if he was eleven, and Obi-Wan found out about some shenanigans he pulled and wanted Anakin to admit what he had done. It took another few seconds to piece together that it was exactly that. Somehow, Rex’s suspicions had grown and he wanted Anakin to tell him what was going on, rather than him guessing. Anakin sighed. “I have been wanting to talk to you about this.” He said after a moment. “I just didn’t want you to worry about me when you were worried about Echo.”

“You should get medical attention, General.” There was definitely a deep concern coming from Rex. It made Anakin wonder what Rex had been told by Hunter or Obi-Wan. Or worse, what he had seen.

“I’ve been to many checkups in the last few months,” Anakin said. “I’m alright.”

“They’re not concerned?!” Rex nearly shouted. “General, this is not a good thing! You could get seriously hurt, especially depending on what type it is.”

“Not a good thing?” Anakin whispered. Then he frowned. "Type?" Rex clearly didn’t know what was going on. What did Rex think was ailing him? “Rex, what do you think is going on with me?” He asked gently.

“I saw—” Rex stopped and shook his head. “I wasn’t going to even do it, but Tech insisted on checking you over, and I told them you wouldn’t want to just be stripped and analyzed by them. So he told me he’d leave me to do it as long as I told them if I found anything.” Anakin had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Unconsciously, he brought his left hand to rest against his middle. “I only saw for a moment but—” Rex squeezed his eyes shut. “Sir, you’re telling me that the healers you have seen are not concerned about a tumor?”

“A tum—” Anakin closed his eyes. “Rex, I’m—it’s not a tumor.”

“It’s not?” Rex looked shocked. “Well, then  _ what _ in the stars  _ is _ it? I mean, this can’t be good for you, whatever it is.” He shook his head, almost in disbelief. “I mean, I’m shocked that you have not been feeling even more off-color than I’ve seen!”

“It’s nothing bad, Rex, I promise,” Anakin said soothingly. “It’s a good thing.”

“WHAT?!” Rex looked floored beyond belief. “Kriffing hedd, and I thought Hunter and the rest being under the impression you and I were sleeping together was the most ridiculous thing I would hear today.” He muttered.  _ What? _ Anakin shook his head. He’d ask later.

“Trust me,” he urged.

“I’m sorry General, but so far, all I have seen is that you get ill from it, you’re exhausted… I mean stars, you struggled to  _ breathe _ yesterday. This is bad.”

“It’s not.” Anakin sighed and sat up.

“No, don’t—” Rex reached out almost as if he wanted to push him back down against the bed. Irritation flared in Anakin.

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” The words left his mouth before he fully processed what he was saying. Realization dawned a moment later. Fuck. He looked up, almost hesitantly, at Rex.

_ What _ had General Skywalker just said? Rex didn't know much about Jedi or the Force, but he knew for a fact that Skywalker was human. He was a human male and Rex knew that human males were incapable of conceiving in that way. Not to mention he didn't have the necessary parts to carry a baby to term. Which meant Skywalker was messing with him. Rex felt truly angry.

"If you don't want to tell me what is going on with you, fine. But you don't need to lie to me with some unbelievable, far-fetched story, General." Rex snapped. Anakin recoiled as if he had just been slapped. Each time he had to explain what was going on to someone, he feared a reaction like this. And while Padmé and Obi-Wan had shown that they found it hard to believe, they were gentler about it. He swallowed down the hurt pooling in his stomach.

"I wouldn't lie about this, Rex." He hated how his voice wavered, breaking halfway through. The vulnerability in his tone must have done the trick, however, because the harsh anger left Rex's face. There was a long silence, and Anakin could tell Rex was pondering his words.

You, you’re expecting.” Rex’s expression was incredulous. His eyes lowered to Anakin’s middle, his gaze lingering on Anakin’s hand, which still rested against it. “How—I mean, you are human, just the same as us clones, and I assure you we are not capable of this.” Anakin gave him a sheepish smile.

“Not just the same, Rex,” he said. “I am a Force Sensitive. I have the highest midichlorian count of anyone in existence.”

“Are you saying that the Force caused this?” Rex looked doubtful, and Anakin could hardly fault him.

“Yes.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“But what about the Senator?” Anakin blinked. What was he getting at?

“Padmé knows all of this, of course. In fact, she told me—”

“She’s okay with this?” Rex looked utterly confused. Anakin felt equally confused.

“They’re her children too, so I hardly see why she wouldn’t be.” Rex’s expression smoothed out in understanding, then his eyes widened incredibly. Anakin was sure they would pop out of his skull.

“Children?” Rex choked. Heat rose to Anakin’s face. “General—”

“Twins,” he murmured. Rex’s expression was one of pure shock.

“Um, forgive me General, but if these children are yours and the senator’s, then why…?” Anakin bit his lip. He didn’t want to go deep into detail, but he knew Rex was not going to run off and tell the 501st or Clone Force 99.

“I won’t explain everything because it’s personal,” he started, “but Padmé was pregnant. I didn’t know about it because she wasn’t pregnant that long before the Force transferred the babies to me.”

“The Force can just do stuff like that?” Rex looked bewildered.

“It was preventing a certain future from taking place.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, but just know that it would have been bad, and this is all a good thing.”

Rex did not miss the tender look in Skywalker’s eyes as he said, yet again, that his current condition was a good thing. He had seen this gentleness in the General before: when he would interact with Commander Tano, when he spoke to Obi-Wan, and even towards Rex himself when he warned him about bracing himself for the possibility that Echo was dead. Rex knew Skywalker felt emotion strongly and often made decisions based on his attachments. He was entirely certain that his agreement to go along on this mission was due to his friendship with Rex. But that left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. The last place Skywalker should be while pregnant was in the middle of a battlefield.

“Sir?” Anakin looked up at him, his expression open. Rex hadn't realized how closed off his General had become in the months after Commander Tano had left until this moment. He suddenly had an image of the first time he fought alongside Skywalker. His expression now was much closer to that freshly knighted Jedi he had met years ago. “Why did you decide to come here? To help us?” Rex frowned, his gaze lowering to Skywalker's hand, still pressed against his middle.

“The Jedi Council asked me.” The General replied. “I couldn’t say no.” He looked up at Rex then. “Once I heard about Echo, I was more determined to help, so I insisted that I go with you and the others.”

“The Jedi Council asked you to go on a mission, despite your condition?” Rex was floored. Surely, the Council was not so careless with their future younglings.

“The Council doesn’t know about my condition.” Well, Rex didn’t expect that.

“But General Kenobi knows.” He said, but as he said it, he wasn’t entirely sure. “Right?”

“Of course,” Skywalker smiled ruefully. “He was my Master, I couldn’t not tell him. As for the others, the Code forbids attachment. Having a wife and being a father are forbidden.”

“Wife?” Rex muttered. He obviously had known the General had been close to the Senator for a long time, but he hadn’t known they were married.

“Yes.”

“Forgive me for saying so, General, but you become attached to almost everyone.” Skywalker’s eyes narrowed. Rex backtracked. “I mean, you are close friends with General Kenobi, you and Commander Tano were close, and I consider you to be a close friend.”

“I consider you to be a close friend as well, Rex.” General Skywalker’s voice was oddly thick, but when he spoke again, he sounded normal. “I don’t consider myself to be an exemplary Jedi by any means. I form attachments easily, and I cannot ignore my emotions. And honestly, I have stopped trying. Mood swings are frustratingly real.” Rex couldn’t help laughing. He found his thoughts drifting to the times in the last few days that General Skywalker’s emotions seemed to fluctuate from one extreme to another. “Oh yes, I am sure it is amusing to anyone watching me.” Skywalker’s tone was clipped but Rex could see the slight humor in his eyes. Rex was about to ask another question when there was suddenly a knock on the doorframe. Anakin turned quickly to see Hunter leaning against the entryway. “We’re almost to Anaxas.” He said.

“Alright,” Anakin said. “Thanks for telling us.” He looked over to Echo, who was still asleep. He got off the bed and went over to Echo’s side. He gently placed his hand on the clone’s shoulder and gave it a light shake. Echo came around slowly. If Anakin had been exhausted after the mission, he could only guess at how run down Echo was feeling. Echo blinked tiredly a few times before his eyes met Anakin’s.

“General?” He sat up with a grimace. “Are you alright?” Anakin frowned slightly and turned to raise his eyebrows at Rex. Rex shrugged, raising an eyebrow in response.

“I’m alright, Echo,” Anakin replied. “The ship is making the preparations to land on Anaxas.” He helped Echo up.

“Are you sure you’re alright, General?” Echo asked. “Rex was very concerned.” A small smile tugged at Anakin’s mouth.

“I’m fine. Really.” He did not miss Echo’s glance to Rex, as if checking his assessment of the situation, nor did he miss Rex’s subtle nod. Though he supposed he earned that. Rex  _ had _ complained on many occasions that he downright lied about his own health, and Kix had gotten after him about not getting checked over when he should have. Satisfied, Echo allowed Anakin to help him down the hall and back up the ladder. Rex followed them.

“Was everything alright?” Hunter asked, giving Rex a significant look. Anakin wanted to sigh. Had all of them really been concerned for him?

“Everything is fine,” Rex replied. Hunter’s intense gaze shifted from Rex to Anakin, now looking him up and down. It seemed he found nothing to be worried about because he huffed a sigh and sat down next to Crosshair. Anakin took a seat next to Wrecker and strapped in. Wrecker shot him a grin. Soon enough, they were approaching the surface of Anaxes. They landed and Anakin followed everyone out of the ship, looking for Obi-Wan. He spotted him about the same time Obi-Wan saw him.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan jogged over to Anakin, looking relieved. “The mission was a success, I see.” Anakin nodded.

“It was.” Obi-Wan frowned, sensing Anakin’s unease.

“What is it?” Anakin glanced back to see Rex with his arm around Echo, keeping him upright.

“Rex knows.” Obi-Wan blinked.

“Oh, well that’s good...right?”

“Yes, it’s just...he took it odd.” Anakin frowned. “I mean, he didn’t believe me at first.”

“To be fair, it is rather difficult to believe.

“I know.” Anakin looked back again, then turned to look at Obi-Wan. “He seemed more worried about me than anything else.”

“As he should be,” Obi-Wan replied. “As I am.”

“He thought I had a tumor.”

“He— wait, did he see—?” Anakin nodded.

“I pretty much passed out from exhaustion as soon as we got back on the ship and Tech insisted on checking me over.” He explained. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened.

“Did he—?”

“Rex said he would do it and tell them if he found anything. I guess he must have taken my robes off.” Anakin bit his lip. “But when I woke up he looked like he was afraid. At first, I thought he was worried about Echo, but then he started asking if I was okay, and basically demanded I get checked over by a healer. So I told him I had been to checkups many times in the last few months, and that’s when he asked why healers were not concerned about a tumor.”

“If you stay here, you’re just going to terrify your men,” Obi-Wan replied. “They are all eventually going to notice.”

“I know.” Anakin sighed. “Hopefully, we won’t be here too much longer. Now that we have Echo away from the Techno Union, they will be easier to take down.” Anakin pressed his lips together. “If my men are getting suspicious, I don’t think I have much time before the Council finds out.” Anakin couldn’t help shrinking in on himself a little. His arm wrapped protectively around his abdomen. “And they’re just going to expel me once they find out.” At that moment Obi-Wan’s communicator went off. Obi-Wan held it in front of him and activated it.

“Kenobi here,”

“Have Skywalker and the troops arrived yet?” It was Master Windu.

“They have just landed,” Obi-Wan replied. “Anakin is here with me.” Anakin moved to Obi-Wan’s side. Master Windu glanced at him briefly before turning back to Obi-Wan.

“Both of you are needed at the compound. We need to go over our next step in the plan.” Windu suddenly frowned and looked back at Anakin. “Skywalker, are you alright?” His gaze was focused lower, on Anakin’s stomach. It was then that Anakin realized he was still hugging his middle. Blushing, he let his arm fall to his side. He hoped Windu couldn’t see how red his face had become.

“I’m fine.” He said shortly. Obi-Wan ended the call then turned to him.

“Anakin, you look exhausted. Maybe you should lie down. I can tell Master Windu—”

“I’m alright Obi-Wan, really.” Anakin grinned ruefully, his cheeks rosy from embarrassment. “Besides, it’s entirely possible I’ll crash on the ship out to wherever we’re headed to next.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rex knows! The plot train is rolling, guys.


	11. Chapter 11

“We have more than a dozen active battlefronts on Anaxes, and we are losing nearly every one,” Windu said. “But if Admiral Trench can no longer anticipate our moves, we now have the opportunity to retake the planet.”

“I can improve your chances.” It was Echo. The silence was awkward, and the others in the room looked at Echo, then each other. Anakin wanted to sigh. Of course the others would be wary.

“Eh, excuse me, Generals,” Rex said. He walked forward to meet Echo and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Echo, I’m sorry, but I just don’t think you’re ready for battle yet.”

“I am not a liability, Rex.” Echo replied. “I am the best chance we have to take back Anaxes.” Anakin was about to interject on Echo’s behalf, but Windu beat him to it.

“If the trooper has a plan, I’d like to hear it.” There was a brief pause.

“May I?” Echo asked. Rex removed his hand from Echo’s shoulder and allowed him to pass. He walked forward and plugged his arm into the large data projector. Anakin swallowed. His stomach still clenched whenever he saw Echo do that. It made him angry. How could anyone do something like that to a living being? “While Master Windu leads a team to retake the assembly complex, the Bad Batch will escort me into Trench’s new comm vault, which, according to code intel, is now located on this Separatist Dreadnought above Anaxes.” Anakin met Obi-Wan’s gaze across the room. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, stroking his chin. Anakin nodded. They both knew this would most likely work. “Once I’m plugged in, I can feed Trench strategies, but this time, you’ll know every move before he makes it.” Echo unplugged his arm and stood back up.

“And you are certain that if we get you on board that ship, that you can convince Trench’s army to do what you want?” Master Windu sounded unsure, and honestly, Anakin couldn’t blame him. It was a risky move. Not because he worried Echo was untrustworthy, but because he worried the Separatists would learn he wasn’t on Skako.

“Absolutely.” Echo sounded utterly confident. Then he got a slightly haunted look in his eye. “Unfortunately, I’ve been doing this for a while, but this time I can help bring about a Republic victory instead of a defeat.”

“Alright.” Master Windu said. “We’ll prep and head out in a few hours.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened the smallest bit and found Anakin’s tired gaze. He frowned in concern. Anakin shook his head slightly. He was fine. This was not going to take that long.

…

“Please tell me we are blowing something up.” Wrecker said, turning towards Anakin. Anakin closed his eyes, but a small smile tugged at his mouth. He folded his arms across his chest.

“Sorry Wrecker, this is strictly stealth.” He felt amused fondness warm his chest.

“Ugh! I hate that word!” Wrecker exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

“Echo, you’re up.” Anakin placed a hand on the clone’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. As soon as I plug in, I’ll send a signal to the command ship.” Echo replied.

“What type of signal are you gonna send?” Hunter asked. Anakin sensed his unease and had to keep from sighing. “Nothing that will give us away, right?” Anakin didn’t miss Hunter glancing over his shoulder at Crosshair.

“As far as the droids are concerned, we’re just gonna be another one of their shuttles coming in for a landing,” Echo assured.

“And the Regs think we take risks,” Hunter muttered to Crosshair.

“Sending the signal...now.” Echo murmured. After a moment, the voice of a droid came through the communicator on the ship, clearing them for landing.

“Aww, I’d still rather blow it up.” Wrecker groaned.

“I have a feeling you’ll get your chance,” Tech replied.

They landed with no difficulty and were now moving stealthily towards the comm center on the ship. Tech got them into the room easily. The energy pulsing in the room was proof they had reached the correct area. “Tech, can you rig an interface?” Echo asked.

“I assume that’s a rhetorical question.” Tech quipped. Echo turned to Anakin.

“We should make sure this comm vault has no other entrances.” Anakin nodded.

“I’m on it.” He left with Hunter and Wrecker to conduct a full sweep of the area. The last thing they needed was trouble when Echo was still plugged into the ship’s interface. They did not find additional entrances, so Wrecker and Hunter remained stationed at the end of the hall, while Anakin moved back to the entrance of the comm vault.

“I’m intercepting a transmission,” Tech announced. Anakin turned, wanting to hear what he was about to say. “Trench is ordering all of his droids... to the assembly complex.” An accusatory look crossed Tech’s face immediately. Anakin turned to see that Hunter had rejoined them.

“Alright Echo, what are you trying to pull?” Hunter growled.

“Don’t worry, that’s what I told them to do.” Echo replied, glancing over his shoulder at them, a small smirk playing at his mouth.

“But our troops will be vastly outnumbered,” Rex said, looking confused.

“Not when I send them a feedback pulse that shuts down all the droids.”

“How do we know that’s what you’re really gonna do?” Tech frowned suspiciously down at Echo.

“We have to trust him,” Rex said. Anakin felt worry gnaw at his stomach. He really hoped his trust in Echo would be proven right, not wrong.

“Rex is right.” He said, stepping forward. He looked at Tech, then at Echo. “Echo,” his tone was softer now, “we’re all counting on you.” Echo gave a nod, his face serious, then turned back to the comm. Anakin turned and headed back to the doorway. He lifted his comm to his mouth. “Master Windu, I know this sounds crazy, but it’s about to get a little more crowded where you are.”

“We have our hands full as it is,” Windu replied. “What is your plan?” a rueful smile tugged at Anakin’s mouth. Windu always had a distaste for Anakin's plans, which he constantly complained were “too reckless”.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, it isn’t my plan.” He retorted. “Echo is drawing all the droids to your position, so he can neutralize them all at the same time.”

After about five minutes of waiting, and releasing stress into the Force in Anakin’s case, they heard back from Windu that they were in control of the assembly complex and that the fronts were falling as well. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. “Good job Echo,” he praised.

“Well I guess you actually are on our side,” Hunter said, a note of surprise in his voice.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Echo asked snidely.

“Some.” Tech retorted.

“Well, thanks.” Echo replied sarcastically.

“Come on, brother,” Rex said. “Unplug and let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, I just scanned a new order from Trench,” Echo said, his eyes widening. “He’s initiated a countdown.” Anakin felt a wave of shock come from Echo through the Force. “There’s a bomb hidden at the assembly complex,” Anakin took an involuntary step back. A bomb? No, this could be bad. Very bad. “But it’s big enough to destroy most of Anaxes.”

“Can you stop it?” Anakin worked to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Well, I can try.” Anakin turned on his heel.

“General, where are you going?!” Rex shouted after him.

“If you can’t stop the detonation, then perhaps Trench can!” He had to do this. He was not going to let his men die. He was not going to let his  _ children _ die. With every stride, he felt anger grow in his chest. The pounding of his feet matched the beating of his heart, the rage pulsing in his mind. The Force told him where he was heading. The bridge. He knew he was quickly approaching. Fury burned through his veins, stronger than adrenaline, keeping his body going, despite how his muscles ached with exhaustion. He approached the door and was forced to stop. He was unable to get the door open, but he could hear Trench giving orders to prepare a landing craft. He unclipped his hilt from his belt. The door would open any moment, but Trench was not going to make it out of this room alive.

The door opened. Trench drew back immediately and Anakin almost wanted to laugh. He activated his lightsaber, his thoughts only on making Trench give him the sequence for the bomb, whatever it took. Droids were firing, and he held his saber up to block the bolts, deflecting them back to the droids. One miss and his children could get hurt. He could not afford to fail. He pushed a battle droid into the window with a wave of his hand and turned to take on another. The Force pulsed in warning, and he jumped high on instinct, just in time to miss an energy shock blast from Trench. He landed facing the thing. In two long strides, he had the blue blade a mere centimeter from the thing’s throat.

“TELL ME THE SEQUENCE TO DISARM THE BOMB!” Anakin thundered.

“Never! Dooku would kill me for losing Anaxes.” The thing replied.

“And you think I won't?” he snarled.

“You’re a Jedi.” The thing taunted. “You’re nobility—” As quick as lightning, he brought the blue blade up above his head, swinging it down hard and fast, slicing through the robotic limbs on the left side of the thing’s body.

“I DON’T HAVE SUCH WEAKNESSES!” He roared. The thing cowered before him like an insignificant insect before a predator. “Now let’s try that again.” The thing flinched back, attempting to put distance between himself and the thrumming blade. Anakin pushed it closer, a hair away from scorching the thing’s throat. “Let me make myself clear. I will kill you. I have no reservations for doing so.” His voice was a deadly murmur. “And I will cut you limb from limb until I have what I came for.” The admiral was quick to rattle off the numbers, fear radiating off him in waves.

_ “Mace, if you can’t stop the detonation, you must leave now.” _ Obi-Wan’s voice sounded through the comm on Anakin’s wrist.

_ “That is not an option,” _ Windu replied.  _ “I still have a chance to stop this, even if it’s down to my best guess.” _

Anakin pressed the button on his commlink and brought his wrist to his mouth, his gloved hand still gripping the hilt of his lightsaber, keeping the blade against the admiral. “How about I take the guesswork out of it, Master? Admiral Trench was kind enough to give me the final number himself. Try seven.” There was a long pause, and Anakin waited to see if the number was correct.

_ “Good work, Skywalker. The bomb has been disarmed.” _

“You both owe me one now.” The Force suddenly trilled in warning, but Anakin was not fast enough. Trench drove an electrified prod into his side, low by his abdomen. Blue strands of electricity danced over his body, stinging his skin. It felt as if fire was surging through his veins. Time slowed to a crawl as he gathered the strength to reposition his lightsaber. With a groan, he shoved the hilt forward and the blade impaled Trench through the chest. After a moment he sheathed his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt. Looking quickly around the room, he headed towards the computer to his right. Tapping the screen, he was able to find the detonator for the entire ship. He walked over to where the small device was ejected and picked it up with a chuckle. “Wrecker’s gonna love this.” He ran for the door, the admiral staggering, about to collapse. “Admiral, it’s been a pleasure.” He saluted the Admiral right as the thing fell to the floor, breathing its last breath.

Anakin ran through the halls, heading towards the rest of the troops. He almost stumbled as he felt a strong cramp tighten low in his belly. “No…” He moaned. “Oh Force please, please no…” It had to be the prod. Cold terror shot through him like ice in his veins. He knew what this meant. But he couldn’t meditate to be sure. Not yet, anyway. He had to keep going. He could sense that the men were not far up ahead. When he felt another cramp, he shoved his panic into the Force and continued sprinting. A gentle concerned prod from Obi-Wan’s signature brushed against his own, clearly sensing his terror. He choked on a sob. This could not be the end for them. He would die to protect them, but his insistence to risk his life to protect theirs had led to the pain he felt: their possible injury, or worse, death. He rounded the next corner and saw Hunter, Wrecker, Tech, and Rex. “Hope you’re not waiting on me.” He stopped in front of them, almost stumbling again as another cramp shot through his abdomen.

“Now all we’re missing is Crosshair,” Hunter said. Not long after he said that Crosshair came running through the corridor, tossing a handful of magnetized laser attractors to the walls.

“Miss me?” He asked snidely. “How touching.” Bringing his sniper rifle up, he pulled the trigger. Due to the magnets, his single shot destroyed all the droids heading their way. They all headed towards the ship, which took off quickly. Once they were heading back, Anakin turned to Wrecker.

“I got a present for you, Wrecker.” He offered the detonator to Wrecker, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Oh, seriously?” Wrecker exclaimed. “I get to blow it up?” Anakin turned to him, his smile still in place. “The whole stinking thing?” He nodded, holding his palm flat for Wrecker to take the detonator. Wrecker grabbed it and wiped away a tear. “This is the happiest day of my life.” He clicked the button and behind them, the ships exploded.

Anakin used the rest of the brief trip back to Anaxes to meditate. He couldn’t find anything necessarily wrong with the twins, but his stomach was still cramping. It scared him. He got a distinct sense of fear from the twins too, which did nothing to calm his anxiety. He knew Obi-Wan could sense his fear pouring into the Force, and he hoped Master Windu couldn’t, but it was unlikely. Again, he felt a light brush against his mind from Obi-Wan, but he couldn’t bring himself to respond. It was taking all his effort to keep composure in front of the men. Yet, he caught Hunter looking over to him a few times. Rex also looked a bit worried.

…

Captain Rex, Corporal Echo, and Clone Force 99, you have all done a great service for the Republic.” Windu said. Anakin bit back a grimace. Just a few more minutes. Then he could escape. “Thanks to your courage and effort, Republic shipyards will soon be up and running again.”

“You have got some medals coming your way,” Obi-Wan said. He and Anakin followed after Windu. When they were a ways away, Anakin stopped, doubling over with a low moan as sharp cramps tightened in his stomach. He reached over and clutched Obi-Wan's tunic with one hand, pressing his other against his belly. “Anakin?”

Obi-Wan sensed pain and a torrent of panic. He felt a hand grip the sleeve of his tunic and he turned. “Anakin?” Anakin was doubled over, clutching his abdomen. “Anakin!” He exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Electrocuted,” Anakin gasped. “I had my back turned and—” he broke off with a pained moan and sank to his knees. Obi-Wan could sense the cold terror, and see it in Anakin’s eyes when he looked up. “Please, I can’t— help me, Obi-Wan, please. It hurts—” he broke off with a gut-wrenching sob.

“Oh, Anakin…” Obi-Wan bent down and lifted the hysterical, young Jedi into his arms. “I’ll get you to Kix. He’s our best bet.” He ran through the camp, doing his best to ignore the clones who turned to stare in shock. Anakin was still sobbing if the shaking of his shoulders was anything to go by, but it was silent. The silence didn’t make it any less heartbreaking. He finally made it to the small medical set up. Luckily, Kix was there, and the space appeared empty. Kix turned, having heard his approach, and stared in surprise.

“General Kenobi, what is going on?” His gaze was fixed on Anakin. “Is General Skywalker alright?” Obi-Wan set Anakin down gently onto the cot. He turned back to Kix to explain, knowing that Anakin was not able to think clearly enough due to the absolute terror he was currently feeling.

“Do you have a medical scanner?” Obi-Wan tried to keep the desperation out of his voice. Tried and failed.

“Yes.” Kix quickly grabbed the scanner. “Do you know what I should be looking for? It will quicken the process. If not, that’s alright.”

“Scan him for life forms.” Kix seemed to take the order without question for about thirty seconds, setting the scanner up to scan for life forms. Then he slowly looked up.

“But General, General Skywalker is obviously alive. We don’t need a scanner to tell us that.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Obi-Wan ground his teeth. “Just do it.”

“But sir—”

“Kix, just do it. Please.” Beside him, Anakin groaned in pain. Still looking doubtful, Kix ran the scanner over Anakin’s body. When the scanner reached his abdomen, Kix frowned at the screen, then his eyes widened. Anakin whimpered.

“General, the scanner indicates that there are two life forms  _ inside _ —”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan looked up at Kix.

“General, is General Skywalker—is he…? No, that’s not possible.”

“How much can your scanner pick up?”

“Give me a moment.” Kix started adjusting the scanner again. “Is General Skywalker  _ pregnant _ , General?” Kix’s voice was quiet, but the shock was palpable. Not knowing how to dispel the shock, Obi-Wan just nodded. There was a brief pause while Kix finished adjusting the scanner. “I told the healers that I wouldn’t need too much background on this since I treat my brothers and Jedi,” Kix muttered. “They told me I’d be surprised.” He glanced at Obi-Wan. “Suffice to say, I  _ am _ surprised. This shouldn’t be possible.” Then he reached out and laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Please,” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan could see that Anakin was quite literally drowning in his fear. Kix seemed to sense it too because he met Anakin’s gaze with a gentle, but firm expression.

“General Skywalker?” He grimaced. Anakin didn’t really respond. “Anakin, I am going to do everything I can to help you, alright?” Slowly, Anakin nodded. “Now, I need to scan your abdomen but in order for the scanner to be most accurate, it needs to touch your skin."

“Okay,” Anakin whispered. He grimaced again and let his head fall back against the cot. He closed his eyes, and Obi-Wan saw the tears running down from his eyes past his ears, into his hair. Heart clenching in worry and pity, Obi-Wan took his left hand in both of his, squeezing gently. Kix removed his belt and tugged his tunic open. Then he pressed the scanner to Anakin’s belly, running it lightly over the taut skin. He looked up at Obi-Wan.

“Is there a healer I can contact who knows about this?” He asked. “Perhaps the Healer the General has been seeing?” Kix frowned then. “He  _ has _ been getting regular checkups, right?”

"Yes," Anakin breathed, grimacing again, “Healer Bant.”

“Contact the Jedi medcenter in the Temple,” Obi-Wan instructed. “Ask to speak with Healer Bant. Tell them it's critical and that it must be her.” Kix nodded and pulled out a commlink. Obi-Wan turned his attention to Anakin. “Hey, you are going to be alright.” He said gently, squeezing Anakin’s left hand in both of his.

“I—I’m afraid. It hurts,” the pain and fear in the young Jedi's face was gut-wrenching. Obi-Wan could hardly offer any real comfort. He didn't know if everything would be okay. All he could do was stay by Anakin’s side and support him, whatever the outcome. “It’s my fault,” Anakin whispered, “I went after Trench. I shouldn’t have—” he clenched his teeth and hissed in pain, “I shouldn’t have gone after—”

“Anakin, take a deep breath.” Obi-Wan kept his voice calm and gentle. “You’re in good hands.”

“I have to speak with Healer Bant,” Kix said into the comm. There was a distorted inquiry from the person that he was talking to. “Please, it’s urgent.” Another brief reply. “No, it must be her.” Kix turned to Obi-Wan. “They’re getting me her contact. I should be able to comm her in a moment.” Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. The relief turned to utter fear when Anakin suddenly groaned, turning to his side. He brought a hand to his mouth, and Obi-Wan knew what was coming. He looked up at Kix, and the clone seemed to realize what was about to happen. He snathed a small basin and passed it quickly to Obi-Wan, who held it under Anakin’s chin just in time for him to retch. With a dry sob, Anakin continued heaving. Obi-Wan rubbed his back soothingly with one hand, the other still keeping the basin under the younger Jedi’s face. “I got the contact,” Kix said. His voice showed that he was worried, and Obi-Wan could sense as much through the Force. “I will comm her right now.” He tapped the contact sequence into his commlink and set it on a stand so that her image would project, and he would be free to move about. Anakin was still vomiting and Obi-Wan was sure this was a bad sign. “Healer Bant?”

“This is she. With whom am I speaking?”

“This is ARC Trooper Kix. I am the 501st Legion medic for the Clone Army of the Republic.” Kix looked over at Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin sank back against the cot, the nausea had apparently abated.

“What can I do for—” Bant stopped, clearly looking past Kix. “Skywalker?” She whipped her head back to Kix. “What happened?”

“General Skywalker was electrocuted on a mission, Healer,” Kix said. “He seems to be in a lot of pain. From what General Kenobi has told me, he is experiencing strong cramping.”

“Did you conduct a scan?” Bant asked. “You do have a scanner that can read the health of the fetuses, right?”

“Yes, I do.” Kix picked up the scanner and placed it back on Anakin’s belly. He ran it over the lower part of his abdomen, and after a few moments, the scanner beeped, stats showing up on the screen.

“What does the scan indicate?” Bant asked. “If it’s a miscarriage, I’m not sure there’s anything we can do. We’ll have to get them out.” She said this very quietly, but Obi-Wan still heard, and Anakin did too if the agonized moan was anything to go by. Kix was still frowning at the screen.

“I don’t understand.” He said at last. “The scan indicates that the two fetuses are in perfect health.”

“What?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help asking. Anakin opened his eyes and stared in wordless surprise at Kix. Obi-Wan could tell he was still in minor shock.

“Skywalker,” Bant turned her gaze to Anakin. “What happened?”

“I went to confront Trench. He had activated a bomb that would have blown up the entire ship and I couldn’t—” He shook his head, his hand coming to rest against his still bare stomach. “So I went to make him tell me the sequence to disarm the bomb. I managed to get the sequence, but then he got my stomach with an electrocution prod. It started cramping a few minutes later.” Bant frowned.

“How much time was between the cramps?”

“It varied.”

“It seems like it got worse after we landed,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded mutely.

“Are you still feeling pain?” Bant looked quite concerned, but Obi-Wan could tell she was trying to mask her worry, lest Anakin see it. There were a few moments of silence where Anakin seemed to assess himself.

“Some,” he admitted, “but not nearly as bad as before.” He frowned. “It kind of feels like little twinges rather than actual cramps.”

“Any back pain?”

“Some.”

“Pelvic pain?”

“No.”

“Are you still feeling nauseated?” Obi-Wan felt worried now. What if he did? Surely that would not be good.

“Yeah,” Anakin admitted, his gaze dropping to his tummy.

“Does your chest feel tender?” Now Obi-Wan was confused. How did this tie into a possible miscarriage?

“Yes,” he whispered, blushing in embarrassment.

“Good,” Bant smiled then, further confusing Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry?”

“Anakin is experiencing common symptoms of pregnancy.” Bant clarified. She turned back to Anakin. “I believe that given that the twins are fine and that you are no longer experiencing as much pain, you will be alright, and so will the twins.” Her expression became firm. “The second you get back to Coruscant, you are seeing me for a full checkup.” Anakin blushed but nodded.

“Thank you, Healer Bant.”

“Now go get some sleep.” The healer ordered. “You need it.” She disconnected the call.

“Thank you, Kix,” Anakin said softly. Kix looked down at the young General with an odd expression on his face. It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize it was relief and fondness.

“Anytime, General.” Kix paused. “Sir? I—I am glad you are alright. I’m glad your…twins?—are alright.” Anakin’s answering smile was gentle.

“Thank you, Kix. That means a lot to me.”

“Anakin, go get some sleep,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll come by later.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” he murmured.

“Anything for you, Padawan.” Anakin chuckled.

“Not quite your Padawan anymore, Master.”

“You will always be my Padawan, Anakin.” Anakin’s smile grew. He got up from the cot, wobbling slightly. Obi-Wan immediately reached out to steady him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a bit woozy. Head rush, I think.” Anakin replied.

“Comm me if anything is wrong.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the concern he felt. Anakin closed his tunic and clasped his belt.

“Of course, Master. He left, heading to his sleeping quarters. Obi-Wan was about to leave, but Kix’s voice made him pause.

“So, the General and the Senator, eh?” Obi-Wan grinned.

“Possibly.”

“It’s good that he told you about his condition.” Kix sighed. “It’s not a good idea for him to be out here at all, but at least you know.”

“So does Rex,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Even better,” Kix said, his voice serious. “But hopefully with the defeat of Trench, we can leave, and General Skywalker can stay away from the front lines for a while.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Obi-Wan replied.

…

Once he made it back to his sleeping quarters, Anakin realized how exhausted he was. He unclasped his belt, a risky move, he supposed, but it was too snug around his middle, and he was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He laid down on his back, left hand splayed over his stomach. He closed his eyes, feeling like he could sleep for a week and still be tired. As he was nearing unconsciousness, he felt it. With a jolt of shock, he realized that what he described to Bant as muscle twinges was actually the twins moving. He could feel them moving now. He moved his palm down, over his lower abdomen. The twins were still. After a moment, he felt a light tumbling sensation. Tears sprang to his eyes and started to spill down his cheeks, though laughter bubbled up in him. “Oh, somersaults?” He cooed, his voice quiet. “One of you will be a master of Form IV, huh?” He rubbed circles over his belly absentmindedly. He wished Padmé were here so he could tell her. With a start, he sat up, haphazardly wiped the tears from his face, and reached for his comm. He needed to talk to Padmé. After a moment her image appeared, her face concerned. She was standing in what looked like the Senate building. Anakin realized that he was most likely interrupting a meeting. “Ani?” Padmé looked behind her then moved into an alcove. “What is going on?”

“Sorry,” Anakin muttered. “I didn’t think about how you would probably be busy right now.”

“It’s fine hun.” Padmé smiled a little. She moved down the hall again then opened a door. Anakin realized she was going into her office. The door closed with a faint hiss. “What is it?" Anakin explained the mission, from going onto the ship through the bomb.

“I couldn’t let the ship blow up. Everyone would die.” He was aware his voice was desperate, begging for understanding. Padmé’s brow was puckered into a frown. “I went after Trench myself to get the sequence to deactivate the bomb.”

“Foolhardy, but you clearly succeeded.” She said.

“I felt like I had on Tatooine,” Anakin whispered. Padmé’s expression seemed to freeze. Then realization dawned. Anakin recognized the resignation in her expression. She sat down at her desk.

“What did you do, Ani?” She breathed.

“He told me that Dooku would kill him if he gave up Anaxes, and I said ‘you don’t think I won’t’, but then he started to say something about Jedi and nobility, and I cut him off—honestly quite literally—and said something that I really shouldn’t have thought, let alone said.” Anakin winced. “I’m going to have to talk to Obi-Wan about that. Oh, he’ll be so disappointed.” He swallowed. “But that’s not the worst thing.”

“What is it, Ani?” Padmé’s voice was gentle, soothing.

“I was letting Master Windu know I got the sequence. Echo had already given him the other numbers so I gave him the last one. Then Trench got me in the side with an electrical prod."

“No…”

“At first I was okay, but as I was running back to the ship my stomach started cramping.” Padmé looked like she was about to cry. “We're alright, sweetheart,” he soothed. “I promise.” Padmé looked slightly relieved, but he could still see the concern in her eyes. “It kept getting worse, and by the time we landed, I thought they would die.” His voice cracked and he swallowed. Even though he knew the twins were fine, he couldn't forget the terror he felt as he latched onto Obi-Wan’s tunic. “Obi-Wan took me to Kix, and after Kix realized my condition, he contacted Bant and ran a scan over me. He said the twins were perfectly healthy, and after asking me some questions, Bant said that I was going to be fine.”

“They really are okay?” Padmé’s voice sounded oddly small. Anakin couldn’t remember ever hearing her sound that way: unsure and afraid.

“Yes, love.” He smiled then, excitement bubbling up in him. “There’s something else I wanted to tell you.”

“Something else?” Padmé looked wary. Anakin chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Angel. It’s a good thing. A wonderful thing.” He took a breath, pressing his palm to his belly. “I felt them, Padmé.” There was a pause.

“What?”

“I can feel them moving inside me.” He laughed.

“Oh, Ani…” Padmé’s face lit up. “What does it feel like?” He saw a longing in her eyes and his heart squeezed. He had realized back when they could see the changes to his body that she felt torn between pure happiness over their children and for him and an almost grief at not being able to experience this herself. While she made jokes early on about not being jealous of skipping out on morning sickness, he knew she felt a longing to experience everything else.

“It feels like butterflies are fluttering inside me.” He blushed. “It’s a flowery description, but it’s true.” Padmé laughed. “It’s… wonderful. I find it comforting.”

“Ani, I’m glad.” Padmé’s face was serious. “I want to talk more about this when you get home, but I just wanted to say that before, I felt that you were slipping away. You seemed so closed up and I was worried you were going down a path you couldn’t return from.” She kept her gaze on him, open and honest. “But this, this has been good for you. You’re like… like that afternoon on Naboo in the meadow.”

“Happy?” Anakin supplied, his voice gentle. “In love? Loving someone so strong your heart hurts?” Padmé’s answering smile was a mix of love and melancholy.

“Yes sweetheart, happiness and love.”

“What’s wrong?” Anakin didn’t want her to be sad.

“Nothing.” Padmé lifted her hand almost as though she was going to touch his face. “I love you, Ani.”

“I love you too,” Anakin said, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, “more than you know.” When the holo disconnected, Anakin curled up on his side on the cot and allowed his eyes to close. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

…

Yoda opened his eyes when he heard the impatient knocking on the door of the meditation room. “Come in, you may.” The door slid open to reveal Healer Bant Eerin. She looked thoroughly annoyed. “Healer Bant. Wish to speak to me, do you?”

“I do, Master Yoda.” She entered the room fully. Only when the door closed did she speak further. “I take it Knight Skywalker did not tell you the nature of his condition?”

“No,” Yoda confirmed. “Spoke to me about it, he did, but never divulged it fully.”

“Well, I can’t tell you. Healer-Patient confidentiality.” She finally sat down. “But I can tell you that you should have never sent him to the front lines. His condition is delicate, and out fighting a war is the last place he should be.”

“If aware, I was, sent him, I would not have.” Yoda frowned. “Long have I meditated, yes. Life-changing, this is, but insisted, he has, that a good thing, it is.” Bant pressed her lips together in a thin line.

“If his condition is compromised because of this, I don’t think he will ever recover.” Yoda was alarmed.

“Assured me, he did, life-threatening, it was not!” Bant leveled him with a stare.

“Emotionally.” She clarified. Yoda was now even more confused. “That is, if a complication of that sort wouldn’t kill him too.” Bant stood. “I urge the Council to be more careful with assigning Kight Skywalker to missions. Good day, Master.” She left. Yoda remained where he was. He needed to re-assess the information he had been told.

The fact that Skywalker had been physically ill made him think it was a virus. But nobody else had fallen ill, so he knew that couldn’t be it. Whenever there was a virus, it tended to spread through the Temple like wildfire. But there were more physical signs Yoda had previously written off as coincidence, or a sign of Skywalker recovering. His Force signature had changed. It was even more vibrant than before, which Yoda would have deemed impossible if he hadn’t sensed the change himself. Skywalker seemed to glow brighter both in the Force and physically. But perhaps the most carefully hidden sign, and the one that worried Yoda the most was the weight gain. Oh, it was not obvious by any means, and Skywalker made a conscious effort to hide it, but Yoda had noticed. Yet there was something that Yoda had not considered before now: could his determination to hide the change to his body, a symptom of his condition, be a clue in itself? That made Yoda think Skywalker had a tumor. That was not a good thing.

And that was what didn’t make sense. Skywalker had been insistent that his condition was a good thing. That clue was what had left Yoda unable to figure out what was going on. There was no condition matching the symptoms Skywalker displayed that could be positive. Not for his gender, anyway. Yoda froze in shock. Realization dawned.

_ “It is...unusual for one of my gender and species to have this condition” _ he had said. “ _ The results will change everything for me. They already have. _ ” For the first time, in a long time, Yoda felt his jaw drop in shock. This was the last thing he could have expected. And yet, it fit with everything he had seen, and everything Skywalker had told him. Yoda heaved a sigh. This would complicate things. In his mind, he saw Skywalker’s gentle smile as he insisted that his condition was a good thing. He knew then that if it came down to it, Skywalker would choose his child over the Order. He was attached. And for once, Yoda did not see it as something to be wary of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write. I remember that I stayed up until 1 am finishing this chapter (not the Yoda realizing scene, which I added later) but everything else) because I didn't want to lose momentum. I absolutely loved getting inside Anakin's head for the scene where he confronts Trench and is so ready to kill. I imagined that in this scenario, his protective instincts would be driving his decision to go get the sequence. Throughout this fic, I've kinda written him softer (at least softer than The Clone Wars portrays him) but I think it works.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Feel free to comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr linked below. It's @hpfanwrites.


	12. Chapter 12

When Anakin awoke some time later, it was still light out. He supposed he wasn’t surprised. After all, it felt like he had just closed his eyes and now he was awake again. In his sleep, he had curled in on himself, almost entirely burrowed under the blankets. Now he peeked out from his cocoon to see Obi-Wan setting a mug and a plate down on the makeshift table Anakin had made by stacking empty crates. “Master?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan turned towards him, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “I was wondering if I would have to wake you up after all.”

“Oh, I didn’t sleep that long.” Anakin scoffed lightly. “It’s still daylight.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sounded concerned. “You have been asleep since yesterday.”

“What?” Anakin frowned. “But I— Kix…”

“That was yesterday.”

“Oh woah.” Anakin frowned. “But I still feel so tired.”

“I’d imagine.” A small smile graced Obi-Wan’s features. “From what Rex told me, you have been going non-stop since the trip to Skako Minor.

“I did sleep, a little.”

“A few hours here and there aren’t much. Certainly not enough for you to feel rested.” Obi-Wan gestured to the crates. “I brought some food for you. You must be hungry.” Suddenly Anakin realized he was famished. His stomach growled, and he felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment

“Stars, I’m starving.” Obi-Wan chuckled and handed him the plate.

“We are expected to be able to head back to Coruscant within the next few days,” Obi-Wan informed him. “That’s what Master Windu said, anyway.” He frowned. “Yoda seemed anxious that we return as soon as possible.” Anakin swallowed and took a sip from the mug.

“Ugh,” he winced at the tea, almost gagging. It was Obi-Wan’s favorite, but the Coruscanti tea was not something he ever enjoyed. Now, however, he found it almost intolerable. “Well, I think the reason Yoda contacted me was because he knows that I’m pregnant.”

“That might just be the case,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“They’ll make me leave the Order.”

“Not necessarily—”

“They kicked Ahsoka out so she could stand a military trial.” Anakin’s lips pressed into a hard line. “And she didn’t even commit a crime. I broke the Code.”

“Anakin, that’s not fair—”

“It is more than fair.” Anakin snapped. He took a deep breath. “It’s not your fault, sorry. I just—I guess I’m still…”

“You’re bitter,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “You have every right to be upset about that. What we did was utterly unfair.”

“You didn’t—”

“I may not have advocated for her to be cast aside but I didn’t stop it from happening either.” Obi-Wan looked away, his jaw clenching. Anakin realized then that he was not the only one who still felt pain over Ahsoka’s departure.

“Obi-Wan,” he spoke quietly, “I don’t blame you for what happened, okay?” There was a long silence. Finally, Obi-Wan looked back to Anakin.

“Thank you,” he murmured. Anakin smiled at him.

“Guess—” Anakin broke off and looked past Obi-Wan. Rex was standing in the entry of his sleeping quarters. “Rex, what is it?” Obi-Wan turned.

“Er, sorry for the interruption, Generals, but General Windu received contact from Coruscant, and the Council wants us to leave Anaxes today.” Anakin blinked. Obi-Wan also looked surprised.

“Will we be prepared to leave today?” He asked. Rex nodded.

“Yes sir, everything is mostly in order. The 501st and the 212th are working on securing the planet. We have set up bases across the terrain. From what I have been told by Commander Cody and Commander Appo, they are heading back here.”

“We will be out momentarily, Rex,” Anakin said. Rex nodded, though his gaze lingered on Anakin for a few moments. Then he turned and walked out.

“He has been worried about you,” Obi-Wan explained. “He saw you collapse. I told him everything was alright after I left Kix’s medical setup, but he was still worried.” Anakin felt warmth grow in his chest. He knew Rex worried about him. He always had. And he knew that Rex was especially concerned now that he knew about the twins. It still felt nice to have people like Rex and Obi-Wan care.

“I know you both worry about me.” He said quietly. Obi-Wan’s smile was fond.

“Well someone has to.” He quipped. Anakin pouted.

“We better head out there.” He said. Obi-Wan nodded and stood, turning to leave. Anakin got to his feet, stumbling a little. He figured this was due to him being asleep for so long. He felt that light, tumbling sensation in his belly, and he pressed his hand to his stomach.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Anakin assured. He grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his middle, struggling to clasp it. “Oh kriff,” he muttered. He looked up, and luckily Obi-Wan was still there. He felt heat rise to his face. “Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan, who was facing away to give Anakin privacy, turned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...er, well…” He felt like his face was on fire. “It would appear that um, I can’t fasten my belt.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he smoothed his expression into a small smile.

“Oh. Um, can—what can I do?”

“Can you, er, help me?” Obi-Wan nodded, though Anakin saw the little smile grow. He groaned. Obi-Wan took the belt and wrapped it around his waist. “Oh no, higher. It will not fit there.”

“Oh…” Obi-Wan murmured. Anakin pressed his hand to the base of his ribs.

“It should fit here, but…” he trailed off and sighed as the obi was wrapped around his middle just below his ribs. It was a tight fit, and definitely felt uncomfortable, but Obi-Wan managed to clasp it.

“How is that?” He asked.

“Tight,” Anakin admitted, “but at least you got it.” Obi-Wan moved to face him, looking him up and down. Anakin glanced down and grimaced. “Oh, it looks snug.” He brushed the tips of his fingers against the fabric covering the taut skin just below his belt. Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

“That does not look comfortable at all.” He sounded concerned.

“Do you think the others will notice?”

“Hard to say. If they do, I doubt they’ll say anything.” Anakin felt his cheeks warm.

“Great.”

“Won’t that be uncomfortable?”

“I’ll be fine till we get back to Coruscant.” Anakin grimaced, feeling an odd burning sensation in his chest. He pressed his palm there, as though that could ease the discomfort.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked, looking more concerned. Anakin nodded, swallowing against the burning feeling, now edging up the back of his throat. He turned and grabbed his lightsaber, clasping it to his belt. They left the sleeping quarters and began to help pack up all the supplies they needed to bring back to the planet. The clones had been fast on their mission, it seemed, because they returned late in the afternoon. Everything was packed and ready to go when they received word from Admiral Yularen, saying that they would be heading back to Coruscant. Anakin was more than ready to go home.

…

Anakin opened his eyes. He had apparently fallen asleep not long after they had taken off. Now, he just felt...uncomfortable. There was really no other accurate description. The belt felt almost tighter against his belly than it felt that morning, which was impossible. The burning in his chest was stronger, and he could swear he felt acid in the back of his throat. He swallowed, pressing his fingers against his breastbone, massaging his chest. He wasn’t feeling nauseated, so he wasn’t sure  _ what _ he was feeling. He stood and began to pace. He was glad now that Master Windu and Obi-Wan had taken another transport back. He didn’t want Master Windu to become more suspicious, and he didn’t want Obi-Wan to worry about minor discomfort. He was glad that a majority of the 501st happened to be on this transport. He figured either Obi-Wan or Rex ensured that. He also knew that Kix was one of the clones here. He wondered if he should ask about the odd burning in his chest. He made his way down towards the small medbay, hoping that Kix would be there.

“General?” Kix was indeed in the medbay, but it was empty. Anakin entered the room fully. “What’s wrong?” Kix snatched a scanner.

“I’m alright, Kix,” Anakin said quickly, raising his hand to stop Kix’s worried advance. “I just, I just had a question. Though, I am not sure if you would know…” He trailed off, grimacing as the burning in his chest rose higher into his throat. He swallowed and almost gagged on the harsh acidic taste. He pressed his fingertips to his breastbone again, massaging his chest. Kix’s head tilted to the side for a moment, then he walked over to the sink and filled a cup with water. He moved to Anakin’s side and handed him the cup. “Thanks,” Anakin took a sip of the water, then a larger drink as he realized the water soothed his throat and chest and was actually starting to calm the odd rolling feeling in his belly. Kix chuckled. “What?”

“This confirms my suspicion, General,” the medic explained. “Heartburn is pretty common, and I’d expect you may start experiencing it more often.”

“This is  _ normal _ ?” Kix laughed at his horrified expression.

“Yes, quite. It's often caused by hormone fluctuations.” Anakin sighed.

“Alright, I guess I don’t have to worry about it then,” he muttered. He left the medbay, heading back to the front of the ship. On the bridge, he resumed his pacing. There was too much going on in his head for him to remain still. His thoughts drifted from the war to who the Sith Lord could possibly be, to the twins and back again. He really hoped that he would be able to talk to Qui-Gon again. Qui-Gon would have the answers he sought. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize there was anything amiss going on until he heard Admiral Yularen say, “Have you lost your mind? This is military airspace. Civilian transports are not authorized to be in this sector. I’ll have your star pilot license for this!” Anakin looked over his shoulder in surprise. He could see now that there was a ship heading towards theirs which was definitely not supposed to be in their lane.

_ “Uh, sorry. So— So sorry. It won’t happen again. Just teaching my younger sister to fly.” _

_ “Oh, you’re teaching  _ me _ to fly? That’s a laugh.” _

“Who is this?” Yularen sounded annoyed. “What is your license number?”

The transmission cut. Anakin saw the ship fly past the window. He turned completely and headed towards Yularen. “Who was on board that transport?” Yularen rolled his eyes.

“Oh, just some rookie pilots, apparently on their first maneuvers.” He frowned. “I was just about to send a detachment to arrest them.”

Anakin frowned. He sensed something familiar. A presence he hadn’t sensed since… Ahsoka. He closed his eyes. It hurt, sensing her and knowing he could not reach her. She was on board that transport. Yularen said he was about to arrest the pilots. He could let Yularen… Ahsoka was sensing him now, and he could feel her surprise and sadness. His heart clenched. Stars, he missed her. He missed her every day. It had been months, and still, he had the habit of leaving his right side unguarded: almost as if she was still there, watching his back. Granted, he had gotten better at pushing back against that habit, if only because a mistake like that could cost him heavily. No way was he going to be careless with his twins’ lives like that.

“...Should I send a detachment, General?” Yularen asked.

“No.” Anakin opened his eyes. He could not go after her like that. “It’s nothing.”

...

The ship landed on the dock. Anakin slung the strap of his pack over his shoulder and descended the ship ramp. Obi-Wan and Master Windu met up with him from the other ship. “We will have to give our report to the Council.” Windu said. Anakin nodded. “Yoda has requested to meet with you after, Skywalker.” Anakin had to keep from sighing. He knew Yoda would request his presence, but he was wondering why he wanted to talk with him after, rather than in front of the whole Council. Why delay expelling him? Yoda must want a full explanation, he figured. A full list of all the ways he has broken the Code, from his marriage to Padmé to the existence of the twins. He felt that light fluttering sensation in his belly again. It was almost as though the babies sensed their father’s worry. A small smile tugged at his mouth and he sent a wave of love and assurance towards them.

Obi-Wan felt strong assurance through the Force. It was accompanied by deep love. He knew it had come from Anakin, and after a few moments, he realized he was sending these emotions to his children. Obi-Wan could sense their individual signatures, but they were both still wrapped in a thick blanket of Anakin’s Force signature. He looked ahead of him, at Mace. Mace had stopped in his tracks, stiffening. He was still for a few moments. Anakin had come back to the present now and was frowning in confusion.  _ He sensed what you just did _ , Obi-Wan explained through their bond. At that moment, Mace turned slowly to face Anakin. Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise. He took a small step back, clearly uncomfortable under Mace’s scrutiny.

Anakin could sense Master Windu’s confusion. After a few moments of staring intensely at him, though, the Jedi Master’s confusion melted into suspicion. His gaze fell to Anakin’s middle and his eyebrows shot up. His surprise shot through the Force. Fear spiked in Anakin. Clearly, Windu could see a hint of his bump. Anakin folded his arms across his stomach, a glare darkening his features. Master Windu’s eyes raised to meet his hardened expression. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, then snapped shut, moving wordlessly for a few seconds. Then he finally muttered, “I—I apologize, Skywalker.” He turned on his heel and continued down the hall. Anakin blinked in surprise and turned to look at Obi-Wan. His former master looked just as surprised as he did. No more words were spoken as they continued their journey towards the Council chambers. They entered and took their respective seats. Anakin saw that most of the other members were there, including Yoda. He could sense the concern coming from the small, green Jedi, and he knew why Yoda had requested Anakin talk with him privately after the meeting.

“The fronts on Anaxes are being secured as we speak,” Windu said. “Thanks to Clone Force 99, Rex, Echo, the 212th, and the 501st, we have gained control.”

“It is an impressive feat.” Plo Koon said.

“Is it true that Admiral Trench is dead?” Shaak Ti asked. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin. Anakin nodded.

“Yes Master Ti,” He murmured, “he is dead.”

“Then we are getting ever closer to being able to end this war.” Master Fisto said.

“We need to remain alert,” Obi-Wan said. “We need to find the Sith behind this war. Until he is found, we cannot let our guard down.”

“Revealed in time, the Sith Lord will be,” Yoda said. “Have faith in the Force, we must.”

“Maybe we are not looking in the right place.” Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out. “I think we need to consider that the Sith Lord is hiding in plain sight.”

“Dooku did tell me that a Sith Lord controlled the Senate.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I think we ought to focus our attention on the Senate then,” Windu said. “But we must be careful about it.” The meeting was called to a close. Anakin stood, and Yoda made his way towards him.

“Talk with you, I must, Skywalker.” Anakin nodded.

“I understand Master,” He looked around at the other Jedi, who seemed to not be paying him any attention, except for Obi-Wan and Windu. “But Healer Bant has requested my presence immediately upon arriving here.” He prayed Yoda would allow him to get checked over first. To his surprise, concern was visible in Yoda’s eyes.

“Of course, Skywalker.” He said. “Go, you must. Wait for you, I will, in my meditation quarters.

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said sincerely, “I will come after.”

…

“I want to do a full checkup,” Bant said. “Follow me.” Anakin followed after her, towards the now-familiar room. “Hop on up.” He took a seat on the examination bed and she pulled up a stool. “Now has there been anything concerning since after Kix contacted me?” Anakin shook his head.

“No, I’ve been alright. And I meditated on the trip back and the twins were fine, from what I could tell.”

“I want to get a look at them anyway.” Anakin nodded and unclasped his belt, setting it aside before laying down. Bant grabbed a tube of gel and the wand probe she used last time she had done a scan and moved back to his side. She turned on the monitor. Anakin tugged his robe open and turned his head towards the little screen. He suppressed a small shiver when he felt the cold gel on his stomach. But when he felt Bant press the wand against his skin, everything faded away, his thoughts only on seeing the twins. He heard the  _ whooshing _ sound of their heartbeats. “Their heartbeats are strong.” Bant said. She moved the wand to the side of his abdomen, then lower by his pelvis. “This one is a tad smaller than the other.” She murmured. Anakin felt a spike of fear.

“Is that bad?”

“Oh no, it is fairly common for one twin to be larger than the other.” Bant explained. She shifted the wand slightly and Anakin watched in fascination as one tiny foot kicked out. He felt it a moment later, a slight flutter against his stomach. “Judging by how far along you are and how much the babies have grown, you should start feeling their movements any day now.” The other baby started to move too, nudging him from the inside.

“I can,” Anakin whispered, swallowing. He was suddenly choked up. He blinked rapidly against the tears in his eyes. “I felt them for the first time a few days ago.” Bant smiled then. A bright smile.

“Congratulations, Anakin.”

“Thanks,” He whispered. Bant handed him a square cloth with a small smile. Just knowing that she knew he was trying not to cry made the tears finally spill down his cheeks. He laughed in embarrassment, though it sounded more like a sob. Once he got a better handle on his emotions, Bant handed him a damp cloth and he cleaned the gel off his stomach.

“Alright, stand up.” He did so. Bant came towards him with a measuring tape. She wound the tape around his middle, then his waist, and finally just below his ribcage. She hummed quietly in approval and added notes to her datapad. She then measured his bump vertically, from just below his ribs, down to his pelvis. “You have a long torso.” She commented.

“What does that mean?” He was confused about why she sounded almost satisfied.

“Well, doesn’t really have an effect on anything, but it does mean that you will not show nearly as much as I had initially assumed.” Anakin frowned. “You have more space in your abdomen to begin with. This means that the fetuses can grow larger before you start to show.”

“But I am. Showing, I mean.”

“I meant through your robes.”

“Oh.”

“Does that make sense?” Anakin nodded. “Alright, I want to record your weight. I want to make sure you are eating enough. How often do you eat a day?” Anakin squirmed.

“Er, it depends.” He admitted. He stepped onto the scale and he and Bant waited for the numbers to stop climbing. When they did, Bant frowned at him.

“I can tell ‘it depends’.” She looked thoroughly disapproving. She recorded his weight, tapping aggressively on her datapad.

“Well, I do make sure to eat something when I get hungry, and I eat at regular meal times.” Anakin protested. Bant sighed. A long-suffering one that made him remember his padawan years again.

“Even when you were a padawan, you did not consume enough for a growing body.” He shrank back at her glare. “Your body is in the process of growing two life forms, Anakin! It needs nutrients!”

“Yes, Healer.”

“Don’t think I won’t tell Master Kenobi to keep an eye on your food intake, because I will.”

“I was better at monitoring before going on missions.” He admitted.

“I still want to talk to Obi-Wan,” Bant said. “If only so he can keep an eye on you on the battlefield.” Anakin nodded his consent, not that he really had a say in the matter.

“That is all for now. You are free to go.” Bant said. Anakin closed his robe and fastened his obi, albeit, with a little effort. He really was going to have to get a longer one. Soon. He left the medcenter and made his way towards Yoda’s meditation chamber. By the time he reached the door, he thought he might throw up from how nervous he was. He was sure that to the rare passing Jedi, he looked as though he were headed to the gallows. It was ridiculous: he knew there was a chance his marriage would be discovered. It was inevitable, really. But it didn’t stop the dread blooming in his stomach. He knocked on the door, then really wished he hadn’t. The fact that the twins sensed his worry did not help with the queasy feeling in his gut. Their normally comforting movement was just making the queasy feeling worse. He felt bile creep up his throat.

“Kriff…” He turned on his heel at the same time he sensed the door to Yoda’s chamber open. He’d have to apologize for running off. He got to the closest fresher unit and after slamming the stall closed, he dropped to his knees and began parting company with the contents of his stomach. He hadn’t felt sick like this for a little while now, since the mission to save Echo. And even then, it had been more motion sickness than morning sickness. Finally, his stomach settled enough for him to get up off the floor. He rinsed his mouth out at the sink, then left, heading back to Yoda’s meditation chamber. He knocked again, and the door slid open. He saw the worry in Yoda’s face immediately.

“Ill, you are.” He said. Anakin shook his head, blushing.

“No, I—”

“Sick, you just were.” Yoda insisted. “A common symptom of your condition, it is.” If possible, Ankin felt more blood rush to his face, making him feel like his cheeks were on fire.

“Actually, I’m just really nervous.”

"Why?"

Anakin blinked. _Why? Why_?! He was shocked. What did Yoda mean, _why_? There were numerous reasons for Anakin to be nervous, all having to do with the Code.

“Why?” His voice was incredulous. “ _ Why _ ? Because the Code forbids this! I’ll get expelled!” Yoda just stared at him for a few moments, unmoving.

“Why say that, do you?” Yoda was confused. Why did young Skywalker think that having a child went against the Code? He thought back to the Code itself. It spoke of opposites existing in unity. Where did Skywalker get the idea that one side was wrong?

“ _ There is no death, there is only the Force _ ,” the young Jedi recited. Yoda’s eyes widened.  _ What _ ? This was  _ not _ the Code he had been teaching younglings for decades. Before he could voice his utter confusion, Skywalker continued. “ _ There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force _ .”  _ What _ ? With each sentence, Yoda grew more weary.  _ Where _ did he hear  _ this _ ?

“ _ Emotion, yet peace _ .” Yoda corrected. “ _ Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force _ .”

“Okay, the simpler version. They mean the same thing.” Skywalker said, frowning. Yoda was annoyed.

“Taught you the original Code, I did. Teach younglings the original Code, I do. Where learn this newer interpretation, did you?”

“Class?” Skywalker responded.  _ Obviously _ , though left unsaid, was heavily implied by the amount of sass in his tone. Yoda bent forward and rested his head in his hands. Somewhere along the line of training new Jedi, a grievous error had been made. He sensed Skywalker’s confusion and sighed.

“And what meaning does this have, Skywalker, for your current situation?”

“I broke the Code,” Skywalker said, as though he were stating a fact. Yoda wanted to bang his head against the wall. Had he been near one, he probably would have. “ _ There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity _ .” Yoda wanted to scream. Instead, he took another deep breath and raised his head to look at Skywalker.

“ _ Emotion, yet peace _ .” He stated again, though his voice was strained. “ _ Passion, yet serenity _ .”

“What is the difference?”

“Exist without the other, one cannot, Skywalker!” Yoda stood hopped down from his cushion and started towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going?!” Skywalker stood as well. “I thought you wanted to talk to me about what is going to happen now that I’ve broken the Code.”

“Broken the Code, you have not, Skywalker.” Yoda sighed, feeling utterly exhausted.

“But I have a wife!” Skywalker exclaimed. “We are having children together!” Yoda deflated. Somewhere in the back of his head, he had realized that it was likely Senator Amidala had a hand in this, but he hadn’t been sure.

“Married Senator Amidala, you did.”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“At the start of the Clone Wars. Right after the battle on Geonosis.” Yoda’s eyes widened in surprise. “If having children is not against the Code, surely being married is!” Yoda frowned.

“Why would marriage be against the Code, but having children not?” Skywalker did not have an answer to that. “Talk with the Council again, I must.” Yoda sighed. “If misinformed you were, other young Jedi have been as well.”

“Wait, I—do I have to worry?” Skywalker’s voice was vulnerable. Yoda realized then how much of a weight this revelation could be off of his shoulders. “I don’t have to hide anymore?” Yoda felt his expression soften.

“Recommend caution, I do, until spoken to the Council, I have. Call you to the Council Chambers I will, when time to discuss the logistics, it is.”

“But if there is no rule against this…?” Skywalker’s brow wrinkled in confusion. Yoda didn’t miss his hand coming to rest against his middle. Force.  _ Children _ . Forget the secret marriage for a moment.  _ Children are involved _ .

“No rule does not mean the others will see this as I do, young Skywalker,” Yoda said gently. “Cautious you must be. Even if all goes well here, keep this under wraps until the end of the war, we should. Tell no one else of this, you should. Want this information getting into the wrong hands, we do not.” Skywalker deflated, but Yoda could sense his understanding.

“I see your point. It would be safer for them if the public did not find out.”

“An urge to protect, I sense in you,” Yoda said. “Expect your condition, I did not. Will of the Force, it is. Of that, I am certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh.... Anakin senses Ahsoka. And he misses her, aww.
> 
> The Code... doesn't forbid marriage??? Whaaaaat??


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin started towards his quarters in the Temple, but quickly decided he would much rather spend his first night back with Padmé. He headed to the Temple Hangar instead, got in his speeder and made his way to her apartment. He reached her apartment and opted to land the speeder on her porch, slipping in through the sliding door.

“Master Ani, you are back.” Anakin looked up to see Threepio heading towards him. “I am glad to see you made it home safe.”

“Safe and sound, Threepio,” Anakin assured. “Is Padmé here?”

“Mistress Padmé is still in the Senate,” Threepio responded.

“Oh,”

“But she should be home quite soon.” Anakin nodded.

“I think I’ll just rest for a bit until she gets home then.”

“Of course, Master Ani.” Threepio started to turn, then stopped. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Oh, no thanks, Threepio. I’m alright.” He all but collapsed on the sofa, suddenly exhausted. With a tiny sigh, he pulled his obi free and let it fall to the floor, saber and all. Curling up on his side, he laid his head on one of the pillows and fell asleep.

…

Padmé entered her apartment, worn out from the day, but mostly feeling anxious. Whenever her Ani was away lately, she just worried all the more for him. She knew he was being careful. Well, as careful as he could be, anyway. But nonetheless, she still worried. She entered the bedroom and changed from her gown into sleeping clothes. Her plans for the evening consisted of watching some sappy holo-drama and trying not to worry too much. Usually, she was able to keep from fretting, but she felt especially melancholy tonight. She exited the bedroom and when she saw who was curled up on the sofa, her evening plans came to a screeching halt. “Ani!” She exclaimed without thinking. He was asleep after all, she shouldn’t wake him. But it seemed her little shout had already done that. He moaned quietly and rolled over onto his back. He blinked tiredly, then his sleepy gaze focused on her.

“Padmé?” He mumbled. He blinked, his eyes widening and a grin spreading across his face. “Angel,” he sat up and she moved to his side in a heartbeat. They were intertwined, lips meeting, hands grasping at clothes, and tangling with hair. “I’ve missed you,” Anakin breathed against her jaw. She shuddered.

“I missed you more,” she gasped. Somewhere along the line, their semi-innocent reunion became decidedly not innocent. But before things could really get going, Anakin pulled back, face flaming.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “I don’t—I don’t know what came over me, I—” It took Padmé a few moments of his embarrassed stammering for her to figure out that his hormones might have played a role in his advance. A deep amused fondness came over her, coupled with slight annoyance. Why had he stopped? She quite liked where this had been going.

“Well, by all means, don't stop.” Anakin grinned and leaned towards her. They kissed again but were interrupted by his stomach growling. She laughed. “You're hungry. Let's eat.”

“I'll see what you've got.” He kissed her again then and hopped up. Together, they prepared dinner and sat at the table.

“I am so glad you’re home Ani.” Padmé felt like she could just look at him all day every day and it would not be enough. He glowed. His cheeks had taken on a healthy flush, and his eyes sparkled like the waters on Naboo. His answering smile was one of tender happiness.

“I’m glad to be home. I spent most of the time out there just worried about the twins, honestly.” He admitted. She saw his flesh hand slip from the table. He was quiet for a while, appearing to be deep in thought about something. After a bit, he frowned. “There was something you wanted to talk with me about.” He murmured. “When I called you to tell you about what happened with Trench and the twins.” Padmé rose from the table to take the dishes to the kitchen and Anakin followed her.

“Yes, I just wanted to talk about—well, I was… concerned before.” She set the dishes she was carrying into the sink and grabbed the ones in Anakin’s hands. He frowned.

“What about?”

“Let’s sit down.” Anakin traced his hand down the sleeve of her sleep clothes.

“I haven't changed from my robes,” he murmured, “and honestly, I’m uncomfortable. I also really should shower.” Padmé smiled and stroked the side of his face.

“Okay baby,” she whispered, “it can wait.” He took her hand as she lowered it from his cheek.

“Would you like to join me?” His eyes were filled with want and she felt desire coil in her gut as she gazed into the deep blue depths.

“Yes,” she whispered. The couple went into the fresher unit, giggling like teenagers. She started the sonic and he stripped out of his robes, tossing them in the hamper to be washed. He stepped into the shower and started scrubbing his body gently with soap. He wanted to get the lingering remnants of war off his skin. Padmé came in behind him, and when he set the soap back on the ledge, she grabbed it and began scrubbing his back. “I figured you might like me to get the places you can’t.” She murmured.

“Thanks.” Anakin closed his eyes and tilted his face up towards the spray. He felt like he could stand here forever, just soaking up the warmth of the water. Eventually, he opened his eyes and turned to face Padmé. The water beat down his back, and he reveled in the heat. He smiled down at Padmé and she beamed back at him for a few moments before her gaze lowered. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, but after a moment a broad grin took over.

“Oh Ani,” she breathed, her hand coming up hesitantly. After a moment she pressed it lightly against his belly. He beamed at her. He felt the light tumbling of the twins’ movement, then a small kick against his stomach where Padmé’s hand was. She inhaled sharply, her head jerking up so she could look at him. “Is that—I mean, of course, it is.” But her eyes were still wide in surprise. Anakin grinned broadly. He felt an immeasurable amount of pride build in his chest.

“Hey,” he looked down at his middle briefly. The twins became more enthusiastic as they heard a voice they recognized. Padmé pressed her other hand against his stomach. “This is your Mama.” Padmé laughed softly, though he could see the emotion brimming in her eyes. She was still, but then she dropped to her knees before him, palms still pressed to his abdomen. She was smiling, but tears were spilling down her face. He could feel her utter joy, and that was all it took for tears to gather in his own eyes.

“Hi,” she crooned, her voice more tender than he had ever heard. She laughed, an odd, choked gasp. “Hello sweet, sweet angels.” Anakin clasped a hand to his mouth to stifle a sob. Tears came faster and he blinked rapidly to see her face. He could feel both twins kicking against her hands and his heart melted. “I can’t wait to meet you, you know.” She laughed wetly and blinked rapidly. “But I know you are in good hands.” She was speaking quieter now, but Anakin still heard her. She leaned closer, her lips brushing lightly against his skin as she whispered something for their ears alone. The twins kicked against her hands again, gentler this time. Anakin was now full on crying. They were silent sobs, but his body shook with them.

Padmé leaned closer to his middle, her lips brushing against his skin. “Your dad is reckless sometimes,” she whispered “but I know he has been looking out for you. He loves you, I know.  _ I  _ love you. So, so much.” She remained on her knees. Feeling her children move inside Anakin like this was unlike anything else. It was something so incredible and miraculous, she couldn’t name the emotion that washed through her each time she felt a nudge against her palm. She stood and looked into Anakin’s face, only to see he was crying. Her heart melted and a small smile tugged at her mouth. He always experienced strong emotions, and she should have guessed that if she had been moved to tears by this, that he would be an overflowing emotional puddle. “Oh Anakin,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. He clung to her, his body heaving with the force of his sobbing. She rubbed his back soothingly. After a few moments, his sobs lessened to hiccups. He pulled back reluctantly. Padmé’s hands slid down his back to his waist. He rubbed his eyes, a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I don’t know why I went to pieces like that.” Padmé smiled gently at him and shook her head.

“Don’t apologize for having emotions Anakin,” she said. She brushed away his tears with her thumb and cradled his face. He smiled at her, warm and genuine. And somehow, he seemed to glow, even in the harsh light of the fresher. Still cradling his face, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. As soon as their lips met, he bent down and his arms encircled her waist. After a few moments, she pulled back and stared into the deep blue depths of his eyes. “I love you Ani, so much. Don’t ever forget it.” He chuckled.

“I love you too, Angel.”

After their shower, Anakin had suggested cuddling in bed. That was something Padmé was always willing to do. So now they laid together, facing one another. “What were you worried about Padmé?” Anakin asked quietly.

“You just seemed so…” Padmé searched for the right word, “distant. I didn’t know how to… what to say.” Anakin frowned. Padmé reached over and smoothed a wayward curl back into place, threading her fingers soothingly through his hair. “After Ahsoka left the Order, I just felt like something changed. Like you were searching for meaning. That you were looking for a reason to stay.”

“Ahsoka leaving was… hard.” Anakin swallowed. “She’s like a sister to me, you know? I was used to having her around and then she was just gone.”

“I know.”

“But I have to believe it was the right move. That it’s better that she left. Otherwise…” He trailed off. Padmé shifted and wrapped her arm around him. When he realized what she wanted, he laughed in amusement, but laid down, resting his head on her chest. Once he was comfortable, Padmé began carding her fingers through his still damp curls. He loved it when she touched his hair. It was comforting.

“I know the war has not been easy on you.” She spoke softly. “I mean, it hasn’t been good for anyone, but I know so much is expected of you and I just worry.”

“It is a lot.” He admitted. “Sometimes it feels like everyone expects something of me, or…” he swallowed, not wanting to voice his next thought out loud. Padmé’s fingers caught on a tangle in his hair and her fingers stopped moving briefly before she clearly decided to just keep going. He almost snickered when he heard the quiet snap of a strand breaking.

“Or what?” Padmé coaxed, her voice like a caress against the crown of his head. He gave a tiny sigh.

“I feel like I’m being used,” he whispered. “Sometimes it feels like I’m a means to an end. Or, like I’m a weapon for them.” Padmé stiffened. There was a long stretch of silence.

“I agree.” She spoke slowly. It was almost like she didn’t want to say it. “I’ve often thought that the Jedi have been weaponized as a whole, but I think that is especially the case with you.” She sighed and she wrapped her arm around him like she wanted to pull him closer. He shifted so his entire body was pressed against hers. Like he was a small child, seeking comfort from physical contact. He didn’t see the small smile that graced her features. Her hand went back to his hair. “I don’t know much about the Force, I know. But I do know you are powerful. You are more connected to the Force than any of them, right?” Anakin nodded. “They know this.” Again, he nodded. “So I can see how they look to you to lead this war.” She reached over with her other hand to tilt his chin up so he could see her face. Her expression was… protective. “But this war is not yours to fight alone, Anakin. You are not meant to do this by yourself.”

“I know.” He whispered.

“Before the twins, I was really worried about you,” Padmé admitted. “To me, it seemed like you were going down a dark path. I didn’t know how to talk to you about it. I was afraid that you would fall too far.” Anakin stiffened.

“The reason this has happened…” He swallowed, “I mean the Force transferring the babies to me, is because I was heading down a dark path.” He stared at the wall, not wanting to see how Padmé would react to his words. “If I kept going, I would eventually Fall.”

“But the Force interfered,” Padmé said.

“Exactly.” Anakin’s voice sounded hollow to his own ears. “The Force interfered. That means there’s still that darkness in me. That potential.”

“Surely being aware of that makes a difference.” Her voice was calm, as if he hadn’t just told her he had the potential to become a Sith.

“But I have the potential to Fall! I could become bad!” He hadn’t meant for his words to come out sounding panicked and small. Padmé sat up, bringing him with her. She turned to face him.

“Ani I want you to listen to me very carefully.” Her tone was utterly serious. “You are not a bad person. You are a good person, who bad things have happened to. You understand?” He barely nodded before she continued. “Besides, the galaxy isn’t split up into good people and Sith Lords. We’ve all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That is who we really are.”

Anakin found comfort in her words. He knew there was still a lot he needed to think about in terms of the vision, his conversations with Qui-Gon and his talk with Yoda, but for now he was content to snuggle close to her again and bask in her affectionate touches. “Yoda knows I’m pregnant.” He said quietly. Padmé looked down at him.

“He does?”

“He talked to me before I came back here, and he told me he wanted to speak to me when I returned. After the council meeting, I went to Bant for a checkup because she insisted that I go to her after I got back. She said they were fine. Then I went to talk to Yoda.”

“What did he say?”

“Well I was sick from nerves, so that’s where our conversation started.”

“Oh, Ani,”

“Yup.” Anakin sighed, resting his hand against his stomach. “So he asked me if I was ill and I said no, and he said it was a common symptom of my condition and I said, ‘Well I’m actually really nervous’ and he kriffing asked why.”

“He… asked why?” Padmé frowned in confusion. Anakin sighed in frustration. Apparently the twins sensed his agitation because he felt gentle nudges against his palm. He rubbed his belly absentmindedly.

“I said that this goes against the Code and, I’m not making this up, he asked why I thought that.”

“Fucking what?!”

“Right?!” The babies were clearly alarmed by their raised voices, as Anakin received a harsh jab to his lower abdomen. He gasped in surprise and looked down at his tummy. He chuckled. “Hey it’s okay,” he crooned, rubbing the spot, “your mama and I are just having a conversation.” Padmé laughed.

“Did they kick you?” She giggled. Anakin looked up at her, laughter in his eyes.

“They either were concerned why we’re yelling, or they wanted to join in on the conversation as well.” He looked back down at his stomach. “What do you two think, hmm? You just wanna be included?” He took Padmé’s hand and pressed it against his middle, resting his hands over hers. “So I just started reciting the Code to him. And this is where it got super weird.”

“Weird how?”

“He was karking looking at me like he’d never heard the Code before.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not. Then he started telling me the version of the Code that he teaches all the Jedi as younglings—”

“Wait. There are  _ two _ versions of the Code?”

“Yes. And I said that they meant the same thing and he looked really annoyed, honestly. He asked again why having children would be against the Code and I said  _ there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity _ . And he got almost mad and said  _ emotion yet peace. Passion yet serenity _ . And I asked what the difference was. He practically yelled at me.” Anakin attempted a horrible impression of Yoda’s voice. “ _ Exist without the other, one cannot, Skywalker! _ ” Padmé laughed at his impression.

“It sounds like the version he talks about embraces balance whereas the one you were taught later only embraces Light.” She said. “Which Code came first?”

“The version Yoda teaches,” Anakin replied. Padmé was quiet. Her mouth puckered into a tiny frown as she thought and she seemed unaware that she was absently drumming her fingers on his tummy. He found that adorable. Especially since the twins started nudging back against her fingers.

“So what did Yoda say about me?” She asked.

“Oh, you’ll love this.” Anakin couldn’t keep the exasperation out of his voice. “HE FUCKING SAID THERE’S NO RULE AGAINST IT!”

“SHUT UP!” Padmé screeched.

“I’m not karking making this up!”

“Anakin Skywalker, you better not be pulling my leg…” She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. He took her hands in his.

“Padmé I would not joke about this.” He was quiet again. He stared at her intently. “I asked if that meant I didn’t have to hide it anymore. You know, our marriage, the pregnancy. But he said that if I was misinformed about the Code, others could be too, and so he wants to talk to the Council first. Also, he pointed out that even if the Council and the Temple are accepting of it, we should keep it from the public for now. At least until after the war.” He squeezed her hand. “I know that is asking a lot from you. It’s easier for me because my family already knows.” He swallowed. “Or they’re not—not with me. But I know you would be giving up a lot keeping this secret.” Padmé smiled gently and cupped his cheek.

“Anakin, I honestly agree with Yoda on this,” she said. “We don’t want news of your condition getting into dangerous hands.” He nodded. “So we’ll keep quiet for now. Let us just hope this war ends soon.”

“That’s the best course of action.” He agreed.

...

The next morning, Anakin left Padmé’s apartment early. He needed to speak with Obi-Wan, and after his talk with Padmé last night, he felt like the sooner he talked to his old Master, the better. He made his way back to the Temple and found the Jedi practicing katas in one of the practice rooms. He leaned against the wall and waited for Obi-Wan to finish. He didn’t want to interrupt. Obi-Wan cracked one eye open. “Anakin, if you are here to practice Katas, so help me—”

“I’m here to ask you if I can speak with you actually, Master,” Anakin replied, highly amused. Obi-Wan blinked.

“Oh,” he walked forward, towards Anakin. “Well, I suppose that’s alright then.” Anakin laughed.

“So I’ll take that as a yes, I can talk to you?”

“Something on your mind?”

“Always, Master.”

“Let us walk.” Anakin fell in step beside Obi-Wan.

“Master, I wanted to speak kind of, well, privately.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan chuckled a little. “We can talk in my quarters.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan grinned suddenly.

“How was your evening last night?” Anakin could swear Obi-Wan was smirking. He raised an eyebrow and Anakin could feel the heat rise up his neck to his face.

“It was good…”

“Oh?”

“I mean, it was nice.”

“Oh, I bet.”

“Kriffing hedd, Obi-Wan.” Anakin groaned. “It was just a normal evening. Force.”

“Oh, I bet it was…”

“We. Did not. Make love last night, okay?”

“Skywalker.” Anakin jumped a mile and spun around.

“Master Windu,” he squeaked. Beside him, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened.

“Master Yoda wanted me to let you know he will be in contact with you soon. He has business to attend to, and he is not sure how long he will be away, but he says you should expect to hear from him.”

“Oh,” Anakin swallowed, looking away from Windu’s intense stare. “Thanks, Master Windu.” The Jedi Master said nothing more as he turned on his heel and headed back the way he came. “Kriff…” Anakin muttered.

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan apologized, “I wouldn’t have teased you if I knew he—”

“It’s fine.” The two walked in silence the rest of the way to Obi-Wan’s quarters. Once inside, Obi-Wan grinned, his eyes glinting in amusement. "What?" Anakin asked warily.

“Oh, I just remembered I have something for you.” He left Anakin standing by the kitchen counter and disappeared into his bedroom. He reappeared a few minutes later holding a box. “I thought you might need these.” Anakin took the box, set it on the counter, and lifted the lid. Inside it lay two sets of robes. He couldn't help laughing.

“How did you know?” He giggled. Obi-Wan snorted.

“Try them on. They were Qui-Gon's. I know you tend to wear darker ones but I thought these might fit later, you know…” He trailed off awkwardly. Anakin felt warmth glow in his chest. It was a thoughtful gesture. He pulled one of the tunics out of the box and shed his own. He saw Obi-Wan's gaze linger on his bump, more prominent beneath his thinner undershirt. He felt the heat rise to his face as he slid the soft tunic on. He looked up at Obi-Wan.

“It's so soft,” he murmured. It was slightly baggy, which was good. Anakin looked under the other sets of robes and saw three obis. He pulled them both out.

“One was Qui-Gon's and that should fit you a bit better than yours.” Obi-Wan's expression was oddly fond. “But the other two are, um…”

“Quite a bit bigger,” Anakin chuckled and carefully fastened Qui-Gon's belt high around his waist. “so they'll be perfect in a couple of months.” He patted his belly lightly, still enjoying the feel of the soft fabric. He noticed that his skin was far more sensitive lately. It was soothing to be wrapped in something akin to a light blanket. His chest was suddenly tight and he had the urge to hug Obi-Wan. Before he could convince himself not to, he strode forward and embraced the surprised man in a hug. After a moment, Obi-Wan got over his surprise and wrapped his arms around Anakin, patting his back. “Thank you, Master, that was really thoughtful of you.” His words came out choked as he spoke around the lump in his throat.

“It was nothing,” Obi-Wan replied. “I just thought you could use them.”

“It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” Anakin opened his mouth to tell Obi-Wan about what Yoda had told him after the Council Meeting, but he was immediately distracted by a flutter of kicks against his stomach. He remembered then that he had not been able to tell him about the twins moving because they had to leave Anaxas. A smile spread across his face.

“Guess what.”

“What?” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed in suspicion but a smile tugged at his mouth anyway. He could tell Anakin was happy about something, due to the smile and the twin spots of color in his cheeks. Now he was practically glowing.

“I can feel them.” Obi-Wan froze. He had been waiting for Anakin to tell him this, but he didn’t realize he was already far enough along to feel movement. He certainly didn’t look far enough along. But then again, Anakin was tall, which meant his torso was longer, allowing for more space in his abdomen to begin with. That coupled with the layers of robes he wore made his bump almost indiscernible.

“You can?” He finally asked. Anakin nodded, beaming. “What—what does it feel like?” Obi-Wan asked quietly. He was curious. Anakin’s expression softened into a tender gaze.

“It feels like there are butterflies fluttering in here.” His left palm was pressed against his belly now, his thumb stroking the fabric of the soft tunic absentmindedly.

“That’s truly amazing,” Obi-Wan said, not bothering to keep the reverence out of his tone.

“It makes me feel…” Anakin trailed off, biting his lip. He was unsure if he should voice the strong emotion that stirred in his chest whenever he sensed the twins’ presence or felt their movement.

“Feel what?” Obi-Wan’s voice was gentle, curious. He guided Anakin to the small sofa and they both sat down.

“I love them. So much. I feel… really protective.” Anakin admitted. “They’re completely dependent on me right now, and I don’t want to put them in harm’s way.” He swallowed. “I mean I did on when I confronted Trench, but—”

“Anakin—” Anakin moved back, sinking down onto the small sofa.

“I need to tell you what happened when I confronted Trench,” Anakin whispered. His mood had shifted, the bubbly happiness melted away, becoming...sadness? Something about his tone made Obi-Wan realize that he was about to hear something he would most definitely not approve of. But he also felt the shame radiating off his former padawan. He worked to keep his expression open and calm.

“What is it?” Anakin winced and seemed to curl in on himself.

“When Echo said there was a bomb on the ship, I was… afraid. I had to do something to stop it. So I went after Trench.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said quietly. He was confused about why Anakin was telling him this when he had known this when they were on the ship. Anakin swallowed, wrapping an arm around his abdomen.

“I was angry. No, I was beyond that.” Obi-Wan froze. He had, of course, seen Anakin enraged before. He knew just how dangerous the young man could be. He also knew that with all the unfamiliar hormones surging through his body, he could become angry quite easily. “All I could think was that everyone on the ship was in danger. I couldn’t let you all die. I couldn’t let my babies die.” Anakin’s tone sounded almost dangerous. Obi-Wan swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He moved slowly, sitting beside his former padawan. “When I reached Trench, I didn’t really care what I had to do to get the sequence, as long as I got it. After I destroyed all the droids in the room I started to interrogate him. I…” At this point, Anakin looked positively sick. Obi-Wan reached out and placed his hand on Anakin’s leg, giving it a squeeze.

“It’s alright.” He soothed.

“You won’t think so after I tell you what I said,” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan was about to speak, to tell him he wouldn’t be mad, but Anakin started talking again before he could. “I demanded that he give me the sequence for the bomb. He said he wouldn’t because Dooku would kill him for losing Anaxes. I said ‘and you think I won’t?’ and he started to say something about Jedi and nobility but I cut him off.” Anakin’s mouth twisted into a pained grimace. “I mean quite literally cut off limbs.”

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan started, but Anakin held up his right hand, signaling for him to wait. His other arm was still hugging his stomach.

“After I did that, I said ‘I don’t have such weaknesses’.” There was more to the story, Obi-Wan knew. But he also knew that this was what Anakin had wanted to tell him. He blinked once. Twice. He supposed that in that moment, Anakin was not only implying that nobility and the way of the Jedi to not jump to violence was a weakness, but also saying that he was not like them in that regard. That was indeed concerning. He tried to put himself in Anakin’s position. He knew Anakin was fiercely protective of anyone he considered an ally. Obi-Wan could see how that coupled with Anakin’s admission of love for his children and a strong protective instinct for them, had clouded his judgment. It wasn’t the first time he had made mistakes due to his attachments, and Obi-Wan knew it would not be the last. The Council would tell him that Anakin was now a liability. Not only for his physical condition but for the attachment he felt to the growing beings. Obi-Wan knew this. But he wasn’t sure that was fair. But he knew the Council had been wary of his attachment and strong emotions from the beginning. In their eyes, this would only prove their interpretation of the Code right. Jedi should not form attachments because it influenced their decisions. Anakin had admitted this to Obi-Wan himself before they had left for Anaxes.  _ “I need you to understand that every decision I make revolves around those I love. Maybe that is not the Jedi way, but it is true.” _

He didn’t realize how long he was sitting there, unmoving, until Anakin spoke again, his voice uncertain. “Say something. Please.”

“While it’s true you acted primarily on emotion, I can see why you did,” Obi-Wan said. “I am curious what you meant when you said you didn’t have such weakness when Trench talked about nobility.” Anakin swallowed.

“I…” He trailed off and seemed deep in thought for some time. Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if he would actually answer his question. “Sometimes, I feel like the Jedi don’t act when I think we should.” He finally said. “I mean, how many times have I stood before the Council getting berated because I acted to save lives where the Jedi felt we shouldn’t interfere? We’re guardians of peace, are we not? Our service is for civilians.”

“That is true,” Obi-Wan said, “but part of being a Jedi means we make these difficult decisions every day. We are constantly facing choices. In the end, we have to decide what will help the galaxy as a whole. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.”

“You think my past clouds my judgment.” It was not a question. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I think it may to an extent,” Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan held up a hand, signaling him to wait, “but I think everyone allows their experiences to shape their decisions. As Jedi, we are taught to be impartial, but that is a practice easier said than done.”

“You always make the right choice.” Anakin murmured. Obi-Wan was confused.

“What?” He asked, frowning.

“You are the perfect Jedi. You are what we should all be. What I can’t be.” There was no resentment in Anakin’s tone. Only resigned defeat, with a hint of… awe? Obi-Wan blinked.

“You—you think I’m a… a perfect Jedi?” He started laughing.

“What are you laughing about?” Anakin was glaring. “This isn’t funny!”

“Anakin—” He broke off and started laughing harder. Anakin groaned. After a minute, Obi-Wan calmed down and managed to stop laughing, though an amused smile was tugging at his mouth. “Anakin, I am not, by any means, a perfect Jedi. The perfect Jedi does not exist.” He reached forward and laid a hand on Anakin’s knee.

“There,” Anakin looked down, his gaze locking onto his knees, “there is something else I have to tell you.” The cold dread that filled their bond was enough for Obi-Wan to know he was about to learn a dark aspect of the boy he raised for ten years. He almost wanted to ask for a moment to mentally prepare himself, but Anakin looked like he had just gathered up enough courage to talk to him and Obi-Wan did not want to deter him.

“What is it, dear one?” He asked quietly. To his surprise, tears began to spill down Anakin’s face.

“Do you remember when I was sent to Naboo to protect Padmé?” His voice was a choked whisper.

“Yes, I do.” 

“Before that, I was having visions about—” a dry sob escaped. Obi-Wan felt dread pool in his stomach, “—about my mother.” Obi-Wan remembered Anakin having those recurring nightmares. He didn’t sleep much, and when he did, he would wake up drenched in sweat and shaking. “I couldn’t let go. Every part of my being was warning me that she was in danger. So we went to Tatooine.”

“We?”

“Padmé went with me.” Anakin swallowed. “I found Watto and he told me that he sold her.” This was news to Obi-Wan. When he had asked what Anakin had been doing on Tatooine, he had remained tight-lipped, only telling Obi-Wan that his mother had died. “He sold her to a moisture farmer who actually freed her and married her. We went to his farm. But she wasn’t there.” Anakin swallowed a few times, working against the urge to cry. More tears rolled down his face. “Cliegg Lars, the man who married her, said she had been taken by Tuskin Raiders. That was four months before I arrived.”

Cold dread filled Obi-Wan. Anakin opened his mouth to continue speaking but instead, an anguished sob escaped. He clapped a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. Obi-Wan’s heart shattered. Without pausing to think, he pulled Anakin almost into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Anakin only cried harder, pressing his face against his chest. Eventually, his sobs lessened to hiccups. Obi-Wan continued to rub soothing circles over his back. With a shaky sigh, Anakin sat up. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. He swiped the back of his hand under his eyes.

“Don’t apologize, dear heart,” Obi-Wan crooned. He patted Anakin’s back gently. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.” Anakin shook his head almost frantically.

“No I have to. It has been eating me up. It’s the worst thing I have ever done.” Obi-Wan was alarmed. Anakin’s voice sounded lifeless. He didn’t know how to respond to Anakin’s words, so he remained silent. “I left to go find her.” Now he was nervous. Obi-Wan could feel it radiating in the Force. “I found her in a hut in one of the villages. She was—” he squeezed his eyes shut. More tears leaked past his lashes, “—she was bound up. There was a gag in her mouth. There was so much blood.” He opened his eyes and stared unseeingly past Obi-Wan. “I untied her and told her I was going to get her out of there. She died in my arms.” The silence that followed his words was loud. It rang in Obi-Wan’s ears. He could offer no words of comfort. He did not remember his parents. Like most Jedi, he was Found as a baby.

“I became very...angry.” Anakin’s voice held both anger and immense guilt. A shiver ran down Obi-Wan’s spine. “I hardly remember doing it, that’s how angry I was. I killed them. I killed them all. Every single one of them. And not just the men. But the women, and the children too.” The way he said this gave Obi-Wan the distinct impression that he had said those exact words before. He remembered Anakin had said Padmé went with him to Tatooine. He must have told her what had happened. What he had done. “They were like animals. And I slaughtered them like animals.” Anakin’s voice was hollow. “I hated them.”

Obi-Wan knew he should feel horrified. Disgusted even. This was murder after all. Anakin had slaughtered an entire village of Sand People.  _ But they had killed his mother, _ his mind whispered. Nonetheless, murder was murder.  _ He let rage and grief take over when he cut Maul in half. _ But Maul was a Sith Lord.  _ So what he did in pain and grief was okay, but what Anakin did in pain and grief isn’t okay because the Sand People aren't the  _ right _ type of monsters? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quote from Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, JK Rowling


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a fat minute since I updated and I apologize. I got a concerned ask on my Tumblr from someone asking if I abandoned this. I am currently working on Chapter 31 so no. But I realized when I went to post this like six days ago that it was shorter than I wanted, so I added a scene. Then, because I work retail I was so busy the last week I had no time to actually write the scene. I just finished a nine-day stretch yesterday. So I celebrated my day off by writing this for you guys! and finally getting the chapter posted! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's angsty, but sometimes that just needs to happen. Happy reading!

Anakin was looking at him now. His eyes were wide with fear. He was obviously afraid of how Obi-Wan would react. But Obi-Wan found that he was able to forgive Anakin for most anything. But he needed to give the young man actual advice. Anakin needed to learn to control his anger. He had always been controlled by his emotions, even before the pregnancy.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long time. His face did not give away any of his emotions, nor did the Force. He had shielded his mind. Finally, he spoke. “I think—and please hear me out—I think you need to meditate.”

“Meditate?” Anakin was gaping. Everything he had finally laid bare to his Master, and all Obi-Wan had to say was he should meditate?

“You cannot defeat darkness by running from it, nor can you conquer your inner demons by hiding them from the world.” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet, yet firm. “In order to defeat the darkness, you must bring it into the light.”* Suddenly a voice sounded in Anakin’s mind, ominous and seeping with foreboding.

“ _Know yourself. Know what you will become_!” Anakin shuddered. He realized this was a memory from Mortis. The Son was showing him...his...future? At that revelation, the full memory of what had transpired between him and the Son played out. He knew this was a memory but he had no recollection of it. How could he not remember any of this? Dimly, he registered that Obi-Wan had a firm grip on his shoulders. He probably looked a mess. His memory played out as though he were merely an observer.

_“What if I could show you the future?” The Son circled Anakin like a predator cornering prey. Suddenly, Anakin jerked, a grimace marring his features. He grabbed at his head as though in pain._

_“No!” he gasped, his voice desperate._

Anakin reached out a hand to his memory self, wanting to take the pain away. He ignored how a similar pain was now throbbing at his temples. “Stop!” he begged. “Please!”

_“No! Stop it!” Anakin choked, stumbling back, his other hand coming up to press against the crown of his head._

_“Know yourself.” The Son spoke ominously. “Know what you will become!” Anakin hunched over._ To Anakin, it looked almost as though he was cowering away. Anakin didn’t blame him. _Anakin jerked back up and wrenched his head to the side. Dark smoke swirled around him_ and Anakin, _the Son disappearing from sight. An agonizing groan reverberated around him._ Anakin looked around and saw himself...burning alive.

_“I will not look!” Anakin gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his palms to his temples._

_“The Force is strong with you.”_ Anakin recognized the voice of Sidious. _There was a flash of lightning, illuminating the face of the hooded figure._ This, Anakin supposed, was Sidious. _Before Anakin, a youngling cowered, shielding their face. Anakin’s saber ignited._ Anakin felt sick. _He was going to murder that child._

 _“Anakin, please!” Padmé stood before him now, clutching at her throat._ Anakin remembered, with a surge of nausea, every time he called upon the darker side of the Force to choke someone. It was far too many.

_Now Obi-Wan stood before him, lightsaber swinging. “YOU WERE MY BROTHER, ANAKIN!”_

_“A powerful Sith you will become.”_ That was Sidious’ voice again. _A planet was being destroyed._ Alderaan _?_

_“I HATE YOU!” That was Anakin’s voice, full of hatred._

_Anakin fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands. “No, no.” he gasped “No.” He jerked, throwing his head back. “NO!” A black mask materialized in the smoke, menacing. The unmistakable sound of a respirator sounded, a slow inhale and exhale. The mask dissipated in the smoke. The smoke cleared and Anakin fell forward, bracing his hands on the ground. He was the very image of pain, grief, and despair._

Anakin could not process the vision he had just seen. It was too much. But he felt horror and grief grip him like a vise around his chest. He could not breathe. The memory was still playing out. Anakin wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears, but he could not. He watched the memory, tears spilling down his cheeks.

_Anakin was crying. The Son approached him. He sat up slightly, though he kept his face buried in his hands. “I will do such terrible things,” he sobbed._

_“Yes.” The Son said simply. “But it doesn’t have to be that way.”_

“Oh no,” Anakin groaned, his arms wrapping around his stomach, “don’t listen to him.” He hugged his middle tighter, seeking some sort of comfort as he watched this nightmare unfold.

_“The choice is still yours to make.” The Son continued._

_“How?” Anakin asked._ A broken sob escaped Anakin’s lips and the tears fell faster. His eyes burned.

_“The future, by its nature, can be changed.” The Son said. “Join me, and together we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions. Then we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy.”_

_“Will we bring peace?”_

“No, you won’t,” moaned Anakin. Dimly, he registered that he was being held. Obi-Wan was still here. He wasn’t alone. But he was alone here, trapped in seeing this monstrosity. Of seeing just how easily he could be manipulated. Seeing just how easily he could Fall.

_“Of course,” the Son replied. Anakin reached out and took his lightsaber from the Son’s hand. Obi-Wan now joined the scene._

“No, Master.” Anakin whimpered. “Leave, please!”

_“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked._

_“There has been a change of plan,” Anakin said lowly. He looked up._ Anakin almost threw up. _His eyes were Sith yellow. He used the Force to push the speeder Obi-Wan had used into the lava. “Sorry.” Anakin’s voice was monotone._ A shiver ran down Anakin’s spine. This was not him. This could never be him. Was this what he was capable of? This was not him: this was someone else, dressed in his flesh, posing as him. Because he could not have Fallen so far, so quickly. _“You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War.” Obi-Wan looked shocked and crushed._ The pain and surprise in his features was enough to make Anakin cry harder. _“You will try to stop me.” The Son floated down and shot red lightning at Obi-Wan, who let out a pained cry and collapsed. He caught his breath and got to his hands and knees. One hand came up to cradle his ribs._

_“Anakin, why?” His tone was bewildered._

_“I’m sorry.” Anakin’s voice cracked. “I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace.”_

“Fucking WHAT?!” Anakin shouted. “You will hurt Padmé! You will murder _children_! You’re the monster here!”

 _Anakin got on a speeder and left, making his way back to where Ahsoka had been repairing the ship before Anakin went to find the Son. The scene shifted. Anakin got off the speeder and walked up the ramp to the ship._ Anakin had no choice but to follow. But as he entered the ship, he looked up and saw what _Anakin_ had not. _Ahsoka was clinging to the ceiling. As soon as he cleared the entrance, Ahsoka dropped, launching herself down the ramp and hopping onto the speeder. Anakin reached the cockpit to see the levers to the ship were gone. “Ahsoka,” he growled, “What have you done?” The speeder took off. “Ahsoka!” Anakin shouted, turning to go after her. The scene shifted again._

_“If I know my old master, he too will try to stop us,” Anakin said to the Son._

“It’s been an _hour_!” Anakin wailed. “One hour! And you’re saying ‘old master’?!”

_“Together, with your father, they could be a formidable opponent.”_

_“I can turn the tide in our favor. Stay here.” The Son flew off._

_“What did he show you?” The Father asked. Anakin turned to face him. His expression was anguished._

_“I have seen what I become, and I cannot let that happen.”_

“You _have_ become him!” Anakin sobbed. “What are you _talking_ about? Look at yourself!”

_“And for this, you join him?” the Father asked. “Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in one’s heart can fade.” He moved closer to Anakin. “Nothing is set in stone.”_

_“But I will cause so much pain.” Anakin’s voice broke._ He _was broken._

 _“If there is to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten.” The Father tapped Anakin on the forehead with two fingers. Anakin’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed, crumbling to the ground._ Anakin pressed his fingers against his forehead, closing his eyes.

_Anakin came to, sitting up with a groan. “Where am I?”_

_“I have brought you back to my monastery.” the Father said. Anakin sighed._

_“What happened?”_

_“My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen.”_

_“I don’t… remember.” He pressed his palm to his forehead with a wince._

_“I have erased that time.” Anakin looked up at the Father, confusion on his face. “We shall never know.”_

...

Obi-Wan didn’t know what was happening. Anakin had gone rigid. He was looking at Obi-Wan without seeing him. Tentatively, he prodded Anakin’s mind. Raging turmoil gripped him. It was a memory. Slipping deeper into their bond, Obi-Wan saw just what Anakin was seeing: his Fall on Mortis. Something had triggered his blocked memory. With a jolt of horror, Obi-Wan realized he was seeing it for the first time. The Father had blocked his memory, but he hadn’t eliminated it. Immeasurable horror and guilt slammed into Obi-Wan. He realized the emotions were Anakin’s. “Stop!” Anakin begged. “Please!” Obi-Wan jumped in shock, removing his hands from Anakin’s shoulders.

“Oh no,” Anakin groaned, his arms wrapping around his stomach, “don’t listen to him.”

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan reached up to cradle Anakin’s face. But Anakin did not react. He only hugged his belly tighter. It was then Obi-Wan realized Anakin was reacting to the memory.

“No you won’t,” moaned Anakin, his voice full of despair. Obi-Wan took him into his arms, holding him securely against his chest. He smoothed his hair out of his face. Anakin was shaking. “No, Master. Leave, please!”

“Dear heart,” Obi-Wan crooned, “it will be alright, shh. It will be alright.”

“Fucking WHAT?!” Anakin shouted. Obi-Wan jumped in shock, though he kept his secure hold on Anakin. “You will hurt Padmé! You will murder _children_ ! You’re the monster here!” His heart shattered as he realized Anakin was talking to himself. He was calling himself a monster. He registered his words were likely his response to the words he spoke on Mortis: _I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace_ . Anakin curled in on himself, burrowing into Obi-Wan’s embrace. Obi-Wan swallowed, fighting back the emotion he felt building in his chest. “It’s been an _hour_!” Anakin wailed. “One hour! And you’re saying ‘old master’?!” Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tighter around Anakin. Maybe, if he squeezed hard enough, Anakin would feel comfort.

“You _have_ become him!” Anakin sobbed. “What are you _talking_ about? Look at yourself!” Obi-Wan did not know what exactly Anakin was reacting to, but his voice was full of hopelessness. He crumpled into Obi-Wan’s chest, a broken heap. Obi-Wan held him close and crooned sweet nothings in his ear, waiting for him to come back.

After what seemed like years, Anakin seemed to come back to himself. He was shaking. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on him. He was worried that he would collapse. After a long silence, Anakin jerked back, doubled over, and vomited on the floor. “Oh dear,” Obi-Wan murmured. He gathered Anakin’s hair out of his face as he heaved again. Once he stopped, he sat up and blinked.

“Oh Force, I—” he swallowed and looked at Obi-Wan. “—I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s alright dear heart,” Obi-Wan stroked the side of Anakin’s face tenderly.

“It’s not alright.” Anakin’s voice wavered. “There is something seriously wrong with me.” He buried his head in his hands.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like an absolute disaster.” “He looked up at Obi-Wan. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. “What the kriff is wrong with me that I fell for that—that—” he was sobbing again. “Am I that easy to manipulate?!” Obi-Wan rubbed his back soothingly but he had no words of comfort to offer. “So you were saying I should meditate.” Anakin looked down at his knees. “What should I do? I—I don’t want to live in fear anymore. I don’t want anger to control me. You have seen what that does to me.” His voice was desperate.

“You have to confront all the parts of yourself you hide,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I know you hide your fear. You hide your pain. You need to pull all the darkness forward, confront it, see it for what it is, and let it go.”

“How do I do that?” Anakin’s voice was small, vulnerable. For the briefest moment, he had a memory of when Anakin had first become his padawan. Obi-Wan had been told by one of his instructors that he could use some extra help with meditating. So Obi-Wan took Anakin to the Temple Gardens, sat with him in the grass, and instructed him. Anakin had admitted that he could not shut off his mind. Everything was loud, and he could not focus. So Obi-Wan had told Anakin to find him in the Force and use him as an anchor. Anakin had looked at him with doubt, his blue eyes round, vulnerable. Just as they were now. “How Obi-Wan wished he had a certain answer. For once he felt like he couldn’t offer a solution. But maybe he needed an anchor, a support. Obi-Wan could be that support. He would be anything for the young man before him.

“We should meditate together,” he suggested. “It might be… less difficult if you have… well if you have support.” Anakin mulled over Obi-Wan's offer for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke, though his voice was quiet, almost timid.

“If we do this, you might see… you might see stuff you won’t be able to unsee.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan replied softly.

“Are you sure you want to?”

“Anything for you, dear one.”

“Thank you.” Anak’s smile was shaky, but he radiated gratitude in the Force.

“Let me clean the floor, then we’ll get started.” Obi-Wan got up.

“Oh, let me—”

“Absolutely not.” Obi-Wan gave him a stern look that melted into one of fondness. “You will stay right there and drink that water on the table.” Anakin looked over and sure enough, there was a glass of ice water sitting on the table. He grabbed it.

“You are so kind to me,” he whispered when Obi-Wan returned with rags and water to clean the mess.

“It is no trouble, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured. Anakin sipped at the water then drank more deeply when he realized how thirsty he was. When Obi-Wan returned, he sat next to Anakin. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Together, they sank into meditation. Anakin felt afraid, but he also felt reassured. He would not have to do this alone. Obi-Wan was here and he would help him. He could do this.

…

 _“You will answer my questions.” Anakin looked almost dangerous as he approached Poggle._ Poggle responded, and Obi-Wan heard the translation from the protocol droid.

 _“Your feeble Jedi mind tricks do not work on Geonosians. The other Jedi have already learned this.”_ The look that crossed Anakin’s face was one Obi-Wan decided immediately he didn’t like.

 _“Mind tricks?” Anakin’s eyes narrowed in thought. He whirled around, backhanding Poggle so hard he flew out of his seat and landed hard in the corner of the cell._ Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. _Anakin advanced slowly onto the fallen being. “I don’t need mind tricks to get you to talk.”_

_“I will never talk, Jedi.” Anakin closed his right hand into a fist and the Geonosian began to choke, clutching at his throat desperately._

_“We’ll see about that, Poggle.”_ The scene shifted.

 _“Geonosian parasites have infected her crew.”_ The palpable anger radiating off Anakin sent a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine. How had he not noticed it at the time? Or had he simply not wanted to notice?

_“How did they get on board her ship?”_

_“Poggle said the parasites must have needed a new host after we raided the Queen’s temple.”_

_“You interrogated Poggle?” Luminara asked, sounding unsure._

_“I did,” Anakin snapped. “There wasn’t time to get the rest of you.”_

_“How did you get him to talk?” Ki Adi asked quietly._

_“Look, all that matters is that he told me how to stop the worms.”_

Obi-Wan had known Anakin’s tendency of letting his anger cloud his judgment, but he didn’t have any memory of seeing him use the Dark Side to choke another being before. He didn’t know what to think.

_…_

_“You’ve already made your decision, haven’t you?” Anakin shouted. They were watching the meeting of Ahsoka’s alleged crimes against the Order. “This meeting is just a formality!”_

_“Reached a decision, we have,” Yoda sighed, “though, not in total agreement, are we.”_

_“It is the Council’s opinion that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order.”_ The betrayal on Ahsoka’s face was hard enough to look at the first time. And Obi-Wan thought that maybe Anakin’s anger, in this case, was entirely justified.

_“You can’t do this!”_

_…_

_“Why didn’t you just say no?”_ Obi-Wan did not want to bear witness to this. But it was Anakin’s mind. His thoughts. His memories. Obi-Wan was stuck.

_“Say no? Why?” Padme asked, looking genuinely confused._

_“I don’t want you working with Clovis.”_ If Senator Amidala was anything like Satine had been, this conversation was not going to go well.

_“You don’t want me working with him?” Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together in a thin line._

_“A serpent can shed its skin, but it is still a serpent.”_

_“Well, you’re just going to have to trust my judgment here.” She turned to go, but Anakin put a restraining hand on her shoulder._ Obi-Wan grimaced. This was not a side of his padawan he had ever wanted to see. But he knew there was a part of Anakin that was deeply possessive. He knew this, but he hadn’t wanted to see it.

 _“Like the last time, hmm? When you almost ended up dead? Or how about you just getting arrested, and it was me who had to bail you out?”_ It was interesting, and foreboding to see how easily his fear and possessiveness could manifest as anger.

_“The Chancellor has asked me to do this, Anakin.” She sounded almost defeated._

_“But I’m asking you to say no.” His voice wavered ever so slightly._ Was it Obi-Wan’s imagination, or did Padme’s expression soften slightly? _“As your husband, I demand that you tell the Chancellor you are stepping down.”_ Oh, dear. Surprise flitted across Padme’s face before her expression hardened.

_“Demand?” she hissed. “We’ve been over this before. I am not foolish enough to allow myself to be deceived twice, Anakin. My sole intentions are to defend the Republic. If you can’t trust me—”_

The scene changed abruptly. Suddenly, they were in Anakin’s rooms in the Temple. He was standing over his desk, welding something. The door opened and Obi-Wan saw himself walk in. _Ah,_ he remembered this. _“I have been looking for you.”_

 _“Something wrong?”_ Anakin’s clipped tone made Obi-Wan feel like someone offering comfort to a wounded animal.

_“You tell me.”_

_“Not that I’m aware.”_

_“Master Yoda feels that your judgments concerning Rush Clovis are clouded.” Obi-Wan raised a knowing eyebrow at seeing Anakin tense. Anakin sighed._

_“I believe he can’t be trusted.”_

_“Yes, but there is more, isn’t there?”_ Obi-Wan remembered pushing for Anakin to open up. It had ultimately failed, despite his effort. _“I sense a deep anger in you by my simply saying his name.”_

 _“He almost got Senator Amidala killed,” Anakin growled, “and I would have been responsible.”_ That same fear surfaced again. Obi-Wan knew Anakin feared loss. He knew what he had done to Anakin when he faked his death. He thought maybe he could understand how thinking he would lose Padme might drive him to do horrible things, and possibly Fall.

_“The Senator has risked her life many times. She is quite capable of taking care of herself.”_

_“They had a relationship,” Anakin huffed a sigh, “once. I… simply feel she is vulnerable to her emotions.”_

_“She is… or you?”_

_“What are you implying?”_

_“Anakin, I understand to a degree what is going on.”_ He had, hadn’t he? And yet he never truly pushed the truth from Anakin. He had implied that he knew, and he tried to get Anakin to open up, but after this, he more or less stopped. That is, until Anakin had come to him about his relationship and the twins himself. _“You’ve met Satine. You know I once harbored feelings for her. It’s not that we’re not allowed to have these feelings. It’s natural.”_

 _“Senator Amidala and I are simply friends.”_ And Obi-Wan had known then he was lying. But he hadn’t called him on it.

 _“And friends you must remain.”_ The scene switched yet again.

 _“Clovis, no!”_ Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. _Rush Clovis had a hold of the Senator and looked as if he were about to kiss her. Anakin’s eyes widened, and he looked almost hurt. Then they narrowed._

_“Get away from her!” His hand, which he had used to point now closed into a fist. Across the room, Clovis rose into the air and clutched desperately at his throat. Anakin hurled him into a pillar and he crumpled to the ground. Then Anakin reached for his saber and activated it._

_“Anakin, no!”_ Obi-Wan almost couldn’t watch. What exactly did he think he was going to do with that? Kill Clovis? _Clovis got to his feet._

_“Why don’t you try fighting like a man without your Jedi tricks?”_

_“Oh, it would be my pleasure,” Anakin chuckled darkly. He ran over and promptly punched Clovis in the face. Clovis fell immediately, but Anakin did not stop. He continued swinging,_

_“Both of you stop this!” Padme shouted._ Obi-Wan turned and looked at her. He knew the horror on her face matched his.

 _“You don’t have a say in this!”_ Did Anakin think…? Surely not. Obi-Wan could see that whatever Clovis had been about to do was not something Padme was agreeing to. But did Anakin think that was what happened? _Clovis got a solid kick into Anakin’s middle, sending him flying back. He started to get up and looked over to Padme._

_“I thought you said he didn’t have feelings for you!” Hurt flitted across Anakin’s face briefly, but then his expression darkened. Rage took over. He charged forward, yelling like an enraged animal. He punched him hard in the face. Again. And again. And again._

_“I see you for what you truly are!” He threw him over a table. “You’re a serpent! A traitor!” Clovis landed a kick to Anakin’s face, which bought him enough time to get up. But then they were back to brawling._

_“Please! Stop this!”_ Padme was standing too close for Obi-Wan’s comfort. She was going to get hurt if Anakin and Clovis didn’t stop. _They were kicking each other now. “No!” Padme’s shout was almost an animalistic growl. But they weren’t paying her any mind._

_“Is that all you got?” Anakin growled._

_“You should accept that the Senator has other interests than you,” Clovis taunted._ Now why would he egg Anakin on? Obi-Wan knew how unpredictable Anakin could be, and from what he has seen of Anakin’s interactions with those who threatened his loved ones, he was a dangerous enemy to have.

_Anakin’s rage-filled scream echoed. He picked Clovis up with the Force and slammed him hard into the table. It broke. He lifted him with his bare hands this time and threw him hard to the ground. Clovis groaned._

_“Skywalker you fool,” he wheezed, struggling to get up. Anakin clocked him across the face before he got up off his knees and he went down again._

_“Stop it!” Padme shouted. “Anakin, stop!” Her voice was desperate now. “What are you doing?” she sounded simultaneously shocked and appalled. Anakin pulled his hand back to hit Clovis again, but then the rage faded. In its place, regret and horror widened his eyes. He rose to his feet and took an unsteady step back._

_“I’m sorry,” he gasped._

…

Obi-Wan sat still, staring straight ahead. He did not know how to process all that he had seen. Anakin had been right. He wouldn’t be able to forget this. But how did he not realize how much Anakin struggled before? He was his master, for Force sakes! How could he not have realized?

“Those things I’ve done,” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan blinked and slowly turned his head to look at the young man beside him. Anakin wasn’t looking at him. He was staring down at his clasped hands. “I’m not proud of them. I…” he swallowed. “I’m ashamed.” Tears spilled down his cheeks. “I don’t know why I lose it like that.” Obi-Wan didn’t say anything in response. What could he say? “After what I did to Clovis, Padme said she didn’t feel safe or happy in our relationship, and I couldn’t blame her. She said ‘I don’t know who’s in there sometimes’.” Obi-Wan waited for him to say more, but he remained silent, picking at a loose thread in his tunic sleeve. Obi-Wan swallowed, trying to think of something he could say.

“What causes you to react violently like that?” He winced. He could have phrased that question better. He tried again. “What I mean is, what situations cause you to…?” He trailed off, unsure if he was even making sense.

“I think I understand what you’re asking,” Anakin muttered. There was a silence as he clearly tried to figure out how to answer. Finally, he spoke. “When people I care about are in danger, I don’t do well. I get angry because they’re threatened. But I think in that case specifically, I was jealous, and…” he frowned. “I think I felt threatened.”

“Your initial reaction was more tied to how you felt than what he was actually doing,” Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin sighed and nodded.

“Yes. Not my best moment.”

“No.” Anakin’s shoulders slumped. He looked almost defeated. “Reflecting like this is good, Anakin.”

“I know.” There was a long silence before Anakin spoke again. “But am I? Good, I mean. Sometimes…” he blinked a few times and tears rolled slowly down his face again. “Sometimes I don’t feel like a good person. I didn’t after what I did to Clovis. I was… scared, I think, of myself. I just snapped, and I didn’t even think twice when I choked him. I hardly give it any thought when I do that. I didn’t think when I activated my lightsaber. I mean, what was I going to do with that? Kill him?”

“Were you?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” he whispered. Across their bond, Obi-Wan heard the voice of Yoda.

 _“Skywalker, a powerful Jedi_ _you_ _are, yet_ _unpredictable and dangerous you can_ _be. To both your friends and enemies.”_

“He’s right.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan looked away. “When you confronted me thinking I was dead, and that Rako Hardeen killed me, I knew that if you could, you would have killed me. And later, when you tracked me down, I knew that if I didn’t let you realize it was me, you would have just kept going until Hardeen was dead.”

“I would have.” Anakin’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Obi-Wan. “Oh Force, I would have.”

“I wasn’t surprised when you found me. I was worried because I had to keep the others away from you, but I couldn’t give myself away doing it.” Anakin laughed shakily.

“Good thing you’re better at hand to hand combat than I am.”

“Well, good thing we won’t have to fight like that again.” Anakin nodded and leaned to the side a bit to rest his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan’s chest tightened and he wrapped his arm around his padawan. Affection flitted back and forth across their bond.

“I love you.” Anakin’s quiet murmur broke the comfortable silence. Obi-Wan swallowed. It took a few moments for him to respond.

“And I love you, my padawan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seth Adam Smith, Rip Van Wrinkle and the Pumpkin Lantern


	15. Chapter 15

“If this is an urgent meeting, where is Obi-Wan?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. Yoda looked around.

“Come to my attention, it has, that an incorrect Code has been taught to Jedi Younglings,” Yoda said. “Emulates the Balance, this new Code does not. Led astray, one may be, I fear if misunderstand, they do.” There was a silence at Yoda’s words. The other Jedi Masters in the room looked at each other.

“I don’t understand what you mean, Master Yoda.” Mace spoke at last.

“Spoke, I did, with one of the knights who was under the impression that the Code was—”

“ _There is no death, only the Force. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force_.” Luminara recited. She frowned. “That is the Code.” Several of the other Masters nodded and murmured in confusion. Yoda frowned.

“Learn this, where did you?”

“From my instructors, when I was a youngling, and again when I was a padawan,” Luminara replied, confused.

“That is not the version of the Code I learned,” Mace muttered. Yoda felt immense relief. He turned to Mace.

“What did you learn?” Luminara asked. “Is there another version of the Code?”

“Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force.”

“Taught this to the younglings, I did.”

“That is the original version of the Code,” Mace explained. “Later, a newer interpretation was made.”

“Written, it was, with the elimination of the Sith.”

“So…” Luminara looked genuinely lost. “Does this mean you can form attachments?”

“Forbid it, the Code does not,” “Yoda explained. “Sound like him, you do. A surprise, this is, to you?” A majority of the Council Members looked as if this was new information. Even Mace, who knew the original code, looked surprised to learn that attachment was allowed.

“Have one without the other, we cannot,” Yoda said. “Balance, there must be.” He stopped, closing his eyes. “Balance. _A chosen one shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the Force be restored._ ” There was a silence as the members processed Yoda’s words. After a moment, Yoda continued, exasperated. “Know, I did not, that the balance of the Code was what he was meant to restore!”

“Skywalker?” Mace asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

“Skywalker was the knight you spoke with.” Plo Koon said, his tone understanding. Yoda neither confirmed nor denied his statement.

“Is that why Obi-Wan is not here?” Luminara asked. At that moment, the door to the Council Chamber opened. Obi-Wan slipped in.

“I apologize for my tardiness.” He bowed respectfully and took a seat. He offered no explanation for his lateness, but Yoda found he didn’t much care.

“No matter, it is,” he said dismissively. He fixed Obi-Wan with an intense stare. “What is the Code?” The young Master blinked.

“The… Code, Master?” He looked utterly bewildered. Yoda nodded impatiently.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan radiated confusion, which Yoda sensed through the Force.

“ _There is no death, only the Force. There is no emotion, there is peace_ —”

“Taught this to your Padawan, you did,” Yoda interrupted.

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, his brows knitting together in confusion. “Is there an issue?”

“Taught you this version, who did?” Yoda’s eyes narrowed. “Qui-Gon would not have. Held with the original, he did.”

“...original?”

“Emulates balance, the original does. Something Qui-Gon believed in strongly, hmmm?”

“Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force,” Mace recited.

“Balance?” Obi-Wan frowned. “I understand. But why are you looking at me like that, Master Yoda? Mace?”

“ _A chosen one shall come_ —” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, and he interrupted Mace to finish reciting the prophecy.

“ _Born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the Force be restored_. Anakin...”

“Believe, I do, meant to restore the balance of Old, Skywalker is,” Yoda said.

“How?” Obi-Wan asked though Yoda sensed he knew or at least suspected.

“Know, you do, of young Skywalker’s condition.” He fixed Obi-Wan with a significant look. The younger Master’s expression gave him away, as Yoda knew it would.

“Condition?” Shaak Ti frowned, worried.

“Do you think this ties to the prophecy?” Obi-Wan asked. Yoda heard the hope in his voice.

“The ultimate balance, commitment to a way of life such as the Jedi as well as a family, is,” Yoda spoke carefully. He had meditated for many hours, trying to find the answers. Was Skywalker’s impending fatherhood the will of the Force? Was this how he would bring balance? Was this fulfilling the prophecy?

“Family?” Mace’s eyebrows shot up. The other Council Members looked at each other. The Force was teeming with shock. Yoda hadn’t been sure if he should have Skywalker explain, or if the council should discuss how to proceed before calling him in. He found himself looking to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew the boy best of all of them.

“Discuss this now, should we, or later?” he asked. Obi-Wan frowned, stroking his chin in thought.

“Normally, I would say we ought to wait for Anakin, as that is… kinder. But his emotions have been more… intense as of late.” Obi-Wan looked away briefly. “It might be best for him if we come to a consensus first.”

“Would one of you please explain what it is you are talking about?” Shaak Ti looked impatient. Obi-Wan recognized the concern in her eyes, though, and knew she was simply worried for Anakin. Yoda turned to Obi-Wan again, and it was clear he thought it would be best if Obi-Wan explained what was going on, but Obi-Wan did not know where to start. He wondered if they really should call Anakin and request his presence after all. But ever since he had begun working on acknowledging the darkness lurking within himself, Obi-Wan was loath to disturb him. Anakin was almost constantly drained, emotionally and physically. Bant had spoken to Obi-Wan the day he had returned, requesting that he keep an eye on Anakin, and he had done so. With Anakin’s returned appetite, the twins thrived. This meant they grew and tended to be more active, or so Anakin had explained. Obi-Wan understood that most of Anakin’s fatigue stemmed from the meditation that he did with Obi-Wan. It was never easy to face one’s inner demons, after all. But as the days spread into almost two weeks, Obi-Wan was beginning to worry. He had been reluctant to bring up to Anakin that Yoda had yet to call any sort of Council meeting, as well. He worried that the longer the meeting was delayed, the more trouble it would be for Anakin. Now, here he sat, without his former padawan there, expected to spill everything. He wasn’t sure if he could do it.

“It’s not what I think it is, is it?” Mace spoke first, clearly tired of waiting for Obi-Wan to explain. “I sensed... _something_ when I walked with you and Skywalker. I thought it was—and it _looked_ like—but it’s not—I mean, that’s impossible.”

“Looked?” Obi-Wan frowned. “I thought you just sensed what he did.”

“I did.” Mace admitted. “But I was suspicious before that. I mean, all of us knew Skywalker has been under the weather for quite some time now.” Shaak Ti frowned.

“Is he still?” Her concerned gaze found Obi-Wan. “That isn’t good.”

“He is alright.” Obi-Wan murmured, his gaze focusing on Mace again. “You sensed what?”

“You clearly sensed it too,” Mace said. “I don’t think I’ve ever sensed such strong emotion before. Assurance and…” Mace had an odd look in his eye, “strong devotion and love.” He looked down for a moment, then back up at Obi-Wan. “I didn’t know at first what made him respond like that, but then I sensed…” He trailed off, clearly reluctant to put a name to what he sensed. Obi-Wan knew he was referring to the small lives residing within Anakin, but he was loath to interrupt. “But it was hidden, a part of him, so I was confused. That’s when I turned to look at him. I was going to ask if he was alright, but then he backed away from me. So he was clearly worried I sensed something he didn’t want me to.”

“I told him you sensed it.” Obi-Wan admitted.

“So he was worried,” Mace muttered. “But then when I really looked, I saw—” He stopped talking and leaned closer to Obi-Wan, his face revealing his disbelief. “Obi-Wan, this is impossible.”

“He told me he was quite shell-shocked when he realized what had happened. And I do admit I hadn’t believed it either, at first.” Obi-Wan admitted. Mace’s eyes widened in shock.

“So it _is_ true. He is really—?” Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “But how is that _possible_?”

“I really don’t think I am at liberty to say. It is private.”

“Will somebody please explain—?” Plo Koon sighed.

“Skywalker is…” Mace faltered. He turned to Obi-Wan again. “ _Really_?” Obi-Wan sighed, burying his face in his hands and nodding. After a moment, Obi-Wan looked up. He rested his chin against his clasped hands.

“Anakin is, well…” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and forced the words out quickly. “He is with child.”

“He’s—” Shaak Ti’s eyes widened. “You mean to say he is _pregnant_?”

“Yes.”

“That is impossible for human males, isn’t it?” Luminara asked. Obi-Wan rubbed his face tiredly.

“The human male body is not equipped to conceive or carry a baby to term, much less twins, but—”

“...Twi—” Mace looked to Yoda. “Did he just say twins?”

“What does this mean for Skywalker?” Shaak Ti asked.

“The healer he has been seeing is not too concerned. She has been keeping a close eye, of course, but as of now, there has been only one complication, and that was because—”

“Call Healer Bant here, we must.” Yoda decided. “Understand how this happened, we must, in order to come to a decision.”

“Decision?” Mace asked.

“It isn’t like we’re going to throw him out of the Order for this, are we?” Shaak Ti frowned. “You have just said that attachment isn’t forbidden to the original Code.” There was a sharp inhale of breath.

“What?” Obi-Wan choked.

“I certainly hope that is what we decide on.” Mace muttered. “The Code doesn’t say we cannot. I always just assumed it was strongly advised we watch our attachments. It does make our duty more difficult.” Yoda commed Healer Bant and requested that she come up to the Council Chamber. Obi-Wan shook his head to clear it. He would revisit what Shaak Ti had said later. Right now, he needed to remain in the present.

It did not take long for Healer Bant to arrive. When she did, she scanned the room. She frowned. “Where is Skywalker?” She looked to Yoda with a frown.

“Know, I do not.” Yoda admitted. Bant turned to Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow.

“He is still asleep, I imagine.” Obi-Wan replied. “At least, he was when I left.”

“Why have you called me here then?”

“Explain, what can you, of Skywalker’s condition?” Bant pursed her lips.

“You know that patient-healer confidentiality prevents me from revealing anything to you,” she said.

“We know that Skywalker is expecting.” Plo Koon stated simply.

“We’re worried.” Shaak Ti said. “Human males are not equipped to carry a baby to term. And Obi-Wan said there are two? How can this be safe? For him or for the little ones?”

“How did this happen?” Mace asked. “This is impossible.”

“What does Skywalker think of all of this, anyway?” Luminara asked.

“Wait.” Bant frowned, looking around. “You all seem oddly...concerned, for someone who has broken the Code. Why are you worried if you’re just going to kick him out?”

“Think this is forbidden by the Code, does everyone?!” Yoda exclaimed. “Go crazy, I will!”

“The Code does not forbid attachments, apparently,” Mace explained.

“Taught all the Jedi the right Code, I did!” Yoda lamented. “Find who taught you otherwise, I will. A talk, they need.”

“Okay...so Skywalker’s relationship and the pregnancy are okay?” Bant looked confused.

“Relationship?” Ki Adi Mundi spoke up.

“I am not surprised,” Luminara murmured. “He seems the type. Though, I am surprised none of us knew about it.”

“Speak for yourself,” Obi-Wan mumbled. Every head in the room swivelled in his direction.

“What?” Shaak Ti looked excited. “You know? Who is it?”

“I really don’t think I should—”

“A conversation for later, this is.” Yoda shook his head. “A discussion with Skywalker, we need. Bant? What, tell us, can you?” Bant sighed.

“Really, my hands are tied.” She smiled a little. “What I can tell you is that he is healthy, and so are the twins. I haven’t found cause for concern, but I have been keeping a close eye on him, for obvious reasons. He, well, he sees this as a good thing. A very good thing.”

“Said that to me, he did,” Yoda murmured.

“Before I knew, he told me it was a good thing as well,” Obi-Wan added.

“I sensed the love he feels for them,” Mace said quietly. “We need to talk with Skywalker before we make decisions. Though, I have a feeling we know what we will decide.”

“He hasn’t broken the Code.” Ki Adi said. “If that were the case, so have I.”

“I wonder who he is with.” Kit mused. He frowned. “Wait, how did Skywalker get pregnant? If it is not something his body can do, then how did it happen?” He turned to look at Obi-Wan. “He has told you, hasn’t he?”

“He has,” Obi-Wan admitted, “but I think we should allow him to explain for himself.”

“Agree, I do.”

“We should meditate on the best way to approach this. He shouldn’t be going on missions right now,” Mace said.

“How far along is he?” Kit asked. He turned to Obi-Wan, but it was Yoda who answered.

“Told me, he did, that he realized, with child he is, when returned, he and Obi-Wan had, from encountering Dooku.” Yoda frowned. “Realize he was expecting, I did not, until he was sent to Anaxes.”

“He must be fairly far along then,” Mace mused. “And with twins? How have we not sensed this?” Obi-Wan remained silent. He was not going to share information without Anakin there. “This explains what I noticed on Anaxes.”

“Meditate on this, we should,” Yoda said. “Call a meeting with Skywalker in attendance, in a few days, I will. Time to think, we need.”

…

“Anakin, my boy,” Chancellor Palpatine greeted, giving Anakin an easy smile. “Come in, come in.” Anakin slipped past the Chancellor, into the room. “I am most pleased you were able to find time to meet with me.” Anakin felt guilt bloom in his stomach. Between the frequent missions he had taken, and now the pregnancy, he hasn’t met with the Chancellor in almost five months.

“I apologize, Chancellor,” he murmured, “I have been so busy lately, what with the war, and—” Anakin snapped his mouth shut. Yoda’s words of advice rang in his head. _Tell no one else of this, you should. Want this information getting into the wrong hands, we do not_.

“Your wife.” Anakin looked up at the Chancellor. “You seem troubled, Anakin. You worry about her.” Anakin was confused. He had worried about Padmé. Isn’t that what led to his current condition? But he found that his focus had shifted from fear for Padmé’s life, to the well-being of his children. But he decided then, he would allow the Chancellor to believe his worries were focused on Padmé. What harm could it do? No doubt, the Chancellor simply wanted to offer comfort.

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking away from Palpatine, out towards the busy sky traffic.

“Anakin,” The Chancellor seemed almost disappointed, “I have known you for a long time now. I know you worry about those you care about. I know Senator Amidala is very dear to you.” Anakin nodded.

“She is.”

“Of course, I understand your worries. After all, she is a well known Senator. She has made her stance against the war clear. I worry for her as well.” Anakin frowned.

“Have you heard something I have not?” He asked. “Do you think she is in danger?”

“I simply worry, my boy. Forgive an old man’s idle thoughts.” There was a long silence. Anakin mulled over Palpatine’s words. Padmé had spoken to him just this morning about her progress in the Senate. He had voiced his worry for her and she had pecked his lips and told him not to fret. She had assured him she was being careful with her plans. She had admitted to him that she and Bail had begun to do some investigating. After he had told her about the Council being worried about the Senate being influenced by a Sith, she had talked to Bail and the two had decided to do some digging. So far, they had no luck, and they were running out of leads. Did Palpatine know what she was doing? And why did that thought cause fear to surge like ice through Anakin’s veins? A series of gentle nudges fluttered against his belly and he resisted the urge to rest his hand there. Any time he felt anxious about something, the twins seemed to sense it. He always found their movement comforting.

“Is this why you have called me here?” he asked finally.

“I wanted to ask you,” Palpatine turned back to look at Anakin. Anakin dipped his head in a slight nod, inviting the Chancellor to continue. “I couldn’t help but notice the Jedi have removed you from the front lines, almost entirely.” Hot then cold fear ran down Anakin’s spine. He was glad he decided to shield himself. He did not want other Jedi to pick up on his turbulent emotions. Obi-Wan would especially be worried. So he had shielded himself from the Force, almost entirely. “It does not seem like a smart move. You are the best by far. It seems unwise.” Anakin did not know how to respond. Obi-Wan had informed him a few days ago that the Council had met, and that they all knew of his condition. He had said that the Council would be reluctant to send him out again until after the twins were born. He had been relieved to hear that. But he wondered how he should respond to Palpatine’s statement. Without the knowledge of his condition, it did seem unwise. But he was not the best Jedi. There were many Jedi who were more capable than he was.

“I am not the best Jedi,” Anakin said, his brows knitting together. “I may be strong in the Force, but there are plenty of others who have greater skill than I, who have more experience than I do.” If his recent reflections had taught him anything, it was to be mindful of his power. He knew he was strong in the Force. But after acknowledging that there was a darkness in him, he was reluctant to brand himself as better in any sense. Obi-Wan had reminded him gently that every Jedi struggled against the Dark Side. All Jedi felt the pull at one point or another. He assured him that recognizing this pull was important, and a good step to remaining in the Light. His meditation made him realize that there was a balance in all the Jedi. The pull of both the Light and the Dark. The key, he had begun to realize, was acknowledging both parts of himself. “If the Jedi really need me in the middle of the battles, they let me know. I am not worried, Chancellor.” He gazed out the window, watching the Coruscanti sun begin to sink behind the buildings.

Sheev glared. When had Skywalker become complacent with the Jedi? He had been so careful to plant the seeds of doubt early. By his mid-teens, Anakin was doubting the Council, well on his way to doubting the Jedi as a whole. When had that changed? It was a step back to be sure, but he could work with this. After all, he had spent years grooming the boy. He arranged his features into an expression of mild worry. “Forgive me, my dear boy. I am simply worried about the outcome of this war.”

“I understand, Chancellor. I have worried more with each day it drags on. We need to find who is behind this.” There it was. The spark of anger that had been worryingly absent. “I was going to allow myself to be captured so I could see who was behind it.” This was news to Sheev. “I heard what Dooku’s master had said about wanting to take me, and I was going to let him. But it wasn’t to be.” His expression smoothed out again. That irritating peace was emulating from him again.

“What changed your mind?”

“Obi-Wan said it was not a smart move. He worried about what they would want me for.” Blast Kenobi, always interfering with his plans. It was true that when Sheev ordered Dooku to take Skywalker alive, he hadn’t actually planned on him succeeding. If he had, that would have changed his approach, but it was merely an attempt. He did not expect Skywalker to be taken that day.

“You are determined to find answers. It seems to me that Master Kenobi is holding you back.”

“Obi-Wan cares about my well-being, Chancellor.” Skywalker’s tone was defensive. “Besides, it is a good thing he did prevent it.” There was that infuriating calm complacency again. Sheev would need to try another method.

“You are powerful, Anakin.” He said. “Why, I can see you becoming more powerful than Master Yoda.”

“You have said that to me before,” Anakin murmured. What was the Chancellor getting at? “But what good is power if you cannot control it?”

“Power to save, Anakin. You fear for those you love. The Senator?” Anakin felt doubt settle uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

“I—of course.”

“I don’t want to trouble you, my boy.” Palpatine rested his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. For some inexplicable reason, Anakin felt the intense urge to shake his hand off. Inside his belly, the twins squirmed. He felt a particularly sharp jab to his kidney, and he clenched his jaw to keep from grimacing. “It is a fear I have, however.”

“Nonsense Chancellor,” Anakin assured, slowly shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “Your concerns are understandable. I—” He felt another sharp kick, this time to his bladder. _Force_. “I understand why you are worried.”

“I won’t keep you here longer Anakin.” Palpatine removed his hand from Anakin’s shoulder and took a step back. “You are welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you, Chancellor.” Anakin bowed as much as he dared and practically fled from Palpatine’s office. He had never been in more desperate need of the fresher in his life. Frankly, it was embarrassing. Luckily, he had been to the Senate building many times over the years and knew that there was one down the next hall. He turned the corner, keeping a brisk pace. He did not run, partially because he did not need passerby to be suspicious, but mostly because he honestly was worried about what might happen if he did. But today must be a series of tests against his will because another kick to his bladder had him double over against a wall. He hissed, pressing his palm oh so lightly against his belly. “Okay, can you two _not_ for two minutes?” He whispered. As if they sensed his desperation, the movement stopped. The twins became almost eerily still. He frowned, gently patting the side of his bump. “Er, thanks.” He stood up straight again and turned towards the fresher right across where he stood. His sights were so focused, he did not see the person until he bumped into them. He reached out on instinct to steady whomever it was, a hasty apology on the tip of his tongue.

“Anakin?” It was Padmé. _Thank the Force_. “What—are you alright?”

“I’m sorry honey, just—” He grimaced, “just give me a moment.” He ducked into the fresher. Thankfully, it was empty. He was quick, the overwhelming pressure he felt low in his pelvis demanding he be. He washed his hands and straightened his tunic before exiting the fresher. Padmé was standing outside. She looked worried.

“Ani, are you alright?” She lightly ran her hand down his arm. Concern widened her eyes and puckered her brow. Anakin felt heat creep up his neck into his face.

“I’m fine Angel,” he assured, “I just—I er,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “well, the twins were moving a lot, and one of them kicked my bladder. So I _really_ had to…” he trailed off, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, towards the fresher.

“Oh,” Padmé covered her mouth with her hand. Anakin saw amusement sparkle in her eyes. Then her shoulders started to shake. She was laughing. She was laughing at his plight! He gasped and clutched his heart.

“I cannot believe you are _laughing at me!_ ” He exclaimed. Now she was laughing harder. He had to work not to laugh with her. He arranged his features into an over dramatic frown. “I can’t believe it. My own wife. _Laughing at me!_ ” She giggled and swatted his shoulder.

“Oh Ani stop it!” He allowed himself to grin then. “You’re so bad.”

“Awe, but you love me anyway.” He beamed. Her gaze turned fond.

“Yes, I do. Stars know why.” He laughed then, leaving her standing in the hall, heading down the way he had come. He needed to get back to the Temple. After his talk with the chancellor, he felt the need to clear his head. He needed to meditate. Besides, Obi-Wan was waiting for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: This chapter contains explicit content. This is the only chapter of the story which will contain a sex scene, and it is the only reason the rating has been changed from Mature to Explicit. If this is not your thing, feel free to skip it, as there is nothing of importance to the plot in this chapter.

Padmé entered her apartment, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She and Bail had yet to find any evidence of the Senate being under the thumb of a Sith. It was earlier in the day than she would usually beg off her Senate duties, but she was exhausted. She just wanted to curl up and sleep. Preferably curl up next to Anakin and sleep, but she knew he was most likely at the Temple. She entered the kitchen to fix something to eat and was surprised to see Anakin sitting at the table. He was...sewing? “Ani, I didn’t expect you to be here.” She admitted. “I’m happy you’re here.” Anakin jumped, looking almost like he’d been electrocuted.

“Oh my stars, Padmé!” he gasped, clutching his chest. “You startled me.”

“I live here,” Padmé said, her mouth quirking up in amusement. Anakin laughed.

“I know, I just…” he glanced at the chronometer, “okay, that’s on me. I did not keep track of time.”

“What are you doing, love?” Padmé moved to his side and looked at the material splayed over the table.

“Sewing,” he replied, going back to his task.

“I mean what are you making?”

“Tunics.” He leaned forward and carefully thread the needle through the cloth, repeating the process again and again.

“Do Jedi make their own tunics?” Padmé asked. “I always thought—”

“No, we usually buy them.” Anakin tied off the thread and gently pulled at the fabric, testing the hold of the thread. “But mine don’t fit anymore. Obi-Wan gave me some of Qui-Gon’s robes, but they will only fit for so long.” Padmé frowned. “I’m making some because I can make them fit how I need them to,” he explained. “Also, I saw this material and well, touch it. It’s so soft.” Padmé reached out and touched the robe. It was amazingly soft. Anakin beamed at her, looking almost like a child. She laughed.

“You are so beautiful.” She murmured. There really was no other way to describe him at this moment. His skin was radiant, his curls framed his flushed face in a dark golden halo. His eyes shone with a contentedness she hadn’t seen in a long time, at least before the twins. She stroked his warm cheek, threading her fingers through his hair. He blushed, looking down.

“Stop it,” he mumbled, though his protest was half-hearted. He melted under her affectionate touch. Her heart swelled with the deepest love for him. She gazed down at him and felt an intense desire to kiss him. So she did.

When Padmé’s lips met his, Anakin melted. He returned the tender kiss with enthusiasm, deep want coiling almost painfully low in his gut. He stood up, encircling his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He rested his chin on her head, inhaling deeply. She giggled.

“Anakin, what are you—?” He captured her lips in a kiss, deepening it almost immediately. Her hands rested lightly against his chest. After several blissful moments, he pulled back.

“Sorry,” he murmured, his face flushed.

“Anakin Skywalker,” Padmé purred, “don’t ever apologize for kissing me.” She grabbed his left hand and began tugging him towards the bedroom. Once they passed the threshold, she turned him around and pressed her mouth firmly, almost greedily, against his. He gasped into her mouth in surprise but quickly felt warm pleasure coil low in his gut. He didn’t realize she had been slowly edging them backwards until the back of his legs collided with the edge of the bed. She pulled back from him then and pushed his chest. He allowed himself to fall back against the mattress. He maneuvered himself, albeit slightly awkwardly, back against the pillows, gladly allowing Padmé to take control. She grinned at him and moved almost like a predator preparing to pounce. She hovered over him, kissing his temple, then his nose, and finally his lips. All too soon, she pulled back, and he moaned in protest. He felt the hot desire in his gut move lower and his cock twitched.

Padmé's left hand trailed down his right arm, coming to rest at his elbow. Her eyes met his briefly before she looked down at the glove covering durasteel. It was a wordless question, but he understood. He nodded once, and that was all the permission she needed. She slid the glove off carefully, her gaze fixed on his arm. He saw her face reflected through his arm’s shiny metal. He swallowed. She allowed the glove to fall to the floor and resumed her task of undressing him. Her hands moved to his chest and dragged achingly slow down to the obi clasped high on over his stomach. He closed his eyes, trembling under her feather-light touch. She unclasped the belt and tugged it free. Anakin was caught between two desires. His body was begging for Padmé to move faster, for clothes to be discarded, and to feel her body against his. On the other hand, he wanted to feel his want build to an almost intolerable level before she allowed release. It was an unfamiliar desire, and he was thankful she was going slow: he wouldn’t have to ask, he would simply receive.

Padmé was tugging his tunic off now, oh so slowly. He sat up to allow her better access to remove it. Her fingers grazed teasingly down his skin, making him shiver. He inhaled sharply through his nose. With his torso now bare, Anakin reached forward and began to remove her clothes. He did so carefully, almost methodically. He enjoyed feeling her shiver slightly under his touch. Slowly, her skin was revealed. And though he had seen it, touched it, many times before, it felt as though he was seeing her for the first time. His chest felt suddenly tight. He leaned forward and began to kiss every inch of her body as he revealed it. She sighed when he kissed her chest and he let his nose brush against her skin before drawing back.

Padmé laid back against the mattress so Anakin could slip her underclothes off. He did so tenderly, the reverence of his touch showing her, far more than words could, the depth of his love for her. She sighed, basking in the tender caress of his love. While they had made love in a similar fashion many times before, there was something different about how he was moving now that had nothing to do with the life nestled within him. Every touch, every brush of his lips against her skin was meant to convey meaning. He gently slid her underwear down her legs, discarding it on the floor. Then his lips were pressing against hers. Tenderly at first, but quickly becoming urgent with need. His right hand braced his weight above her while his left hand cupped her cheek. Soon, she noticed the slight tremor in his arms from keeping the position for too long. So she grasped his hips and turned them so he was lying flat and she was straddling his waist.

Anakin fell back against the pillows and Padmé settled herself so she sat perched on top of him. She bent forward to kiss him. She trapped his bottom lip between her teeth and he moaned, arousal hardening his cock almost immediately. And Padmé felt it if her smile against his mouth was anything to go by. She lifted her head slowly, his lip sliding from her mouth with a wet pop. “Let me take care of you,” she whispered. He shuddered, her words making a hot knot of want build low in his belly. She slid off his lap and moved further down. Her hands came to rest at the waistband of his pants. Carefully, she untied them and, gripping the band of his underwear as well, slid them down his legs. She tossed them unceremoniously onto the floor and he chuckled. His laughter quieted when her eyes met his, dark with desire. At that moment, Anakin felt the most intense need, the most specific want, so strong he did not know how he managed to not come apart right there.

It was a relatively new desire, one he had only explored alone, under the spray of the sonic. And meeting Padmé’s lust-filled gaze only increased his want. But he did not know how to ask. Kriff, he didn’t even know if she had what would be required to fulfill his need. Something in his expression must have alerted Padmé to his thoughts because her gaze became soft. “What do you want, love?” The gentle inquiry almost brought tears to his eyes. He looked down, unwilling to meet her gaze as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“I—” he swallowed, “I want—” Her face was above his now. Her hand cupped his cheek and he reluctantly brought his gaze up to meet hers. Her thumb gently stroked his cheekbone. He huffed a frustrated sigh. “I’ve never wanted this before, but lately it’s been all I can think about when we—and I just…” He waved his hand dismissively. Padmé continued stroking his cheek, even as he threw his flesh arm over his face in embarrassment.

“Ani, what is it that you want?” Her expression was open, honest. “Whatever it is, honey, we—”

“I want anal.”

Padmé blinked.  _ Did he just say _ —? Her mind whirled so fast she was almost dizzy. Past lust-filled dreams rose unbidden to her mind. How many times had she fantasized about taking what she was sure he would never give? The part of his face that remained uncovered by his arm was shockingly red. He was embarrassed. “ _ Anakin _ ,” she breathed, looking down at him. He moaned, the sound muffled against his arm. “ _ Anakin _ .” Finally, he let his arm fall and looked up at her. His expression was...vulnerable. His eyes were wide and she could see the beginning of tears welling in them. She bent over him, careful not to put her weight on his stomach, and kissed his forehead. She lingered there for a few moments until his eyes closed. He sighed, a shuddering breath that made her chest tighten. She pulled back only to pepper his cheeks, his nose, jaw, and mouth with kisses. She brushed her thumbs lightly under his eyes where tears managed to leak past his lashes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I—”

“ _ Anakin _ ,” Padmé interrupted gently, “Oh Ani, I—” she kissed his mouth hard, pressing her lips firmly against his. His eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed her back. She pulled back and began peppering his face with kisses again, speaking between her lips brushing against his flushed skin. “I never thought that you would ever want me to take you like that.”

“I— wait, you  _ want _ to—?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Surprise then pleasure crossed his face.

“O—Okay,” He sounded so shocked that Padmé couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh Anakin, I love you.” She pressed her lips to his again briefly before pulling back and climbing carefully off him, making her way over to their chest of drawers. He sat up and she didn’t fail to notice his left hand coming to rest against his bump.

“I love you too, Angel.” Anakin watched Padmé dig through her top drawer, clearly searching for something. He felt a series of nudges against his palm, and he rubbed the tight skin of his tummy gently. After a few moments, Padmé turned towards him, a harness dangling from her pointer finger. “Is that…?”

“It’s a strap-on, Ani,” Padmé smirked. Anakin looked at it, fascinated.

“Why are there two ends?”

“When I put this on—” She stopped talking and stepped into the harness. She tugged it up, grasped the smaller end, and proceeded to reach between her legs. Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise. After a moment, she made a satisfied sound and clasped the harness in place. “It’s double-ended for a reason, Ani.” She made her way back to the bed. Anakin sat up and started to turn towards the bedside table. Then he stopped and allowed himself to fall back against the pillows.

“Haha fuck that,” he muttered. He held out his palm and called the plastisteel tube of lube to his hand. Padmé laughed and took the bottle from him, popping the cap open.

“Knees up love,” Padmé murmured. Anakin obeyed, drawing his knees up. He watched as she squeezed the lube onto her finger. Want burned low in his gut again, making his cock twitch. He had to work to keep himself still when he felt her touch. She was gentle. He felt cool air against his cleft, then the dribble of lube against his cheeks, the iciness of it making him shiver. Padmé curled her finger against him, gently massaging more against his rim. He had to stop looking at her then, or he would not be able to hold back. His cock was beginning to leak precome. It dribbled against the underside of his bump. Anakin let his head fall back against the pillows. Her finger slid inside him, stopping just past his rim. His muscles clenched around the tip of her finger. He groaned, closing his eyes.

Anakin squirmed under Padmé’s touch. She grinned. She had imagined this so many times, but she never imagined him going completely pliant under her hand. She had always imagined more of an even footing between them. This was most likely because she was never fully submissive during sex. She always wanted to have some control. It was incredibly arousing to see that Anakin did not have the same instinct. She slid her finger in deeper, earning a high keen from him. Arousal shot deep in her gut, stronger than she anticipated. She had already become wet, and now she knew both she and Anakin were well on their way to an orgasm. But she knew she needed to be careful: they had never done this before. She raised her head to look at him and her breath caught. How she had gone so long without taking him in such a way, she did not know. With his head tilted back, back arching, and eyes closed, he was in every way submitting to her. He opened his eyes and his gaze met hers. She could see his arousal.

“I—I can take more.” Anakin breathed. He slid his hips forward and Padmé laughed.

“Are you sure?” He nodded. She grabbed a hold of his knee with her other hand and slid a second finger in. Anakin gasped and keened higher, throwing his head back against the pillows. She was dangerously close to coming then. If he tested the range of his vocal cords like that again, she would have no hope of reigning in her body’s reaction. She curled her fingers, enjoying the way his hips rocked against her hand in a slow rhythm, as she looked for— _ there! _

“ _ Oh! _ ” Anakin gasped and trembled when Padmé pressed her fingers against his prostate. He rolled his hips forward on instinct with a moan of pleasure. The pressure from the feel of her inside of him caused little white spots to dance in front of his vision. His cock pulsed heavy beads of precome against his stomach. Padmé was above him again, and her lips met his. He gasped into her mouth, feeling her tongue press against his. She sucked on his bottom lip, trapping it between her teeth. He reveled in the tugging sensation coupled with the pressure deep within. He felt the pleasure building in him, and his cock was pulsing thicker precome against his stomach, less clear. He was dangerously close to coming. He pulled back, tugging his lip free with a pop. “Padmé, I’m  _ ready _ .  _ Please _ , I—” She cut him off with a kiss then pulled back. Her pupils were blown from arousal.

“Hold on love,” she murmured. She withdrew her hand and grabbed the plastisteel bottle, squeezing lube into her palm. She then began working the head and shaft of the strap-on, covering the entire length with lube.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Anakin groaned. He dropped his head back against the pillows and threw his arm across his face. Padmé’s eyes widened in surprise before she grinned in wicked amusement. She hadn’t given much thought about how it might look to him, what it would  _ do to him _ , to see her do this. She had only been thinking that the more lubricated the silicon cock was, the easier it would be for him to take. His mechno hand was clenched into a fist at his side and his jaw was clenched. She knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out any longer. She kneeled in front of his splayed legs, lining herself up with his ass. She carefully began to slide the head in, past his rim. He gasped and sat up enough for his arms to wrap around her waist. Her hesitation melted away with his guiding hand pressing against the top of her ass, guiding her in deeper. Their breathing was now synchronized as they sat still for a moment. His mouth was parted slightly, his eyes wide. He was familiarizing himself with the sensation of being filled, she knew.

Anakin noticed Padmé’s hesitation, and he understood it. Hadn’t he been just as hesitant when they made love for the first time? But he was  _ ready _ . More than ready. He sat up and guided her in deeper. His breath caught in his throat when he inhaled. The sensation was exquisite. There was nothing quite like it. There was a burning sensation, as he expected, but he hadn’t anticipated the pain to add to the pleasure. His muscles clenched around the cock and he began to slowly rock his hips against hers. Padmé pressed her forehead against his and her eyes were dark with desire. He brought her mouth to his, his flesh hand entangling with her hair. Her hand clutched at his curls, tugging gently. They were breathing in synchronization, beginning to pick up a rhythm.

Padmé allowed Anakin to set the pace. She did not want to go too hard or too fast. He started slow, his hips moving slowly back and forth, back and forth, yet he took the entire length of her. She was surprised but found that knowing he was taking her in so deep caused more slick to gather. Without the straps firmly keeping the toy in place, it would have slipped out from how slick it had become. “You are doing so well, love,” she whispered. Anakin keened, rocking his hips forward again. He seemed unaware that he was moving faster now. Padmé blinked in surprise, the jolts of pleasure increasing in time with his rocking hips.

Her words encouraged him to move faster, and so he did. He rocked his hips back and forth, back and forth, increasing the speed almost double. Keeping his rhythm, he let his head rest against her shoulder and breathed a shuddering sigh. “I can’t believe how well you’re taking it, Ani.” He whimpered against her neck as he rocked forward again, taking the length almost completely. His belly pressed against her flat abdomen, preventing him from taking it in more. He could go deeper, but not in this position. He pulled back enough to look at her. She looked at him almost in awe.

“Can you come just from this?” she asked, her voice betraying the pleasure she felt at the very idea.

“It is highly likely,” he breathed. She watched almost in fascination as his cock bounced against his bump, leaking thick rivulets against his stretched skin. She gripped his waist and rolled, pulling him on top of her. He gasped and allowed himself to settle fully on top of her, reveling in the feeling of the length so deep in him it pressed against his prostate. Then he began to move, rocking his hips faster than before, taking the length in its entirety with every thrust. She was content to simply watch him. Oh, how beautiful he was. His eyes found hers, dark, with only a hint of blue showing around his blown pupils. He was breathing faster, matching his exhales with each thrust. Sweat gathered at his forehead, his curls becoming damp. He was tiring though. She could see it in the slight tremor in his legs, the sweat trickling down his temples, gathering at the nape of his neck. So on his next thrust, noticeably slower than the ones proceeding, she grasped his waist and rolled the other way, keeping them pressed together. He sank bonelessly under her as she settled on top of him. She rocked her hips slowly at first, but he rose to meet her, silently asking for her to go faster. So she did, increasing her speed steadily until she was moving faster than he had. Anakin keened higher than she had ever heard, and the sound egged her on. She moved faster still, instantly rewarded by his keen breaking off into a whimper, before starting up again louder and climbing up his vocal register with each thrust.

_ Faster, faster, faster _ , Anakin’s mind chanted. Seeing her above him like this did more for him than anything else they had done in the past. This brought bone-deep satisfaction. He shuddered, edging closer and closer to an orgasm. He could see she was fast approaching as well. She moved so fast he hardly felt anything beyond the snap of her hips against his and the repeated pressure against his prostate. Still rocking her hips against his, she bent down over him, capturing his lips in a greedy kiss, which he eagerly returned. She sucked his lip between her teeth and he gasped in her mouth. If she did that again— She pulled his lip harder on the next impossibly deep thrust. He shuddered apart completely, his muscles clenching around the cock so deep inside him still. The orgasm rolled through him from somewhere deep inside and he came.

Padmé’s mouth parted slightly in shock. She could feel Anakin come apart under her and it was more than she could have ever imagined. His cock pulsed hot come over his stomach and hers. She thrust once more and felt her orgasm take her. It was stronger than any she had had before, so earth-shatteringly glorious. She felt impossibly slick.

Hands shaking, she reached behind her to unclasp the strap-on. Then carefully, she slid it out of her, then Anakin. She set it aside and gently guided his legs to lie flat against the bed. He was silent, hardly moving, save for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. But then he did move, tilting his head to the side to gaze at her, gifting her with the most beautiful smile. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt her mouth pull up into a wide grin. She pulled herself up and hovered over him, kissing his lips briefly before moving lower to lick the still-warm come from his stomach. He inhaled loudly, though it was not quite a gasp.

The feel of Padmé’s tongue against his stretched, impossibly sensitive skin almost made Anakin whimper. She continued licking, and after a few moments, he felt a nudge against where her mouth was pressed. Padmé laughed, the sound making contentedness glow warm in his chest. She drew back and rested her palm against the bulge, where the twins moved. Her gaze remained fixed on his bump for a few quiet moments, then flittered to his face. “How was it?” She looked almost nervous. Anakin smiled at her, his expression gentle.

“It was amazing,” he assured her, “better than I could have imagined.” His lips puckered into a tiny frown. “What about for you? How was it?” She smiled then, flashing her teeth.

“It was— _ you _ were—amazing, Ani.” She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a virgin, in case that wasn't apparent in what I'm sure are countless mistakes I have made in this chapter.
> 
> My research for this chapter included a Tumblr post on how to write smut, reading all of my favorite Author's fics (those of you who follow me on Tumblr will know to whom I am referring), and reading the anidala pegging fics recs she sent me.
> 
> Next chapter is back to normal fluff and drama. The usual. I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

“Called you here, we have, Skywalker, to discuss your…” Yoda glanced around at the Council Members briefly, then his gaze finally landed on Anakin. His eyes dropped to Anakin’s middle. “...condition.” Anakin felt heat rise to his face and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, resisting the urge to cover his bump protectively. He had been under scrutiny many times before, but now there was so much more at stake than what the council might think of him. He did not say anything in response to Yoda’s words. What could he say?

“There is much that we do not understand.” Master Koon’s voice was oddly gentle.

“What—” Anakin cleared his throat, “what do you want to know?”

“I didn’t know human males could conceive and carry a baby to term.” Master Fisto said. Anakin felt incredibly hot. He didn’t need to touch his face to know his cheeks were flaming from embarrassment.

“We can’t,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“How did this happen then?” Master Ti asked. She hesitated, then added, “if I may ask.”

“Um, well…” Anakin’s entire body was on fire from the embarrassment. “I guess it is fruitless to keep secrets any longer. I am not going to explain everything because it is personal for us, but—” He stopped. How was he to refer to Padmé? Should he say who he was married to? Should he admit he got married? He admitted to Yoda without thinking when he had talked to him last. He sighed. He may as well go all in. “—my wife, she—”

“Wife?!” Master Fisto exclaimed. The other Council Members looked surprised as well. Anakin could sense the utter shock in the Force. Really? He and Padmé couldn’t have been  _ that  _ good at hiding their marriage: he was sure that some of his men knew about his relationship with Padmé. Ahsoka hinted to him during their last conversation that she knew. Not to mention the many times Obi-Wan had tried to tell him he already knew about Anakin’s secret relationship.

“Er, yes,” Anakin murmured.

“I apologize, Skywalker.” Master Windu said, surprising him. “Please continue.”

“Well, she got pregnant but around the time she started to suspect, the Force transferred the—” He stopped. Should he admit there were two? Maybe he shouldn’t. If the Council wanted to take them away to train them, they would only know of one. But he couldn’t lie. Besides, he had to hold onto hope that Yoda was right to say he hadn’t gone against the Code, and therefore would have nothing to fear, from the Jedi at least. “The Force transferred them to me. I didn’t know when it happened. I suppose they had been, um, inside me for a while before the symptoms started.”

“When did the symptoms start?” Master Unduli asked.

“On Obi-Wan’s and my mission to apprehend Dooku.” When he said that, he noticed Master Ti’s gaze drop to his not-so-flat abdomen. He resisted the urge to glare and fold his arms over it. He knew that his condition was noticeable now, but that did not change the fact that he always felt uncomfortable when people stared too long at him. It reminded him of his years as a slave when people would stare at him as if appraising an animal or perhaps a droid: sizing up his usefulness. He knew that the Masters before him were simply curious, but it did not change the fact that they were Masters, even if not in the way he associated the title, even now. But Master Ti seemed to sense his discomfort despite the fact he showed no outward sign of it. She looked away.

“When did you realize you were pregnant?” Master Plo asked.

“I was sick the next day and that’s when I went to Healer Bant. She did a blood test and she saw that my midichlorian count had doubled.”

“Doubled?” Master Windu’s eyes had gone round in shock. Many others also donned looks of surprise.

“Yes. She did a body scan and when she saw that half of them were all here,” Anakin brushed his hand lightly against his stomach, “she said that indicated life Force there.” He knew he was blushing again. “I couldn’t believe it. It seemed… impossible. But when I meditated, I felt them in the Force.” To his utter humiliation, he felt tears prickle in the back of his eyes. He swallowed against the painful lump in his throat. Now was not the time to get emotional. It would only show the Council that he had grown attached to the babies. He had, but that was beside the point. “From what I understand, the Force did this. It is impossible otherwise.” Anakin looked at every member. They were looking at him, and to his relief, none of them looked upset or disapproving. The next words fell from his lips before he could stop himself. “If, if this is the will of the Fore, that means it is a good thing, right?” Everyone looked at each other before looking back at him. Master Ti’s expression was… fond? As was Obi-Wan’s.

“Come to the conclusion, I have done something good, the Force has,” Yoda said quietly. “Always a blessing, children are.” Tears pricked at Anakin’s eyes again, and this time he did not have a hope of holding them back. His vision blurred alarmingly fast.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I—” He stopped talking when his voice broke. It was painful to swallow. He felt a brush of comfort from Obi-Wan, his former master clearly sensed his emotional turmoil. What he did not expect was the tentative brush against his mind from Master Ti. It shocked him so much he could no longer keep his emotions at bay. He clapped a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes as tears began spilling down his cheeks. A choked sob escaped and his shoulders started to shake.  _ Force _ . He needed to leave. He needed to step out for a moment, needed to get his emotions under control again. “I’m—I need a moment.” His voice was thick. He couldn’t see past the tears in his vision, but he assumed from the lack of verbal objection that he was free to leave. He backed away from the Council before turning on his heel and fleeing the room.

Not far from the entrance, he leaned against the wall, allowing the all-consuming relief wash over him. He cried. The twins clearly sensed his turbulent emotion, and he felt their distressed movement. He laughed wetly and cradled his belly. “It’s okay,” he crooned, though his voice wavered. He wiped his eyes, yet tears continued to spill down his cheeks. “I’m just  _ so _ relieved.” There was a hesitant kick against his left palm. “Oh Luke,” he cooed, rubbing the spot gently. There was another kick, this one stronger, more demanding of attention. He chuckled, pressing his right hand there. “Leia, I love you. More than you could ever know.”

…

The room was quiet. So silent one could hear a pin drop. Obi-Wan was unsurprised by Anakin’s abrupt departure. The others were frozen in surprise. “Is—is he alright?” Kit asked, concern obvious in his tone. Obi-Wan nodded.

“I felt his growing emotion in the Force,” he explained. “He just needs to—”

“Cry.” Skaak Ti murmured. Obi-Wan said nothing.

“Skywalker has always felt emotions strongly,” Luminara said quietly. “And from what I understand, pregnancy really messes with hormone balance. I am not surprised he needed to step out.”

“We should have had a discussion about the Code long before misinterpretations could happen.” Shaak Ti said, regret coloring her tone.

“The question is not what should we have done, but what should we do now,” Plo said. He turned to Obi-Wan. “You know Skywalker the best of all of us. You knew of this before any of us. What do you think?” Obi-Wan was quiet for a while, trying to think of how to phrase his thoughts. He had quickly decided that the children were good for Anakin. Their existence created happiness in the younger man, such that Obi-Wan had not seen in a long time, perhaps ever. But he also knew that their existence created a deep protectiveness in him. This was not necessarily bad, but it had the potential to consume him. Obi-Wan knew he was working to face the darkness within himself, and now he seemed much more balanced and sure of himself than he had before.

“While it is true that he feels love for the twins, I think that their existence has made him more calm. He is much more at peace with...himself, honestly.” Obi-Wan spoke slowly, mulling his words over before speaking them. “He has told me that the Force feels much more balanced, for him at least.” He looked down, not wanting to say his next words, but knowing he must. “He has been working on centering himself more. He said he has had moments in the past where he feels the pull of the Dark, but since the twins, and since his vision, he has taken to meditating more. He told me that he has found balance.”

“Troubled, he was, before,” Yoda said. “Sensed it for a long time, I have.”

“I sensed it too,” Luminara murmured.

“It is good he has been able to find balance. That he has found peace with himself.” Plo mused. “I always had the thought he was never truly satisfied with himself.”

“This has been good for him,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I have seen it.”

“And you are happy for him,” Mace observed, raising a knowing eyebrow at him. Obi-Wan looked down.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Attached, you are,” Yoda said. “To your padawan. To his children.” Obi-Wan said nothing. “Hmmm. Think, I do, in order, congratulations are.” Obi-Wan looked up.

“What?” Yoda was smiling. He looked around the room. All the members of the Council had started to smile too. Even Mace, who was giving Obi-Wan a look that clearly said,  _ what are you waiting for? Go get Skywalker _ . He got up and left so quickly, the other members began laughing quietly.

“Attached, he is,” Yoda said fondly. “A blessing, children always are.”

“I didn’t know Skywalker had gotten married,” Kit chuckled.

“Neither did I,” Shaak Ti murmured.

…

Obi-Wan closed the Chamber door and moved down the hall. He saw Anakin leaning against the wall. His cheeks were wet with tears, and Obi-Wan saw more gathering in his eyes. He cradled his bump protectively. Was he worried? Did he think the Council would take them away? Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, expecting to find fear or sadness. He was not expecting the crushing relief or the tidal wave of pure love and adoration that was pouring into the Force. Anakin choked on a sob and moved his hand higher on his belly. “Oh Luke,” he cooed, rubbing the spot gently. His other hand moved a little lower and he laughed through his tears. “Leia, I love you. More than you could ever know.”

Obi-Wan stood still. He was loath to interrupt this incredibly personal moment. He didn’t want Anakin to see him here. He shouldn’t have borne witness to this. But his heart squeezed with warm affection and love anyway. He had never seen such a pure moment before. His chest ached with it. Had Anakin just named the twins, here in this moment? He spoke quietly. “Anakin?” Anakin still jumped in surprise anyway, his hands dropping to his sides.

“Master,” he gasped, looking as if he got caught doing something bad. Obi-Wan winced. “I—”

“Hush, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered, coming to stand before him. He reached forward hesitantly, placing his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, looking into his eyes, still brimming with unshed tears. Anakin blinked rapidly. “I am so proud of you.” He spoke quietly. Anakin’s cheeks flushed. “You are strong and caring and have so much love in your heart, Anakin. So much.” He squeezed Anakin’s shoulders. “You will make an amazing father. I am so proud of you.”

“Master—” Anakin choked, “Did you—how much did you hear?” His cheeks were flaming now. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulders again.

“I hadn’t meant to intrude or to eavesdrop, but the Council sent me out here to get you,” Anakin said nothing. Obi-Wan looked down, his gaze falling to Anakin’s middle. He looked back up quickly. “Luke and Leia are beautiful names.” Anakin looked at him in surprise.

“What?”

“You called them Luke and Leia.”

“I...I did?” Anakin whispered. His hand came to rest against his abdomen. Obi-Wan frowned.

“Just now, you called them Luke and Leia.” Anakin blinked. He had heard the names before. Where had he heard them? For a moment, he could swear he saw a pair of kind blue eyes looking into his. Then determined brown eyes replaced them, brows furrowed into a small frown. He shook his head to clear it, his gaze lowering to where his hand rested.

“I did, didn’t I?” His voice was soft, like a gentle caress, meant for his children alone. “So I did.” He looked up. “I just kinda  _ did _ , I guess. I didn’t really register it.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Oh Anakin.” he put his arm around Anakin and began to walk him back to the Council Chamber. Anakin wiped his eyes and damp cheeks.

“Force, I’m gonna go back in there looking like I just cried my eyes out.”

“I mean, you did.” Obi-Wan teased lightly. Anakin mock-glared at him. Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender and started to open the door.

“You go first,” Anakin whispered.

“You have nothing to be worried about, dear heart. Trust me.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin ducked his head and took a step back.

“Still, just…” he gestured for Obi-Wan to go ahead. So he did. Anakin followed after. Obi-Wan moved back to his seat and Anakin stopped just inside the door.

“Come, Skywalker,” Plo said. Anakin stepped closer, stopping in the middle of the room. He looked ridiculously nervous. Shaak Ti gave him a broad smile, one that Kit echoed. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin’s confusion. He shot Yoda and Mace a look.  _ One of you had better start talking. _ Yoda chuckled.

“In order, congratulations are, Skywalker.”

“Wha—” Anakin’s jaw dropped.

“This is a wonderful thing, you have said so yourself.” Shaak Ti said. Anakin looked shocked. He looked at all the Members before his gaze finally fell on Obi-Wan.

“I—I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan smiled at him, pride and love seeping through the Force. Anakin opened his mouth and then closed it. “I—I don’t know what to say.” Master Ti had walked up to him and when she laid a hand on his shoulder he jumped and turned to her.

“Congratulations.” She smiled gently.

“Tha—thank you,” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan chuckled softly. He was getting choked up again.

“You are one of us, Skywalker,” Mace said quietly. Anakin looked up and met his gaze. “We must celebrate these happy occasions as they come to us.”

“But what about—?”

“Forbidden, attachment is not, Skywalker. Told you this, I did.” Yoda smiled at him. “Look forward to meeting your family, I do. Sad, I am, that I could not give you away. Over four hundred years, it has been, since a wedding was last held at the Temple.” His ears drooped slightly. Anakin blinked in surprise.

“Oh,” he breathed.

“So are you going to tell us?” Kit asked, grinning broadly. Anakin frowned in confusion.

“I’m sorry?”

“Who your wife is!” Shaak Ti asked. Kit’s smile grew impossibly wider, and the other members looked intrigued.

“Oh,” Anakin stuttered, face red, “well—”

“Are we actually asking?” Kit interrupted. “I mean, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that he—”

“Senator Amidala?” Shaak Ti squealed. “Oh, that’s so cute!” Anakin’s mouth fell open in surprise. Obi-Wan couldn’t help laughing.

“A senator and a Jedi,” mused Kit. He nudged Plo. “Ooh…”

“Congratulations are in order for her as well, then.” Ki Adi Mundi said. “She must be excited.” Anakin beamed.

“We are,” he said softly.

Mace watched as everyone in the room began to mill around, talking animatedly about weddings and children. He saw Obi-Wan standing every inch a proud brother. Proud uncle. He heard Shaak Ti tell Skywalker that he had to let her see the twins and heard his surprised but pleased response in the affirmative. He saw the twin spots of color in Skywalker’s flushed face, the blinding love he shone in the Force. His insides twisted with regret. When the meeting ended and people began to file back out into the hall of the Temple, he walked up to Skywalker, who had started down the hall, not far behind Obi-Wan.

“Skywalker, I wanted to speak with you.” The younger man stopped and slowly turned around. He looked wary. Mace internally sighed. What had he done to earn Skywalker’s distrust? Nonetheless, Skywalker came to stand before him. “Walk with me.”

“Of course Master,” Skywalker said quietly. He fell into step beside Mace, though he looked as though he was being led to the gallows. They walked in silence for a few moments. Mace tried to figure out exactly how to talk to him. In all honesty, he didn’t know Skywalker that well. He had gone on a few missions with him, including the one where they spent quality time together trapped, and thus, had plenty of time to talk. But he never really understood who Anakin Skywalker was, that is, until today.

Mace needed to start talking. He could sense Skywalker’s growing unease. But he didn’t know what to say. All he knew was that he needed to break this tension that had seemed to be there from the start when Skywalker first arrived with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The silence stretched on for about another minute. “You don’t approve.” The words were spoken quietly. Somehow simultaneously defiant and dejected. Mace stopped walking in surprise. But Skywalker, who was staring resolutely at the floor, hadn’t stopped. His hand covered his middle protectively. Mace took a few long strides to catch up. Skywalker’s assumption had surprised him. Did the younger Jedi really think that? But this was as good a place as any to start.

“Actually, I don’t have an issue with this.” He stated. “I don’t think I could even say I’m surprised. Maybe surprised that we didn’t know.” Now Skywalker stopped walking. He lifted his head slowly to stare at Mace, his jaw-dropping in obvious shock. He closed his mouth, opened it, and closed it again. When he spoke, his voice was laced with disbelief.

“But you—you’ve always disapproved of me.” Dejection was clear in Skywalker’s eyes, and a cloud of bitterness hovered. Mace felt his chest tighten. “I was always ‘too emotional, too attached, too clingy’.” Skywalker’s mouth twisted into a bitter grimace. “I was a—a disappointment.” Mace’s mouth opened slightly in shock. He stared at Skywalker in silence for maybe too long.

_ Is that what he thinks I see when I look at him? _ Mace thought.  _ A disappointment? _ Somewhere along the line, he messed up. Majorly. He cared about each and every Jedi. He did make an effort to not let his care for them cloud his judgment, and maybe his determination to keep that distance—for his own sanity—was what Skywalker was talking about. But he never saw Skywalker as a disappointment. A nuisance? Maybe occasionally. Especially when he was younger. Emotional? Sure. He was. Mace wasn’t going to lie about that. But he was not the first emotional Jedi and Mace knew he wouldn’t be the last. There was a lot he thought about Anakin Skywalker, but a disappointment was not one. He needed to say this. He needed to say this right now. He should have made this clear years ago. Without thinking, he reached out and laid a hand on Skywalker’s shoulder.

“Anakin,” he spoke quietly, keeping his face open and honest, “you are not a disappointment.” Anakin looked at him, the bitterness leaving his eyes. “I do not disapprove of you.” A tiny smile pulled at Mace's mouth. “Sure, there are things you have done that I don’t approve of, but I don’t disapprove of you as a person or a Jedi.”

“But you disapprove of my decision to get married,” Anakin whispered. Mace wanted to sigh, but he knew that would not help his attempt to reach the boy.

“I don’t,” he said. “Considering what I know about you, and how you have always been, this revelation is honestly… well it’s really not surprising.” Anakin frowned. “What I mean is it makes sense for you.” Mace sighed. “I can see now, Anakin, why you are the way you are. I can see how attachment is a vital part of what makes you...you.” He lowered his voice to a murmur, wanting to make his next words sound soothing, not judgmental. “I can see how, if you were under the impression that a core part of yourself would be rejected by the Jedi, you might stray down a darker path. I can see it because—in spite of what you may believe— I am not without emotion. I know what pain it can be to lose those you care about. I care for every Jedi in this Temple. I care for them, Anakin, because they are my family.” He placed his other hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I care for you, Anakin. You are a part of my family.”

“Master—” Mace could tell that Anakin was getting choked up.  _ The boy is very emotional _ , he thought affectionately. He didn’t realize his gaze had turned fond until a tear escaped Anakin’s now brimming eyes. For a few moments, Mace and Anakin stared at each other. Mace could now see why Senator Amidala loved him. Why they got married, and why Anakin would be an amazing father. At that moment, he felt proud. Proud that all the Jedi in the Temple could look at Anakin Skywalker and say “he is one of us.” Mace squeezed Anakin’s shoulders gently.

“Skywalker, you are going to be an amazing father,” he said. With a choked sob, Anakin engulfed him in a tight hug. Mace shook off his surprise and hugged the taller man back, not caring that the shoulder of his robe was now damp from tears. He felt lighter. He hadn’t realized the weight he felt in his heart until the burden was gone. The foreboding he felt since the start of the war lifted some. He didn’t know how the war would end, but he knew—he just  _ knew _ —everything would turn out for the best. It was the will of the Force, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, babies make everyone excited okay. The Jedi are like "I'm kinda surprised, but BABIES!!"  
> Also, Anakin has named the twins now!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin entered Padmé’s apartment, unable to keep the smile off his face. He knew she would not be home for another couple of hours, but that was perfect. He wanted to tell her the Council’s reaction to the pregnancy and their marriage, and he wanted to celebrate with her. They had precious little to celebrate, simply because they had kept their relationship a secret. But now he felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Threepio insisted on helping him prep the meal, which he ended up being grateful for.

“Master Ani, what is the occasion, may I ask?” Threepio asked. Anakin added chopped vegetables to the gently boiling broth.

“The Jedi Council has decided I will be allowed to stay in the Order.”

“I thought you broke the Code.”

“I guess the Code isn’t what I thought it was.” Anakin grinned. “Either way, I’m just really relieved, Threepio.”

“Well, this is wonderful, Master Ani,” Threepio exclaimed. “I am simply delighted.” Anakin couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and he found himself singing quietly as he finished stirring the soup. He let it simmer while he prepared the dough he had set aside to rise earlier that morning. He began to knead the fluffy dough, working it until sweat began to gather at his temples. He finished prepping it and stuck it in the oven to bake. He grabbed a spoon to taste the soup. “Is it satisfactory?”

“Mmm yes,” he closed his eyes. The broth tasted delicious. After simmering, it would be lovely. He set the lid over the pot and set the timer on the chronometer.

“Any other preparations, Master Ani?”

“No, that’s it.” Anakin yawned. “Thanks, Threepio. I’m gonna lay down for a bit, I think.”

“Very well, sir.” Threepio nodded and left the kitchen and Anakin checked the chronometer. Padmé would be home about the same time the soup and bread would be ready. He went about setting the table. After a moment of looking at the table, he decided a candle would be a good final touch, though he would wait to light it until she got home. He yawned again, then rolled his eyes. It was ridiculous: he should not be tired. But he was. He knew it was because of the twins, but it was still a little annoying. He moved to the couch and laid down, stretching out. Subconsciously, his hands came up to cradle his belly, and he felt a few jabs against his skin. His eyes closed and he drifted.

Anakin woke with a start when the timer on the chronometer beeped. He sat up, his head still fuzzy from sleep, and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and went back to the kitchen. He pulled the bread from the oven and poured the soup into the two bowls on the table. After lighting the candle that sat in the middle, he went back to grab the bread and a knife. When he turned around he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. “Ani?” Padmé’s voice rang through the apartment. “Oh, something smells absolutely delicious.” She rounded the corner. “Ani,” she breathed. He grinned at her, bread in hand.

“Hello love.”

“You made dinner.” She looked around, her gaze landing on the table. “It looks beautiful. What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need one to make dinner for you? For us?” He smiled again, his cheeks warming. She laughed.

“I suppose not.” She took a seat at the table and Anakin set the bread in the middle. “Ani, did you make this bread yourself?” He chuckled.

“Yes. I did. My mother taught me how to make bread back on Tatooine.”

“It looks delightful.”

“Thanks love.” He cut the bread carefully, setting slices on their plates. He watched eagerly as she put her spoon to her mouth. “Well, how is it?” Padmé closed her eyes.

“This… is amazing.” She sighed. Anakin beamed.

“I won’t lie, this is for an occasion of sorts,” he admitted once they finished their meal. Padmé grinned, her mind practically screaming  _ I knew it _ . “A celebration.”

“And what, may I ask, are we celebrating?”

“I was summoned to the Council and they told me, in not so many words, that they are okay with the pregnancy.” Padmé’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Anakin felt his cheeks heat up. “They even congratulated me, which I didn’t expect. I also may have given away that I’m married to you. But they were surprisingly excited about that. Yoda made a comment that he’s sad he didn’t get to ‘give me away’.” Padmé laughed.

“That’s amazing!” Her smile lit up her face and Anakin felt his chest tighten with emotion. “I will admit, seeing Yoda walk you down the aisle would be...rather interesting,” she giggled.

“Oh, ha ha ha.” His sarcastic remark didn’t carry any heat though, as he rolled his eyes fondly. “They know it’s twins.” Padmé’s smile grew. “Master Windu looked floored, honestly. But really, they were all really sweet.” She smirked, though her eyes were fond.

“They were so sweet you cried.” Anakin felt his face heat up.

“I may have had to step out for a moment.”

“Oh Ani,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, well my hormones are making controlling my emotions really hard.”

“You also just naturally have a lot of feelings.” Padmé grinned. “Like a ton of feelings.”

“Oh hush.” Padmé laughed. “Then I was just crying in the corridor and—”

“Who walked by?” Anakin got to his feet and started carrying the dishes towards the kitchen. Padmé brought the rest and Threepio promptly shooed them out, telling them not to worry about cleaning up. Normally, Anakin would protest, but his back was aching, and snuggling with Padmé sounded amazing.

“Oh, it was just Obi-Wan,” he continued. “But I didn’t know he was there so he just got the pleasure of watching me go to pieces.” He plopped down on the sofa, sighing when the soft cushions alleviated the dull ache in his lower back. Padmé sat next to him and he immediately curled up as much as his belly would allow, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Oh, that’s fun.”

“But I guess I subconsciously named the twins. But I didn’t fully realize it until he said they were nice names.” Padmé laughed, not unkindly. She wrapped her arm around his waist, squeezing gently. Fondness poured into the Force.

“Oh, my stars. Just sobbing in the hall and naming our kids.”

“You laugh but yes, that is exactly what I was doing.”

“Poor Obi-Wan.”

“He puts up with so much.” Anakin laughed despite himself.

“So?”

“What?”

“What did you name them?” Anakin beamed, pressing his flesh hand to his belly. He took her hand in his gloved one and pressed it next to his belly button, where he felt one of the twins’ tiny feet push against his skin. He covered her hand with his.

“This is Leia,” he crooned. Almost as if she knew he was talking about her, Leia shifted inside him, her little foot kicking out against Padmé’s palm. Padmé gasped quietly, gently pressing back. After a few moments, when Leia settled again, Anakin took her hand and moved it across his bump, pressing it firmly against where the other twin was nestled. “And this is Luke.” For a moment, he felt nothing. He chuckled and rubbed little circles. “C’mon little one,” he murmured, “your momma wants to say hi.” Padmé giggled.

“He’s shy,” she whispered.

“Apparently.” Finally, he felt Luke shift under his skin. He kicked almost hesitantly against Padmé’s palm.

“Oh,” she breathed. After a moment she sat up and looked as though she wanted him to move. Brushing against her mind briefly, he knew what she wanted. He shifted and laid back against the cushions. She turned to face him. He smiled gently and pushed his tunic up to his ribs. She hesitated and he chuckled.

“You can talk to them, love.” That was all the permission she needed. She pressed her hands lightly against his abdomen, where he had placed them before, and crooned quietly to the twins. Her smile was blinding, and Anakin was content to listen to her soft voice as she whispered sweet nothings to them. He let his eyes close and enjoyed the feel of her warm hands against his sensitive skin. He must have drifted for a bit, because when he awoke, Padmé was sitting next to him, his feet in her lap. “How long was I asleep?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He pulled his tunic back down, the tiniest hint of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

“Not long,” Padmé replied, looking over at him. “You fell asleep really fast though. It was cute.” His nose wrinkled in distaste—definitely not in a  _ cute _ fashion— and he shifted, stretching to work out a kink in his back. It popped audibly. “Stars hun,” Padmé’s eyes widened a little, “you okay?”

“Mhmm.” He sighed. “It felt good. Don’t worry.” He grimaced and sat up, getting to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

“Oh wait, do you want to go to bed?” Padmé asked. Anakin shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable.

“Like to sleep?” He frowned.

“No, just… to relax?”

“Oh,” his face brightened, then he grimaced again. His hand came up to cradle his belly and he turned, heading towards the hall, “sure,” thrown over his shoulder. Padmé chuckled. She knew the twins were almost constantly pressing on his bladder. She moved to their bedroom and dug through her dresser drawer. She could tell that Anakin was tired. It was why she suggested retiring for the night. It was more comfortable. She found what she was looking for and set it on her bedside table before sitting cross-legged on top of the covers. Anakin entered the room and plopped onto the bed with a sigh. He turned his head and his eyes focused on the bottle of lotion on her nightstand.

“I thought maybe you might like a massage,” Padmé murmured. “I imagine you’re pretty worn out all the time, and I just…” He blinked before his face lit up in a wide smile. She trailed off, seeing his expression.

“That would be amazing.” He said quietly. “ _ You _ are amazing.” She blushed.

“Well, I guess just get comfortable.” She felt her cheeks heat up. In the past, it was usually he who pampered her like this. Massages, scented lotions, and warm baths with scented body wash. But she also heard from her sisters and her fellow colleagues how taxing it was to carry a baby. And she didn’t want to imagine carrying two babies. Even without the idle comments from her friends and sisters, she could tell Anakin was worn out simply by how he was content to remain still more often. In all the years she knew him, he was always busy. He never stayed idle for long. If he did, he was usually tinkering with a variety of parts, creating something.

Anakin called the bottle to his hand and opened the cap, bringing it to his nose. He inhaled and closed his eyes. “Mmm,” he breathed, pulling back the bottle and looking at the label, “vanilla.”

“Is that okay?” He nodded.

“Mhmm. I’ll smell like you.” He was smiling softly. Padmé coughed, her face heating up. But he seemed perfectly content at the idea, so she tried not to feel flustered. She took the bottle from him and squeezed a bit into her palm. She started with his feet. They just  _ looked _ like they hurt: swollen and tender to the touch. His ankles weren’t much better. She was gentle, not wanting to hurt him. She carefully worked the lotion into his skin, easing away the swelling with her fingers. He melted under her touch, sinking fully into the soft mattress. Once she got to his ankles, she looked up. His eyelids were drooping. She smiled tenderly at him, her heart squeezing in her chest. She loved him. So much. Seeing him like this, almost vulnerable under her hand made her feel protective. He was hers to protect. Their children, nestled safely in his belly were theirs to protect. He returned her smile with a fond, sleepy smile of his own. “I love you,” he murmured softly.

“I love you too, Ani,” she murmured, “so much.”

…

_ “Like this?” A younger Luke was standing in a defensive position, holding his lightsaber hilt in  _ _ Ataru-Shien reverse grip, much like that of Ahsoka’s preferred form. _

_ “Tighten your grip,” an adult Ahsoka said. She moved behind him and adjusted his arm position. “When the saber is activated, it should block your body. But you don’t want to burn yourself. Your wrist needs to be straighter. If you activated your blade right now, you would impale your arm.” She moved to stand before him. “Now switch it on. Lowest setting. I don’t want to explain to your dad why you lost an arm.” Luke laughed and switched on the blade. The scene faded away, a new one taking its place. _

_ Blue met blue and locked. Leia’s jaw was set in determination. “Remember, there are better ways to break free of locking sabers.” That was Anakin’s voice. “If you pull back, my blade would follow, and you would lose.” Leia grit her teeth and pushed against his blade. He didn’t budge. “But pressing forward with brute force won’t always work either, especially if your opponent is stronger than you.” After a moment of deliberation, Leia jerked her saber down towards the ground. Momentum pulled Anakin forward. She moved forward, holding her blade an inch away from his throat. He looked up at her and grinned. “Good job.” She beamed. _

_ The scene changed again. Leia stood before the tall being clad in black. “Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold.” She clenched her jaw. “The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you’ve attacked—” _

_ “Don’t act so surprised, Your Highness,” The being, Vader cut her off. “You weren’t on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.” _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.” _

_ “You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!” _

_ The scene changed again. This time, the boy, Luke, walked alone. He entered a chamber, blaster drawn. Before long, the sound of a mechanical respirator could be heard. “The Force is with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet.” Luke moved to stand before Vader. He activated his saber—Anakin’s saber— and struck. Vader blocked easily and quickly overpowered him. Luke got to his feet quickly and moved forward, edging Vader backward. Their battle continued until Luke was standing in the middle of the room. “Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true.” _

_ “No,” Luke spoke quietly, but firmly. Vader edged Luke back until he fell through the now opened vent in the floor. _

_ “All too easy.” He flipped the lever of the carbonation chamber just as Luke vaulted himself up out of it. “Perhaps you’re not as strong as the Emperor thought. Impressive. Most impressive.” They resumed fighting after Luke called Anakin’s hilt to his hand. “Obi-Wan has taught you well.” _

_ The scene changed. Now, Luke was dueling Vader on a thin ledge. With a quick swing, Vader cut off Luke’s right hand. The boy screamed in agony and sank to his knees. “There is no escape,” Vader’s deep voice rasped. “Don’t make me destroy you.” Luke shrank back. The bone-deep fear was evident in his eyes. “Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training.” Luke continued to make his way towards the end of the ledge, getting as far away from Vader as he would. “With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.” _

_ “I’ll never join you!” Luke thundered. _

_ “If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.” _

_ “He told me enough,” Luke hissed, “he told me  _ you _ killed him.” There was a pause, then Vader answered. _

_ “No.  _ I _ am your father.” The utter disbelief that crossed Luke’s young face was gut-wrenching. He shook his head slowly, cold fear in his wide eyes. _

_ “No,” he mumbled. “No. That’s not true.” Grief was evident in his eyes, though. He knew the truth as soon as Vader spoke. “That’s impossible!” _

_ “Search your feelings. You know it to be true.” _

_“NO!”_ _The boy’s scream of agony was louder than when he had gotten his hand cut off. “No!” Tears leaked past his eyes._

_ “Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son.” Luke looked down, then back at Vader. Then he let go. _

Anakin woke with a gasp. Pushing himself up, he looked around. He was in his and Pame’s room, in her apartment. She was sleeping next to him. But it had all seemed so real. He remembered seeing the blond boy and the brunette girl in his mind while meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. But the Sith that the boy fought. He had told him he was his father. Anakin swallowed.  _ The Force is with you young Skywalker… I am your father. _ Was that Anakin’s fate?  _ Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader _ . Anakin got to his feet and left the bedroom. He felt sick. Darth Vader was what he would have become before. He knew this. The girl in his dream had called the black-clad cyborg in the life-support suit Darth Vader. Was that what would have awaited him? Nausea churned in his gut. But the most haunting thing of all was seeing the pure loathing on Leia’s face as she stared at Vader. The horror and agony in Luke’s scream when Vader told him… Luke choosing death over Vader, over Anakin.

Anakin shouldered his way through the threshold to the fresher unit, his flesh hand clamped over his mouth. He got to his knees before the porcelain as quickly as he was able and began throwing up. Stars, he hadn’t done that in a while. Once he stopped feeling like merely breathing would make him hang his head back over the basin, Anakin pushed himself back against the wall. Was this a Force vision? And if so, what should he do about it? Once he gathered the strength, he managed to haul himself to his feet. He rinsed his mouth out and padded out to the fountains. He always preferred to sit by the fountains after a nightmare. The gentle spilling of water was soothing. He sat down carefully, his mind already refocusing on the dream. It started out beautiful. Ahsoka was training Luke. Anakin found he quite liked the idea of Ahsoka apprenticing his child. Anakin training his daughter, while beautiful in his mind’s eye, was more unlikely. He was sure he wouldn’t be allowed to apprentice either of his children. He was surprised to find he was not at all upset by the idea. In all honesty, it made sense that, were his children to become padawans, they would be trained by someone other than himself.

No, any anger and pain he felt from this dream came from the second half, which seemed far more fleshed out. Was this the future that awaited him, had the Force not intervened? His children… They feared him. The hate in Leia’s eyes burned his heart. The sadness in Luke’s eyes tore him apart limb by limb. He pressed his fingertips lightly against his stomach, almost afraid to touch. He almost felt as though he didn’t deserve them. He didn’t deserve the flickers of love they would send him through their bond. He didn’t deserve the gentle movements and pulses of concern he could feel from them now. For what could have befallen them...all the pain they suffered was his fault.

He felt a deliberate nudge against his fingertips. One of the twins clearly disapproved of his line of thought. He chuckled hollowly, pressing his flesh hand fully against his belly. “I’m sorry,” he murmured brokenly. The other twin joined in on the nudging, and Anakin could feel the waves of comfort they sent through their bond. “So easily, I could have become…  _ him _ . I could have...I would have  _ hurt _ you and—” he broke off with a quiet sob. “I would deserve nothing more than your hate.”  _ You can’t hold yourself responsible for things that haven’t happened, Anakin _ . Anakin looked up. He couldn’t sense anyone there, but he could have sworn Qui-Gon had just spoken. He wiped his eyes and looked down again. He didn’t speak again. Instead, he took comfort from the warm affection the twins sent his way. He knew that right now, to them, he was their nurturer, their protector. They relied on him for their well-being. But a part of them knew that they were a part of him. And he knew they felt every time he brushed their growing minds with love and affection. So he took comfort that their associations of him were wholly positive. There was no way in Sith Hells he would allow himself to Fall as he would have. He would sooner die.

…

“You have been meditating with Obi-Wan frequently.” Anakin turned, ginger tea in one hand, the other resting against his bump.

“Hello Master,” he greeted. He moved past Qui-Gon, who was standing in the middle of his kitchen. “Yes, I have been.” Qui-Gon followed him silently. He sank into the small sofa, sighing as the ache in his back eased. “Why?” Qui-Gon sat opposite him and studied him silently for a few moments. Anakin felt uncomfortable under his stare.

“How has it been going?”

“What?”

“The meditation?” Oh, right.

“It’s been...good, but difficult,” Anakin admitted. “Meditation was never something I was good at. But this...I have been doing a lot of self-reflecting and it’s hard.”

“Looking into yourself and addressing the darkness in yourself is not an easy task,” Qui-Gon said gently. “It takes a lot of discipline and you never really stop.”

“I just, I knew I struggled before, but seeing it all together...I—I feel like a bad Jedi.” Tears pricked at the back of his eyes. He blinked them back. “How can I be a Jedi and have so much darkness?” Qui-Gon chuckled.

“You really must talk with Mace sometime.” He said fondly. “You are not the first Jedi to struggle against the pull of the Dark Side, Ani. And you won’t be the last.” Anakin sniffed quietly, blinking against the burning in his eyes. He brought his mug to his lips and sipped the tea. After a few moments of silence, Qui-Gon spoke again. “What has Obi-Wan said about this?”

“He has mostly just meditated with me. I didn’t want to do it alone.” Anakin ran his finger along the rim of his mug, keeping his gaze lowered. “I’ve been talking to him after because he says that talking through things helps. And he has mostly listened. I think he doesn’t want to give me the wrong advice.”

“Even as a padawan, Obi-Wan seemed very...put together, I guess you could say.” Qui-Gon was looking at Anakin, but Anakin could see his eyes were clouded over. He was remembering. “But I knew that he struggled, just as all of us did.” A small smile tugged at his mouth. About two years before we met you, we were called to Mandalore. A war had broken out, which was not surprising. Mandalorians will fight with anyone. Including themselves. But when we were there, Obi-Wan faced one of his most difficult trials.”

“Duchess Satine.” Anakin breathed.

“You have met her?” Qui-Gon was intrigued.

“Yes.” Anakin smiled. “She was a remarkable woman.” Sadness entered Qui-Gon’s eyes.

“Yes, she was.” He agreed softly. There was a brief silence, then Qui-Gon continued. “It did not take me long to realize Obi-Wan had developed feelings for her. And I knew she returned them in kind. But I did not realize how much they had grown to care for each other until we were about to leave. They were very close, I knew. And I hadn’t seen Obi-Wan happy like that before.” A wistful smile crossed Qui-Gon’s face. It faded when he spoke again. “In the days leading up to our departure, I could sense their sadness. They were in love. I knew they were.”

“I had a feeling,” Anakin said quietly. “Obi-Wan admitted to me that he had had feelings for her, long ago, he said. But when she—” He swallowed. “He was there when she died, and I don’t think he has been the same since.”

“I did worry for him.” There was a brief silence. “It looks like you and he are closer now. More trusting of one another?”

“There were… situations that made me lose trust, but,” he pressed his palm lightly against his belly. “I am really glad I told him about the twins.”

“How are the little ones? How has this all been for you?” Anakin saw slight concern in Qui-Gon’s eyes.

“I’m good,” Anakin replied automatically. “And the twins… They’re—” He broke off with a small gasp. One of the twins got his ribs. Again. He moved his hand to cover the spot. “Active.” Qui-Gon laughed.

“I know this has been good for you. You’re happy.” Anakin nodded.

“I am.” Qui-Gon’s expression became serious.

“Have you found the Sith Lord yet?”

“No,” Anakin sighed, shifting to ease the pain in his back. “I have been off the front lines. Once the Order found out, they have been having me stay here.”

“The Order found out?”

“They are surprisingly fine with...” Anakin gestured vaguely, “well, all of this.”

“Something is bothering you, still.”

“What can you tell me about the Sith?” Qui-Gon sighed.

“Ani, you know I can’t tell you who it is. That is something you must discover for yourself. I do think you will come to the realization sooner rather than later. Time is running out.”

“What?” Anakin paled slightly. What did he mean by that? He hugged his stomach unconsciously, the urge to protect overwhelming his instincts. “What does that mean?”

“You will soon see, Ani. I promise.” With that, Qui-Gon disappeared.

“Wait!” Anakin shouted to the empty room. “Time is running out? What does he mean?” he whispered. He felt a series of nudges against his stomach and he looked down, rubbing small circles. The twins were agitated, sensing his distress. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly, hoping with all his heart that everything would indeed be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I did hop on wookieepedia to see what the star wars word for oven was, and it’s gasser. I was like nope, not gonna happen. I’ll stick with oven, thank you very much.


	19. Chapter 19

You’re joking.” Anakin’s mouth dropped open. Beside him, Obi-Wan stood up.

“Master’s, you cannot possibly be serious—”

“We’re stretched thin. We need all the help we can get.” Ki Adi Mundi sounded regretful.

“Trust me,” Master Windu said quietly, “we wouldn’t be asking if there was another way.”

“So deploy my legion.” Anakin knew he sounded desperate. “Rex is a capable Captain. He has never let me down.”

“We...can’t do that.”

“Why not?!” Anakin’s voice cracked. “You don’t understand! I can’t—I mean really! Look at me!” He gestured to his belly. He could no longer hide it under his robes. It wasn’t glaringly obvious, but anyone could see it. Not to mention, his balance was a joke, his coordination was not reliable, and he tired so easily now, it was downright annoying. “I am in no condition to be out on the front lines! Really! I—”

“He really isn’t,” Obi-Wan said. Masters, someone else will have to do this.”

“I think there is a misunderstanding.”

“Clearly! I literally cannot go out on the front lines right now!”

“To the front lines, you will not go.”

“But you just said—!”

“Lead your legion, you will. Your strategies, we need Skywalker. Not your physical ability.” Anakin laughed.

“Kriffing good,” he gasped, “cause I’ve got none right now.”

“Together, you will go to Yerbana,” Yoda said, “With your battalions. Claim control from the separatists, we must.”

“I agree.” Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin.”

“Alright. I suppose it could be worse.”

…

“I honestly didn’t think they would ask you to go out on the front lines again until after the twins were born,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“I worried that they would, but I didn’t really think… though when they asked, I wasn’t terribly surprised.” Anakin sighed. “Padmé is not going to be happy. Kriff,  _ I’m _ not happy. These kinds of missions can go sour fast.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan frowned.

“And honestly, with the symptoms I’ve been having, I’m not going to be able to—”

“Symptoms?” Obi-Wan looked concerned. “What symptoms?” Anakin heaved a sigh as he followed Obi-Wan into his quarters.

“Oh,” he felt his cheeks warm. “You know…” Obi-Wan frowned. “The twins press on organs that ought to not be pressed on.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan’s frowned morphed into an amused grin.

“It’s not funny,” Anakin glared at him without any heat, “and it won’t be good on a battlefield.”

“That is true,” Obi-Wan murmured. He entered the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I’ll make something for us then.” He looked up at Anakin and frowned. “You look tired. Sit down.” Anakin  _ was _ tired. His back and feet ached and he could tell his ankles were swollen. He sighed and perched on the barstool, resting his cheek on his palm. Obi-Wan went about fixing a meal for them. Anakin watched. Usually, he would offer to help, especially since he was more skilled, but at the moment he felt like if he closed his eyes, he would fall asleep.

Obi-Wan looked up occasionally and had to work to keep the grin off his face. He knew Anakin was tired. He could sense it through the Force. But now, watching his friend fight to stay awake was far too amusing. He was losing the battle with his eyelids, which stayed closed longer and longer during each blink. So Obi-Wan was not at all surprised when he looked up again and saw that Anakin had indeed nodded off, his head resting on his hand. He decided he would let him doze until he finished preparing food. He had just put the food on plates and poured drinks when he looked up in time to see Anakin’s head slip from his hand. He pitched forward a little then jerked awake. Obi-Wan couldn’t help laughing.

“Wha—” Anakin shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes, still looking exhausted. “Did—did I fall asleep?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan chuckled, setting a plate in front of him. “Oh, I wish I had a holocamera. Padmé would have loved to see that.” Anakin pouted.

“Don’t be mean,” he mumbled. He looked down at the plate in front of him. “Oh Force, this looks amazing.” Obi-Wan moved to sit beside him and they ate together.

“Anakin?”

“Hm?”

“I—do you think...I mean, are you worried about this mission?” Obi-Wan looked over at the taller man. Anakin sighed.

“Yes,” he admitted. “I know I won’t have to be out in the middle of battle, and that’s for the best. But it’s what I am used to, you know?” He frowned and put another forkful of food into his mouth. After chewing, he continued. “I have always led my men by example. I have always been in front, telling them what to do, and doing it right along with them. I don’t know how—I mean, I don’t know how to just lead by telling, rather than doing.” Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.

“I know what you mean. But I am sure your men will be understanding.”

“I don’t doubt that. Rex and Kix already know, but the others don’t. I’ll have to tell them.”

“Fun.”

“Oh yeah. So much fun. Wanna be there for it?”

“Should—should I tell my men?” At that question, Anakin stilled, his fork halfway to his mouth. He frowned, thinking over Obi-Wan’s question. It was a fair question. Should the 212th be made aware of his condition or not? It would probably be helpful for the mission if everyone working with him knew. They would be able to strategize more effectively if they didn’t have to tiptoe around why Anakin wouldn’t be in the thick of battle.

“I…I think that would probably be a wise thing to do.” He said after a while. “It would be best if everyone on the mission knew so we could plan accordingly.”

“That’s what I thought.” Obi-Wan looked over to see Anakin’s cheeks had gone pink. “Do—do you want me to tell them or…?”

“You can tell them,” Anakin said quickly, his cheeks becoming redder. “I mean, they’re your men,” he added, “you know them better than I do.”

“That is true.” Obi-Wan smiled, knowing that was not the only reason Anakin didn’t want to do it. Standing before the 501st and telling them about the twins was going to be awkward enough. He didn’t want to do it twice. “Though I know you want me to do it so you don’t have to endure the same conversation twice.”

“Yes,” Anakin said simply. Obi-Wan laughed.

“Very well. I’ll talk to my men and you talk to yours.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

…

“Kriff…” Anakin stood before the entire 501st, and he partially hoped the floor would swallow him up.

“Sir?” That was Jesse. “What is it?” Anakin sighed. There was no use in delaying. He would only grow more embarrassed the longer he stalled. But  _ how _ should he tell them? Should he just say it point plank? Or, should he try to explain?

“You know I have not been on the front lines of the war for the last couple of months.” There were a few quiet murmurs. Anakin expected that. He knew his men were confused as to why he had stopped accompanying them on missions.

“Are you alright, Sir?” Appo asked. He looked concerned, and when he looked around at the others, he saw similar looks of worry and apprehension.

“I am alright, Appo,” he assured, “but there is something that has happened. I don’t know where to start, but I guess I should say that my partner and I—”

“General, is Senator Amidala pregnant?” Boomer asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Kix choked, attempting to cover up his surprised laughter as a cough. Anakin’s eyes widened despite himself.

“Um no.” He frowned. “What makes you ask that? What would I—”

“General, with all due respect,” Hawk spoke up, “If you think we don’t know about you and Senator Amidala—”

“Okay, I concede.” Anakin could tell by the few of the clones who rolled their eyes that he hadn’t fooled any of his legion about his relationship with Padmé. Which, frankly, he was not terribly surprised. He wondered briefly if Ahsoka had known too. She certainly implied as much the last time they had seen one another.

“So is Senator Amidala pregnant?” Kano asked. Anakin sighed and shook his head.

“I mean, it would make sense that you would want some time to be by her side through it,” Appo said in understanding.

“Wait, has she had them?”

“Is it a girl or a boy?”

“What is their name?” Well, at least they seemed excited at the possibility of him having a child. This could go much worse, Anakin had to admit.

“The Senator is not pregnant.” He said plainly. Kix was still laughing, not bothering to make it look like he was coughing. Rex was now joining in, snickering quietly off to the side. The rest of the clones looked visibly disappointed.  _ Why _ ? Maybe it was just the thought of something innocent, untainted by war. It wouldn’t make sense for them to be disappointed otherwise. He realized belatedly that they had most likely suspected that was the case not long after he had been taken off the front lines. After all, they didn’t know the real reason. Rex and Kix had apparently not breathed a word to the rest of them.

“Well then why did you leave the front lines?” Dogma looked confused and worried. The rest of the clones were frowning again as well.

“I—It was...unsafe...for me to be in the front lines.” That only proved to confuse the clones further. “It still is, really.” He felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing.

“Are you hurt?” Jesse looked worried.

“No, I—” At that moment one of the twins, Leia probably, decided to kick his kidney, hard. Anakin gasped in pain, doubling over slightly. Clenching his teeth, he straightened up. A few of the clones had moved towards him, and they all looked concerned.

“Sure, you’re not hurt.” Fox rolled his eyes.

“I—well I’m not hurt.” Anakin took a deep breath. “And it is true what I said earlier: Padmé is not pregnant. She was, but the—” he swallowed, “they were transferred to me.” Every clone was frozen, save for Rex and Kix who were watching their brothers’ reactions with satisfaction. The silence was broken finally by Jesse.

“You—do you mean to say you— _ you _ are pregnant, General?” Anakin felt his face heat up more. He was sure his entire face and neck were red.

“I—yes.”

“How?” Appo asked.

“Well, you see, when two people love each other—” Kix snickered.

“You!” Fox rounded on Kix and Rex. “You two  _ knew _ .”

“Er,” Rex took a step back.

“I’m a medic,” Kix said.

“The Force transferred the twins to me before we went to the Outer Rim,” Anakin admitted.

“Before Skakko.” Rex clarified.

“Well, actually it was long before that. They were inside me for a while before I realized. And I knew before Skakko.”

“Twi—there are two?” Mixer stuttered. Anakin couldn’t help smiling. He looked down and without thinking about it, he lifted his hand up to cradle his bump.

“Yeah,” he admitted, his voice gentle.

“Well, what are they? Do you know?” Denal sounded excited. Anakin looked up and saw the broad grin on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know if I should talk about it—”

“But sir!” Coric objected.

“We want to know!” Boomer said.

“Please?” Mixer asked.

“Okay, fine.” Anakin rolled his eyes fondly and grinned. He did not anticipate the clones being  _ excited _ , for Force sakes. “Twist my arm, Force.” His men looked downright eager, and it warmed his heart more than he could say. He was touched. “Well, I think they’re a boy and a girl. At least, that’s what it feels like through the Force.”

“Have you and the Senator come up with names?” Rex asked.

“I have,” Anakin admitted.

“Well?” Kix looked ecstatic. Anakin laughed.

“Why are you all so excited?” He asked. “I am, of course, but I—well, I worried you would be...I don’t know. But not happy.”

“Well, they’re innocent,” Appo said quietly. “They’re new, and untouched by the war. They’re like hope. They’re shinies.”

“Oh,” Anakin choked. Tears gathered in his eyes.

“Nice going Appo,” Alpha admonished, “you made the General cry.”

“Kriff,” Appo muttered.

“No, it’s—I’m fine,” Anakin said hurriedly, wiping his eyes. He willed the tears in his eyes away. He did not need to get emotional right now. “Um, the reason I have told you about this is that I am back helping with the war, but I am not supposed to be on the front lines. The Council asked me to come on this mission to Yerbana to help with tactics and strategies.” He frowned and folded his arms across his chest. “Though I am not sure how I will just stay off the front lines…”

“We’ll figure it out, sir,” Rex said. Anakin smiled at him then looked around at all the clones of his legion.

“Thank you, all of you. Really, I—I didn’t expect you to take this well.” The door to the hangar opened and Obi-Wan entered with his troops.

“I assume you have finished prepping your men, Anakin.” Anakin knew what Obi-Wan was really asking:  _ have you told your troops about the pregnancy yet? _

“I was just explaining the basics.”  _ Yes. _

“Very well, I will explain the plan then.” Obi-Wan moved to stand before all the 212th and 501st. “There will be two main separatist groups on Yerbana. I will go with the 212th to engage the front group. Anakin will go with the 501st to engage the second. The front group will be the most armed. They are the last line of defense of keeping the planet. The second group will be well-armed as well. At least, according to our intel.”

“Uh General, sir?”

“Yes, Cody?”

“You said that General—”

“Not to worry Cody. We do have everything under control.”

Anakin’s heart squeezed. He knew Obi-Wan had most likely just finished explaining his condition to the 212th, but he definitely did not expect their worry for him as well. But now he could sense it through the Force: their varying levels of protectiveness of him. He pressed his palm to his chest unconsciously, over his heart. “They care too,” Rex muttered. Anakin hadn’t realized Rex moved to his side.

“Yes,” he whispered, his voice thick.

“Don’t cry, General.” Anakin caught the light teasing in his tone. His cheeks colored in embarrassment. Obi-Wan finished detailing the plan for reclaiming the planet. With all the explanation done, the group split up and prepared to head off. They had to get going right away. The longer they waited, the more difficult reclaiming the planet would become.

…

“You are karking joking!” Rex shouted.

“I know it’s risky. But it could be the only shot we have.” Anakin insisted.

“Falsely surrendering is dangerous and, not to mention, a war crime!”

“There has  _ got _ to be another way!” Appo agreed.

“Look, you saw how bad it was for us! If this wave we just got through is not as strong as the wave Obi-Wan and the 212th are taking on, they are surely outnumbered.”

“As a medic, I have got to say no to this,” Kix said. “Sir, you’re pregnant.”

“I am aware.” Anakin sighed. Exhaustion was already seeping into his bones. He was so tired. Really, he did not have the stamina he needed right now. Which was why he had to do this. It was the quickest way to end the battle. “Now the 501st will wait under the bridge and—”

“Wait, we’re not going in together?” Kix asked. “Sir—!”

“It’s a surrender, Kix.” Anakin sighed and kneaded his temples. “It has to look convincing. So you will wait with Artoo for my signal. I will go on ahead and surrender.” His men looked at him like he was insane.

“Sir—” Jesse started.

“Please trust me.” Anakin smiled in a way that he hoped was encouraging.

“Kriffing fine,” Rex growled. “This had better work, General. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

…

It was rough. There was no way the 212th would be able to get the upper hand. The droids just kept coming. “Cody! Get down!” That was Obi-Wan. He, Cody, and a few other clones ran to take cover behind a fallen ship. They did not see Anakin. “Well, I can see things are going splendidly on this front!”

“It’s no good,” Cody said. “We can’t locate the tactical droid. He’s staying out of sight.” Just then a large explosion happened, relatively close to where they were taking cover.

“I hope Anakin’s battle is going smoother than this,” Obi-Wan muttered to Cody. “I wonder where he is.”

“I’m right here,” Anakin said, walking towards them. He looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. What are you doing down there?” He tilted to the side slightly, dodging a blaster bolt whizzing by. He reached out with his senses, taking note of everything going on around him. One wrong move could be detrimental.

“We are taking cover,” Obi-Wan said. “Now get down!”

“You’re not serious.” Anakin scoffed. “There’s only a thousand droids down there, tops.” He moved between Obi-Wan and Commander Cody, who were both looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

“What are you up to? Where’s Captain Rex?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin climbed a bit unsteadily on top of the fallen ship that Obi-Wan and Cody were ducking behind.

“We already finished our battle, so we decided to come help you with yours.”

“You’re overdoing it. Again.” The truth of his words hit Anakin as a firm reminder, a caution to be careful. But he had to do this. It really was the safest.

“Master,” Anakin knelt awkwardly on the metal. His knees and hips would regret that later. “I mean no disrespect.” He spoke in a condescending manner. Obi-Wan’s concerned look melted into an annoyed glare. “If you want, I can hide here with you,” he raised an eyebrow again, “and we can let the people in the city suffer longer.” Obi-Wan looked insulted and a bit hurt. Anakin internally winced. He simply wanted Obi-Wan to allow him to do this. But he had to bait him into saying yes.

“Now Anakin, you know that I—”

“Or, we can do things my way and help them now.” Obi-Wan huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Alright. I know better than to try and stop you. What’s your plan this time?”

“Stay here.” Anakin pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the popping in his knees, and turned towards the oncoming hoard of droids. Hopping off the ship was almost a mistake. His center of gravity was way off, and he nearly tumbled to the ground. He felt a sharp kick to his ribs. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He murmured. Once he regained his balance, he began walking across the battlefield, towards the droids. He was closer, about halfway between the droids and where Obi-Wan and the 212th were taking cover when the tanks swiveled their heads to aim at him. He heard the tiny voice of one of the B1 battle droids.

“Ready, aim—”

“Hold your fire!” He purposely sounded desperate. This had to work. “Hold your fire. I have come to surrender.” He really couldn’t sound believable. Surrendering was never something he would do. But he was banking on the droids not knowing that.

“Surrender? That’s a relief. Notify the tactical droid.” One of the droids said.

“Your forces fought valiantly, and I must admit that we are overmatched by your superior firepower. I congratulate you, for I have fought in many planets on many battles—” he winced internally. Had he really just swapped the words like that?* He knew he was tired, and Padmé told him pregnancy brain was a thing, but  _ still _ . He decided to just keep going. “and I have always been victorious against the droid army.” He prattled on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Artoo’s sensor pop up and analyze the situation. He would give the go-ahead to the clones. He blinked tiredly. This better work. He was really too exhausted to participate in another battle. “So, it is with these thoughts in mind that I gladly surrender myself to the, uh, mercy of the Separatist forces.” Finally, the tactical droid approached.

“Why have you ceased fire?”

“Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has surrendered to us, Commander.” The same B1 droid from earlier spoke up. Anakin smirked. He felt a tentative nudge just below his ribs.

“There he is,” he murmured. Luke nudged him again.

“It’s a trap, you fools!” The tactical droid was not tricked. “Open fire!”

“Now, Artoo!” Anakin shouted. Artoo beeped his affirmative. Anakin called on the Force and pulled the tactical droid towards him. Brandishing his lightsaber, he sliced it in half. The two pieces went scraping along the permacrete. Around him, the 501st flew past towards the droids. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, though he kept a hold on his hilt. As promised, he would not get involved in the actual combat unless it was unavoidable. He heard Cody’s shout of “Blast them!” and soon after, the 212th was charging past him as well. He clipped his hilt to his belt and folded his arms across his chest, watching with satisfaction. He could sense Obi-Wan coming up to stand beside him.

“Bravo, Anakin. You’ve done it again.”

“Oh, I can’t take all the credit.” He leaned closer to his Master. “Your state of helplessness really sold them on my surrender talk.”

“Always glad to help, my friend.” Obi-Wan’s tone was soft and amused. “Though, I thought I heard you mix up your words there.” His tone was teasing now. Anakin groaned.

“I may have,” he admitted, narrowing his eyes. “I am tired.”

“How did your battle go?” Anakin heard the underlying question in his words.

“It was fine. My men were just itching to decimate more seppies, so I figured we’d come help.” He frowned. “Really, it was intense, and I worried that if our battle was rough, you’d be in a worse state. And of course, my men wouldn’t dream of letting me get involved. Not right now.”

“How did they take the news?” Obi-Wan’s gaze dropped to his abdomen. Though he wore a set of robes he had sewn himself, and they did a fair job of concealing his bump, his condition was still noticeable. Especially when he folded his arms, as he was doing now. Or when he moved. He just didn’t move the same as he had before. He could still hide his bump if he stood still, but he never was one for that.

“They were, um, excited.” Anakin swallowed, determined not to get emotional. “They took it well and they’re protective. You know, of me.”

“My men were also rather excited.”

“They care.”

“Hmm, yes.” Before Anakin had a chance to get overly sappy, his comm beeped. He lifted his bare wrist to his mouth, tapping the button on the comm.

“Skywalker here. What is it, Admiral?”

“Sir,” Yularen greeted, “we’ve received a transmission from someone using your subspace frequency,  _ Fulcrum _ .” Anakin straightened up and exchanged a look with Obi-Wan.

“Saw Gerrera?”

“Perhaps the siege at Onderon has taken a turn for the worse,” Obi-Wan murmured, folding his arms across his chest. He stroked his beard in thought.

“No, sir, it’s not Gerrera,” Yularen said. There was something off about how vague he was being. Usually, Yularen was straightforward. Now, it seemed he was skirting around telling them who was contacting them. “You had best take this transmission here on the ship. Both of you.” Anakin felt a tightening in his chest. Worry. Who was contacting them? Why were both of them needed? He looked to Obi-Wan again. It seemed Obi-Wan was just as confused as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I actually just wrote this that way when I was transcribing. But when I realized my mistake, I thought it was funny so I left it in. My exact thought was “hmm. Isn’t pregnancy brain like a thing™? It’s funny. I’ll leave it in.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a while posting this because I just wasn't feeling creative :( not even enough to just edit this chapter. But I did edit it finally, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

The ride in the gunship was quiet. Anakin couldn’t shake the nervous anticipation squirming in his stomach. Or maybe it was the twins, who sensed his restlessness and had become restless themselves. Who was contacting them? Who would want to speak with them now? His senses were telling him to prepare. But prepare for what? Obi-Wan kept a close eye on him. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked finally. “You look a bit pale.”

“I’m just nervous,” Anakin admitted. “I just don’t know who it is.”

“I don’t either. But I’m sure it will be alright.” Obi-Wan frowned. “Unless you’re worried about—” Anakin frowned, his hand coming to rest against his abdomen.

“No, I—well yes I am a bit, but that’s not—I’m just nervous.” He let his hand fall to his side.

“Alright.”

They docked and headed towards the front of the cruiser. Anakin took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. And as the doors opened, he adopted false confidence, lapsing into humor to hide his worry. “Alright Admiral. What’s so important that you brought us all the way back...here…?” He saw the contact  _ Fulcrum _ , and his bravado melted away into shock. His words stuttered towards the end and died as a painful vise squeezed his chest. He found himself suddenly incapable of speaking, even if he knew what to say. His eyes drank in her image, not wanting to leave. Ahsoka. So grown up from the last time he had seen her, yet all his mind could do was fill with memories from when they first met, when he had first taken her on as a padawan. His chest ached with loss. He knew his surprise and pain showed on his face, and he could sense a similar reaction from Obi-Wan. She turned then, looking over her shoulder at him, then turning completely.

“Hello, Master. It’s been a while.”  _ Oh Force, her voice. _ How long has it been since they had spoken? He felt as if a soothing balm had been applied to a burn he didn’t know he had. He realized very belatedly that his mouth was slightly open in surprise, but he couldn’t help it. The silence dragged on.

“Ah—Ahsoka.” He finally got his mouth and vocal cords to work, though he could hardly speak above a whisper. Pain and grief crashed into him like a tidal wave as he spoke her name. “Wha—” He breathed a choked chuckle. His heart suddenly felt incredibly warm, and the tender feeling spread from his chest down to his toes. “I don’t believe it! How are you?” Worry flashed through his body as if he was being dunked in cold water. “ _ Where _ are you? Are— are you okay?”

“I’m alright. Thank you.” Relief surged through his entire being. “I wish we had more time to talk, but I have urgent information for both of you.” Anakin clenched his jaw in an effort to push back his emotions. He needed to keep himself under control.

“What is it, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked, his tone calm, almost gentle.

“Lady Bo-Katan and I have located the renegade Sith Lord, Maul.” She gestured to the Mandalorian in full armor beside her. “And if we move swiftly, we believe we can capture him.” Anakin turned to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan was frowning. Anakin was still attempting to get his emotions in check. He honestly felt like he could cry at any moment, which—hormones or no—would not be good.

“We should meet and discuss this further,” Obi-Wan said.

“I agree,” Bo-Katan said. They agreed to meet in the hangar. When the transmission cut, Anakin swallowed against the painful lump forming in his throat. Obi-Wan met his gaze again. With a little sigh, he placed his hand comfortingly on Anakin’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then he turned and headed towards the hangar. When he was out of earshot, Anakin brought his wrist to his mouth.

“Rex.”

“Sir?”

“In my quarters, in the chest of drawers, top drawer, there is a wooden box. Would you please bring it to the hangar?”

“Where the boys and I will be waiting for her?”

“You…?”

“Yes sir.” Rex paused. “I will grab it, sir.”

“Thank you.” The transmission cut and Anakin walked quickly to catch up to Obi-Wan, blinking against the stinging in his eyes. He walked beside him, not speaking. Once the overwhelming urge to cry passed, he spoke.

“It all makes sense now.”

“What?” Obi-Wan sounded confused.

“If Ahsoka hadn’t left the Order, then she wouldn’t have been where she needed to be.” He ignored how his voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

“That’s one way to look at it, I suppose.” Obi-Wan looked unconvinced. Anakin felt a knot of anger and uncertainty tighten in his belly. He moved to stand in front of Obi-Wan, blocking his path.

“It’s the only way to look at it.” He clenched his jaw. “We’re gonna capture Maul,  _ finally _ .” The frustration and anger that he thought he had been doing well at facing and letting go of bubbled up to the surface yet again. “I thought you would be more excited about this.” Obi-Wan frowned at him and Anakin sensed his disapproval. He moved to step around Anakin, and Anakin took a step back to let him pass.

“I am cautiously optimistic.” He felt guilt form in his gut. He was about to apologize for letting his anger get the better of him,  _ again _ , but the sound of a ship approaching caught his attention. He couldn’t help the excitement bubbling up in him. He would get to see Ahsoka in person. For the first time in  _ months _ . For the briefest moment, his thoughts drifted to the twins nestled beneath his skin. He tugged at his tunic, suddenly nervous. He was worried his bump would be noticeable to her. What would she even say if she suspected? She probably wouldn’t say anything, he realized. The door to the ship opened and he inhaled sharply. Artoo beeped excitedly and rolled right up to her. She looked down and laid her hand on his dome briefly. Anakin swallowed. She looked up after a moment and began to walk towards them. She stopped about two paces away from him. If he reached out, he could lay a hand on her shoulder.

“Ahsoka,” he chuckled, feeling almost giddy at being with her again, “I’m so glad—” Ahsoka held up her hand to cut him off.

“We’ll have to catch up another time.” She said. Anakin felt his chest tighten.

…

“We’ll have to catch up another time,” Ahsoka said quietly. Anakin looked away but she did not miss the pain that flashed through his eyes at her rebuff. She knew he missed her. She had missed him too. But right now, she could not afford to get distracted by reunions. “Things are moving quickly.”

“Every minute we waste here gives Maul an opportunity to slip away.” Ahsoka watched as Anakin took a step back from Bo Katan. She knew she shouldn’t think anything of it, but there was something...off. Something was different about him from the last time they had seen each other. She had noticed it when she sensed him on the Silver Angel, but she couldn’t place what exactly was different. She saw his eyes continuously dart to her and away, then back again, almost as if he couldn’t look away, but didn’t want her to see. She sighed internally. He had taken her leaving hard. She knew he would. This was hard for her too. It was why she didn't want to have a full reunion. Not yet, anyway.

“We understand., Obi-Wan said. “Please, follow me.” He turned and began to lead the way. Bo Katan followed him. It took a lot of willpower for Ahsoka to walk past Anakin without looking his way. But she still saw his expression. He looked almost like a kicked loth cat. She heard a tiny inhale of breath that almost sounded like a hurt gasp. She ignored the guilt tightening in her gut.

…

She walked past him without a glance. And it hurt. His chest felt as if it were being squeezed. It hurt to swallow past the lump in his throat. His eyes stung. It was unfair, but his mind immediately went back to the last time they had seen one another. She had walked away from him then, too. Never looking back. He swallowed painfully, fighting against the tears prickling in the back of his eyes. He would  _ not _ cry over this. It was insane: they had work to do. Of course there was no time to catch up. He knew this. Realistically, he knew this. But it didn’t make his chest hurt any less.

In the briefing room, they pulled up a holoprojector of the planetary systems around Mandalore. “Bo Katan had been tracking Maul’s movements for several months,” Ahsoka said. “I was able to obtain some transmission codes from the Pykes on Oba Diah, which helped her pinpoint some of his previous locations.” A cold knot of worry settled uncomfortably in Anakin’s stomach. Oba Diah was  _ not _ a place he would have ever taken her, even on a mission. It was a wretched place.

“What were you doing on Oba Diah?”

“That’s a long story and not really relevant right now.” She started out speaking softly, but by the end, her tone had gained a hard edge. If anything, that just made Anakin more worried. But he knew she wouldn’t be telling him anything. Not now, at least.

“What is relevant,” Bo Katan cut in, “is that we know Maul is on Mandalore in the city of Sundari.” Anakin noticed Obi-Wan’s posture change. It was subtle. But Anakin caught his surprise, as well as the spike of pain that shot through the Force.

“You’re certain of this?” he asked.

“He arrived two days ago,” she replied.

“So why not take him yourself?” Anakin saw the pain in Obi-Wan's eyes, though he did a fair job in hiding it. “Or, to be more specific, what do you want from the Republic?” Bo Katan deflated.

“I don’t have the numbers needed for a siege. Without a complete lockdown of the city, Maul will escape again. That’s why I’m proposing a joint operation.” She switched the holomap to a view of the city. “If we are successful, you’ll have Maul and I’ll have Mandalore.” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. It was a fair proposal, but it went against the rules of the GAR. Technically, Ahsoka was no longer a Jedi, and by extension, not a member of the GAR. Thus, they would have to go to Mandalore. But with the Outer Rim Sieges and the Jedi already being spread thin, the Council would never approve them going to assist. Not to mention the treaties the Jedi had with Mandalore. Obi-Wan turned to face Bo Katan and Ahsoka again.

“If Republic forces aid you in your assault, it will break treaties that are a hundred years old,” he said. “We will effectively be drawn into yet another war.

“What’s one more?” Bo Katan asked lowly, her eyes narrowing into a challenge. Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. Anakin shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with the tension.

“Well,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “we’re not finished with our first one yet.”

“I will advise the Jedi Council of this development,” Obi-Wan said, his eyebrows arching, daring her to argue with him. He turned to do just that, but Bo Katan spoke, her tone angry, voice cracking.

“There’s no time!” Obi-Wan paused, then slowly turned back to face her. “Maul’s influence on Mandalore is destroying my people! He murdered their ruler, my sister!” Her eyes narrowed on Obi-Wan. “I thought she meant something to you!” Pain. A flash of raw, deep pain flashed through the Force. Anakin’s breath caught. Obi-Wan looked as if he had been slapped. Sadness shown in his eyes. How dare she? Bo Katan had joined Death Watch. She knew they planned to overthrow Satine. She knew that if they were given the chance, they would kill her. She was  _ not allowed _ to question Obi-Wan’s love for Satine. Unshed tears glistened in Obi-Wan’s eyes briefly. But when he spoke, they were gone.

“She did.” His voice was low, hollow. “And still does.” He looked up, his eyes still holding a deep pain, and crossed his arms across his chest. He straightened, almost steeling himself. “But I cannot allow my feelings to cloud my judgment.” Hot embarrassment and shame shot through Anakin, and he found himself looking away. He felt oddly put on the spot. Hadn’t he always done that? Acted on his feelings? He still did. But Obi-Wan was never that way. He was always too good at pushing aside his feelings to do what needed to be done. “The Council will decide what our course of action will be.” With that, he turned and left, pain still trickling into the Force like a reopened wound weeping blood. Anakin watched him go, his heart clenching from the echoing pain.

Bo Katan turned towards Ahsoka. “I told you this was a waste of time.” She snarled. She and the other Mandalorians left the room through the opposite door. He was left with her. He folded his arms over his stomach.

“So, that went well, all things considered.” He said lightly, attempting to rid the air of the awkward tension. She turned towards him, bracing herself casually against the holotable.

“You two certainly haven’t changed,” she murmured, a smile playing across her face. Anakin smiled at seeing her smile, but inside he sighed. He had changed. So much. He felt like if she knew… if she knew about the twins, she wouldn’t recognize him at all. He crossed his arms more tightly across his abdomen subconsciously and chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Is that a bad thing?” He couldn’t keep the fond smile from spreading across his face.  _ Force _ , it felt so good to see her. To be standing across from her. To hear her voice again. It was soothing against the raw ache in his heart. She returned his fond look with an equally fond, amused smirk of her own. His heart squeezed. He gestured with his chin. “Cmon.” He spoke quietly. “I have a surprise for you.” He ignored how his voice cracked slightly.

…

There was something different. She had told him he hadn’t changed, but that was untrue. He  _ had _ changed. But for the life of her, Ahsoka could not place  _ how _ . He even moved differently than she remembered. At first, she thought she had just started to forget. But now, as he walked past her, gesturing for her to follow, she couldn’t  _ not _ notice. His gait was slower. More careful. But careful of what? Was he injured? They moved through the corridors of the cruiser quietly. As they passed two clones, they saluted her, greeting her with  _ Commander _ . Her gut twisted. She wasn’t a commander anymore. She didn’t deserve their title for her. As they passed two more, they saluted her as well. Anakin looked down at her, clearly sensing her unease. “They shouldn’t salute me anymore,” she said quietly. She glanced up at him. His eyes showed concern. “Not since I left the Order.”

“It doesn’t matter to them,” he said quietly. He looked straight ahead, his jaw set. His eyes were oddly bright. “It’s a sign of respect.” When he glanced her way, his eyes were no longer shining, but there was a sadness there. His eyes narrowed then, a hard look crossing his face. She could sense his mood darkening. “They know what you went through for them, day after day, battle after battle.” His tone was hard, then softened. He stopped walking and she did too. He folded his arms and looked down at her, his expression kind, yet searching. “Loyalty means everything to the clones.” He turned to face the doors. They opened, and inside, the 501st stood at attention, Rex at the head.

And their helmets.  _ Oh _ , their helmets. Orange with white markings, clearly painted to look like her. The sides of their helmets were white, representing her montrals. Her heart squeezed painfully. Rex straightened then turned to address the 501st. “Company, attention!” They rotated in perfect sync to create an aisle. She felt oddly choked up. She couldn’t breathe.

“Go ahead,” Anakin spoke softly, a gentle smile on his face. “They’ve been waiting to see you.” Swallowing, Ahsoka walked forward. She looked at the painted helmets of all her brothers. She really did consider them her brothers. She fought against the moisture prickling the back of her eyes. “As soon as Rex and the guys knew you were back, they got to work.” She turned back to Anakin. She was touched. In her state of surprise and overwhelming fondness, she almost missed it. But somehow, her eyes caught a glimpse before Anakin folded his arms across his torso. But he was too quick. She couldn’t quite…  _ something _ was different.  _ Something _ , but  _ what _ ? Her attention was drawn to Rex, who held his own helmet. He held it out for her to inspect, a fond look crossing his face. He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the helmet in his hand.

“The paint job is a little crude, but we think it gets the idea across,” he said. Ahsoka reached out and brushed the front of the helmet with her fingertips. “Glad to have you back, Commander.” She swallowed.

“Rex,” she let her hand fall to her side, “thank you. But you don’t have to call me Commander anymore.” Her chest tightened. It just felt wrong. She wasn’t a part of the GAR anymore. She didn’t deserve the title. Maybe when the war ended, she— no. She couldn’t think like that. She had made the decision to leave. It wasn’t like they would let her back anyway.

“Sure thing, Commander.” She saw his eyebrow rise a fraction, saw the slight challenge in his eye.  _ Make me stop, Commander _ . Fondness bloomed achingly in her chest. She had missed him.

“Oh. I have one more surprise for you.” Anakin looked to Rex, who handed him a wooden box. It was hand-made. Her chest tightened. Anakin had made it. She didn’t need to ask, she knew. Anakin held the box out to her, and something about his expression was… nervous? Her heart thudded in her chest. She looked up into his eyes. Kind, dark blue eyes met hers. She had missed him. So much. When she sensed him on the Silver Angel, it hurt. Being so close to him, yet not close enough. And standing before him now hurt. She knew they did not have the time needed to catch up. But oh, she wanted to. She reached out and touched the smooth wood of the box, ready to open it.

At that moment, an alarm blared. She pulled her hand back. Anakin’s eyes narrowed and flickered to the entrance. The door opened and Obi-Wan ran in. “Anakin, Rex, prepare all forces. We’re jumping into hyperspace immediately.”

“Yes sir,” Rex replied. “Men, with me.” The clones began to run to various exits of the hangar.

“So the attack on Mandalore was approved?” Anakin asked.

“No,” Obi-Wan folded his arms, “it’s Coruscant. Grievous has attacked the capitol.”

“What about the Chancellor?” Anakin asked.

“Shaak Ti has been sent to protect him, but Master Windu has lost contact with her.” Ahsoka saw the conflict in Anakin’s eyes as he looked down. “Not to worry.” Obi-Wan’s voice was oddly soft as if offering comfort. Suspicion flickered across Ahsoka’s mind. Though, suspicion of what, she didn’t know. “Our fleet can be there within the hour.” Irritation flooded her.

“So that’s it?” she demanded. “You’re going to abandon Bo Katan and her people?” She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reeled back from the venom in her voice.

“Ahsoka, surely you understand this is a pivotal moment in the Clone Wars.” Obi-Wan was growing more passionate in his defense. “The heart of the Republic is under attack.”

“I understand that, as usual, you’re playing politics.” She looked down and shook her head. This was why people like Trace and Rafa distrusted the Republic and outright disliked the Jedi. “This is why the people have lost faith in the Jedi.” She pointed at her chest. “I had too until I was reminded of what the Order means to people who truly need us.”

“Right now, people on Coruscant need us,” Obi-Wan replied.

“No,” Ahsoka snapped, “The Chancellor needs you.” She could almost spit from disgust.

“That’s not fair,” Obi-Wan said, hurt crossing his features. Ahsoka lifted her chin defiantly.

“I’m not trying to be.”

“I’ll divide the 501st,” Anakin said, coming to stand between them, “make a new division under Ahsoka’s command.” The barest hint of a smile played at his mouth. Ahsoka felt fondness tighten in her chest. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately, Ahsoka is no longer a part of the Grand Army of the Republic.” That hurt. It was true that she had left the Order. But if she hadn’t been kicked out to begin with—it didn’t matter. Obi-Wan was right. She wasn’t a part of the GAR anymore. Isn’t that what she had been telling Anakin when she told him the Clones shouldn’t call her Commander anymore?

“We’ll promote Rex to Commander and have him lead the new division,” Anakin suggested. Ahsoka’s chest tightened. He would always try to help her, wouldn’t he? “Ahsoka can go with him as an advisor.” He turned to her again, a smile playing at his mouth, his eyes kind. “What do you say?” She realized with a jolt that he was trying to make up to her. He just wanted her to trust him again. Didn’t he know she never stopped? Didn’t he know there was nothing for her to forgive?

“I accept.” She said. She wasn’t going to turn him down. Not when he was looking at her like that. Hopeful. She looked past Anakin to Obi-Wan. “That is if Obi-Wan agrees.” Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other briefly, then both looked back at her. She saw a hint of sadness in Obi-Wan’s eyes, yet a hint of warmth too.

“Very well,” he said softly. He had wanted to help after all. Anakin had just provided him with an out. They could still help Coruscant but help Mandalore too. Suddenly, a look of worry crossed Obi-Wan’s features. Ahsoka frowned. He turned towards Anakin. “Anakin,” he murmured, “should—would it be better if—if you went with Ahsoka, instead of with me, to Coruscant?” Ahsoka’s eyes widened. Anakin looked surprised as well. He seemed to weigh the options.

“I think,” he spoke slowly, still weighing the choices. Ahsoka didn’t know what to think of Obi-Wan’s question, nor Anakin’s careful deliberation. She watched him closely. He closed his eyes, still thinking. He winced, to her surprise, and she noticed his left hand brush against his stomach briefly before he folded his arms across his middle. He was injured. It was the only explanation for Obi-Wan’s worry. It explained the other changes she noticed too. But what was wrong? Finally, he spoke. “I think it would be best if I accompanied you to Coruscant. Mandalore is under the control of Maul and all of Death Watch. Grievous and Dooku might be a better bet.” Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Ahsoka bit her lip. Their relationship had changed. She could sense it. They were closer than they had ever been. At least since she had known them.

“If you’re sure,” Obi-Wan looked skeptical, “you know I didn’t want you coming along on any missions so close to—” he cut himself off, “and this is going to be an intense battle. Are you sure you’re up for—?”

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but Ahsoka could feel the fondness for his master rolling off Anakin in waves. “I will be fine. Besides, you’re gonna be with me.” He grinned crookedly at Obi-Wan. “You’ll keep me out of trouble.” Obi-Wan still looked troubled, but he smiled fondly at Anakin nonetheless and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t I always?” He turned to Ahsoka and offered her a slight bow. “May the Force be with you.” He turned and headed towards the hangar exit, but before the door opened, he paused and turned to look over his shoulder. “Oh, one other thing: I killed Maul once. Best to capture him. He doesn’t seem to stay dead.” With that he left into the main halls of the cruiser, leaving Ahsoka and Anakin alone. She turned back to her master.

“Thanks for the support.” Fondness bloomed in her chest. “As always.” He turned to face her fully.

“That’s what friends are for.” His smile was hopeful. She returned it with one equally hopeful. Perhaps when the war was over, they would be able to catch up. She desperately wanted to. “If you’re gonna face Maul,” he brought the box he had been holding earlier out from behind his back, “you’ll need these.” He held the box out to her. And  _ oh _ , she realized now. The box held her lightsabers.  _ Oh _ . She looked up at him, suddenly feeling like she had when she met him for the first time. He hadn’t wanted a padawan then. And she had been anxious to prove herself. She was worthy of being his padawan, and she would prove it to him. But before long, they had formed a bond not easily broken. And the fact that he had held on to her sabers and kept them in good condition proved that. His eyes held nothing but kindness as he looked down at her, waiting for her to open the box. She reached forward, her fingertips grazing the smooth wood. She opened the lid and there lay her two sabers. She released the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and smiled up at him. Then she reached for the hilts. They were indeed well cared for. She looked them both over. “I took care of them,” Anakin said. “They’re good as new.” Her thumbs found the activation buttons and she activated her sabers simultaneously. To her shock, her blades shone blue. But her surprise quickly melted into amusement and a deep fondness.  _ Oh, Skyguy _ . She raised an eye marking at him, smirking. He gave her a tiny smirk of his own and folded his arms across his middle again.

“Maybe a little better.” Oh, how she had missed him. She gave him another knowing smirk and flicked her wrist, testing her sabers. How long had it been since she held them? On instinct, she found herself slipping into a defensive stance. “You capture Maul. I’ll take care of Grievous.” She continued testing the blades.  _ Force _ , it had really been too long since she had used them. “With any luck, this will all be over soon.” She deactivated the sabers and clipped the hilts to her belt.

“Master Kenobi always said there’s no such thing as luck.” She said, eyeing him playfully. It was easy to slip back into the casual banter they had before.

“Good thing I taught you otherwise.” With that, he turned to exit. As he reached the doorway, Ahsoka suddenly had the feeling she was not going to see him again, though she couldn’t place why she felt that way. Either way, it made her nervous.

“Anakin!” He paused in the doorway and turned to look back at her. “Good luck.” She remembered Obi-Wan’s worry from earlier. “And, be safe, okay Skyguy?” Her voice broke over his nickname. How long had it been since she called him that? His expression softened considerably upon hearing the nickname she had given him so long ago.

“I will Snips, I promise.” He said quietly. His voice broke over her nickname too, but his smile was genuine. He turned away and left the hangar, heading towards wherever Obi-Wan had gone. She sighed, her heart heavy, and turned to join Rex and the rest of the men who would go with her to Mandalore.

…

The flight to Mandalore was a quiet one. Ahsoka found her mind wandering back to Anakin. She was worried. She didn’t know why, but she just had a feeling  _ something _ was going on. Something that would change their lives. For better, or for worse, she didn't yet know. As they approached the atmosphere, the pilot sounded over Rex’s comm.

“Commander, I have Prime Minister Almec of Mandalore on the comm.”

“Put him through,” Rex said. The holoprojector displayed the displeased face of Prime Minister Almec.

“ _ What is the meaning of this invasion?” He demanded. “The Republic's presence here is a direct violation of our treaty. _ ”

“Your time has come, Almec.” Bo Katan sneered. “We know you’re Maul’s puppet, and we’re coming for him.”

“ _ Ah-ha! Mistress Bo Katan, the traitor.” Almec folded his arms. “I should have known you were behind this incursion. Siding with the Republic will make you an enemy in the eyes of the people. _ ”

“I’m fine with that.” The transmission cut and Ahsoka felt an odd sense of amusement.

“You’re nothing like your sister,” she said. Bo-Katan’s eyes narrowed. The gunships continued their descent past the planet’s upper atmosphere. While they were making their way through the clouds, Bo-Katan’s comm blipped.

“Ursa, can you confirm the target’s location?”

“ _ I can only confirm that Maul has not left the city, _ ” came the reply, “ _ All other attempts to locate him have been blocked. Saxon is already scrambling for his defenses. _ ” They were hit, and the pilot informed them of the incoming attack on the gunships. The shutters opened and Ahsoka saw the incoming attack, no doubt from Saxon or even from Maul himself.

“What are you waiting for?” Bo-Katan shouted, putting her helmet on. “Get out there!” She bolted, activating her jetpack.

“Sorry,” Rex apologized, “I didn’t think to bring you a jetpack.”

“Don’t need one,” Ahsoka replied. Rex smirked. “Race you to the surface!” She saluted him and jumped out of the Gunship. Activating her lightsaber, she landed on a nearby ship and sliced through one of Saxon’s men’s jetpack. She continued her advance onto the next red-clad Mandalorian without hesitation. One after the other, she swung from one ship to the next, decommissioning Maul’s tools. She used one man as a way to get from one ship to the next, landing easily on the wing. She saw up ahead that one of the clones was trapped in his fighter, which was aflame. Bolting down the wing for momentum, she launched herself over to the descending fighter. Using her lightsaber, she sliced through the transparisteel and the shield popped open. He flew out, and she remained on the fighter until the last possible second, flipping off and landing with her blades impaling the ground.

There were more of Maul’s pawns before her. She began blocking their assault. Before long, Bo-Katan and the rest of her crew showed up to aid in her offense. Rex landed. “Beat you.” She smirked.

“Some things never change.” He replied with a chuckle. They ran towards the heart of Sundari. “No sign of Maul yet,”

“We can’t sustain a long siege,” Bo-Katan replied. “I’ll head to the throne room and deal with Almec. You  _ must _ find Maul.” She and a few of the Mandalorians flew off the balcony, towards the throne room.

“I want you to support Ursa at the docs,” Ahsoka said, turning to Rex. “We must ensure Maul doesn’t escape.”

“If he’s here.” Rex pointed out. “If he’s not, then all of this plays right into his hands. His comm blipped.

“ _ Commander Rex, this is CT-0292. I think we have something. _ ”

“I’ll be right there, Captain,” Ahsoka said. She and Rex split ways and Ahsoka descended into the lower levels of the city. She met up with the Captain. “Captain Vaughn, what have you got?”

“We were cutting off this access point to the Undercity when we engaged one of the leadership, Gar Saxon. He disappeared through there.” He gestured to the large tunnel. “Seemed in a hurry.”

“What’s down there?”

“A system of tunnels. Sewage ports, mainly. Some conduit access pipes.”

“Do they lead outside the city?”

“Unknown, sir.”

“Let’s move in.” She moved into the dimly lit tunnels, the clones following close behind. She moved carefully, unsure of what she would find down here. She clutched her sabers in her hands, though she kept them deactivated. They rounded a corner and continued on their way. When they reached another cross-path, she paused. A tingling in the Force warned her of an oncoming attack. She turned around. “Get down!” She shouted. She reached out with the Force and pushed the small missile to the side. The impact still managed to knock her down. She landed hard on the durasteel. The clones began to pursue the Mandalorians and she got to her feet, activating her sabers. “Vaughn, wait!” She ran to catch up and when she rounded the next corner, she saw her men fall. She heard the shouts of more clones down the left tunnel, so she ran that way. Following the tunnel to its end, she came upon a clearing. One of the clones lay panting on the floor, clearly injured. Sheathing her sabers, she hurried towards him. She could sense she was too late. She took his hand in hers, her heart clenching.

“I’m sorry, Commander.” He breathed out and his hand loosened in hers, falling to his side. Ahsoka closed her eyes, bowing her head in respect. But she had to keep her honoring of his sacrifice brief. The sound of approaching Mandalorians made her look up. She got to her feet and activated her sabers, shifting into a defensive stance. She looked around. She was surrounded.  _ Kriffing hedd _ . Their weapons were trained on her, but...but they weren’t firing.  _ Why weren’t they firing? _ The sound of durasteel on durasteel caught her attention. She whirled around. They were...footsteps? A figure was approaching.

“I was hoping for Kenobi.” A low but smooth voice spoke, breaking the relative silence. Ahsoka readjusted her position, facing him fully. He stepped into the light. It was Maul. “Why are you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch now y'all! I tried to really get into both Anakin and Ahsoka's heads. I know Ahsoka came off as a bit distant in the episode, but honestly, I think she was trying to keep Anakin at arms length because there was little time. So I tried to convey that. I just love them and I wanted them to be sad about not hugging, just like I was, okay?
> 
> Alright, I say home stretch, but that's not really true. Sorry. Look, RotS is it's own movie, all by itself. Take that for what it means, and now I gotta have season seven in here too? There's a lot of content to cover. But there are no more filler chapters so... yay!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's some shameless RotS shoved into my story. Credit to all involved in the making of the movie, of course. Happy reading.

The weapons trained on Ahsoka did not lower. She looked around herself briefly before tightening her grip on her sabers and looking back at Maul. “Ahsoka…” She shifted, widening her stance. “Tano, is it?” He looked down as if he was racking his brain. “I can’t say yours is a name familiar to me.” He moved closer to her, his advance measured and slow. Ahsoka did not move, nor did she lower her sabers.

“Well, I know you.” She replied lowly.

“Yes, I imagine we have several mutual friends.” He came closer still.

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” She shifted back slightly, rearranging her hold on her hilts so that the blades blocked her from him and the Mandalorians behind her.

“Of course not. But I’m afraid your way of thinking is behind the times.” She tapped her comm, alerting Rex to her location.

“I was certain that Kenobi would have come himself. Perhaps bring his loyal foal. Skywalker, is it?”

“Master Kenobi had a more important engagement.” Ahsoka turned as Maul continued circling her, keeping him in her line of sight.

“Indeed. I wonder… The moment may be upon us.” That confused her. What moment? “Why you? Why did Kenobi send you?”

“Why don’t you surrender, and then we can both go and ask him?” Maul scoffed.

“My surrendering, well, that would be pointless.” His eyes did not leave hers as he continued. “For if I am correct, soon the Jedi and Republic will no longer be the controlling interest in the galaxy.” _What_? What was Maul talking about? Ice shot down her spine.

“And who will be? You?” Maul shook his head.

“No. Darth…” he gasped quietly. “Sidious.” At that moment, Rex and the other clones arrived. They began firing at the Mandalorians surrounding Ahsoka and Maul. Maul activated his saber, and she brought hers up to block his assault. She returned his attack with equal fervor. “Not yet,” Maul murmured. He pushed her away using the Force. Then he reached up and began to choke Rex. He shoved them away, into the opposite wall.

“Come on!” Ahsoka shouted. She and Rex got to their feet and ran after Maul and the Mandalorians. Back through the tunnels, they ran, not wanting Maul to escape. They split up to widen their search. When they ended up running into each other, they stopped. “We’ve lost them,” Ahsoka growled.

...

“Are you sure—?”

“Ask me _one more time_ , Obi-Wan,” Anakin growled.

“I’m just worried—”

“I know,” Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair, “But please, don’t keep asking. I’m _fine_. And if I really thought I wouldn’t be any help, I wouldn’t have come. Alright?”

“...Alright.” Obi-Wan gave in with a sigh. “Then come on.” Together, they hurried to the hangar and got into their fighters. They left the hangar and moved together in sync through the mess of battle, towards the _Invisible Hand_. There was something about being in the midst of a battle that Anakin reveled in. This was what he was good at. Though the insistent—and frankly painful—kicking against his ribs told him the twins thought otherwise.

“I know, I know,” he murmured, hoping his voice would soothe them, “I’m sorry.” He dodged another explosion and flew higher, towards one of the large Republic Cruisers. Then he saw what they had been looking for. “Lock onto him, Artoo.” Grievous’ ship was up ahead now. They couldn’t let him escape with the Chancellor in his grip. “Master, General Grievous’ ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids.”

“ _I see it._ ” Came Obi-Wan’s reply. “ _Oh, this is going to be easy._ ” Sarcasm. The vulture droids were coming for them now. “ _Oddball, do you copy?_ ”

“ _Copy Red Leader_.”

“ _Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me._ ”

“ _We’re on your tail, General Kenobi_ ,” Oddball replied. “ _Set S-foils in attack position._ ” Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the others all moved in closer to the _Invisible Hand_.

“This is where the fun begins,” Anakin murmured.

“ _Let them pass between us_.” Obi-Wan said.” The vulture droids flew between their ships. The battle quickly became more intense as the vulture droids began to attack the clones’ fighters.

“I’m gonna go help them out,” Anakin said, preparing to turn and head in their direction.

“ _No._ ” Obi-Wan’s tone was firm. “ _No, they are doing their job so we can do ours._ ” Anakin pressed his lips together unhappily but stayed his course. Though up ahead—

“Missiles. Pull up.”

“ _They overshot us_.”

“They’re coming around. Surge all power units, Artoo. Stand by reverse thrusters.” He pulled the steer hard to the right, spinning in an effort to get the missiles off his tail. It worked. He spun so tightly the missiles ended up hitting each other, exploding on impact. He chuckled. “We got ‘em, Artoo.” He saw that Obi-Wan still had two trailing him, however.

“ _I’m hit. Anakin?_ ”

“I see them. Buzz droids.” They were quick to begin taking the ship apart. Anakin grimaced as R4’s dome went flying past him.

“ _They’re shutting down all the controls._ ”

“Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them.”

“ _The mission_ .” Anakin rolled his eyes. He wasn’t serious? “ _Get to the command ship. Get to the Chancellor. I’m running out of tricks here._ ” Pressing his lips together, he surged forward and began firing at the droids one by one. _Not today, Master. Not today_ . “ _Oh! In the name of_ — _Hold your fire! You’re not helping here._ ”

“I agree. Bad idea.” Anakin grunted.

“ _I can’t see a thing. My cockpit’s fogging. They’re all over me. Anakin!_ ”

“Move to the right.”

“ _Hold on Anakin. You’re going to get us both killed. Get out of here! There’s nothing more you can do_.”

“I’m not leaving without you, Master.” Anakin insisted. He nudged Obi-Wan’s ship with his own and a buzz droid scampered onto his wing. It made its way to Artoo. _Bad idea, buddy_. “Get him, Artoo.” Artoo reached out with his shock probe, aiming to get a solid hit. “Watch out.” Artoo landed a hit, but it did not disable the droid.

“ _Artoo hit the buzz droid’s center eye,_ ” Obi-Wan advised. Artoo got the center eye, and the droid deactivated, falling off the wing of Anakin’s fighter.

“Yeah, you got him!!” Anakin grinned.

“ _Great, Artoo_.” Luckily, despite their distractions, they were back on course.

“The General’s command ship is dead ahead,” Anakin said. Artoo screamed.

“ _Well have you noticed the shields are still up?!_ ” Obi-Wan shouted. _Kriff_ …

“Sorry, Master.” He swerved to the side and aimed fire at the outer control panel for the shields to the hangars. He managed to blast it, and while the shield shut off, the doors began to slide closed.

“ _Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!_ ” Obi-Wan groaned. They managed to slip into the hangar right before the door closed completely, their fighters scraping along the floor. They had come in too hot. Anakin’s fighter slid to a stop and he unbuckled his harness quickly. He heaved himself out of the cockpit and activated his saber. Obi-Wan was already slicing through droids and Anakin was quick to join his Master, blocking the blasts with relative ease. They were back to back now, deflecting the blaster fire.

“Artoo, locate the Chancellor,” Obi-Wan commanded. Not long after Artoo made his way to a locator port, Anakin and Obi-Wan cut through the remaining droids. Sheathing his saber, Anakin made his way to Artoo, Obi-Wan not far behind him. “The Chancellor’s signal is coming from right there—” Obi-Wan pointed to the holoprojection, “the observation platform at the top of that Spire.”

Anakin was distracted by the presence of Dooku. He turned his head towards the exit across the hangar. “I sense Count Dooku.”

“I sense a trap,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Next move?” Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. His master grinned suddenly.

“Spring the trap.” he chuckled. Anakin grinned back. A whistling from Artoo made Anakin pause. He turned.

“Artoo, go back. I need you to stay with the ship.” He said.

“Here, take this. Wait for orders.” Obi-Wan tossed a spare comm, which Artoo caught and stored away. They waited for the lift to open. The sound of rolling durasteel made Anakin turn.

“Destroyers.” He and Obi-Wan quickly began deflecting the blaster fire. Luckily, the lift doors opened. They backed carefully into it, the doors shutting

“Drop your weapons.” A mechanical voice sounded behind them. Anakin sighed. “I said drop ‘em.” After a brief pause, Obi-Wan nodded slightly. They activated their sabers and cut down the droids. In the small space, it was surprising they didn’t end up hurting each other. Suddenly the lift slammed to a stop.

“Did you press the stop button?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin frowned.

“No, did you?”

“No.” Anakin looked up.

“Well, there’s more than one way out of here.” He activated his saber and began to cut a hole in the top of the lift.

“We don't want to get out,” Obi-Wan said. “We want to get moving. Artoo, activate elevator three one one seven four. Come in, Artoo. Artoo, do you copy?” Anakin shook his head and continued cutting. He was almost done. Just a little more— the circle of durasteel fell. He moved back quickly. Looking back up, he assessed that yes, he would be able to get through, then jumped easily up through the hole, landing on top of the lift. Suddenly, the lift jerked and began to descend. With a gasp, Anakin gripped the ledge of the next floor up. A click of metal joints caught his attention and he looked up with a sigh.

“Hands up, Jedi.” The mechanical voice of a B1 battle droid said. The clang of metal and a whirling from below told him the lift was heading back up. Fast. Too fast. With a grunt, he flung his body towards the opposite wall, then down onto the lift. He crawled carefully to the hole and dropped back into the lift. Obi-Wan’s saber activated and Anakin straightened with a wince.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Who else would it be, Master?” Anakin gasped, catching his breath. “What was that all about?”

“Well, Artoo has been—” Anakin lifted his chin defensively.

“Uh, no loose wire jokes.”

“Did I say anything?” Obi-Wan asked innocently.

“He’s trying.”

“I didn't say anything.” The lift finally opened and they stepped out into a circular hall. Moving towards the railing, they saw the Chancellor. They made their way across the suspiciously empty room, towards the chair in which the Chancellor sat. Obi-Wan bowed. “Chancellor.”

“Are you alright?” Anakin asked, foregoing bowing. His body was already protesting the amount of activity he’d done, and they had only just begun.

“Count Dooku,” Palpatine spoke softly. They turned. Sure enough, between two B2 droids stood Dooku.

“This time we will do it together,” Obi-Wan said.

“I was about to say that,” Anakin murmured. Dooku flipped off the balcony, moving towards them.

“Get help. You’re no match for him: he’s a Sith Lord.” Palpatine said. Obi-Wan turned to face him.

“Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty.” He shed his robe, and Anakin did the same.

“Your swords, please,” Dooku said. “We don’t want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor.” Anakin unclipped his hilt from his belt.

“You won’t get away this time, Dooku,” Obi-Wan said coldly. He activated his lightsaber and Anakin followed suit. Together, they charged forward. Dooku blocked their advances easily. Dooku paused.

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” He grinned at Anakin. With a jolt, Anakin remembered their last encounter with Dooku. He had been given orders not to harm Anakin. Did those orders still apply? He might use that to his advantage if that were the case.

“What? Taking me alive?” Anakin glared. “What does Sidious want with me?”

“So you heard our conversation,” Dooku spoke quietly. “Good.” That confused him. Why was that good? He raised his saber at the same time Obi-Wan did, forcing Dooku to block their attacks simultaneously. He brought his saber up and Anakin brought his blade up to meet it. Obi-Wan’s blade joined his and took most of the brunt force of Dooku’s attack. Obi-Wan advanced, engaging Dooku himself. Anakin sensed his worry for him. Suddenly, Dooku pushed Obi-Wan across the room. He landed hard. Anakin lashed out, swinging his blade hard, towards Dooku’s head. He missed. _Kriff_. Their duel continued up a staircase. Anakin kept up his assault, but Dooku parried each swing of his blade. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Obi-Wan was back on his feet, engaging the two droids that had accompanied Dooku. He cut them down easily and met up with them by the railing, aiming a blow at Dooku. Before he could land a hit, Anakin felt a boot collide with his chest. He went sailing through the air only to crash painfully into the wall. He curled in on himself, wrapping his flesh arm around his stomach protectively. Luckily, his back had taken the brunt of the impact. So while his chest and back ached, his twins were untouched. They were not happy, though. He could sense their displeasure through his bond with them.

He saw Obi-Wan crash into the railing and fall hard to the floor below. He watched in horror as a piece of the upper-level flooring broke free, thanks to Dooku, and crashed down on Obi-Wan, digging into his waist and shoving him forward on impact. Anakin struggled to his feet and charged forward. He managed to get enough momentum to jump up and land a kick to Dooku’s face. He flipped off the railing and landed, albeit a tad unsteadily, and continued his assault. Their sabers locked and they were matched in strength, though Anakin’s body ached, begging for rest. “I sense great fear in you, Skywalker,” Dooku said. They circled one another, sabers still locked. “You have hate, you have anger.” Pain gripped his core like a vise. His muscles were tense as he fought to gain the upper hand. Their sabers ground together, the sound grating on Anakin’s ears. “But you don’t use them.” He pushed his saber forward with force and Dooku turned away. Anakin inhaled, leveling Dooku with a look of the utmost distaste, before lifting his saber above his head and charging forward. Dooku deflected his blow, much to his displeasure. He continued his attack, faster and stronger now, ignoring the shaking of his muscles and the exhaustion creeping in. He continued his advance, his anger clouding everything but the man in front of him. The odd sizzling was what alerted him that his opponent was disarmed. Literally.

Anakin caught the unfamiliar hilt and activated it without really thinking. Dooku sank to his knees before him and he held the sabers crossed at his throat. With a flick of his wrists, he could decapitate Dooku, and this would all be over with.

 _Would it be over with?_ A voice asked, sounding suspiciously like Ahsoka. _We still have Sidious, Master. Even with Dooku dead._

 _We should bring him in for questioning._ That sounded like Obi-Wan. _Then we can get the information we need on Sidious._

They were right.

“Good, Anakin. Good.” The Chancellor chuckled. A shiver went down Anakin’s spine, though he didn’t know why. His eyes flickered towards where Obi-Wan lay unconscious on the floor. “Kill him.” Dooku gave a little gasp and looked past Anakin, towards Palpatine. His eyes widened in surprise. Betrayal? “Kill him now.” Dooku definitely had a look of betrayal on his face. He looked back up at Anakin. Anakin was conflicted. He knew it was not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed person, guilty or not. But Dooku had been responsible for so much pain that tore the galaxy apart.

“I shouldn’t.” He frowned.

“Do it.” Anakin jerked his head up, looking past Dooku. He had heard that voice before. But _where_ ? Unbidden, a harsh voice from his last encounter with Dooku entered his mind. _When Skywalker and Kenobi arrive, strike Kenobi down, but ensure Skywalker remains relatively unharmed_ . That had been Sidious. _Wait a minute… did that mean…? Was Palpatine—no, that was not possible_.

He shook his head slowly and deactivated his saber as well as Dooku’s. What should he do? He thought briefly of accusing Palpatine then and there. There was a light kick against his abdomen. No, accusing Palpatine here, with little evidence to back him up, much less, any backup period, would be unwise. Obi-Wan was still unconscious. No, he would have to wait. “No, I cannot.” He clipped both hilts to his belt and reached forward, grasping Dooku’s upper arm and helping him to his feet. A black wall of anger crashed into him. Anakin gasped quietly, almost collapsing under the utter hatred leaking through the Force. He swallowed against the sudden overwhelming nausea that rolled in his gut.

“He is too dangerous to be left alive,” Palpatine said, his voice level. _Dangerous for us or for you?_ Anakin swallowed again.

“Not when he’s missing his hands.” He grumbled. He had been practically useless after he had gotten one arm cut off. Missing both? No, Anakin was not concerned about Dooku being dangerous. “We will bring him back to Coruscant with us.” He turned to Dooku.

“You will face questioning at the Temple. We make sure that healers see to your wounds.” Dooku did not speak, he merely nodded. Anakin walked towards Palpatine, stopping when he was close enough to deactivate the binders over Palpatine’s wrists. “It is not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed prisoner, Chancellor.”

…

“Kill him. Kill him now.” Sheev grinned. He could feel the conflict in Anakin. He was debating killing Dooku. After a long moment of deliberation, Anakin spoke.

“I shouldn’t.” The conflict. _Oh_ , the conflict was glorious. He just needed a nudge in the right direction.

“Do it.” Anakin’s back straightened and his head shot up. He was staring past Duku now. His debate had ended, and now he was going to take another step towards the Dark Side. He was going to—

“No,” ...What? “I cannot.” When had he deactivated the sabers? _Blast!_ How had he not seen the budding light in Skywalker? The renewed desire to do the right thing? Skywalker clipped the hilts to his belt and helped Dooku to his feet. This was going all wrong. Dooku had to die. The risk that he could reveal Sheev was too great.

“He’s too dangerous to be kept alive.” Even as he spoke the words, he knew he had lost.

“Not when he’s missing his hands,” Anakin said. And he would know, wouldn’t he? “We will bring him back to Coruscant with us.” Sheev would have to arrange for Dooku to have an “accident” when they reached the planet. “You will face questioning at the Temple. We make sure that healers see to your wounds.” Dooku did not speak, he merely nodded. Anakin walked towards Sheev and deactivated the binders over his wrists. “It is not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed prisoner, Chancellor.” And _oh_ , how Sheev wanted to drive his saber through each and every member of the Jedi Order, most especially _Kenobi_ , for somehow managing to keep the Chosen One out of his grasp.

…

“Now we must leave before more security droids arrive.” Palpatine walked past Anakin, and Anakin took hold of Dooku’s shoulder, following after. As they crossed the small bridge, he left Dooku by the Chancellor, not much worried about either of them. His mind was focused on more important things. He jogged over to Obi-Wan, who was still passed out cold. He bent down and began the exhausting process of pulling his master out from under the fallen flooring.

“Anakin, there’s no time.” Oh, how had he ever thought Palpatine cared for him? Anakin glared into the floor as countless idle comments from the Chancellor flew through his mind. _Obi-Wan would never truly understand. He is holding you back._ “We must get off this ship before it’s too late.” Anakin managed to turn Obi-Wan over onto his back. He knelt down and pressed his hand to Obi-Wan’s chest. His heart was beating steadily under his palm. Good.

“He seems to be alright.”

“Leave him, or we’ll never make it.” Anakin looked up at him, fixing the Chancellor with a level stare.

“His fate will be the same as ours.” He pressed his lips together. Were he not currently carrying two small beings, he wouldn’t have hesitated in lifting Obi-Wan up and carrying him until he came to. As it was, Anakin knew he would not be able to do that at the moment. He shook Obi-Wan’s shoulder instead, hoping he would wake. _Master please_ , he begged. His silent plea must have spilled into their bond because Obi-Wan did stir after a moment. He opened his eyes, a confused look crossing his face.

“Anakin? What happened?”

“You were knocked unconscious, Master.” Anakin gently prodded the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan glanced behind him, then got quickly to his feet. He stumbled slightly but remained standing. Anakin got up as well. “We have to go. Can you walk?”

“I am alright, Anakin."

When they reached Dooku and the Chancellor, Obi-Wan took hold of Dooku’s upper arm and Anakin led him along. They made their way back to the elevator Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken to this throne room. After a few moments, Anakin sighed. “Elevator’s not working.” He fished in the pouch on his belt for his comm. “Artoo, activate elevator three-two-two-four.” Artoo whistled his affirmative. There was a sudden blast and the ship jerked. Anakin groaned and pitched forward. He made a dash for the opened lift and grasped the side. He managed to crawl into the shaft, and he could see Obi-Wan, Dooku, and the Chancellor made it too. _Oh,_ he knew his body would give out sooner rather than later. He could feel the exhaustion creeping back in. His limbs were shaking. They ran along the shaft, heading for the hangar. The ship leveled out again. “Oof,” Anakin breathed, falling back. Palpatine grasped Anakin’s leg. They were falling. He had to find something to hold onto. His mechno hand found a cable and he gripped it firmly. His arm was nearly yanked out of its socket.

Obi-Wan had a hold of the cable too, his hand just below Anakin’s, his other gripping Dooku’s arm. Anakin turned to look at his master, and he almost laughed. They really did have the luck of landing in these types of situations. But the situation had to get worse. Really, what was new? There was a clanging sound. Obi-Wan looked up.

“What is that?” Anakin looked up. _Kriffing hedd_. The elevator.

“Uh, oops.” Anakin put his comm to his mouth. “Artoo. Artoo shut down the elevator.”

“Too late. Jump!” Anakin released his hold on the cable and they fell. He found his grappling hook. Both he and Obi-Wan landed purchase on the beam above and managed to swing into the hangar bay right before the lift would have crushed them. Obi-Wan got to his feet first. “Let’s see if we can find something in the hangar bay that is still flyable.” Anakin got to his feet, stumbling slightly. He put his comm to his mouth again.

“Artoo, get down here.” He realized pretty quickly that he had a problem. The adrenaline that had kept him going was wearing off. Once the rush left his body completely he would pass out. He knew it. “Artoo, do you copy?” Brushing aside his exhaustion, he led the other three down a corridor, towards the next hangar. Suddenly, there was a little blip noise and a ray shield activated. Anakin clenched his jaw. “Ray shields.”

“Wait a minute. How did this happen?” Obi-Wan asked. “We’re smarter than this.”

“Apparently not,” Anakin grumbled. He looked around, then back at Obi-Wan. “I say patience.”

“Patience?” Obi-Wan folded his arms and looked him up and down. At this point, Anakin was just trying not to pass out, cry, or both. He was so exhausted, he couldn’t get any strength to do much else.

“Yes,” Anakin nodded, attempting to sound more sure than he felt. “Artoo will be along in a few moments and then… he’ll release the ray shields.” The door opened and Anakin could have sobbed with relief. Artoo entered, screaming. “See? No problem.” But he spoke too soon. Two destroyers rolled into the hall, followed by B1’s and B2’s. Artoo shocked one of the B2’s, who promptly kicked him over.

“Do you have a Plan B?” Palpatine asked. They were captured.

…

“Ah yes. The Negotiator. General Kenobi, we’ve been waiting for you.” This...this was Grievous? Anakin looked him up and down, thoroughly unimpressed. “That wasn’t much of a rescue.” Their sabers were now placed in Grievous’ awaiting hand. “And—” he coughed, “Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little… older.” He wheezed.

“General Grievous.” Anakin looked at him with disdain. “You’re shorter than I expected.” He smirked.

“Jedi scum,” Grievous coughed. Obi-Wan leaned towards Anakin.

“We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not to upset him.”

“Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection.”

“Not this time,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes narrowing. “And this time, you won’t escape.”

“Artoo,” Anakin murmured. Artoo cut Obi-Wan free then Anakin. Obi-Wan called his saber to his hand. Dooku and the Chancellor moved further back.

“Crush them!” Grievous commanded. Alarms began blaring. Anakin called his hilt to his hand, activating the blade. “Make them suffer!” The guards came for them, their prods buzzing. Anakin and Obi-Wan cut through them swiftly. Obi-Wan decapitated a droid, but the prod kept spinning. Anakin bent forward and stabbed it with his saber before turning and running over to the Chancellor, who was being taken by two B1 battle droids. Obi-Wan grabbed Dooku and joined him. Anakin cut through the droids. More B1 droids were coming. Anakin jumped and swung his saber down, cutting through one. He landed hard, his knees almost giving out. Across the room, he saw Obi-Wan engage Grievous. He flung himself over the partial wall separating him from Obi-Wan, landed, and almost fell back. He moved forward quietly. Grievous was entirely focused on Obi-Wan. “You lose, General Kenobi.” Before Anakin could fully raise his saber to strike, Grievous threw his prod into the transparisteel, which promptly cracked, then shattered. As soon as he saw the viewport start to crack, Anakin flung himself to the side and gripped the ledge of the barrier as tightly as he could. It took all his strength to keep a tight enough grip on the ledge once the transparisteel shattered. He gasped from the effort. Obi-Wan looked at him briefly, and Anakin could sense his worry. Then Obi-Wan grabbed his hilt. As the pull lessened, Obi-Wan got a firm grip on Anakin by his robes and steadied him on the ground. Anakin straightened and activated his own blade, cutting down a B1 droid in his path. He made his way to the data computer. An alarm blared repeatedly. He huffed and turned back to Obi-Wan.

“All the escape pods have been launched.”

“Grievous.” Obi-Wan groused. “Can you fly a cruiser like this?”

“You mean, do I know how to land what’s left of this thing?” Anakin sank into the chair behind the controls with a heavy sigh. Obi-Wan took the co-pilot’s chair.

“Well?”

“Well, under the circumstances, I’d say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant.” Anakin tugged the harness across his waist, fastening it with difficulty. “Strap yourselves in.” Right away, he could tell getting the ship to slow down was going to be a problem. “Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins.” Obi-Wan began the process of opening the hatches and extending the flaps and drag fins. They were pulled into the gravitation of Coruscant and started to pick up speed. There was suddenly a massive jerk and the sound of shredding durasteel. Anakin felt panic build in his chest. He turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. “We lost something.”

“Not to worry,” Obi-Wan retorted. “We are still flying half a ship.” _Oh, Sith hells_ … This was going to make landing the ship safely even more difficult.

“Now we’re really picking up speed.”

“Eight plus sixty. We’re in the atmosphere.” Anakin reached above him and toggled a few switches, then turned and gestured towards a lever beside Obi-Wan.

“Grab that,” he instructed. “Keep us level.” The outside of the ship was on fire. They were catching speed, which was the opposite of what he wanted.

“Steady,” Obi-Wan murmured. Artoo whistled insistently. Anakin glanced at him briefly.

“Easy, Artoo.” They were still going too fast. Anakin could see they were fast approaching the top of the highrise towers.

“Five thousand,” Obi-Wan said. “Fire ships on the left and the right.”

“We’ll take you in,” a pilot of a smaller ship said over the comm.

“Copy that,” Obi-Wan replied. He pointed ahead. “Landing strip, straight ahead.”

“We’re coming in too hot.” Anakin hissed. He braced himself for impact. As the ship touched the duracrete, momentum propelled all occupants forward in their seats. Anakin grimaced when the lower part of the harness dug into his abdomen painfully. They were still going too fast. They would run out of landing strip before the ship stopped. He was thankfully wrong. The ship shuddered to a stop and he jerked forward again with a groan. He leaned back in the chair and breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair.

“Another happy landing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote some of this chapter to try to make it more believable, but you know. Hope you enjoyed, and please keep sending your comments. I read every one, and I think I've replied to most, if not all. I love reading what you have to say. You can send me asks to my tumblr too, if you want. :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a quick question. One of the earlier comments I received was a reader asking if I was gonna have Anakin chestfeed the twins. And initially, I said no because his body wouldn't have the ability to do so. BUT I kinda wanna.... have him chestfeed the twins.... I don't know if I've written myself into a corner and shouldn't do it. So I'm gonna just ask y'all and see what you think. So should I have him chestfeed or no? let me know in the comments.
> 
> Anyway, let's just get the ball rolling, shall we?

They stumbled out of the ship, Obi-Wan grasping Dooku’s upper arm. Anakin was, at this point, just fighting to remain upright. His body knew he was safe now, so all he wanted to do was sleep. He was utterly exhausted. They boarded a shuttle that happened to have an empty compartment. If they were following protocol, they would have escorted Dooku by a more appropriate means, but Obi-Wan had taken one look at Anakin and decided right then that they would not wait, nor would they walk to the Senate Building.

Anakin struggled to keep his eyes open, and when they got up to exit, he definitely stumbled. Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder with his free hand that did not have a hold of Dooku. “Sorry Master, I—” Anakin began to apologize.

“No, you have nothing to apologize for,” Obi-Wan murmured, his voice gentle. “Just hold on a little while longer.”

“Mhm, okay.”

“Are you alright son?” The smooth voice of the Chancellor reminded Anakin he still had a front to uphold. He straightened and gently shrugged off Obi-Wan’s hold. He set his jaw and nodded

“I’m fine.” They made it to the entrance of the Senate building. Mace Windu greeted them there.

“Chancellor Palpatine, are you alright?”

“Yes. Thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They apprehended Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again.” Master Billaba and Master Fisto came up to Obi-Wan and led Count Dooku away, towards a private shuttle. They were most likely going to take him to the Temple hounding chambers. Anakin was relieved he would be held at the Temple and not the Senate building.

“General Grievous will run and hide, as he always does. He’s a coward.”

“But with Count Dooku in custody, he is the leader of the droid army.” Palpatine’s expression grew concerned. “And I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive.”

“Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority.” They began moving into the entrance hall. Once the Chancellor was far enough ahead, Anakin took a hold of Obi-Wan’s arm. He felt ridiculously off balance. Obi-Wan brushed concern through their bond. Anakin shook his head. He was fine. He could remain upright a bit longer. Bail Organa approached them.

“The Republic cannot praise you enough.” He said, nodding to Anakin, then Obi-Wan.

“Thank you, Senator Organa,” Anakin replied.

“The apprehending of Count Dooku will certainly bring a swift end to the war.”

“I sense we still have a while left yet,” Obi-Wan said seriously.

“I think the end of the war is approaching,” Anakin said quietly. “But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts.”

“Well, I will do everything I can in the Senate.” Bail said. He gave them both a warm smile. After a moment, his smile faded into a concerned frown. “General Skywalker, are you alright?”

“I’m—” One of the twins chose that moment to aim a sharp kick to his kidney. He gasped in pain, tightening his grip on Obi-Wan’s arm in order to resist the urge to press his hand against his stomach. The worry in Bail’s eyes increased.

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan sounded concerned now too.

“I’m fine,” he breathed, “just a little sore.” He hoped Obi-Wan would catch on to what he was really saying. He seemed to, as he calmed down a bit. Bail still looked worried.

“Were you injured?”

“Nothing terrible,” Anakin assured. “Just the usual beating.” Obi-Wan’s expression smoothed out, understanding flowing through their bond. “Dueling isn’t only saber work Senator,” he chuckled. Bail looked slightly less concerned but still eyed him carefully.

“Well, we will still do what we can in the Senate.” He started to turn away. “Good day, Master Jedi.” began walking away. Anakin relaxed his posture then, leaning slightly on Obi-Wan. His hand came up to cradle his bump.

“One of them got my kidney,” he muttered, rubbing the spot unconsciously. He chuckled and looked down at his belly. “Rude, you almost outed me.” Obi-Wan frowned.

“You must be exhausted.” He murmured. Anakin shrugged.

“Well, the day is not over yet. We have to report to the Council.”

“Oh no,” Obi-Wan shook his head, “ _ I _ will report to the Council.  _ You _ will go straight to bed. You need to rest.” Anakin laughed.

“Well, I won’t lie, Master, I was running on adrenaline. It’s rather surprising how much you can do when you have to.” He gave Obi-Wan a fond smile. “I’m just glad you woke up. I don’t think I’d have been able to carry you.” Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan and saw Padmé standing before them. It was then he realized they had been walking towards one of the pillars without him realizing it. Stars, he must be tired. “Padmé,” he breathed. He stepped towards her.

“Oh Anakin,” she closed the distance and pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt himself melt in her arms. Exhaustion crashed down upon him like a wave. She pulled back and got a good look at him. “Oh love, you’re exhausted.”

“I’m alright,” he murmured, fighting back a yawn. He lost that mini-battle.

“Aw hun, you need to sleep.”

“That is what I have said,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin pouted.

“Ganging up on me? Really?” Padmé laughed, her arms encircling his waist.

“I really must head to the Temple,” Obi-Wan said. “Would you—?”

“Of course, Obi-Wan.” Padmé stroked the side of Anakin’s face tenderly and turned to smile reassuringly at him. “I will make sure he gets adequate rest.” As Obi-Wan turned to leave, a memory rose in Anakin’s mind. He swallowed, feeling queasy.

“Master.” Obi-Wan turned, hearing the urgency in his tone. “Tell the Council that their priority should be finding Darth Sidious.” He swallowed again and wrapped his arm around his stomach protectively. “Grievous is important, but something tells me that if we don’t find Sidius…” His voice became almost desperate. “Tell the Council that I have a lead.” Obi-Wan blinked.

“You  _ what _ ?”

“I will come to the Temple tomorrow and we’ll have to talk to the Council about it. But just tell them I have a lead. Okay?”

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan sputtered, searching for words. “Just  _ how _ did you come across a lead?”

“While you were unconscious.”

“For what it’s worth,” Padmé interjected, looking worriedly between them, “Bail and I have been digging. It may just be that whoever this Darth Sidious is is the same person behind all of what Bail and I uncovered.”

“Angel,” Anakin whispered, “what did you find?”

“Not now.” Padmé pressed her lips to his cheek. “You’re right, we should talk about this tomorrow. For now, you should rest.” Anakin opened his mouth to argue but snapped it closed. One of the twins shifted inside him, and it caused the queasy feeling to increase to full nausea. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose, lightly rubbing his stomach in an effort to settle the rolling sensation. “Anakin?” Padmé sounded concerned. 

“Sor—” he swallowed, “sorry, I feel nauseated all of a sudden, I—” he clamped his mouth shut, pressing his gloved hand over it.

“Okay, bed it is.” Padmé wrapped her arm around his waist and gently led him out of the Senate building, towards a small speeder. He opened the door and dropped into the seat while Padmé slipped in on the other side. She started it up. “My apartment is closer.” Anakin swallowed and nodded. She drove carefully, making sure not to swerve the speeder. “I didn’t know you still got morning sickness love,” she said quietly. Anakin moaned and cradled his stomach.

“It’s not,” he mumbled. “I—” he stopped talking, clamping his mouth shut again when they stopped at her apartment. The stuttering stop of the speeder jostled him a little too much. He hauled himself out of the speeder, and knowing he wouldn’t make it to the fresher, he made a dash for the railing and hung his head over the balcony, hoping no one was directly below.

“Oh hun,” Padmé rubbed soothing circles on his back as he heaved. Her hand moved lower, gently working out the tight ache in his lower back. After a few minutes, he caught his breath and straightened up, backing away from the railing.

“Sorry,” he murmured, embarrassed.

“No sweetheart,” Padmé crooned, “you have nothing to apologize for.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and led him inside. When they entered the bedroom, Padmé went to the dresser and pulled out a comfortable set of sleep clothes. Anakin tugged off his tunics and pants, and took the clothes she handed him into the fresher. She followed him in and switched on the sonic. She left the room briefly and Anakin rinsed his mouth out and brushed his teeth to get rid of the bad taste. Padmé returned with towels, wearing a robe.

“Bathing with me?” he asked, grinning.

“If that’s okay?”

“Oh, it’s more than okay.”

Padmé insisted on washing his body and his hair. He closed his eyes as her fingers worked the shampoo into his hair. “Mhm, this feels  _ really _ nice,” he murmured, his voice sleepy. She chuckled.

“Don’t fall asleep in the shower, Anakin.” She was scrubbing his body with soap now, and it felt good. She massaged his shoulders and back, working out the knots of tension. Standing under the water almost put him to sleep right there. The warmth felt amazing. He closed his eyes. “Anakin, don’t,” Padmé said, though she was laughing. She nudged him out from under the water and took his place, rinsing the shampoo out of her own hair. They stepped out of the sonic and dried themselves, slipping into sleep clothes. “Now, let's go to bed. You’re dead on your feet, love.”

Anakin collapsed onto the soft mattress, immediately closing his eyes. After a moment he winced and rolled onto his side. He couldn’t lay on his back anymore. The twins settled on his spine, and it hurt. Padmé slid into bed beside him. He was so close to sleep, but his body ached. He knew he would regret all the reckless choices he made in the past eight hours, starting with his false surrendering, then climbing up elevator shafts and dueling both a Sith Lord and an asthmatic cyborg. “Padmé?” he mumbled, cracking open an eye. She had been staring down at her datapad, possibly reading over paperwork. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. “Darling angel?” She chuckled.

“Yes, Ani?”

“If I rolled over, could you rub my back?” He gave her a small pout.

“Of course sweetheart.” She kissed his forehead.

“Thanks, love, I’m really sore. I suppose it’s my own doing, but…” He trailed off and carefully rolled over. He felt her hands on his back, gently kneading against his sore muscles, working out the tight knots. He sighed, closing his eyes again. It did not take him long at all to fall asleep.

…

_ A baby was crying. Anakin looked around, trying to determine where the infant was. He moved down the hall. The baby’s crying was joined by the sound of a woman crying. “Anakin, help me!” _

_ It was Padmé. Suddenly, Anakin was in a room. His Angel was laying on a medical bed, clad in a white nightgown. She was in agony, her face covered in sweat and tears. He moved to her side at once, but she didn’t seem to realize he was there. He looked her over, trying to see where she was hurt. His gaze fell to the mound on her abdomen. “Wha—what?” He pressed his left hand to his stomach. It was flat as it had been months before. The baby cried again, louder, and he looked around for it. But Padmé screamed, tears rolling down her face. She was dying. She was dying. She was— _

Anakin woke with a gasp, pushing himself up. He took in the darkness of the room. He was in Padmé’s apartment. Still breathing heavily, he pressed his hand to his stomach. He felt the twins nudge his palm, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Next to him, Padmé was asleep. He moved as carefully as he could, so he would not wake her, to the edge of the bed and got up. He grabbed a soft robe and slipped it on. He felt cold, yet he was sweating. His hair was damp from it. He left their room, moving out by the fountains. Easing himself down onto the sofa, he let his head fall into his hands. What had that dream been? And why did it seem familiar? He was certain he hadn’t had this dream before. He sat up and stared at the fountain. It didn’t make sense, in any case. After all,  _ he _ was pregnant, not Padmé. And he could feel the twins. Their movement had died down again as he slowly calmed down. He was still worried though. He heard footsteps approaching and he sighed. He should have known Padmé would wake. She moved to his side and ran her hand up and down his upper arm soothingly. “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing,” he murmured, turning to her. He reached out and took the japor snippet charm hanging from her neck in his hand. A small smile tugged at his mouth. “I remember when I gave this to you.” She looked at him with disapproval.

“How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?” Anakin looked away, back towards the fountain.

“It was just a bad dream,” he said.

“What was it?” she asked quietly. He opened his mouth to tell her, but he stopped. It was dawning on him how little sense this dream made. It had to be a nonsense nightmare brought on by his hormones. Padmé had mentioned to him that pregnant people tended to have very vivid, odd dreams. That had to be it. But he didn’t understand why he had dreamed that she was dying in childbirth. That wasn’t possible now. It wasn’t— He froze. It seemed like months ago and minutes ago simultaneously that he had been meditating on the floor of his quarters. He had seen a vision.

_ “I thought we promised we would start being honest with each other.” _

_ “I had a dream like the ones I used to have about my mother. Only this one was about you.” _

_ “What happens?” _

_ “You die in childbirth.” _

“I…” Anakin looked over at Padmé. She looked concerned. “It was so stupid.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was in a hallway, and I heard a baby cry,” Anakin murmured. “And I wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Then you were crying, calling for me.” Padmé frowned and took his flesh hand in both of hers, giving it a squeeze. “You were crying and begging me to help you.”

“Ani…” She rubbed his back soothingly.

“No really, it’s a dumb dream,” Anakin said. “I’m getting there.” She frowned. “Then, I was with you. And—” he laughed shakily, running his durasteel fingers through his hair. “You were pregnant.”

“...what?”

“I know.” Anakin laughed. He sobered, frowning at his knees. “And I wasn’t, and that was... _ weird _ . But then I think you were dying.”

“Well, that isn’t—” Padmé looked a cross between confused and exasperated.

“I know love, I know.” Anakin sighed. “Don’t worry. I’m just...confused why I had this dream. It doesn’t make any sense. I know I’ve had odd dreams because of my hormones, and this must just be that, but it's... _ weird _ .”

“Didn’t you have a vision where you were talking to me about dreaming I died in childbirth?” Padmé asked quietly. “It must have been this dream.”

“Yes, I did. But that was a premonition dream in that vision.” Padmé was quiet for a moment, thinking. Finally, she spoke.

“Are you sure?”

…

The beeping of his comm was what woke Anakin later that morning. With a groan, he rolled over and grabbed the small device, accepting the call before he checked who was calling him.

“...Hello?” His voice had come out sounding sleepy and hoarse. He cleared his throat.

_ “Skywalker,” _ the voice of Bant Eerin filled the room. Padmé stirred, then looked over at him in confusion.  _ “Would you please explain to me why in the Force you decided it was not necessary to come and get checked over after you took that ridiculously risky mission?” _ Bant’s voice was tight with controlled frustration. Anakin swallowed. Padmé stifled a giggle.

“Er, I—”

_ “I am frankly shocked you took the mission to Yerbana! You shouldn’t have gone on to the  _ Invisible Hand _ , for Force sakes! You could have gotten seriously injured!” _

“I know, I know, I just—”

_ “I don’t care what happens, you are not leaving for a mission until after you deliver.” _

“Yes healer,” Anakin murmured.

_ “And I expect to see you in the medcenter. Immediately.” _

“I, well, I just woke up—”

_ “Well, at least you got some sleep. Fine. One hour. That’s plenty of time to get from where you are, to the Temple.”  _ Anakin’s eyebrows rose.  _ “Yes, I have guessed you are not at the Temple.” _

“You sure you didn’t try banging down my door?” Anakin muttered.

_ “Who’s saying I didn’t?”  _ Anakin almost laughed at the challenge in her voice.  _ “Get down here. Now.” _ Thoroughly chastised, Anakin hauled himself out of bed and grabbed clean robes from the closet. Padmé was laughing now.

“I should have insisted you go to the medcenter when you landed.”

“I should have gone,” Anakin admitted. “I was just so tired, I wasn’t thinking.” After dressing in his tunics, he moved to the fresher and washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Padmé began preparing for the day as well. She suggested dropping him off at the Temple on her way to the Senate Building. She was early, after all. When they reached the Temple, Anakin risked a quick kiss then got out of the speeder carefully. He had plenty of time to get to the Healer wing, so he walked at a leisurely pace. He was content to enjoy the quiet peace of the Temple halls. The twins seemed calm as well. He could sense tiny pulses of relief that he was taking it easy today. He chuckled and patted his bump. “I know, I did too much yesterday, huh?” They began nudging back against his palm. When he entered the medcenter, he was not expecting Bant to be leaning against the front desk, talking with the padawan behind the counter. She looked up when he entered.

“Skywalker,” she greeted. He felt heat rush to his face.

“Hello Healer,” he replied.

“C’mon,” she turned and opened the door. Anakin hastened to follow her. He heard the padawan giggle quietly as he left. The door closed and Bant led him to the room that he was now quite familiar with. “Hop on up.” It was moments like these where Anakin was glad he was tall. He couldn’t imagine trying to climb onto a bed higher than his waist right now. He wondered briefly how he had managed all the hijinks he had gotten into yesterday. Adrenaline could make a person do a lot, he supposed. Bant was preparing the ultrasound machine and he busied himself with shedding his belt and outer tunic. “Alright, let’s get a look at the little ones.” Anakin lifted his light tunic and Bant squirted the cool gel onto his stomach. She pressed the wand to his skin and the sound of the twins’ heartbeats filled the room. Their heartbeats calmed him more than almost anything else could. This was the assurance he didn’t know he needed. He knew the twins were alright, but hearing the strong pulses was proof. He could see them moving on the screen and could feel the jabs and kicks. He chuckled.

“It kinda looks like they’re a bit cramped in there.” Bant smiled reassuringly at him.

“It is a little snug for them now, but it’s alright.” Bant hummed and moved the wand over his belly to get a better look at the twins. She made a few notes on her datapad. “They’re a bit on the small side, but that’s normal for twins. They’re perfectly healthy.”

“I haven’t felt any distress from them,” Anakin murmured. Bant’s expression grew soft.

“It appears you have taken good care of them, despite your reckless missions.”

“I shouldn’t have gone to rescue the Chancellor.” He realized belatedly that his tone had grown a tad too cold. Bant frowned in confusion.

“Well, I agree.” She still looked a little concerned. “But I do see why you felt like you needed to go.”

“I didn’t want Obi-Wan to go alone. He asked if going to Mandalore with Ahsoka to confront Maul would be better, but I wasn’t going to risk that. I figured it would be safer to find the Chancellor and get him out. It was, but…”

“Going to face Darth Maul would have been an exponentially more dangerous risk.”

“I did land half a ship that was on fire, so…” Bant’s eyes widened in shock.

“I’m sorry?”

“There was no way back to the planet, so I—”

“You are reckless, Skywalker.” He sensed a lecture coming, but then she blinked and switched subjects. “You saw your padawan again.” Anakin sat up and carefully wiped the gel off his stomach. He frowned as he tugged his tunics back on and clasped his belt.

“She’s not my padawan anymore,” he muttered, trying not to sound hurt.

“I’m sorry.” There was a silence. “That must have been… difficult.”

“It felt…” Anakin sighed. “It felt  _ so good _ to see her again. I’ve missed her so much since she left.” He hugged his stomach, seeking comfort. Sensing his distress, the twins started nudging him again. “I hope we can see each other again. I want— I want to tell her.” He looked up at Bant. “About the babies. And I think I would have, but there wasn’t time, and I was worried about what she would say.”

“Well, you won’t know how she will react until you talk to her. You know, I read your file a while back.” Bant shut off her datapad and set it aside. “You have endured a lot over your life. I am frankly surprised there is no record of you receiving any kind of therapy.”

“Therapy?”

“It’s basically mind healing, but I hesitate to really call it that. Our therapists are called mind healers, but—” she cut herself off from her tangent. “Well, anyway… with all of your life experiences, I’m surprised you never received any counseling.”

“I don’t— I don’t know.”

“Well, if you ever think that may be something you want to look into, don’t hesitate to ask me, or talk to me about it, okay?” Anakin felt his face heat up.

“Okay,”

“You’re free to go, so long as you promise you won’t leave the Temple for any reason. No missions. Not even on Coruscant.”

“Um, I can’t promise I won’t leave the  _ Temple _ —”

“Ah yes, of course. Fine, no missions. Promise me.”

“No missions,” Anakin promised, sliding carefully off the bed, bid her good day, and left. He did have a council meeting to attend, after all. His stomach suddenly growled. He laughed and patted his tummy. The twins nudged him back. “Alright, let’s get some food first, then we’ll go see the Council.”

...

“Obi-Wan told us what transpired yesterday when you rescued the Chancellor.” Master Windu said. Anakin nodded.

“Said you had a lead, he did,” Yoda stated. Anakin pressed his lips together, nodding again. So, straight to the point.

“Yes, Master.” He moved back from the center of the room. Master Windu frowned in confusion, but when Anakin lowered himself carefully in the vacant seat next to Obi-Wan his expression smoothed out.

“What did you find?” Master Unduli asked.

“I think I ought to start with explaining what happened,” Anakin said. “After Obi-Wan was knocked unconscious, I continued dueling with Dooku. I cut off his hands and he was kneeling before me. I could have killed him. I debated it. But I know it is not the way of the Light to kill an unarmed man. Palpatine praised me for gaining the upper hand and told me to kill him.”

“Palpatine told you to kill Dooku?” Master Windu asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Anakin nodded.

“Yes. I told him I shouldn’t, and he commanded I ‘do it’.” Anakin did not miss the severe looks that Master Yoda and Master Windu were exchanging. “I need to explain. Back when we went searching for Dooku, and we heard him talking to Sidious, I heard Sidius respond to him.” Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. “I am not exaggerating when I tell you, they sounded  _ the same _ . Exactly the same.” Silence. A dead silence followed his words. After a moment, Anakin continued. “I realized then that it was extremely likely that Palpatine is Sidious. I did not engage him. I did not accuse him. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold my own in any battle against him. Not…” he trailed off, his flesh hand drifting to his abdomen. He felt a nudge against his palm. “So I decided the best course of action was to apprehend Dooku and pretend I suspected nothing.”

“Certain, you are, that Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious?”

“I cannot claim to be sure beyond a doubt, but it seems like he is. It fits, doesn’t it?” Anakin shifted, sitting up straighter. “Dooku told Obi-Wan back on Geonosis, before this war even fully began, that the Sith Lord had control of the Senate. And throughout this war, Palpatine has been given more emergency powers, has had more say in how we lead our troops, and has made decisions that led to our successes and our failures.”

“We will need to be careful.” Master Ti said. “How should we go about finding proof?”

“Padmé told me last night that she and Senator Bail Organa have found something that she thinks will help incriminate him.”

“Does she know that it is Palpatine?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“What should we do?” Obi-Wan finally spoke. Anakin’s revelation seemed to shock him into silence.

“Meet with Senators Amidala and Organa, we will,” Yoda said. “Proof, we will need.”

...

“This seems impossible.” Bail murmured, horror palpable in his tone. “I thought they were structural inhibitor chips. Meant to make the clones less aggressive.”

“That was what we were told, yes.” Padmé rubbed her temple wearily. “But what of this execution order? If activated, the clones will be made to wipe out all of the Jedi!”

“We need to remove the chips.” Mon Mothma said quietly.

“Every single chip? In every clone?” Bail shook his head. “Impossible. It would take months. Something tells me we don’t have months.” Padmé scrolled through the data computer, looking through the duplicated files. She had been careful to duplicate everything and delete evidence from the main data computer that anything was duplicated. The last thing they needed was Palpatine to be onto them. Oh, how she wished she had been more cautious. It was her movement to replace Chancellor Valorum that allowed Palpatine to snag the seat after all. And now, she knew, he never intended to give up emergency power. He never intended to step down. He had planned this for who knows how long, and she had played straight into his hands. They all had. She found a file that had been duplicated from a Republic cruiser.  _ What could that be? _ She opened the file and saw that it was a short clip. A Kaminoan stood before her.

“ _ An independent investigation confirmed that the Clone Trooper CT-5555 experienced a malfunction with his inhibitor chip. Both the Senate committee and the Jedi Council have accepted these findings. However, a grievance report was filed by CT-7567. _ ”

“Can we bring up that report?” Bail asked, breaking Padmé from her concentration. She shook her head to clear it, and scrolled through the folder again, searching. She found a file labeled 7567 and clicked it. A figure appeared. She recognized the clone as Rex, the captain of Anakin’s legion.

“ _ I already know this report is gonna fall on deaf ears, but I owe it to Fives to record what I saw.” He looked down briefly, then back at the holorecorder. “I’m not sure I believe it myself, but there’s a possibility that the inhibitor chips the Kaminoans put inside of us have a purpose that we don’t yet fully understand. _ ”

“He means the kill order.” Padmé breathed. “Order sixty-six.”

“It did fall on deaf ears,” Bail murmured. Padmé nodded mutely.

“What should we do?” Mon Mothma asked. Padmé shook her head.

“We can’t go to anyone else about it. Ana—er…”  _ Damn… _

“Knight Skywalker? Did you tell him about this?” Bail asked. Padmé’s jaw dropped slightly in surprise. Bail rolled his eyes.

“Padmé, I’ve known about you and Knight Skywalker for a while now. It is hardly a shock.” He raised an eyebrow at her knowingly. “He dropped it, my ass. I bet he was hiding under your desk when I walked in that day.” Padmé cleared her throat, feeling her face heat up from embarrassment. Of course, she knew what he was referring to; when they were held hostage and she had admitted to him she had Anakin’s lightsaber in her possession. Of course, she hadn’t said it was his, but when he was dragged in weaponless, it had become obvious.

“Right...well, Anakin said he had a lead on who the Sith Lord is. Do you think this might be related?” Padmé did not want to come out and say anything about what she had realized. She was not sure who should be told what. She knew Anakin was currently speaking with the Council about his suspicion.

“I don’t know.” Mon Mothma admitted.

“I suppose it’s possible.” There came a knock at Bail’s office door and they all jumped. Padmé hurriedly shut out of the files and ejected the file card, stowing it in Bail’s desk. She almost knocked the data computer off the desk in her haste. Bail handed her a mug of tea. They all moved away from the computer and towards the comfy chairs in the middle of his office.

“Come in,” Bail said, his voice calm. Padmé was still attempting to slow her racing heart. The door opened and the very object of their sleuthing entered. “Chancellor, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I merely came by to inform you of the upcoming meeting about the Outer Rim Sieges.”

“The planets are under the Republic.” Padmé frowned.

“Yes, Senator Amidala. It is merely an obligatory discussion on how to proceed. I sense the end of the Clone War is upon us.”

“General Skywalker said that to me yesterday.” Bail said. A smile that Padmé immediately decided she did not like crossed Palpatine's face.

“Well, I suppose we better go,” Padmé murmured.

“Oh, It has to do with resources, Senator. They have requested Senator Organa, as he has been invaluable with providing resources throughout this war.” Palpatine gave her what she assumed was meant to be a gentle smile. She swallowed. “Besides, you need not worry yourself so in this state, my dear.” She frowned.

“What state?”

“Surely you need rest, Senator.”  _ What _ was Palpatine  _ talking _ about? With a jolt of shock, she realized. For some reason, Palpatine thought she was pregnant. She didn’t know how the Force worked all that well, but she did know that both Ahsoka and Anakin had their fair share of premonition visions. Did Sith also have premonitions? They must because that must be what Palpatine had. Some sort of vision that made him believe she was pregnant. She almost breathed a sigh of relief. At least he seemed unaware that it was actually Anakin who carried their children. Though, she didn’t see how Palpatine wouldn’t have noticed when Anakin was saving his life a day ago.

“I suppose.” She said. She decided it was best for him to assume she was with child rather than Anakin. She did not know what Sidious had planned for her husband, but if his attempt to have Anakin captured all those months ago told her anything, it was that whatever Sidious had planned, she didn’t want to find out. “I guess I am rather tired.” Maybe she was laying it on too thick. With a warm goodby to Bail and Mon and a slightly cooler one to Palpatine, she left.

As she was leaving the Senate building, her comm blipped. Glancing at it, she frowned in confusion before answering. “Master Yoda, how may I help you?”

“Hoping, I was, that you were available, Senator.”

“I do happen to be free,” Padmé said carefully. “Why?”

“Hoping you could come to the Temple, we were.”

“What is going on?” Her pulse quickened, and her thoughts went immediately to Anakin.

“Fear not, Senator. Skywalker is alright.” Did Yoda look amused? “Told us, Skywalker did, that you had information that might help uncover the corruption in the Senate.”

“I—” Padmé turned and walked quickly back to Bail’s office, where she had stowed the drive. “I do. Let me grab some of the proof and I will come to your Council Chambers.”

“Thank you, Senator. Wait, we will, for your arrival.” He disconnected the holocall, and Padmé slipped back into Bail’s office. He had locked his door after everyone had left, but she and Mon both had access to unlock it. Just like he and Mon had access to hers. They kept their found proof spread between their offices. That way, if anyone happened to find information in one of their offices, they would not have the rest. She grabbed the drive from his desk drawer and left, making sure to lock his door on her way out. She jumped in her speeder and headed to the Jedi Temple. When she arrived, she headed through the halls of the Temple. The warm light shining through the high windows caught her attention. She slowed and looked at the panes. She never realized how light the temple was. The warm hues of the walls, floor, and the high mural ceilings. Her children would grow up here. Her fingers traced the wall as she made her way towards the Council chamber. They would be brought here to be trained, and would inevitably become Jedi, just like Anakin. She knew they would be strong in the Force. How could they not be, with Anakin as their father? Before long, she reached the large door of the Council chamber. With a sigh and a little shake of her head, she squared her shoulders and entered.

“Senator Amidala,” Mace Windu greeted. She glanced around the room. Many of the Council members she was familiar with. Some, she did not know. Lastly, her gaze settled on Anakin. He returned her small smile with one of his own. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Master Jedi,” Padmé said, reluctantly breaking her gaze from Anakin and turning back to the room at large. “I know you wanted me to share the information I have gathered on corruption in the Senate.”

“Skywalker said you had evidence,” a Togruta woman said. Her tone was soft and warm. She had a kind face. Padmé recognized her as the Jedi overseeing the training of the Clones on Kamino. She nodded.

“I do.” She stepped forward and pulled the drive from her pocket. “A little under a week ago, I came across some files that were very concerning to me. I realized a horrible truth. The corruption is at the heart of our Republic.” She glanced around the room. Her gaze landed on Anakin again. She hoped he wouldn’t take this too badly. She knew he and the Chancellor were close. But he must know the Chancellor was not to be trusted. She took a deep breath. “I believe the Chancellor is the seed of corruption. Furthermore, I believe that he has orchestrated a majority, if not all, of this war. I found a recorded message from ARC trooper Rex, concerning inhibitor chips. I believe these chips, which are apparently in all the clones, have a setting—no, an activation—that, when the order is given, will initiate the mass genocide of the Jedi.” There was a silence so dense, she didn’t know what to do. The Council was still. Nobody moved. Finally, Anakin spoke.

“You figured out Palpatine is the Sith Lord?” he said quietly. That surprised her. She had been expecting him to be shocked, sad, angry even. But he wasn’t. He was simply resigned.

“You already know this.” She realized.

“Yes.” He looked down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap. “I realized some things he said to me sounded an awful lot like Sidius’s words.” He looked up at her. “But the chips…” He trailed off and his eyes widened. “Fives…”

“I found two files on the case with ARC Trooper Fives,” Padmé said. She held out the drive. Master Windu approached her and took the drive.

“I assume you wanted us to see this?”

“Yes. There is plenty of incriminating evidence.” He set up a hovering holoprojector and inserted the drive. Padmé scrolled through the files and pulled up the file of the Kaminoan, then of Rex. The Jedi sat quietly, watching. When the holo of Rex disappeared, she heard a small, pained moan. She turned. Anakin had his head buried in his hand and the other was wrapped around his middle.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was concerned. 

“Fives tried to tell me.” He whispered. “He tried to tell me about the real purpose of the chips. He told me that they would cause all the clones to kill the Jedi. I didn’t believe him. I allowed his brothers to open fire on him. I was so quick to defend the Chancellor.” Anakin swallowed. She could see moisture gathering in his eyes. “I defended Sidious, over one of my own men!”

“Skywalker,” Shaak Ti’s voice was soothing, “this is not your fault. None of us could have known. Palpatine had us all fooled.” Anakin blinked rapidly before looking up at her. Padmé’s heart squeezed. She knew he cared deeply for every clone under his command, but to see him shoulder the death of one of them, and grieve that death was different than when he would tell her about the incidents after they had occurred.

“I should have listened to him,” Anakin muttered, sounding broken.

“Over Palpatine?” Master Yoda was looking at Anakin, a concerned expression on his face. “Fooled, we were. Not able to see his deceit, we were.”

“But—”

“Skywalker,” Master Windu’s voice, though oddly gentle, had a note of finality to it. “None of us could have predicted Chancellor Palpatine had a hand in all of this. It won’t do any good to dwell on what cannot be changed. But we can use this knowledge to do the right thing now.”

“We need to present this to the Senate, but we need a stronger backing,” Padmé said. “Right now, only Senators Organa and Mon Mothma, as well as you all know. And I don’t think that is enough. Palpatine is powerful, and he gains more power by the day. If he’s been able to orchestrate this war, who knows what else he has been doing.”

“Are there other orders?” Anakin asked. “I mean, besides this execution order?”

“From what I can see, there are a total of one hundred and fifty contingency orders.”

“One hundred and fifty?” Master Windu asked, his eyes wide. “Do you have a way of seeing them?”

“They were supposed to be public domain, but then they were never released. I think Order 66 is the reason why.” Padmé said.

“Order 66?” Anakin asked.

“The execution of the Jedi,” Padmé murmured.

“I will find a way to get the entire list of orders. When I do, I will contact one of you. Just one, only because it will look suspicious if I am contacting a lot of Jedi on the High Council.” Padmé frowned. “Unfortunately, a lot of the Senate has lost their faith in me. Of course, those that hold Palpatine in high esteem, so I’m hardly surprised.”

“You will be careful, won’t you?” Anakin looked up at her, his eyes full of concern. Padmé’s expression softened.

“Of course I will, love.” She murmured. She looked up and saw the Council members looking at them. The Torgruta had a fond smile on her face. Master Windu looked amused. Obi-Wan had a small smile on his face, and Padmé could see the love he had for Anakin in his eyes. She cleared her throat. “Um, so yes. I will be sure to get the orders to one of you.”

“Very good,” Yoda said. He chuckled, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

“I believe that is all for today,” Windu said. He glanced at Yoda.

“Palpatine has requested your presence, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a quick question. One of the earlier comments I received was a reader asking if I was gonna have Anakin chestfeed the twins. And initially, I said no because his body wouldn't have the ability to do so. BUT I kinda wanna.... have him chestfeed the twins.... I don't know if I've written myself into a corner and shouldn't do it. So I'm gonna just ask y'all and see what you think. So should I have him chestfeed or no? let me know in the comments.

The room went quiet again. Anakin frowned and straightened up.

“He did?”

“Yes.”

“Did he say what for?”

“No.”

“Did he inform the Council?”

“No.”

“That’s unusual, isn’t it?”

“Everything about this is unusual.” Obi-Wan frowned.

“I suppose…” Anakin ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I better head over there.”

“I’ll come with you,” Padmé said. She was not comfortable with Anakin being alone with a Sith Lord, but she also knew that she would have to trust him on this.

“He probably wants to speak with me alone,” Anakin murmured.

“I mean, I’ll come with you to the Senate Building.”

“Oh,” Anakin beamed at her. “Alright.” Padmé was fairly certain she heard the Togruta woman whisper “so sweet.” She felt her cheeks heat up.

“Skywalker, take this.” Master Windu approached Anakin and handed him a small communicator. “It is a comm, but it also has recording capabilities.”

“Ah good idea, Master.” Anakin took it and clipped it to his belt. It looked just like the comm he usually carried.

“Be careful.” Master Windu said.

“Thank you,” Anakin whispered. Anakin got to his feet and looked down at Padmé, smiling again. “Let’s go.” She nodded. In the hall, he reached for her hand.

“Is this allowed?” she asked, looking around. There were few Jedi in the corridor but she still worried that any sort of public display of their relationship would not be well received. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand.

“I suppose it is better to wait until after the war.” He admitted. “I don’t think it would really be an issue for the Jedi, but if others saw, it could be problematic.” As they continued the way she had come, she found her gaze shifting to him every few seconds. The sun that shone through the high transparisteel windows highlighted the gold in his hair and made his flushed skin glow. She suddenly couldn’t stop herself from repeating his first words to her so long ago.

“Are you an angel?” She whispered. He stopped walking.

“ _ What _ ?” he gasped. She giggled.

“An angel.” She wrapped her arm around his waist, squeezing gently. “Someone once told me that they’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe. He said they live on the moons of Iego.”

“Oh Force,” he was laughing, and his cheeks had gone red in embarrassment. “I can’t believe that was the first impression you got of me, and you still wanted to marry me.”

“It was cute.  _ You’re _ cute.”

“Stop it, you’re making me blush.”

“I know,” she grinned. He gasped in mock affront.

“You are cruel.” She laughed and looked past him, at the gleaming panes.

“I never noticed how beautiful the Temple is.” She murmured. Anakin followed her gaze.

“Yes, it is.” They began walking again and soon reached the entrance. “I always thought it was more beautiful than any of the other places I went to as a padawan. My favorite place is the Room of a Thousand Fountains.”

“The Room of a Thousand Fountains?”

“It’s basically a giant garden. But it’s full of trees, grass, flowers, and flowing water.” He laughed. “You can see how I was so enamored. On Tatooine, there was nothing but sand.”

“It sounds beautiful.”

“It is.” He squeezed her hand before letting go. They stepped outside onto the streets of Coruscant and made their way towards Padmé’s speeder. “I’ll show it to you,” he promised.

“I’d like that.”

It took shorter than expected to get to the Senate Building. When they reached the entrance, Padmé turned to head towards her office. “I’ll wait until you’re finished, then we can go home.” She murmured. Anakin smiled.

“Alright.” He made his way towards Palpatine’s chambers. He entered the turbo-lift that would take him to the hall right outside the Chancellor’s office. The twins clearly sensed his unease, and he felt a series of kicks against his stomach. Unconsciously, he rubbed the spot. “Yeah, I’m worried too,” he murmured, looking down at his bump. “But we need as much information as we can get.” He felt a tumbling sensation, and it was uncomfortable. As the twins got bigger, there just wasn’t enough space. When they moved like that, they would knock into his ribs or spine. His organs got quite the beating too. He sucked in a breath and cradled his belly. “Okay, you gotta wait till I get home to beat me up, okay?” The turbolift began to slow, and he adjusted his tunic, making sure his bump was concealed. He switched the comm to the recording setting and was relieved to see that there was no light indicator of the device recording. He had worried he would have to hide it under his robes, and the swish of his robes as he moved would cover the audio.

The turbolift dinged and the doors opened. Taking a deep breath, he exited and walked towards the large doors. After a moment of hesitation, he knocked. “Come in,” Palpatine said. The doors slid open and Anakin stepped into the large room. Palpatine looked up. “Anakin, my boy.” He smiled in a way that should have been welcoming, but Anakin had to suppress a shudder. “I am glad you could come. Come, walk with me. There is much I wanted to speak with you about.” Anakin forced a pleased smile and moved to Palpatine’s side. They began a slow pace around the office. “I hope you trust me, Anakin.”  _ I don’t _ . Anakin looked over at him, hoping his face appeared open and honest.

“Of course,” he said.

“I need your help, son.” Anakin almost heaved. He wanted to retort that he was Shmi’s son, and nobody else had a right to call him that, let alone a Sith Lord. He swallowed. Palpatine was doing an amazing job of looking like an overburdened leader.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m depending on you.”

“For what? I don’t understand.” He truly didn’t. What could Palpatine need him for?

“To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic.”  _ What? _ “Anakin, I’m appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council.”  _ What? _

“Me?” Anakin shook his head and took a step back. Palpatine kept walking. “I, that’s not how that works. The Council elects its own members. They will never accept this.” He moved to Palpatine’s side again.

“I think they will,” Palpatine said. “They need you. More than you know.” Anakin shook his head.

“They already have me.” He was honestly confused. What could Palpatine stand to gain by appointing him to be a member of the Council?  _ He wanted a spy _ . That actually made sense. “Besides, I am hardly experienced enough to be on the High Council. I am young. Jedi Knights wait years to be granted the rank of Master. And when they do, it is thoroughly earned. I can’t—”

“Anakin,” Palpatine sounded almost disapproving. “What makes you think you haven’t earned it? You are a war hero. You arrested Dooku.”

“I do nothing more than what any other Jedi would do.” Anakin kept his voice calm. Inside, his instincts screamed at him to either lash out or escape. He knew now that every time Palpatine had talked to him like this, he had been manipulating him.

“Anakin, you are far more capable. The Jedi would be fools to keep you from becoming a Master.” He felt sick. Every conversation they had had was a part of Sidious’ plan, wasn’t it? To get the Chosen One on his side. To turn him against the Jedi. He could see it now. How had he not before?  _ Because he had been a child _ .

“I suppose we will have to wait and see what the Council decides,” he said as calmly as he could. “I hate to leave, but I’m afraid I must be going.”

“Of course my boy,” Palpatine gave him a kind smile. “I am glad you were able to come by.”

“Any time, Chancellor,” Anakin replied. He gave a little bow and exited the room, his stomach churning with nausea. His instincts screamed at him to  _ get away _ . So he did. Swallowing against the sick feeling in his gut, he stepped into the turbolift and pressed the button that would lead him to the floor Padmé’s office was on. As soon as the door closed, he sagged against the wall and stopped recording. The twins, sensing his turmoil, kicked against his stomach, though their movements were gentler this time. A choked sob escaped and he pressed his gloved hand to his mouth. His flesh hand came to rest against his belly. He had simply been used. Palpatine saw him as a means to an end. He saw him as a prize. He wasn’t necessarily surprised. But before he realized Palpatine was the Sith they had been searching for, he had seen him as a friend. A confidant. He allowed his emotions to wash over him for a few seconds until he felt the lift start to slow down. Swallowing and scrubbing his face with the sleeve of his tunic, he straightened up. The twins continued their gentle nudging and he clung to their comfort as a child clings to a plush toy. Without really seeing his surroundings, he made his way to Padmé’s office. He knocked three times at her door before opening it. Padmé was sitting at her desk, but she looked up. He swallowed, feeling positively sick.

“Ani, I’m surprised you’re back so soon…” She trailed off. “Hey,” she was at his side at once, one hand on his lower back, and the other taking his hand. “Ani, what’s wrong?” He was going to be sick. He looked around her office for something, anything, to throw up into. Seeing a wastebasket, he pulled away from her grasp and sank to his knees before it. “Oh hun,” Padmé gathered his hair back as he started to heave. When he finally finished, he gripped her desk with one hand and hauled himself to his feet. Padmé had a hold of his upper arm, and her hand rested against his lower back in case he lost his balance. He stumbled slightly and leaned unsteadily against the desk. Padmé frowned, gently placing her palm against his forehead then his cheeks. “Still feel sick, love?” Anakin shook his head. She gripped his arm and wrapped her other arm around his waist and led him to the small couch in the far corner of her office. She pulled him down onto the cushions and took a seat beside him. He knew he should talk. He should tell her what Palpatine had said. But he couldn’t find words. She rubbed his back soothingly. “What did Palpatine say to you?” Her voice was gentle, but he could sense the steel in her tone.

Anakin opened his mouth to tell her what had happened, but he closed it when he felt his chest become tight. His eyes felt hot, and when he blinked, he felt them begin to well with tears. Annoyed, he clenched his jaw and swallowed against the growing lump in his throat. He shouldn’t be getting overly emotional about this. He knew he was more hormonal from the pregnancy, but  _ really _ . Did he need to get weepy over this? His body decided that yes, he did. He began to cry. “Oh sweetheart,” Padmé crooned softly. She pulled him closer and ran her hand through his hair tenderly. He pressed his face into her shoulder, choking on sobs. He knew he was shaking. Padmé continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, but he couldn’t concentrate on her words. Her comfort only made his chest ache more.

Padmé hadn’t expected Anakin’s meeting with Palpatine to affect him so much, but she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. She knew he looked up to the man before. Seeing him with the knowledge of what he was truly after must have been very difficult for him. She held him, gently stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort, but it seemed to do nothing to calm him. He had been clutching at her heavy dress with both hands, as though if he let go she’d disappear. After a few minutes, he shifted his position. His arrms wrapped around her in an almost desperate embrace. She could practically feel protectiveness rolling off him in waves. She rubbed his back in slow circles. Suddenly, the door opened.

Padmé looked up, not moving her position. Anakin didn’t move, aside from unconsciously hugging her tighter. Bail stood in the doorway, frozen in surprise. She made eye contact with him and he frowned in concern, mouthing  _ is he okay? _ She nodded slowly, still rubbing circles on Anakin’s back. Still looking very concerned, Bail slowly backed out of her office, closing the door quietly. After a while, Anakin pulled back. Padmé moved her hand from his back to his upper arm. “Do you want to talk about it?” Anakin breathed a tiny sigh and sank back against the cushions.

“I really didn’t get much information this time, but I’ll send it on to the Council anyway.” He scrubbed his hand over his face. “It was just...I mean, I knew he was the Sith. But just hearing him talk to me the way he always did, but knowing it’s all a ploy to get me...It was just hard.”

“I’m sorry, Ani.”

“It’s better than falling for his trap.” Anakin sighed.

“This is true.”

…

“Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not,” Yoda said. “Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine.”

“I agree,” Anakin said. “I did not expect him to do this.”

“You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master.” Master Windu said. Anakin blinked. Master Windu’s expression softened then. “The reason we have decided this is because Palpatine has pushed our hand. You will become a Master when you are ready.”

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked, frowning in confusion.

“Have other worries, you do,” Yoda said. “Other priorities.” The twins. Yoda meant the twins. Right now, his family was his highest priority. The Council knew this.

“I do,” he murmured.

“Take a seat, young Skywalker,” Windu said. He moved over to the vacant seat beside Obi-Wan.

“We have surveyed all systems in the Republic,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said, “but have found no sign of General Grievous.”

“Hiding in the Outer Rim, General Grievous is,” Yoda said. “The outlying systems, you must sweep.”

“We do not have many ships to spare,” Obi-Wan said.

“What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?” Master Mundi asked.

“It’s critical we send an attack there immediately,” Windu replied.

“He’s right,” Obi-Wan admitted. “It’s a system we cannot afford to lose.”

“Go, I will.” Yoda decided. “Good relations with the Wookiees, I have.”

“It’s settled then,” Windu said. “Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all.”

…

Anakin hurried up the stairs of the Opera house, making sure his comm was recording. Palpatine had requested his presence yet again. He reached the top level of the house and quietly entered the box in which Palpatine sat. The bubble show was rather fascinating, but he knew his focus would not stay on the performance. He moved to the right-hand side of the Chancellor and bent to whisper, so he wouldn’t disturb the others. “You wanted to see me, Chancellor?”

“Yes, Anakin. Come closer.” Palpatine sounded pleased to see him. “I have good news.” Carefully, Anakin knelt closer. He bit his lip to keep from grimacing. He really shouldn’t be getting down on the floor. “Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He’s hiding in the Utapau system.” Anakin had to think of what he should respond with. In truth, the location of Grievous didn’t worry him at the moment. But he knew he had to act as though that was his main concern.

“At last,” he breathed, “we’ll be able to capture that monster and end this war.” 

“I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn’t select you for this assignment.” Palpatine purred. “You’re the best choice, by far.” Anakin glared ahead. “Hmm. Sit down.” Palpatine sat up and turned to his entourage. “Leave us.” Anakin gripped the side of the chair and pulled himself up, careful not to wobble. He didn’t need Palpatine to become suspicious. He took a seat next to the Sith. “Anakin, you know I am not able to rely on the Jedi Council.” Anakin wanted to laugh. Of course he couldn’t. “If they haven’t included you in their plot, they soon will.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Anakin murmured.

“You must sense what I have come to suspect. “The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic.” Anakin bit his cheek to keep from laughing. If anyone wanted control of the Republic, it was Palpatine. Who did this man think he was fooling?  _ Me _ , his mind whispered,  _ he thinks he is fooling me _ . That made him grit his teeth in anger and betrayal. How could he have ever thought Palpatine was his friend? “They’re planning to betray me.”

“I don’t think that’s—”

“Anakin. Search your feelings.” Palpatine looked sad. What a joke. He was reveling in this. Anakin knew it. “You know, don’t you?” Anakin sighed.

“I know they don’t trust you.” He said carefully.

“Hmm. Or the Senate. Or the Republic, or democracy, for that matter.” Anakin swallowed. What could he say to that? What would he say if the Council had asked him to report on the Chancellor, but weren’t aware he was the Sith they were looking for?

“I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken.” He almost choked on the word. In truth, his trust had been shaken before. When Obi-Wan “died”. When Ahsoka was framed and kicked out. He knew what it felt like to feel betrayed by the Order. And though he did not currently feel that way towards them, it did not change the fact that they had wronged people he cared about. They had wronged him when they let him believe Obi-Wan died. They wronged Ahsoka when they dismissed her. But everyone made mistakes, right?

“Why?” Anakin didn’t answer. “They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn’t they?” If Anakin didn’t already know Palpatine was the Sith, he probably would feel dishonest. He would feel that they wronged him, and his trust would have been shaken. He looked down, feigning shame. “They asked you to spy on me, didn’t they?” Anakin shifted uncomfortably.

“I don’t, uh— I don’t know what to say.”

“Remember back to your early teachings,” Palpatine said. “All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi.” Anakin suppressed a shudder. His tone had slipped, revealing Sidious. His urge to protect flared. His babies were  _ too close _ . He wanted to get as far away from Sidious as possible. But he couldn’t move. The twins sensed his protectiveness. He felt a series of nudges, meant to calm him. But how could he be calm? This man was a threat to his babies. Simply being in the same room posed a threat, let alone sitting  _ right beside _ — He shook his head. He needed to say something. “The Jedi use their power for good.”

“Good is a point of view, Anakin.”  _ Kark _ , he was bold. Anakin briefly considered calling him out on that statement, but he knew his sole purpose was to gather proof. He wasn’t to engage. And frankly, in his condition, he wouldn’t  _ want _ to. The urge to protect his babies was too strong. They were entirely dependent on him. He could not risk what Palpatine would do to him if he called him out. He took comfort that the comm was picking up this conversation. “The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power.”

“The Sith rely on their passion for their strength.” Anakin adopted a slightly suspicious expression. He knew Palpatine would expect him to be catching on. “They think inwards— only about themselves.” He pressed his lips together. Palpatine turned to face him. Slowly. Deliberately.

“And the Jedi don’t?”

“The Jedi are selfless. We care only about others.” He turned back to the Opera, though he couldn’t focus on it. There was a brief pause where neither of them spoke. Then Palpatine broke the silence.

“Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?” Anakin froze.  _ This was it _ , his mind screamed. But how to respond? On one hand, he would love to see the shock on Palpatine’s face if he said that yes, he did know the Sith legend. But he also knew that having it on record that Palpatine knew a Dark Legend would be vital. So he bit his tongue and adopted a confused expression.

“No.”

“I thought not.” Palpatine scoffed. “It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you.” Anakin almost snorted. Qui-Gon had told him all he needed to know. But he let the Sith continue, subtly checking that the comm was still recording. “It’s a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create...life.” Anakin suppressed a shudder. “He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.” Anakin stilled. He needed to act as though this piqued his interest. He turned to face Sidious.

“He could actually...save people from death?” His voice came out slightly hoarse, a perfect touch to sell his performance.

“The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be...unnatural.”

“Wh—what happened to him?” Anakin actually wanted to know this. Qui-Gon had not told him. It was possible he didn’t know.

“He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was…” Palpatine tilted his head towards him, “losing his power.” Of course. Back around, full circle. “Which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep.”  _ Sidious. _ Anakin realized.  _ Plagueis’ apprentice was Sidious. _ How else would Palpatine know that Plagueis’ apprentice killed him in his sleep? Nobody else would know that. “Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself.” Anakin felt sick. He realized Palpatine told him this legend as an attempt to sway him closer to the Dark Side. And Anakin felt nauseated at the thought that if he didn’t already know Palpatine’s true colors, this would have worked. But he made himself ask the question. The one Palpatine expected.

“Is it possible to learn of this power?”

“Not from a Jedi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, let's play "spot the tiny difference in the opera house scene in one of Anakin's lines of dialogue. :D
> 
> I've been getting so many sweet comments on my fic and I just want to say how much I love all of your comments. I reply to them, but I just wanted to say I appreciate all the love I have been receiving. I love all my readers. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a quick question. One of the earlier comments I received was a reader asking if I was gonna have Anakin chestfeed the twins. And initially, I said no because his body wouldn't have the ability to do so. BUT I kinda wanna.... have him chestfeed the twins.... I don't know if I've written myself into a corner and shouldn't do it. So I'm gonna just ask y'all and see what you think. So should I have him chestfeed or no? let me know in the comments.

“Disturbing, this is,” Yoda said quietly. Anakin swallowed.

“I—” he gestured helplessly. “I responded how he expected me to. I didn’t want him to be suspicious as to why I was suddenly not receptive to his manipulation.” Obi-Wan looked at him, and Anakin had to look away. The sadness in his expression was too much. “I’m sorry Master,” he whispered.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan was sad. He could feel it in the Force. “It is not your fault.”

“He was able to manipulate me,” Anakin said, his voice rising. “For years! Ever since I first stepped foot in the Temple!”

“Exactly,” Obi-Wan said. “Since you were a young boy. It was my job to protect you. To teach you. I failed.”

“No.” Anakin breathed. “Obi-Wan, you didn’t fail. It was your teachings and your support that helped me stay true. Please believe me.” He wanted to hug Obi-Wan, but the entire Council was watching. So he refrained from doing so. Obi-Wan looked at him. Sadness was still there, but Anakin could tell Obi-Wan believed him. “We’ll talk later, Master.” There was a brief silence before Master Mundi broke it.

“Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?”

“A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.” Master Ti muttered. Anakin snorted.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he ordered Grievous there himself,” he chuckled.

“Hmm.” Yoda frowned. “Act on this, we must. If act on it, we do not, know, Palpatine will, a lead, we have.”

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign,” Anakin said quietly.

“Well obviously, that is not going to happen.” Master Windu said, raising an eyebrow. His gaze flickered briefly to Anakin’s bump.

“I agree,” Anakin said.

“A master is needed,” Yoda said, “with more experience.”

“I concur,” Master Mundi said. “Master Kenobi should go.” Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, who had gone rigid. Anakin could sense his worry. Obi-Wan didn’t want to leave him. He had been keeping a closer eye on Anakin as of late. Obi-Wan worried he would go into labor sooner rather than later, and Anakin knew that was a reasonable concern. It would be most ideal to have the twins in a time of peace. But he knew, as did Obi-Wan, that twins rarely waited until their due date to arrive. Bant had warned him that with the added factor of his body not being properly equipped, he might deliver sooner as well. And Obi-Wan wanted to be there when the twins were born. Obi-Wan looked at him, searching his expression. Anakin offered an encouraging smile, hoping to reassure him.

“I agree,” Yoda said.

“Aye.” Master Mundi said. One by one, all members voiced their agreement.

“Aye.” Master Windu affirmed. “Very well. Council adjourned.”

…

“Are you sure you are going to be alright?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin was walking him to the hangar. Obi-Wan was still worried, and Anakin almost wanted to laugh.

“Really Master, I promise I will be fine,” Anakin said.

“But what if you go into labor?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin chuckled.

“Master, if it happens, it happens.” His expression softened at Obi-Wan’s worried look. “I can’t stop it.” He took Obi-Wan’s hand and pressed it against his stomach where the twins decided to kick against his ribs. “If they come, they come.” A small smile spread across Obi-Wan’s face.

“I suppose you’re right.” He looked up at Anakin. “When did you learn to go with the flow?”

“Well, if the last seven months have taught me anything, it is that sometimes, things are outside our control.” He sighed, covering Obi-Wan’s hand with his own. “I know that is something you always tried to teach me. You always preached patience and I never listened.” Obi-Wan’s expression changed, and Anakin could feel pride flooding their bond. He reached out with his free hand and rested it on Anakin’s shoulder.

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you.” Anakin’s throat tightened. “I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be.” His thumb brushed back and forth over Anakin’s stomach, and he glanced down to where the twins rested. “And soon you will have your own little ones to raise, and I know you will be a wonderful father.” Anakin swallowed, unable to speak. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder, stepping back. He turned and began to head towards the ship. Anakin swallowed again to keep his emotions at bay.

“Obi-Wan.” His master turned towards him again. “Be safe. And may the Force be with you.”

“Goodbye, my brother, and may the Force be with you.”

…

The dream happened again. Anakin woke with a gasp and sat up, covered in sweat. Padmé shifted and opened her eyes. She squinted in the darkness, looking up at him. “Ani?” She propped herself up on her elbows. “Are you alright?” Anakin nodded slowly, his hand coming to rest against his stomach. “Was it that dream again? The one you told me about?”

“Yes,” Anakin whispered. Padmé sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. “Only this time, Obi-Wan was there, not me.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why I wasn’t there. But more importantly, I don’t know why I keep having these dreams.”

“Lay down, love.” Anakin breathed a sigh and laid back down next to her. She sighed and rested her hand on his belly. “Ani, have you considered that these aren’t just weird hormonal dreams?” Anakin frowned.

“What else could they be?” He asked. “They’re not premonitions.”

“No, no, I’m not suggesting that.” She bit her lip. One of the twins kicked against her hand and she pressed back in response. “I don’t know much about the Force, but can’t Force users to connect with one another?” Anakin frowned.

“Yes, but usually they have to have an existing bond of some kind. Like Master and Padawan.”

“Is there another way though?” Padmé asked quietly.

“It would require one or both of the Force Wielders to be very powerful.”

“Ani…”

“What?” he whispered. He looked over at her. She looked worried.

“You are powerful.”

“Yes…?”

“And I assume Palpatine would be a powerful Sith.” It dawned on him what Padmé was trying to say.

“You think he’s sending me these dreams.” Anakin frowned. “But that doesn’t make sense.”

“He thinks I’m pregnant, and I didn’t correct him.”

“Oh… well, that…” Anakin’s eyes widened. “That explains a lot, actually.” He rubbed his temple. “Palpatine kept ‘worrying’ that you were in danger. Clearly, he wanted to plant the idea in my head that you would die. So when I dreamed it I would panic.” He laughed, but tears were gathering in his eyes. “He grossly miscalculated.” A tear slipped past his closed eyes. “But if it were different. If you were pregnant instead of me, I would have reacted just as he wanted me to.”

“Love, you don’t know that,” Padmé said soothingly.

“I would have,” Anakin mumbled. “I know I wouldn’t have been able to bear the thought of losing you. And Palpatine knows this.”

“I just don’t understand why he would just assume I’m pregnant though.” Anakin grimaced.

“He probably saw something that made him assume. Visions are often not complete. They leave out vital information. My guess is that he saw a child who looked like us, or he was given a name or something to that effect.”

“What are we going to do?” Padmé whispered. “Ani, if that’s true, our babies are in danger.”

“I know.” Anakin swallowed. “We need to stop Sidious before he can hurt them.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t realized though.”

“I hope he doesn’t. That would increase the danger.” Anakin sighed and shifted, moving closer to her. “He wants me because I am powerful. He would kill anyone I care about to make me feel alone.”

“I don’t like the idea of you still going to see him all the time,” Padmé said, her eyebrows puckered in worry.

“I don’t either, Angel, but it’s the best bet we have right now. So long as he doesn’t find out. I pretended to be interested in his tale of Darth Plagueis. He thinks I’m considering using the Dark Side to save you.” Padmé brushed his hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Just be safe when you’re around him, Ani. I don’t want to lose you. Or our children.”

“I will, Padmé,” Anakin murmured. “I promise. I will do everything I can to keep them safe.”

…

“Master Windu, may I interrupt?” Cody asked. “General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Master Windu turned to Anakin.

“Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin murmured. He bowed slightly and started towards the door. As he neared the exit, Master Windu spoke. “Based on all the information Skywalker has gotten for us, we should act sooner than later to remove the Chancellor from office.”

“With the intel that Senator Amidala has gathered, we might be able to form a case that the Senate will listen to.” Master Mundi said.

“We would have to arrest him. And the Jedi Council might have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition.” Master Windu said.

“To a dark place, this line of thought will carry us,” Yoda said. “Hmm. Great care, we must take.” He heard the activation of a comm projector, as well as a heavy door opening. It sounded almost like a door to the clone barracks. Someone else had joined the meeting. Hopefully, they would have some sort of formulated plan when he got out of the Chancellor’s office. He walked down the bright halls of the temple and stepped out into the busy Coruscant streets. He got in a shuttle and headed over to the Senate building.

When he arrived, he left the shuttle and adjusted his robes. He felt...uneasy. Everything was coming to a head. With the destruction of Grievous, he knew time was running out to stop Palpatine. As he rode the turbolift to the Chancellor’s office, he carefully pulled the Force around himself. He needed to shield his body and his mind. He needed to proceed with caution. He had a feeling that Palpatine would reveal himself, and he needed to act how he expected. But he dearly hoped he wouldn’t. It would take away much-needed time. He switched on his comm to the recording setting and adjusted his robes again before exiting the lift. He walked into the room. Palpatine was staring at his holo computer. “Chancellor,” he greeted, “we’ve just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous.” Palpatine gave a burdened sigh.

“We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge.”

“I have full confidence in him,” Anakin said. “He has never let me down, and he won’t now.”

“But surely, you would much rather be helping him,” Palpatine said sadly. “It’s upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn’t seem to fully appreciate your talents.” Anakin opened his mouth to object, but Palpatine continued. “Don’t you wonder why they won’t make you a Jedi Master?”

“Not really,” Anakin said. “I still have much to learn. Chancellor, I am still young. I was honored they trusted me to be Ahsoka’s master.”

“And yet they turned her away.” Anakin felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

“In any case, I know my time to be a Master will come. But I am content to wait. I just want the war to be over, and I want there to be peace in the galaxy again.”

“They don’t trust you, Anakin.” Palpatine stood, and Anakin took an unconscious step back. “They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control.” His facade was slowly slipping. Anakin could hear Sidious underneath. He would not be able to pretend he didn’t suspect. That much was true. But what could he do? Sidious put his on Anakin’s shoulder and Anakin froze momentarily to keep himself from jerking away. He moved alongside Sidious almost mechanically. “You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you.” They entered a side room Anakin had not been inside before. “Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force.” He had to ask now. He could no longer feign ignorance.

“How do you know the ways of the Force?”

“My mentor taught me everything about the Force.” Sidious’ voice dropped lower. “Even the nature of the Dark Side.” Anakin moved to stand in front of him, giving him a faux look of incredulity.

“You know the Dark Side?”

“Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi.” Palpatine was studying him closely. Too closely for Anakin’s liking. He was looking for the spark of realization, Anakin knew. They began to circle one another as if readying for a battle. “If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.” Anakin had to find the will to remain in the room and not flee. His instincts screamed at him to get away. To  _ protect _ . But if he left now, it would undo what he had come here for in the first place.

“What did you say?” He gasped, pausing in his circling. Sidious stopped too.

“Use my knowledge. I beg you.” He had to act. He grabbed his saber and activated it.

“ _ You’re _ the Sith Lord.” They began circling again. Anakin kept his blade trained on Sidious.

“I know what’s been troubling you.” Sidious crooned. “Listen to me. Don’t continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience. He turned his back. Anakin almost killed him right then and there. But he couldn’t. _It_ _would solve everything_. Would it? No, it wouldn’t. He did not lower his blade though. “Are you going to kill me?”

“I would certainly like to,” Anakin growled. No use in denying it.

“I know you would.” Palpatine purred. “I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger.” Anakin deactivated his saber but kept a firm grip on his hilt.

“I’m going to turn you over to the Jedi Council.” He said.

“Of course. You should. But you’re not sure of their intentions, are you?” Anakin  _ was _ sure of their intentions, which was why he had told them when he suspected. But of course, he could not say that.

“I will quickly discover the truth of all this.”

“You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the Dark Side. Power to save Padmé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super short (only six pages) so I decided to just upload it. We just plowing right ahead. But look at our boy Anakin! He be making all the right choices! Look at him go!

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://alright-anakin.tumblr.com) and scream about Star Wars with me! Please feel free to send me asks about this fic (and others I will publish) as well!


End file.
